The Betrayed Champion
by Itssupereffective
Summary: Betrayal, it was all Ash felt after his friends turned their backs on him. In his weakest moment, Ash joined an all to familiar organization. Now after three years, trainers from all over the world are gathering to compete in the biggest tournament the world has ever seen. The only problem, Ash isn't going there to win. Minor advanceshipping
1. Alpha

**Well I guess this is where I say hi and tell everyone reading that this is my first fanfiction and I have to say that I'm excited to finally write a fanfic cause lets just say I'm not the most ambitious person and I'm kinda lazy. So without further ado let me introduce you to my first story, The Betrayed Champion**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon if I did I would rule the world, the Pokemon world that is.<strong>

**Ages:**

**Ash-15**

**Misty -16**

**Brock-18**

**Gary-15**

**Ritchie-15**

**May-14**

**Max-12**

**Dawn-13**

**Paul-16**

**Drew-14**

_Updated 3/1/15_

* * *

><p>"And Lucian's Alakazam goes down and winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the announcer said over the intercom.<p>

Ash jumped up into the air in excitement. "We did it Pikachu!" The roar of the crowd was enormous as Ash stood there, one step closer to his dream.

"Pika pi," Pikachu responded while jumping into Ash's arms.

"Yeah go Ash!" A voice emerged from behind him.

"You were awesome." Ash turned around to see his friends charging at him. He was about to go and greet them when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Lucian smiling with his hand held out.

"Congratulations Ash, I haven't had a match like that in long time, I wish you luck against Cynthia."

"Thanks, that was a great match Lucian, and if Bayleef hadn't evolved into Meganium I probably would've been done for," Ash said shaking his hand.

"Yes and I would have never guessed that aiming for the horn would have been my pokemons one weakness," Lucian said puzzled.

Ash laughed as he remembered how it worked against Rhydon back in Kanto. "I guess it was just a lucky guess."

"Well I don't want to keep you from your friends," Lucian said while pointing at Ash's friends. "So I'll see you at your battle with Cynthia," he said while walking away.

After his exchange with Lucian, Ash turned around to see all of his friends, Brock, Dawn, May, Misty, Gary, Ritchie, Max, Paul who was standing in the back round with a smirk across his face, and last but not least, Drew.

"You were awesome Ash," May excitedly yelled.

"I've never seen a cooler match than that one," Ritchie said with Sparky on his shoulder smiling.

"If I was battling him I would have used Charizard's flamethrower ," Max said with a smirk.

Ash couldn't help but smile at all of his friends complements. "Thanks you guys, without you guys I know I would have never made it this far" Ash said gleaming.

"Well if it wasn't for my cooking I bet that you wouldn't have made it to Viridian city," joked Brock.

"Yeah yeah, and if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be the Pokemon breeder you are today," replied Ash.

"And if I didn't pull you away from all those girls you would probably be in jail for sexual harassment," explained Misty.

"Alright I get it," Brock screamed to end the onslaught of comments.

"So Ash," Dawn said changing the subject, "When is your battle with Cynthia gonna happen?"

"It happens a week from now so I'll start my training tomorrow. But that's the last thing on my mind right now, tonight we celebrate!" Ash declared as his stomach grumbling agreed with him.

"Wait what!?" Gary asked but his words were lost in the roar of the group. After the long day of excitement and almost losing their voice cheering, cooling down was all they could think about, especially at the expense of Gary's wallet.

* * *

><p>The group couldn't be happier as they walked back to the pokemon center, except for Gary. Their stomachs were full and emotions were at an all time high. The streets were illuminated by lights as they walked down the sidewalk. Everyone had a smile on their face, expect for Drew. He looked like a man who was bursting at the seams, ready to explode unless he let out whatever was eating at him.<p>

Just as they were about to reach the pokemon center Drew walked up to May. Not being to keep quiet any longer he went up to her ear and whispered, "Hey May, I know this is kind of sudden and all, but can we talk about something?"

She was caught off guard by this at first, the serious tone in his voice bringing her emotions back down to earth. Never one to snub a friend, she eagerly nodded her head,  
>"Of course Drew, let me just tell the others," she replied as spoke up to the group, "Hey guys, me and Drew are gonna stay here for a little bit, you guys go ahead and we'll catch up in a bit."<p>

"Alright," Ash said thinking nothing of it as he was on cloud nine, "we'll see you soon."

Once they slowly made their way out of sight May turned to Drew, her hands behind her back, curious. "Well you've got me here now all alone, so what's up?"

Drew hesitated, knowing that there was no going back after this. "I've...I've had something on my mind, about you. It's something that eats at me whenever I see you, something that I can't hold in any longer." Drew said with his heart racing.

May's cheeks started to flush red, she had never seen him so flustered before, and she had a feeling she knew why. "Where exactly are you going with this Drew?"

Not wasting any more time he took a deep breath preparing himself to say, "I'm in love with you May."

May went weak at the knees, almost collapsing under the weight of that declaration. After all the roses and kind gestures, she had a feeling there was something there, but love? She was almost speechless. "Y-you love me?" May asked shocked.

"Yeah, you had me since the first time I saw you in Hoenn." Drew explained hoping for his desired answer.

"I...I don't know what to say." May stuttered, trying to choose her words carefully as Drew's cheerful expression slowly started changing.

"You could say that you feel the same," Drew suggested, hoping for the best.

May bit her tongue. On one hand she wanted to jump into his arms and say she had feelings for him as well. On the other though, there was someone else on her mind that she couldn't pass up on, a certain raven haired trainer. She couldn't make a decision right then and there, she needed time.

"Drew this is all so sudden, I want to give you an answer I really do, I just need some time to go over it in my head." May replied as she felt her heart almost beating out of her chest.

Although not getting the answer he desired, Drew solemnly nodded his head, "Okay May, I understand, there no rush. But take this before you go," Drew said as he pulled a rose out of no where like a magician and handed it to her.

"T-thanks," May chocked out, barely able to say anything.

With that, Drew walked away into the night, leaving her stunned.

* * *

><p>Under the dimly lit entrance of the pokemon center stood Ash, Brock, Ritchie, and Paul, while the rest had tapped out and went to bed. Just shooting the shit and burning time Brock realized something.<p>

"I wonder what those two are up to? It's past midnight and they're still not back," Brock said, a bit worried.

Ash nodded his head as the same thought had been in his head, "Well whatever they're doing, I just hope she's okay."

Just then, as if on cue the automatic doors to the pokemon center opened and through it came Drew, although judging by the look on his face he did not seem happy. He locked eyes with Ash, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he was what kept May from committing to him. He was the road block in his life and he knew he had to do something about it.

"Hey Drew," Ash walked up to him, innocent and oblivious to it all, "where's May, I thought she was with you?"

Without saying a word back Drew just kept walking, not wanting to even give Ash the time of day as Ash glared back. Earlier he was cheering him on at the stadium, now it seemed like Drew couldn't even stand the look of him.

"What's his problem?" Paul chimed in, "Either he really doesn't like you or he's trying to hard to be like me," Paul joked.

"Something has to be up with that guy, what do you think Ash?...Hello Ash, you still there?" Ritchie asked trying to get his attention as it seemed like he was in his own world.

Ash's eyes were still fixated on Drew as he turned the corner and headed into his room. It was only until he felt a tap on the shoulder did he come back to their world, "Ash," Ritchie said concerned, "did you hear what Paul and I said?"

"Oh? Sorry, I kind of zoned out for a second. What were you saying?" Ash asked.

"Look Ash," Paul said angrily, grabbing his collar, "I make one joke a region and you just missed my Sinnoh joke so when I talk you listen, got it."

"Calm down Paul, I got." Ash said as he tried to diffuse the suddenly hostile situation.

For a second time the automatic doors opened, this time a more friendlier presence walked in. With a rose in one hand she looked around as she entered, seeing the situation that Paul and Ash were in she chuckled a bit, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing important," explained Brock as his nerves cooled down seeing her back.

Brushing Paul off Ash smiled seeing her, "You're back!" He happily said as his eyes slowly drifted to the rose. He knew Drew had given it to her and in all those times that he had he never thought much of it, but for the first time he felt something he had never really experienced before in this scenario.

Jealousy.

"Another rose to the collection huh?" Ash said, feigning a smile.

A blush appeared across her face as she remembered the rose and the conversation she had with Drew, "Oh you know how Drew is, they're pretty at least."

"Yeah, I see," Ash said as his words trailed off. His mind was flooded with the thought of what they could have talked about earlier. Combined with Drew's odd behavior and the rose in May's hand, something was up. But he pushed it to the side for now, rest and training tomorrow to beat Cynthia was what he had to worry about most.

"Well," Ash continued as he yawned, "today has been great but I need to hit the old reset button, get some rest. I'll see you all in the morning, night."

Everyone said their goodnight to Ash as he began to walk back to his hotel room to get some more rest. Turning around just a bit he stole one more look at May, smiling softly while doing so. But just as the good feelings warmed him up, his eyes diverted right back to the rose. The good feeling gone and the smile having been faded away. Nobody didn't seem to notice a thing, nobody except for Paul. He knew there was something up between the trio of Drew, Ash, and May but he kept it to himself for now, curious to see where this would all lead to.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter of The Betrayed Champion, I hoped you liked it. Sorry to all the people who loved Bayleef but he's had Bayleef since it was a Chikorita in Johto so I decided that it was time to evolve. One more thing, in this story I decided to make Paul one of the more smarter people in this story and he will understand more about everything than everyone else. You'll understand in later chapters.<strong> **Review about anything you want, hate it, love it, question my love for advanceshipping I don't care, I just want to hear what you guys have to say.**


	2. Foreshadowing

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and read the first chapter, things will pick up soon so don't worry. I'll probably update two time a week if anyone was wondering. And to mach68, you'll see soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Pokemon, I ask myself that question everyday but sadly I don't.**

* * *

><p>… <strong>The next morning<strong>

May's eyes opened as she stared at the ceiling. She pushed herself up, expecting Dawn and Misty to be awake but she realized that they were both still asleep.

May was at the top of the bunk bed while Misty and Dawn had both decided to take the bottom ones.

'Looks like I'm the only one up,' she thought to herself.

She looked on the table next and saw the rose and it caused her heart to race, "I don't know what to do," she said to herself, "Drew has always been cocky and my rival and all but deep down he's really sweet. But then there's Ash, he's always been there for me, cheering me on and believing in me," she whispered to herself as to not wake them up.

Little did she know that a certain blunette was also awake and heard everything. 'I chose a good time to wake up,' she thought. 'You're gonna have to chose May and I know exactly how.' Instead of getting up, Dawn stayed laying down, 'But for now, I want some more sleep.'

"Well, if I'm the only one up here, I"ll go see if anyone else is awake" May said getting up.

She walked outside closing the door behind her quietly. She walked down the hallway and peeked inside where all the guys were were sleeping to check if any of the were awake. She scanned the room seeing Max, Brock, Drew, and Gary still sleeping in their beds. But there was one bed that was empty, and it was Ash's bed.

"I wonder where he went," she asked her self, " He's probably out training."

She decided to go look for him, she grabbed her pokeballs from Nurse Joy and went looking for him.

She went into the woods and walked around for bit and was about to head back when she heard someone talking to their pokemon.

"Pikachu, use thunder shock, Donphan use rollout," a spiky haired trainer with a cap to hide his hair said.

May heard this and knew it was Ash, she decided to walk over and see him.

The thunder shock wasn't able to stop the rollout and hit Pikachu square on. Pikachu was sent flying back and landed right into Ash's arms. "Hey buddy you alright," Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu said with a smile.

"Alright I think that's enough training for both of you for today," he said while pulling out a pokeball, "Return Donphan."

"Phan," Donphan replied.

May walked closer to Ash and spoke, "Hey Ash," May said to get Ash's attention.

Ash instantly turned around at the sound of May's voice. "Huh, oh hey May, whats up,"

"I was bored so I decided to get some fresh air, and I see you're up already training."

"Yeah, when I'm battling it feels like I'm at home, like this is what I should be doing. Outside of a battle it feels like a second language to me."

"You must really love pokemon battling don't you, I wish I could say the same thing about contests but I could live without contests but it seems like you can't survive without pokemon battling."

"I never said that, it's not all about battling, having friends like you guys is just as important."

May blushed at his remark, "Well a guy like you who has a heart of gold just attracts people towards themselves. You're special Ash just think about it, you are the Chosen One and you have the ability to control aura. Ash, there is no one like you."

Ash was amazed, he never thought about it like that but what surprised him most was that the way May talked about him, it made him feel special.

"Wow May, no one has ever said something that nice about me before. But I know that without all my friends there to help me, I might not be here right now. But thanks for the compliment May."

"No problem Ash."

An eery silence filled the air after that so Ash decided to break the tension with a question he didn't want to know the answer to.

"So May, what did Drew ask you yesterday while you guys were outside."

"Um," she said blushing, "He just wanted to learn about some technique I did during a contest."

Ash knew she was lying, he could tell but he didn't want to push the subject any farther.

"Well I'm going to go back to the Pokemon center to get Pikachu healed up," he said while walking away, "You have a contest in a couple weeks right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah it's in Hearthome City why?"

"You should train out here, the competition is getting tougher and I know Dawn has been working on a new technique," Ash suggested.

'Huh? Why is Ash telling me to train, maybe he doesn't believe in me." May shook her head at that thought. 'No he always believes in me, and he's never lead me wrong.' "Alright I'll start my training right now, see you later."

As Ash was walking by May, he stopped, he then gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for the compliment." He then walked back to the pokemon center.

May was stunned, "Sure," she said while her face was as red as her bandana.

"I'm so confused, I don't know what to do now." She said taking deep breaths, "Well I can't do anything about it now, the only thing I can do now is train." she said pumping herself up, " Come on out Beautifly.

Little did they know that a green haired coordinator was watching the whole thing, he whispered to himself, "I guess it's time to start my plan."

… A few hours later

"Alright Glaceon, return," May said to her ice pokemon.

May put her pokeball back into her bag and walked towards the pokemon center. As she entered she said hi to Nurse Joy and turned her head to see a blunette on the couch with a devilish smile across her face.

'I don't like that smile,' she thought to herself, "Hey Dawn," she said cautiously.

"Oh hey May," Dawn said with evil intentions, "Come here and sit down next to me," she told her while patting the seat next to her.

As she walked over to the seat she didn't leave her eyes off of Dawn, knowing that something was up. "So Dawn what's up," she asked suspiciously, "You're never this excited to see me."

Dawn decided not to tell her that she knew her secret, but she wanted to try to go a different route with how to trick May into choosing between Ash and Drew, "Well," she started saying, "I have a problem."

"A problem," May asked, unsure of what was to come next.

"Yeah, you see I can't decide between two flavors of ice cream," Dawn explained setting up the trap.

"You're kidding me right," May said falling on her head anime style.

"No this is serious," Dawn pleaded.

"Look Dawn," May said as she stood up, "Any other day I would love to help you with this so called problem, but I have other things on my mind."

Dawn could see that May was walking away, so she decided to go to her plan B. "But May," Dawn pleaded with fake tears coming from her eyes, "If you don't help me decide what flavor I should get, then I'll never be able to eat ice cream ever again," she screamed.

"Alright I'll help you, just stop crying," May replied.

Dawn looked up at May with tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

She took a deep breath and spoke, "So Dawn, tell me what's the problem."

"Well, I have these two flavors of ice cream and there both very tasty but they have different factors that make them good," explained Dawn.

"Okay I get that part go on," she replied trying to hurry her up.

"Well, one flavor can be a bit overpowering at times and is sometimes a little bitter. But this type can also be very sweet and can be exactly what you need." Dawn said, explaining Drew in ice cream form.

"Okay and tell me about the other type of ice cream," May asked.

"Well the next flavor is very different, this type of flavor is always welcome and is always there for you."

"An ice cream, that is always there for you, are you serious," May said yelling the last part.

"Yes May, now let me explain, I wasn't done yet. Even though it is everything I just said, he, I mean it can also be very stupid and stubborn but it will protect you to the end. Now I'm done, so what do you think." Dawn said, explaining Ash in ice cream form.

"Well, even though what you just said about an ice cream is impossible, I know you're not gonna let me leave without a decision, so I would have to say my choice would be.."

Just then everybody who was asleep Max, Misty, Brock, Gary, Ritchie, Paul, Gary, and Drew who went back to bed after seeing Ash and May walked into the room. "Hey May and Dawn, what's up?" the tanned skin breeder asked.

"Oh nothing, Dawn just asked me what type of ice cream I like," May explained.

"Well I think that is obvious," Max said.

"And what would that be," asked Misty.

"Mint chip of course," Max stated.

"You're crazy if you think that kid," Gary yelled.

"Yeah it's obvious that chocolate is the best," Ritchie said.

As this went on, different flavors were called out, names were called and feelings were hurt. Dawn knew that her chance to figure out who May liked more was gone, so she went along with the argument. Paul knew this wasn't going to end up good so he was quietly exited the building. As he walked outside he saw Ash and Pikachu laying down looking up at the sky.

'What's that idiot doing,' Paul thought to himself. "How do expect to defeat Cynthia if you're just looking at the sky wasting time," Paul snarled at him.

"If I just trained nonstop and didn't rest every once and a while I would go crazy." Ash said still looking at the sky.

"I didn't say that you should be training all the time, but right now you only have a week to prepare against Cynthia so all of your time should be used training in preparation to battling her."

"Well if you want me to train so bad," Ash said while pulling out a pokeball, "Lets have a rematch."

'Typical,' Paul thought while a smirk enveloped his face, "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

><p>'What idiots,' Drew thought while walking out of the back door the pokemon center. 'An argument about ice cream, but enough of that, I have to go do what I came here for. To make sure May won't fall in love with that Ketchum kid.<p>

Drew knew that to have his plan work he would need the strongest trainer he could find. Lucky for him he knew the exact place to find a strong mercenary. He kept walking until he stopped right in front of a local bar. As he walked in quietly, he had to make sure that no one noticed that he was in a bar because he was only 14 years old. He crossed the bar and walked into the backroom. He knew that there would be only one way that he could find the strongest trainer there.

"Hey old man," he said to an elderly man who was sitting on a stool, "I need to know who here is the strongest trainer out of all of you," Drew asked.

A grin appeared on the man's face, "Well kid, if you're looking for a strong trainer, this is the place," the old man said.

Drew looked around the room and saw many different type of mercenary trainers, some big, some small, and some that didn't look that much older than Drew himself.

"Now most of the people here would say that they're the best trainer here, but if you're really looking for the best trainer I can tell you," the man explained.

"Alright that's awesome," Drew cheered, "So who is the strongest trainer here."

"While I do know which person is the strongest trainer here, but I never said it would come without a price," the man haggled.

"Give me a break old man, I don't have time for this," Drew pleaded.

"I'm the only person here who's ego is in control and that means that if you ask anyone else, they will tell you they are the strongest," the old man explained.

'I need to make sure that I get the strongest trainer here and I guess the only way to do that is to pay this old man' Drew thought, " Alright, here's all the money in my wallet, now tell me who is the strongest here," Drew said, tossing his wallet to him.

"Thanks kid, the one you're looking for is the kid in the back of the room by himself," he said pointing to the person.

"Him," Drew said amazed, "He looks like he's only a few years older than me."

"Yup, that's him," he old man said counting his money. "He's a very quiet kid but he's the best. His prices are steep but he's worth every penny."

"But I gave all my money to you, and the rest is in my bank account," Drew cried.

The old man laughed at Drew's reaction, "No need to worry," he said stealing a certain blunette's catch phrase, "He doesn't charge up front, he charges after the job that is given to him is done."

"Well thanks old man," Drew said waving goodbye as he walked over to the mysterious trainer.

"Good luck kid," the old man shouted, never to be seen in this story ever again.

Drew walked towards the trainer but stopped when he heard him speak, "What do you want me to do," the mysterious trainer asked lifting an eye brow.

Drew gasped, "How did you know I wanted you to do something for me."

"Two reasons, one, no one comes over to me just to talk. Two, you made such a ruckus that you would have to be deaf not hear what you were saying," the mysterious trainer explained.

"Well if you heard what I said, then you know that I need your help," Drew said. "Alright, you see there's this girl..."

The mysterious trainer interrupted him, "Look kid, I don't have time to listen to your stupid love story, just tell me what to do or get out of my face."

Drew smirked, "You're just the person I need."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter two of The Betrayed Champion, I hope you like it. You won't see what conversation transpires between them but you'll see what Drew wants him to do next chapter. I actually combined chapter 2 and 3 because I felt like it was to short. And don't worry, the action will be coming next chapter and cliffhangers will be coming. Trust me, any question you have about my story will be answered in the next chapter so deal with it. So that's all I have to say read, write, REVIEW, do what ever you do. See you next chapter on The Betrayed Champion.<strong>


	3. The Betrayal

**Once again thank you to all two of you that reviewed. I haven't gotten many reviews but this chapter is extra long and it explains everything so continue reading and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>… Three days later, early morning<strong>

Recap of what happened during the three days I skipped: May is still thinking about what to do, Brock gets poison jabbed a lot, Gary and Max continue to have one line this story, Ritchie is underused as usual, Dawn talks to May about her muffin problem but as always is interrupted by the gang. Ash and Paul train together and Drew continues to set up his plan with the mysterious trainer.

"Alright you know the plan," the green haired coordinator said into the phone.

"Look kid we have been over this a ton of times, I got," the mysterious trainer replied.

"Alright good luck," and with that he hung up the phone.

Drew was in the bushes waiting for Ash to come out and train. "Damn it," Drew whispered to himself when he saw that Ash was not alone. He was with Paul, the plan would never work if Paul was there.

"So Ash," Paul said to Ash, "You ready for some more training."

"You know it," Ash replied.

Drew knew he had to get rid of Paul and he knew just the thing. He waited until they past him and jumped out of the bushes. "Hey guys wait up," Drew said calling after the two trainers.

"Huh who's that," Paul asked.

A stern look appeared on Ash's face, "It's Drew," he replied without looking back.

"Hey guys, where are you guys going," Drew asked.

"We're gonna go train, Ash has only three days left until his battle with Cynthia. So as much as I would love to talk about roses and contests," Paul said in a sarcastic tone, "We need to train."

As they were walking away Drew pleaded with them, "Wait, let me train with you guys, I am one the best coordinators out there," Drew said showing his cocky side.

"We don't need it," Ash replied sharply.

Ash kept walking but Paul stopped, Ash turned his head back, "What's wrong Paul?"

"Look Ash, don't let your feelings toward Drew cloud your judgment, even though you don't like the guy, doesn't mean he can't help us train."

Ash rolled his eyes, "Fine but I better not see any roses."

"Hey what are you guys talking about," Drew screamed because he couldn't here what they were saying, "Are you guys gonna let me come or not."

"Yeah, you come but stay out of the way until we need you," Paul ordered.

An evil grin appeared on Drew's face, "Perfect."

The two trainers waited until the coordinator caught up. "Alright lets go," Paul stated.

'Alright, now to put my plan into affect' Drew thought. Drew started to pat his pockets and a guilty look appeared on his face, "Hey guys, I don't want to be a burden but I left all my pokeballs back at the pokemon center."

"So go get them," Ash told him.

"Well I can't go by myself, there's a bunch of wild Ursaring out there," Drew stated.

"He's right Ash, Ursaring are common here," Paul claimed, "Don't worry I'll go with him."

"Just be careful," Ash replied.

"Don't worry, and if we see an Ursaring, then I can call out my Ursaring," Paul said, as if wanting to see an Ursaring.

After they left Ash talked to Pikachu, "I don't trust him Pikachu."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed with a stern look.

Paul and Drew started to walk back to the pokemon center, no words were exchanged by the two but anyone there could feel the tension. At about half way between the pokemon center and where they last saw Ash Drew suddenly stopped walking. 'Time for the plan,' Drew thought. Drew started to put things into his ears and Paul noticed this.

"What are you doing," asked Paul.

"Putting in earplugs," Drew replied calmly.

"Why," Paul shouted at him, knowing something wasn't right.

"You know Paul, if you had just stayed out of my way this would have never happened. But sadly, it's just meant to be."

"Hah, so what are you gonna do, attack me with roses, you're no match for me."

"Who said anything about battling," Drew replied with evil intentions. "Roselia come on out and use GrassWhistle."

"Oh crap, I have to get out of here before it's too late," Paul started to run away but he succumbed to the move and fell asleep.

Drew burst out in laughter, "Perfect, now that he's out of the way I can proceed with the plan." He turned to his pokemon, "Good job Roselia, return." A red light appeared from the pokeball and sucked the pokemon back inside. "Now to dispose of the body, lucky for me I passed an abandon cabin while walking here so I can put him there." Drew picked up Paul and took him to the cabin, he opened the squeaky door and laid him in there. Drew grabbed a piece of wood he found in the cabin and put it on the door, locking him in. He also took his pokeballs with him so he couldn't use them to break out. "I have no use for these, but as long as he doesn't have them," Drew said to himself, leaving the pokeballs outside of the cabin.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's taking them so long Pikachu," the raven haired trainer asked his starter.<p>

"Pi pika pikachu," replied the mouse pokemon.

"Paul can take care of himself, now lets get back to training before Paul and Drew get back."

As if on cue Drew returned, "Hey Ash, I'm back."

Ash turned around, expecting two people but only saw one coordinator. "Where's Paul," Ash asked worriedly.

Sweat started to appear on Drew's forehead, 'Crap' he thought, 'Why didn't I think of something.' Just then a thought came to his head.

"I'm waiting for an answer Drew."

"Oh well you see, a gang of Ursaring attacked us, but Paul took them all on. It was awesome, but unfortunately all of his pokemon were hurt, so I left him at the pokemon center, got my pokemon and ran back here," Drew explained his intricate lie.

'Oh great, I'm stuck with flower girl here,' Ash thought. "Well I hope his pokemon get better, but if it's only you and I, I guess we have to train together," Ash responded.

"Yeah lets do it," Drew replied. 'Man this is too easy, everything is going according to plan,' Drew thought.

... One hour later

"Alright Drew ready for round three," the trainer asked the coordinator.

"Actually I got to get back and do something, so later," and with that Drew ran off.

"He's a weird a guy, right Pikachu."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

**… 30 minutes later**

"Well Pikachu, I guess it's time to go back, come on and rest in my backpack."

Pikachu jumped up and landed inside the backpack. It wasn't long before Ash could tell that Pikachu was asleep. Ash kept walking until he reached the pokemon center and as he entered he saw all of his friends.

"Hey guys," Ash said to no one in particular.

Out of no where May stood in front of Ash with red eyes and tears running down her face. She then brought up her hand and slapped Ash in the face, "How could you," she screamed.

Ash was speechless, 'What happened.'

**… Two hours earlier**

Cynthia was training in her secret, training place. Even though she only knew about this place, she still had surveillance cameras and Scyther guards surrounding the place 24/7. "Alright Roserade, use Energy Ball, Lucario use Aura Sphere," she said calling out attacks. The two attacks made contact with each other and caused a huge explosion, when the dust settled, both the pokemon were knocked out. "Alright, good job you guys, return."

Cynthia then heard some noises outside, she thought it was just the Scyther's playing around. She turned around to see a trainer on the other side of the battle field. She thought that she recognized him but didn't get a good luck before he told one of his pokemon to do one of it's moves.

"Lapras, use mist," the trainer said.

With that the trainer's side was covered in mist and Cynthia couldn't see him.

"Who are you and what do you want," Cynthia asked.

"Shut up," the trainer replied.

'That voice, I know that voice' she thought to herself. "Well if its a pokemon battle that you want, you'll have to wait. My pokemon are pretty weak."

A thunderbolt went right pass her head, "I don't want a pokemon battle, I want your pokemon," the trainer replied.

'This is bad' she thought to herself, 'I only have one pokemon that's not knocked out.' "Come on out Garchomp."

"Not even a challenge, Pika you take this one," the trainer said.

"Pikachu."

"Garchomp jump into the air and use Giga Impact."

"Pika, double team." With that move, twenty different Pikachu's appeared.

"Oh no Garchomp," Cynthia screamed. Unfortunately for Garchomp, it attacked a fake Pikachu and went head first into the ground. But Garchomp wasn't down for the count and stood up.

"You're not even worth my time, but I'll put you out of your misery, Pika Electro Ball," the trainer ordered.

"You fool, don't you know that Garchomp isn't affected by electric attacks," Cynthia boasted.

"You've never fought my Pika," the trainer replied.

Pikachu shot an Electro Ball at Garchomp and it blasted him back into the wall, knocking him out.

"How is that possible," she asked.

"Pika thunderbolt on that disgrace of a champion," he ordered.

"Pi-ka-chu," Pikachu screamed while blasting a thunderbolt at Cynthia.

"Aaaaah," she screamed while electricity coursed through her body.

After the attack she fell down, unconscious. The mist now covered the whole field, completely covering everything on the field. The trainer walked over and took all of her pokemon, he also took Garchomp's pokeball and put it back inside of it. The trainer then walked off without leaving a trace.

**… An hour later**

Cynthia woke up, still sore from the thunderbolt she took. She had an idea of who it might have been that attacked her, but she wasn't sure. 'I was a fool' she thought, 'He probably tracked me here without me even noticing.' She decided to check the surveillance tapes to see if there was any footage of him. She limped to the surveillance room and looked at the tapes. There was no clear image of him on the field due to the mist, but as he ran outside with her pokeballs, a surveillance recorder caught his backside. She gasped when she saw him, he was wearing a red and black cap, a dark blue jacket and blue jeans. 'That's what Ash wears,' she thought. She grabbed the tape and took it to pokemon center, where Ash was staying. 'Get ready you traitor,' she thought with an angry look.

When she exited the building she saw all but one of her Scyther guards knocked out. 'There was twenty Scyther guards out there and they're almost all taken out, he's on a level that supersedes me.' She climbed on the back of the only conscious Scyther and asked it to take her to the pokemon center where Ash was. It agreed and in no time it made it there. Cynthia thanked the Scyther and walked into the pokemon center.

May was the first to see her, "Oh hey Cynthia," she asked

Just then a love sick breeder appeared from the shadows, "Cynthia my love for you is like a thousand... aaaah" Brock screamed as someone grabbed his ear.

"Yeah yeah, we've heard it before," Max said.

Everyone's attention was now on Cynthia, she had a look on her face that no one had ever seen before. "Where is that no good wannabe champion," Cynthia screamed.

"Ash isn't here right now," Gary replied.

"Well if he's not here then, I must show you what happened. The man you know as Ash Ketchum isn't who you think he is," Cynthia said.

"What do you mean," Ritchie asked

"Here, look at this," Cynthia put the tape into the video phone and played the it.

Everyone huddled around in silence as they looked at the screen. The video picked up audio and when they heard the trainer talk, everyone gasped. The person sounded exactly like Ash, and when they saw the trainer run away, the clothes also matched Ash's clothes. Everyone was stunned, they didn't know what to say, some were in tears. They never thought that Ash would do something like that.

"I don't understand, what does he have to gain by attacking you," Brock asked.

"Once a date has been set for a match against a champion, there is no rescheduling , not even for special occasions like this."

"What a dumb rule," Max stated.

"I know and without my strongest pokemon, he knows I have no chance. But if I have enough proof, I can ban someone from ever challenging the elite four and me," Cynthia explained.

"I can't believe it," Misty said.

"I know Ash would do almost anything to try to become a pokemon master, but this is taking it to far," Gary claimed.

"I don't believe it, Ash would never do something like that," May screamed,

"May look at the tape, who else could it be, it sounds like Ash, it looks like Ash, and he also has a Pikachu and Lapras like Ash," Brock explained.

"But Ash released his Lapras remember," Dawn chimed in.

"Ash actually reunited with Lapras a month ago, he kept it a secret because he was gonna use it as a secret weapon against Cynthia," Brock said.

Then, they turned around to see someone entering the pokemon center, everyone expected Ash, but it was just Drew. "Hey guys what's going on," Drew asked.

Drew looked around the room to see Cynthia pretty beat up. 'So, that mercenary did exactly what I told him to do, this couldn't have gone any better.' Drew thought.

"Drew," May said as she put her arms around him, "Ash attacked Cynthia and took all her pokemon, I just never thought..."

Drew interrupted her, "Its okay," he replied while enveloping her in his arms as well, "I'm here for you, I'm always here for you."

They all waited until Ash would return, they were gonna confront him. After thirty minutes Ash finally returned from his training.

"Hey guys," Ash said to no one in particular.

Out of no where May stood in front of Ash with red eyes and tears running down her face. Then she brought up her hand and slapped Ash in the face, "How could you," she screamed.

Ash was speechless, 'What happened.'

"Ow May what did you do that for," Ash responded.

"You have some nerve Ash," Gary said.

"What do you mean," Ash asked, completely out of the loop.

"We know what you did Ash, it was all caught on tape," Ritchie explained.

"If you mean my training, then I'm flattered that someone would record my training," Ash said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ash don't play dumb, you attacked me, but you're pretty stupid not to try and disguise your voice or change your clothes," Cynthia replied.

"I never attacked you, I was training all this time," Ash responded trying to defend himself.

"It's all on tape you scum of a trainer," Cynthia said, insulting him.

"Well you talk about a tape, so let me see it," Ash asked.

"It's right over here, see for yourself how you attacked me," Cynthia said.

Ash sat in front of the video phone and watched it all play out, he sat there in horror. After the video was done. Ash stood up and started to talk. "Look you guys I know it looks bad, but that's not me." Just then Ash remembered something that could prove his innocence.

"Drew, you were with me training, tell them that I was training," Ash begged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I was in the city buying things for next contest," Drew responded, "See," Drew said while showing his bag of contest stuff.

"You liar," just then everything in Ash's head clicked. "It was you, you stalled me so that you could get someone to attack Cynthia that was dressed like me," Ash said accusing Drew.

"Paul, ask him he was there," Ash announced.

"Enough of the excuses Ash, it's over," Max said

"Empty out your backpack Ash," Cynthia asked.

"Why," Ash responded.

"In the video, you took my pokeballs and put them in your backpack, so if you want to protect what little innocence you have left, empty your backpack."

"If it will prove my innocence, then I'll do it," Ash opened his backpack and dumped out all of his stuff in there. Out came a Pikachu, some extra clothes, and six pokeballs.

"What, who's are these," Ash asked.

"They're mine, you took them," Cynthia growled.

"I don't understand, you have to believe me, I was set up," Ash said.

"I never should have trusted you," Cynthia declared.

Ash turned to Brock, "Brock we've been friends for years, you believe me right," Ash pleaded

"I'm sorry Ash," Brock said while turning his head down..

"Ritchie, Max you guys know I would never do this, right," Ash begged.

"Sorry Ash," Ritchie said.

"How could you," Max asked.

Ash turned to Misty and Gary, "Misty I've known you since I began my journey, and Gary I've known you since I was a kid, you believe me right."

"Cut the crap Ash, all the evidence is too much," Gary replied.

A teary eyed Misty spoke, "I...I," she ran into Gary's arms, crying her eyes out.

"Oh and did I mention your banned from ever fighting the elite four or me, so you'll never be champion of Sinnoh," Cynthia said, adding insult to injury.

Ash not paying any attention to Cynthia went to Dawn, "Dawn, I'm guessing you don't believe me either."

"Ash, you've helped me so much during my journey and I'll never forget you, but I don't believe you."

Tears started to appear in Ash's eyes. He turned to the one person he knew would never betray him. "May I would never do this, remember what you said to me a few days ago," Ash begged.

May with tears going down her face opened her mouth to talk, "I guess I was wrong Ash, you're not the person I thought you were," she walked into Drew's arms, "You're no better than Team Rocket."

This was too much for Ash, "Well if all you guys turn your back on me." Ash ran away with tears in his eyes, he exited the pokemon center and ran into the woods.

Ash kept running until he tripped over a tree root. Ash just laid there crying, until he heard a voice.

**… 30 minutes earlier**

Paul woke up, he looked around to see where he was, from what he could tell, he realized he was in a cabin. "That green haired asshole, when I get my hands on him." He reached into his pockets, looking for his pokeballs, but he was surprised to see that he had none.

"Damn it, he must have took all of my pokemon." He looked at the door, "I bet he locked the door too." Paul got up and rammed the door with his shoulder, but it was no use. The only thing he could do now was scream. "Help, somebody anybody."

Paul continued screaming until he heard something outside. "Hey is someone out there," he yelled. It then hit him, it wasn't a person, it was a pokemon. The hyper beam blasted through the side of the cabin, making a hole for Paul to get out off. An Ursaring entered the cabin from the opening it had created.

"Crap, I need to get out of here, or else I'm Ursaring food."

The Ursaring charged up for another attack but Paul was able to side step him and run out. As he ran out, Paul looked back and saw his pokeballs where Drew had left him. Unfortunately, the Ursaring was right in front of them, he had to find a way to get them. He had an idea, "Hey Ursaring, you want some, come and get some."

The Ursaring roared and started running towards Paul with his claws out. When he got close enough, Paul grabbed some dirt from the ground and threw it at its eyes. The pokemon roared in pain, and while he couldn't see, Paul grabbed his pokeballs and started running back to the pokemon center.

'I need to get back,' he thought, 'Something isn't right.'

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe he would do something like that," Brock claimed.<p>

"Yeah it's crazy isn't," Gary replied.

"Yeah and I think May's taking it the worst, she's been in the bathroom for a while now crying," Ritchie stated.

"Yeah, hey guys I'm gonna go outside and get some air okay," Drew said.

"Alright, we'll be right here," Max replied.

Drew walked out with an evil grin, 'Idiots, how easy it is to trick Ash's friends, and I pretty much have May in the palm of my hand. This is perfect.' Drew walked into the woods for a few minutes until he reached the meeting place.

"Hey," Drew called out, "Are you there."

The mysterious trainer appeared out of no where, "Yeah I'm here."

"That was one hell of a job you did out there, you followed the plan perfectly. And since Paul isn't a factor, and Ash is completely out of the way thanks to you." Drew praised.

"It was nothing, and planting those pokeballs in his backpack was my favorite part of the plan. Also wearing his clothes and getting caught by the cameras was a pretty good touch. But enough of that, give me my money," the mysterious trainer ordered.

Drew pulled out a wallet full of money and tossed it to him, "It's all here."

The mysterious trainer caught the wallet and pocketed it, "Thanks kid, it was nice working with you."

"Wait, you never told me you're name," Drew claimed.

"My name is something of my past, but you can call me Romeo Echo Delta."

"Weird name, but you get the job done, goodbye," Drew said as he ran off.

**… 5 minutes earlier**

May walked out of the bathroom, looking like a mess. "Hey guys, where's Drew," she asked.

"He just walked outside right now, if you walk fast enough you'll be able to reach him," explained Brock.

"Thanks," and with that she ran off in search for Drew.

She ran for a while, but slowed down when she heard voices.

"That was one hell of a job you did out there, you followed the plan perfectly. And since Paul isn't a factor, now Ash is completely out of the way thanks to you." Drew praised.

'What,' she thought, 'This means that Ash was right, Drew did frame him. What does he mean that Paul isn't a factor. I have to tell the others.' She ran off to tell the others about what she heard.

As she reached the pokemon center, she saw Paul also entering the center. "Paul, are you okay, I heard Drew saying something about you not being a factor."

"Yeah I'm fine, bastard used GrassWhistle on me. But I think something is up, and we need to find out what's going on," Paul explained.

"Well I actually know what his plan is," May claimed.

"Really? You have to tell me," Paul pleaded.

"Alright, but lets go inside so I can tell the others," May responded.

They walked into the pokemon center and as usual, the whole gang was there. "Hey guys," Brock said to them.

"Look I need to tell you guys about what I heard Drew said," May responded to them.

May explained everything that happened for Paul's sake, and then told them what she heard Drew say. After everything was said and done, everyone was speechless.

"We need to talk to Drew as soon as he gets back," Gary said.

"Yeah, we can't just jump to conclusions from what May heard," Misty chimed in.

Paul gritted his teeth, fists clenched. "Who are to say not to jump to conclusions, you made a huge leap when you all thought Ash attacked Cynthia."

"Don't point your finger at me, I was there, I know who attacked me and I'm glad that shitty trainer is out of here," Cynthia replied.

Paul gave a death glare to Cynthia, but turned his attention to all of Ash's former friends. "Even now you still doubt him. You never deserved to be Ash's friend if you can turn your back on him so quickly. He trusted you guys, he loved all of you and would have given his life for any one of you and this is how you repay him."

"Paul don't say that," Dawn pleaded.

"Shut up, all of you," Paul screamed. "And you," Paul said pointing at May, "He loved you, and you broke his heart."

"How do you think I feel," May cried with tears rolling down her face.

"And when I see Drew," Paul started saying.

Just then, Drew walked into the pokemon center, (perfect timing right) "Hey guys, what's up," Drew asked.

"You, I'm gonna kill you," Drew violently said while running at him.

Drew was able to let out one word before being tackled by Paul, "Shit."

Paul tackled Drew to the ground, laying into him with his full power. Paul broke his nose, letting blood gush out, Brock knew that Paul was looking to kill and he had to stop it.

Brock was able to grab Paul off and held onto him, barely able to hold onto him by enveloping his arms around Drew's body.

"Calm down Paul," Brock ordered.

"Shut up, I need to end this," Paul responded.

"Sparky use ThunderShock," Ritchie called out to try and stop Paul.

The attack hit them both straight on, sending them to their knees. While they were on the ground Drew saw this as a chance to escape.

"Glaceon, come on out and use ice beam on Drew," May called out.

The attack froze everything but Drew's head, leaving him immobilized. "Alright Drew, I heard what you said in the woods, explain your plan," May ordered.

"I don't know what you talking about," Drew innocently said.

"Look," Paul called out from the floor, recovering from the attack, "I can call out my Weavile and tell it to claw your eyes out, or you tell us about this plan you had."

Drew knew he was stuck, he tried one last thing, "May I love you, let me out of here and we can be together."

"Shut up Drew and tell us your plan," May screamed.

A defeated look appeared on Drew's face, "Alright I'll tell you what happened."

Drew explained his entire plan, how he hired a mercenary, put Paul asleep, and stalled Ash so he wouldn't have an alibi.

"But why would you do this Drew," May pleaded.

"I knew you also loved that Ketchum kid, and I couldn't have him take you away from me," Drew responded.

"I can't believe it," May said as she grabbed one of her pokeballs. "Blaziken come on out and defrost Drew."

"May what are you doing," asked Misty.

"Look at him, he's been broken. Any pain that we give him now won't compare to the pain in his heart right now," May responded.

Drew had tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry you guys." Drew then ran away with tears flowing down his face.

"Ash was right, and I took his opportunity of becoming a pokemon champion," Cynthia said.

Paul then started to walk towards the door, but May thinking that he was gonna chase Drew called after him. "Paul stop, he's been hurt enough."

Paul turned his head, "I'm not gonna chase after him, I just can't stand the sight of all of you. I'm gonna go see look for Ash, I suggest you leave him alone, he probably hates all of you right now."

With that, Paul walked away, leaving all of them to reflect on what happened the past few hours.

"He probably does hate us," May said aloud while her eyes were getting watery.

"I wouldn't blame him May," Brock said and then whispered to himself, "I wouldn't blame him."

* * *

><p>Ash lied there with tears running down his face. Something ran through his body that he had only felt with a couple people. Hatred. He hated them, he hated them all, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Gary, Max, Ritchie, May, and especially Drew. 'Why May, you made me feel like someone special, then you turned your back on me,' he thought.<p>

"Pika," Pikachu said trying to make Ash feel better.

"Don't worry Pikachu, we'll find somewhere else to go, but where. Mom died a few years ago and besides, I wouldn't want to go back to Pallet with that wanna be professor who couldn't make the cut as a trainer. I just don't know what to do," Ash screamed while crying.

"Come with us," a voice from the bushes said.

"What who's there," Ash said while jumping to his feet.

Meowth, Jesse, and James came out of the bushes, looking very forgiving.

"Pika," Pikachu said while charging up a ThunderShock.

"No Pikachu, wait," Ash yelled.

Pikachu relaxed and then Jesse spoke. "Ash..." but she was interrupted.

"Please don't call me that, not because I don't want you too, but that's a name that brings to many bad memories. Just keep calling me twerp," Ash said, still crying.

Jesse continued, "Okay, twerp we've seen everything that's happened during the past few days, and I know you must feel very alone right now."

James started to talk, "And you said that there is no where for you to go."

"And you want me to go with you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to come with us, we understand dat to," Meowth explained.

Ash pulled out the thing he kept in his pocket at all times, the Terracotta Ribbon. He looked at it one more time and threw it to the ground.

Ash looked back and saw the path he had ran on when he ran out of the pokemon center. As if saying goodbye to his past life he whispered something to himself, and then turned to Jesse, James, and Meowth and spoke.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter, I don't know how people are able to write such long chapters. It felt like an eternity for me and this is only 5 thousand and some words. And the reason the mysterious trainer sounded like Ash is because in one of the pokemon Kanto episodes, Team Rocket has a device that can alter your voice to any person and he had it. And sorry to all the Delia Ketchum lovers, but it would mess with what I'm going with if she was in the story. Well I promised Ash would join an unlikely group and his friends would betray him, and it's all here. Sorry for the crappy Meowth dialogue but I'll try to improve. Well I'll see you next chapter, and don't forget to <strong>**REVIEW****.**


	4. The darkness takes over

**Just wanna say thanks to everyone who updated and here's chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>"Giovanni," a blonde haired girl said as she walked into the room.<p>

"Yes Domino speak," the leader of Team Rocket responded.

"Jesse, James, and Meowth have returned," Domino explained.

"So what, this type of thing has no importance to me," Giovanni replied.

"You see the thing is that they recruited a new member for Team Rocket," Domino alleged.

Giovanni started to get angry, "Anyone one who was able to convinced to join Team Rocket by those idiots must not be that strong, and why not just send him to the training facility."

"Giovanni trust me, you won't be disappointed," she pleaded.

"Alright send them in, but I'm expecting someone who has the skills of a master," Giovanni said.

'If only you knew the irony,' she thought, "Alright guys come on in."

James, Jesse, and Meowth walked into the room with a trainer who had a hat to cover his face.

"Alright kid, take off the hat and show yourself," Giovanni ordered.

The trainer slowly lifted his hand to the hat and took it off. Giovanni was speechless, he couldn't even form words.

"You, your A..." Giovanni was gonna say until he was interrupted.

"Don't call be that name, no one call me that anymore," Ash said looking straight at Giovanni.

'His eyes, they're so full of hate,' Giovanni thought, "So mister goody two shoes here wants to join Team Rocket."

"I'm here aren't I," Ash responded.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is just one of your tricks to take down Team Rocket from the inside, as I recall, you have been a nuisance to my gang in the past," Giovanni said.

"Lets us explain," James spoke up.

James, Jesse, and Meowth told the story of what happened to Ash while he was out of the room, the memory of what happened still stung.

"Okay, you can come in now," Jesse called out.

Ash walked back into the room with the hat back on his head.

"So they have told about your situation, and as an exception, I'll let you join Team Rocket but only as a grunt. You have to work your way up, you won't be given any special treatment," Giovanni explained.

"I didn't expect any," Ash responded.

"But first we need to stage your death, we don't want anyone getting curious and following you." He turned to Domino, "Get one of those useless grunts and accidentally burn him to a crisp with your Arcanine. Then start a fire in the woods and put the body in the middle of the fire so that it will be so burned that no one will recognize it. Make sure to put the body in the direction of the way that he ran when left the pokemon center." Giovanni ordered.

Domino followed her orders and left.

"Whatever you think is right for me," Ash replied.

"Okay, Jesse, James, and Meowth, good work on bringing a new recruit, now go continue your duties," Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir," They all said.

As they were walking out Jesse whispered to James, "So what do we do now that we can't steal the twerps Pikachu," Jesse asked.

"I don't know, I guess we should go steal other people's pokemon," James suggested.

"It won't be da same," Meowth claimed. And with that, they walked away with tears forming in their eyes.

"So, if you don't want us calling by your previous name, what do you want us to call you, we could call you Red or Satoshi," Giovanni asked.

Ash took a second to think about it, "No, those names are too overused, call me Alpha."

"That's more like a codename, but it's your decision." Giovanni said while he got up from his seat. "So is there anything else about you that I should know that doesn't involve your hatred?"

Alpha thought about all the adventures he had throughout his journey and then he suddenly remembered it, "Aura... I have the ability to use aura."

Giovanni couldn't suppress the grin on his face, "That's perfect and I have just the pokemon that can help you. Unfortunately I need to get it from base so I need you to do some work while I retrieve it, " Giovanni said.

"What do you want me to do," Alpha asked bored.

"You get to go on your first mission, Giovanni explained. "Find Jesse, James, and Meowth and go on a mission with them. When your done, report back here."

"Like it matters who I work with, but I'm not gonna do that stupid song that they do and I'm not gonna wear your outfit," Alpha said in a cold voice.

"Just get your job done and we won't have problems, not get out of here," Giovanni ordered.

Alpha walked out, in search for the usual Team Rocket gang.

"Seviper, use poison tail," Jesse yelled

"Carnivine, use bullet seed," James ordered.

"Oh no you don't, Pidgeot use Tornado, a trainer screamed.

Pidgeot's tornado hit Seviper and Carnivine straight on, knocking them out. "You guys are scum, you don't even deserve to have pokemon, and I'm gonna make sure you never hurt anyone ever again. Pidgeot, use Hyper Beam on those Team Rocket scum."

"Well I guess this is it," James said.

"I never thought that it would end like this," Jesse claimed.

"Goodbye you guys," Meowth said crying holding onto Jesse and James.

A voice from the bushes called out an attack, "Meganium, use Protect."

A Meganium appeared in front of the attack and protected the Team Rocket gang.

"Hey who's there," the trainer asked.

"Meganium, use your Hyper Beam."

"What no Pidgeot, get out of the way," he yelled.

Pidgeot tried to fly out of the away but was hit with the attack, knocking it out. "What a weak pokemon, you're the one who doesn't deserve your pokemon," Alpha said, walking out of the bush. "Meganium, use Razor Leaf on the trainer."

"Wait what," the trainer said before being hit by sharp leaves, cutting him up, and knocking him out.

"Thanks Alpha, it wasn't for you we would have been done for," James thanked.

"Shut up, I didn't do it for you, it was an order from Giovanni. Your lives to me mean nothing," Ash explained while taking the other trainers pokemon. "You guys are weak, you never had the guts to attack the trainers and all you did was have huge machines do the work for you."

Ash walked away heading back to Giovanni, leaving the Team Rocket gang to think about what he said.

"Are we really weak," Jesse asked aloud.

"He's right, we spent years trying to get Ash's Pikachu and we could get him," James responded.

"Maybe we should be more like him," Meowth said.

"Here," Alpha said, tossing Giovanni the pokemon he took.

Giovanni looked at the pokeballs, "Well this is a nice surprise, your first day and you got me six new pokemon. Well now that's over, you have a new assignment."

"And what would that be," Alpha asked.

Giovanni grabbed a pokeball from his pocket, "Riolu come out here."

A Riolu appeared from the pokeball, "Ri," the blue and black pokemon said.

"This pokemon will help you control your aura powers," Giovanni said while pointing at Riolu.

"Alright," Alpha said while taking the pokeball from Giovanni's hand, "Return Riolu."

A red beam come out from the pokeball and sucked the pokemon inside.

"You will train with Riolu until you master your aura powers," Giovanni said.

"Yes, and when I do I better not be a grunt," Alpha replied.

"Of course not, now get out of here," Giovanni ordered.

* * *

><p>… Three years later<p>

A man with brown hair looked out the window, gray hairs starting to appear with age. Across from him was a young man, with a cloak to cover his face, dressed in all black, not in a goth or emo way, but in a badass way. On his shoulder was a Pikachu and to the side of him was a Lucario.

"Well Alpha, in the three years that you have been here, you have become the best damn member of Team Rocket I have ever seen. You've mastered your aura, taken out some of my strongest enemies, and got me countless strong pokemon, you have become unbeatable," Giovanni complimented.

"Save the compliments for some one who cares," Alpha explained.

"And so dark too, well I have a mission that I can only give to you. I need you to go to a tournament where there will be hundreds of strong trainers, but I only want the top trainers pokemon. You will enter the tournament and take any strong pokemon you see," Giovanni explained.

"So what's the problem, doesn't sound to hard," Alpha asked.

"Well your former friends Max, Ritchie, and Paul are competing," Giovanni said.

Alpha clenched his fists and his aura surrounded him. He just smirked. "Can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter four of The Betrayed Champion, this chapter was pretty easy to write. As you can see, in this chapter I wanted to focus on Ash turning dark and his ability to now control aura. Also, I called him Alpha in this chapter, I would have used Red or Satoshi but I think those names are too overused. Don't worry though, I'll start calling him Ash again but you're gonna have to wait. Don't forget to review.<strong>


	5. The red dragon is back

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's always nice to hear what you have to say. And I just saw this video on Youtube called Pokemon Shippuden by white01angel, if you've seen Naruto Shippuden it's a parody of the season 2 opening and it's awesome. Well here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Alpha was walking through the woods, with a cloak to cover his face, trying to reach the tournament. Giovanni suggested he take his jet to get there but Alpha declined.<p>

'The woods,' Alpha thought, 'It always felt right here.'

It would take a couple days to get there walking, but he didn't mind. But he also had a job to do to get into the tournament, he had to take one of the competitors out and take his spot.

He chuckled to himself, a dark smile was on his face, 'I wonder who's place I get to take, who knows, it might be someone I lost to in my weak days.'

In the three years, Alpha wasn't the only one who changed, the once happy and adventurous Pikachu was now as cold as Alpha. The small cute Riolu was now a dark but powerful Lucario. Though him and Alpha could speak to each other through aura, they rarely talked.

Since Alpha joined Team Rocket, he didn't have to follow the official pokemon league rules. He had every pokemon he had ever caught on him. All but Pidgeot who was still in charge of protecting the pidgey's and pidgeotto's, Squirtle who was still with the Squirtle Squad, and Butterfree who cared more about getting some than being with his original trainer.

He re-obtained Charizard not long after he joined Team Rocket.

**Flashback**

"Well Charizard, are you excited to see Ash fight Cynthia," asked Liza.

Charizard roared in agreement as he watched with Liza on the TV she had.

After ten minutes of waiting Charizard was getting furious that he had to wait so long.

Liza saw this and tried to calm him down, "Don't worry Charizard, there probably still setting up all the cameras, I'm sure it will start any minute now."

Charizard calmed down and patiently waited. After a few minutes, instead of seeing the battlefield, Charizard saw Cynthia standing on a podium.

"Ladies and gentleman, there will be no battle between Ash Ketchum and I until further notice. I will not answer any questions, that is all," Cynthia said while walking off with a swarm of reporters following behind her.

"What, I don't believe it, I wonder what happened," Liza asked out loud.

Liza looked at Charizard to see how he was taking it, she saw pure anger in his eyes, smoke was coming out of his nose.

"Charizard, you need to calm down," she pleaded.

Charizard paid no attention to Liza. He knew Ash almost as well as Pikachu and he knew that he would never pass up a chance to fight anyone. Something was going on, and he was gonna find out. Charizard flew into the air and flew to where the battle was supposed to take place. After a few hours of flying he saw three familiar faces, he flew down right in front of them.

"Oh my god, it's a Charizard," James shouted.

"How about we catch it," Jesse suggested.

Charizard paid no attention to them and looked at Meowth and spoke to him.

Meowth paid close attention to what he said and once he heard it he explained it to Jesse and James. "Hey guys, this ain't just any ordinary Charizard, this is da twoips Charizard."

"Huh, really," James replied confused.

"Well what does he want with us," Jesse asked.

"He wants to know if we know where da twoip is," Meowth explained.

"Well we did hear the boss say that he was gonna send him out on a mission to Viridian city," James explained.

Charizard heard this and flew off to Viridian city as quickly as he could. He didn't understand the boss part, but he didn't care. After another few hours, he finally reached the city, but Charizard was in bad shape, he was exhausted. He didn't know where to start, but he heard a guy scream, so he decided to go that way. When Charizard got there, he saw a man in all black on one side, and a regular trainer on the other.

He heard a cold voice, "Pikachu, use ThunderShock on the trainer."

Charizard couldn't believe what the guy in black just said, and he wouldn't allow it. Charizard flapped his wings as fast as he could and sent the thundershock in another direction.

The man in black just raised an eyebrow, "So it looks like we have someone else here, you," he said to the trainer he aimed the thundershock at, "Get out, consider it a second chance cause I got a better battle ahead of me."

The trainer didn't think twice and ran away. The man in black then spoke. "So who's there?"

Charizard thought this was his cue and stepped out. He glared at the man in black while walking out.

"Well I never thought that my own Charizard would go against me, or did you not recognize me," Alpha said as he removed his cloak to show his face.

Charizard was in shock he couldn't believe it, it was Ash. At the same time it wasn't him, he was so dark and his eyes were now a black hole of nothingness.

"Well if you haven't heard, I'm a part of Team Rocket now, it's a long story and it still hurts to much to explain," Alpha explained.

Charizard was just standing there taking in what he had just heard, he didn't know what to do.

"Well if your just gonna stand there and not say anything, I'm gonna give you an option. Join me on Team Rocket and we can be together again, or leave me like everyone else did. But I must warn you, if you leave now, I don't want to see you ever again. Go back to Liza and stay with her. It's your choice."

Charizard couldn't believe what he had just said, on one hand he didn't want to lose Ash, on the other he didn't want to join Team Rocket.

"Here," he said holding out a pokeball, "This is your pokeball, I'm gonna throw it at you, either accept it or don't."

Alpha threw the pokeball to Charizard. To Charizard it felt like an eternity, if he wanted he could just flap his wing and send the pokeball back. He didn't know what to do.

Just then the pokeball hit him, sucking him in. Charizard just smirked as he was sucked in.

"So, it looks like you got a new friend Pikachu," he said.

Pikachu just looked at the pokeball with a determined face.

**End of flashback**

"Well I guess it's time to go hunting for a pass for the tournament," Alpha said aloud.

Just then he heard another voice from behind a tree, a trainer jumped out. "Hey you, are you also on your way to the tournament."

'Well this is almost too easy,' he thought, "You could say that, are you battling in it?"

A smile appeared on his face, "You bet, I'm Barry from Twinleaf and I will become champion."

Alpha just help but burst out in laughter. "Well I must say, I haven't laughed in years but you were able to make me laugh. I mean what are the odds."

This angered Barry, "Well I don't know what you mean by odds but if you don't stop laughing I'll fine you. But anyways why don't we have a battle."

'I was just gonna find someone take their pass and leave them in a coma, but I have a better plan to humiliate him,' he thought. "Well you see I just started my journey and I only have my Pikachu as you can see but I have a proposition for you," Alpha suggested.

"Huh, I used to know someone who had a Pikachu, but enough of that, what's your proposition."

"Well how about my Pikachu against your strongest pokemon, and if I win I get your tournament pass, and if you decline," an evil smile went across his face, "I'll fine you."

That did it for Barry. "No one steals my catchphrase, I accept."

'Idiot,' Alpha thought, "Alright Pikachu, you know what to do."

"Okay, come on out Empoleon, lets begin. Empoleon use Drill Peck.

"Pikachu Electro Ball."

As Empoleon was rushing Pikachu, the Electro Ball hit him head on and sent him back a few yards.

"On no, we're not giving up yet, Empoleon use Hydro Cannon."

"Pikachu dodge and use Volt Tackle."

Pikachu easily avoided the hydro cannon and hit him head on with the volt tackle. Empoleon was able to get up but barely, he was breathing heavily.

"But how, I don't understand," Barry asked.

"Never underestimate your opponent, now to finish this, Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Alpha said.

"What no Empoleon get out of there," Barry yelled.

The attack hit Empoleon, knocking him out. "No I can't believe I lost, and to someone who just started his journey too," Barry cried.

Alpha walked over to him and spoke, "It's over, now give me it."

Barry reached into his pocket and pulled out his pass, "Here take it, if I can't beat you then there's no point in competing in the tournament anyways."

Alpha took the pass, "It was a pleasure." He then walked off, on his way to the tournament, leaving Barry on the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

**… Two days later**

Alpha was almost at the place where the tournament was being held, from where he was he could see the stadiums. "Well I guess we're almost there Pikachu."

"Pika pi," Pikachu replied.

'Master, we are gonna see them there,' Lucario asked him.

"I know, and as much as I would love to destroy Max and Ritchie, I must keep my identity a secret. Giovanni didn't fake my death for nothing. Anyways I can see the hotel where our reservations are at, lets go."

Alpha, Lucario, and Pikachu walked into the hotel, due to the tournament it was pretty crowded. They just walked through the lobby and made it to the front desk.

"Reservation for Alpha," he said to the hotel worker.

The hotel worker looked up from the computer and shivered, she didn't like the feel of this guy and the fact that she couldn't see his face didn't help. She typed in his name on the computer and found his reservation.

"Here it is," she said while giving him the key, "Have a nice day."

Alpha smirked, "I will."

Alpha looked down to see what room number he had, floor 9, room 14. 'Might as well check it out, I'm gonna be here a while."

Alpha walked up the stairs and went into his room, one bed, a couch, a TV, and of course a mini bar. "Might as well take a nap, I'm tired and I haven't slept much the past few days, you guys should rest too, we're going out when I wake up."

"Pika," Pikachu said as he slept next to Alpha.

"Lu," Lucario said as he slept on the couch.

**Dream **

Alpha was standing in the middle of the forest, next to Giovanni. May, Brock, Misty, Gary, Ritchie, Dawn, Max, and Drew were all tied up in front of him begging for mercy, on the edge of a cliff.

"Please Ash were sorry."

"We were wrong to doubt you."

"Don't do this Ash."

They all begged, but all Alpha did was laugh. "Idiots, after everything you've done to me you think I'm just gonna let you go. No, I'm gonna end this once and for all."

Alpha's hand was surrounded by a blue aura. He went in front of Brock and with no remorse, slammed his fist into his face, sending him flying off the cliff. He did the same to all the others but did something different with May.

He went up to May, "Please Ash, I'm sorry I was wrong but don't do this," she said while tears were streaming down his face. Ash smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then just like all the others, he hit her off the cliff.

After he did that, he felt like someone was electrocuting him. He screamed out loud until he woke up from Pikachu's ThunderShock.

"What the hell Pikachu, I was having a great dream and you ruined it," Alpha explained.

"Pika," Pikachu said pointing at the darkened sky.

"Huh, I guess I slept more than I thought," Alpha said while getting up. He then looked at the couch, "Looks like Lucario is still asleep, leave him like that, I want to use some other pokemon tonight."

Alpha walked out from his room with Pikachu on his shoulder. As he was in the elevator by himself, he spoke to Pikachu, "Well Pikachu, the tournament doesn't start for a few days, might as well have some fun with those so called trainers."

"Pika pi," Pikachu replied excitedly.

They walked out of the hotel and into the woods in search of trainers. "We don't want to bring too much attention to ourselves so lets just find an isolated trainer," Alpha explained.

Pikachu nodded in agreement. They kept searching until they heard someone training with their pokemon.

"Well Pikachu, I guess we found our first victim," Alpha observed while quietly walking towards the trainer. "I'm gonna use Charizard for this one," he said to himself.

He slowly walked into the sight of the other guy and stood there until he was noticed. The guy jumped in frightfulness, he didn't expect anyone else.

"Hey you over there," he said pointing at Alpha, "Who are you and what's your name."

Alpha smirked, "I'm just a wandering trainer who has too much time on his hands. And my name, my name is Alpha, but my friends call me, well I don't have any friends."

"Alright Alpha, if your here then I guess you want a battle right?" He asked.

"Yeah a battle," Alpha said with a devilish smile.

The trainer dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball, "Well then, come on out Blaziken."

This immediately sent Alpha a wave of anger. 'A Blaziken, I hate Blaziken's. It's always been that pokemon that has brought nothing but trouble. May had one and Harrison had one as well.' It suddenly hit Alpha.

"Hey is your name Harrison," Alpha asked.

"Well I must be getting famous," Harrison joked. "Yeah that's my name."

Alpha was couldn't help but crack a smile at this. He would finally get a rematch. "Charizard come on out."

Alpha's Charizard came out and saw who he was fighting. He instantly saw the Blaziken and remembered him from way back in Johto. His face turned from bored to intense in a second. Unfortunately for Blaziken he also remembered Charizard and shivered at the sight him. His eyes were so intense it felt like it was burning holes in Blaziken.

"Alright, lets begin," Alpha said coldly. "Charizard use Dragon Breath."

"Blaziken dodge and use Flamethrower."

Blaziken avoided the attack and shot a flamethrower at Charizard.

"Charizard you can take the heat, fly through the fire and use Steel Wing."

"Blaziken get out of the way."

The steel wing hit Blaziken straight on and sending him right into the tree.

"Blaziken get up."

Blaziken slowly was able to get up but was hit with something unexpected.

"I'm not gonna let you get up so easily, use Dragon Breath, non stop," Alpha ordered.

"Try and get out of the way Blaziken."

Blaziken tried to move but was pushed up against the tree and being hit by Dragon Breath immobilized him. Blaziken cried out in pain, he couldn't move.

Harrison saw this and he couldn't take it, "Alpha call your Charizard off, I give up."

"Alright Charizard stop your attack, but give him a going away present," Alpha ordered.

Charizard ended his attack but flew to Blaziken. He just smirked and gave him a Fire Punch, sending him crashing through the tree.

"Hey what the hell, I gave up you cold bastard," Harrison insulted.

Alpha eyeballed him, "Your weak, show no mercy or else you'll get nowhere. Besides, your pokemon aren't even worth taking."

Alpha walked away back to the pokemon center. After he left Harrison went over to his pokemon. "He's gotten a lot stronger hasn't he."

"Blaze."

"But he's not that good at disguises. I guess he's not dead, Ash."

* * *

><p>Alpha was walking back to the hotel, playing the match over and over in his head. 'I always did want a rematch with him, and Ican't believe my former self lose to that guy years ago,' he thought.<p>

Right about he was gonna enter his hotel, he heard a familiar voice.

"I saw what you did back there," the guy said.

Alpha immediately recognized the voice and responded, "Knowing you, I thought you would be proud of what I did.

The man shook his head, "I'm not that guy anymore. Besides, what happened to that happy, full of life kid I used to know."

"He died in that fire, didn't you hear," Alpha explained.

"Do you expect me to believe that bullshit. I'm not as gullible as your weak minded friends," the guy replied.

"They're not my friends, and how did you find me, I thought I covered all my tracks when I faked my death," Alpha explained.

"I promised myself I would find you, and I know that you wouldn't die in such a shitty way Ash," the guy said.

"Well here I am, what are you gonna do now, Paul," Alpha said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 5 of my story. I didn't have any intentions of having Harrison or Barry in this story but while I was writing this it just came to me. I'll update soon, don't forget to read and review.<strong>


	6. The discovery

**Well I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed because that's what I usually write here. And one more thing, I edited the first chapter in this story so you can reread that and tell me if it's better or worse or just not good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon [Insert funny joke here]**

* * *

><p><strong>… The next morning<strong>

Paul woke up on a couch in a foreign room. He didn't know where he was but his jaw hurt like hell. He looked around and saw Ash right across from him with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Where am I," Paul asked while rubbing his jaw.

"You don't remember do you princess," Alpha insulted.

Paul scowled at him. "Keep talking like that and I'll kick your ass."

Alpha and Pikachu burst out in laughter leaving Paul steaming. "Hey what's so funny," he angrily said.

"We've been over this already, but since you don't remember yesterday, I'll fill you in," Alpha explained.

**... Yesterday**

"Well here I am, what are you gonna do now, Paul."

"I know your working with Team Rocket and I can't allow that Ash."

Alpha grunted when he heard that name, "No one is allowed to call me that. That name represents my former self and he disappeared when all of his friends turned his back on him."

"They might have turned their back on you but I didn't."

"Really, then where were you when I needed you most."

"I was trapped by Drew so I wouldn't get in the way."

"Regardless, I'm happy that all that happened because now I can see how much of a fool I was and besides, if not for Team Rocket, I don't know where I would be right now, so why don't you back off. Friends are only an accessory, they're there for you when your doing great, but when you actually need them then that's when you see their true colors."

"I can't let you keep living this life of solitude Ash."

"What did I say Paul," Alpha said while his aura surrounded his fists, "Don't call me that."

"Whether you like it or not, your still you deep down Ash Ketchum."

"I warned you Paul," Alpha said while running at him.

Paul got into his fighting stance, "You really think I can't take you, I can kick your ass right now."

Paul swung at Alpha's head but he ducked under it leaving Paul's jaw wide open. "Your nothing compared to me," Alpha said while slamming his aura punch into Paul's jaw.

The punch knocked Paul out, while Alpha just stood over him.

**... Present time**

"So now that I'm done you still think you can kick my ass," Alpha grinned.

Paul was about to say something but the pain of his jaw stopped him. Alpha saw this and tossed him an ice pack. "Here, put this on your jaw."

Paul smiled, "See, if you were all bad and uncaring like you say you are, you would've left me out there. Isn't that right Ash, and I don't care what you do I'll always call you Ash," Paul yelled.

Alpha just stood there silent until he quickly turned around at started to run at Paul. Paul's eyes widened and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his face as to soften the blow, but after a minute he just heard laughing. Alpha and Pikachu were on ground laughing at Paul's reaction while Paul was turning red with anger.

Paul screamed at them, "You would do the same thing if you knew how hard you hit."

This got Alpha laughing even more, but after he finished laughing he spoke. "You think that hurt, first off I didn't even hit you with all my power, secondly I want to show you what real pain is."

Alpha took off his shirt to reveal his muscular body. He had a few scars here and there, nothing bad.

"What is that it, a few scars," Paul joked.

Alpha got a stern look on his face, "I wasn't done you idiot." He said while turning around to show his back. There were many more scars on his back then there were on his front. But what was most alarming was that his back was all burned.

Paul gasped when he saw this, he couldn't believe how burned he was. "How did that happen?"

"Torture, got some bad burns from a Houndoom," Alpha explained.

Paul tried to push the subject, "But what were you..."

"I don't want to talk about it, so drop it," Alpha said in a cold voice.

Paul knew if he asked any more questions about it, he would get another sore jaw or something worse. "So, you never did tell me why you didn't just leave me out there on the sidewalk?"

"I didn't want any attention brought on me and an unconscious body wouldn't have helped," Alpha explained.

Paul just sat there, not knowing what to say next. Alpha decided to break the silence, "So now that you're awake," Alpha said while taking a deep breath, "Leave."

Paul shook his head, "Like I told you before," Paul replied while pulling out a pokeball, "I'm not gonna let you keep working for Team Rocket. This isn't you, the Ash I knew would fight for good and make sappy speeches about how to take care of your pokemon."

Alpha frowned at Paul's words. 'I knew this mission was gonna be different because all of the familiar faces, but this is too much,' Alpha thought. "Paul, my mission here is to take all the strong pokemon I see. And for old times sake, I wasn't gonna take any of your pokemon, but if you keep insisting that I need to leave Team Rocket, I will have no problem taking those sad excuses of pokemon from you. But, Team Rocket is always interested in new members so if you want I can probably make you an honorary member," Alpha suggested.

A stern looked appeared on Paul's face, "No thanks," he said while getting up, "I'm leaving for now Ash."

"And you keep calling me that name," Alpha added.

"I wasn't done, I'll leave you alone for now, but since you have that tournament pass," Paul said while pointing at the pass, "You're gonna be competing, which means you will be seeing me and some familiar faces."

"I know, I've been over this, you, Max and Ritchie will be here, " Alpha explained.

Now it was Paul's turn to burst out laughing. This got Alpha mad, "What's so funny," Alpha screamed.

Paul stopped laughing and explained. "And here I thought you knew everything that was going on. You are right about Ritchie and Max competing here, but you forgot a few people."

Alpha hands clenched when he heard this, "What do you mean," he said in a cold voice.

Paul continued, "Well when you faked your death three years ago, and all of your former friends became closer. Your death brought them closer together and after a while they all started to hang out with each other."

"Ha a bunch of idiots traveling together, that must have been good," Alpha added.

Paul continued, "Well dumbass, if your friend that your traveling with enters a contest, wouldn't you be there to support them."

"I see, so your telling me that all my former friends are gonna be here?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah," Paul responded.

"Brock, Dawn, Misty, Gary, and Bitch are all gonna be here," Alpha asked.

"By bitch you mean May then yes, they're all gonna be here," Paul explained.

Alpha just stood there not saying anything until a grin appeared across his face. "Well I guess I get to have more fun than I thought I would."

Paul was taken back by this, "What do you mean, aren't you scared or nervous to see them all."

"Of course not, mostly because they won't see my true identity under this cloak," he said touching his cloak, "But that doesn't mean that Max and Ritchie's pokemon won't accidentally go missing," Alpha said with a devilish grin.

Paul gritted his teeth at this comment, "Don't you ever think about anyone else but yourself?"

"Of course not Paul, do I seem that cold and evil, don't you see Pikachu," Alpha said while pointing at a sleeping Pikachu.

Paul was starting to get angry, "Don't you ever think how they feel, they think your dead right now and their last memory of you was when you ran out of the pokemon center."

Alpha looked up and thought about what Paul said. "Paul I'm not getting it, why would I care about them. I hate them and I made sure that they would think I was dead."

"Well even though you hate them, you better not mess with Ritchie and Max. They've been through enough," Paul explained.

Alpha rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah, they must have been traumatized by what happened to then," he said in a sarcastic way.

Paul couldn't believe what Alpha was saying, he walked towards the door but before he left he spoke, "I'm not gonna tell them that your alive and here, but I swear if you do anything to Max and Ritchie I will blow your cover and tell everyone. I'll see you around."

"Yeah and if you do that I'll make sure that you won't just have a sore jaw next time," Alpha said as Paul closed the door.

Pikachu woke up at the door closing and looked at Alpha. "Pi?"

"It was just Paul, but never mind him, I need some closure to completely end that part of my life."

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to show off my awesome new strategy," squealed a young kid with glasses.<p>

"Yeah well your gonna have to get through me first," replied a young man with a Raichu on his shoulder.

"Ha, if you think your Raichu can beat my Gardevoir then your crazy," the kid with the glasses insulted.

"Oh yeah," the young man yelled.

"Yeah," the kid replied.

A tall tanned young man intervened, "Now now, Max, Ritchie calm down."

A face of shame appeared on their face, "We're sorry Brock," they both said.

"You should really control your anger Max," May chimed in.

"Yeah you too Ritchie," Misty said.

"Next time I'll use my Piplup to break you guys up," Dawn claimed.

"Yeah and besides, if I was still a trainer I could easily take both of you," Gary said in a cocky way.

Max's anger go the best of him and he said something he shouldn't have, "Yeah right, if your so good then why did you get your ass kicked in the Silver Conference by Ash."

Dawn immediately hit Max in the back of the head and whispered, "You idiot, why would you bring up his name in front of her," Dawn explained.

"Sorry I forgot," Max replied.

An eery silence filled the air until May broke it. "It's okay guys, his name shouldn't be some type of taboo in front of me. I accept that he's no longer with us and I only wish I could have had one more talk with him," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Well alright then, lets go check into the hotel," Brock said to change the subject.

They started to walk towards the hotel but May stayed back a bit thinking.

'I'll never forget you Ash,' May thought.

**… 3 years ago**

May was at her home in Petalburg City, crying her eyes out in her bed. Downstairs were Max, Norman, Caroline, Brock, and Dawn, also sad and angry at themselves for betraying Ash. Misty had to go back to her gym, Gary went back to Pallet Town, and Ritchie was off training.

"It's all our fault he left," claimed Brock.

"If only we weren't so stupid," chimed in Dawn.

"We can only guess how bad you kids feel, but just sitting here blaming yourself is not gonna bring Ash back," Caroline alleged.

"Yeah, I bet if you guys look long enough, you'll find him," Norman added.

A face of determination appeared on Brock's face. "You're right, we have to find him and beg for forgiveness."

"Alright, I'll get May and then we'll go," Max announced. Max walked up the stairs and to his sisters door, he quietly opened it and was greeted to book that flew straight past his face.

"Calm down May, I have something to tell you," Max shouted while using the door as a shield.

May wiped the tears form her face with a tissue and spoke, "Alright come in."

Max slowly walked in with his guard up, but almost started crying when he saw May. She had red eyes, from all the crying, her sheets were wet with tears, and her hair was a mess. "May are you alright," Max asked.

"Yeah I'm great," May said sarcastically, "I lost my best friend and the person I loved. Oh and did I mention that he probably hates me and never wants to see me," she said while tears streamed down her face.

"Well that's why I came up here, we all decided that we're gonna look for him and when we find him we're gonna beg him for forgiveness," Max suggested.

This peaked May's interest, "Do you really think he'll forgive us?"

Max smiled, "I know he will."

May got up from her bed and walked downstairs with Max. She looked around and saw everyone looking at her, "Well guys, we're not gonna find Ash if you're all just staring at me."

Everyone smiled, "Alright, lets go," Brock shouted.

**… 1 hour later**

"Alright the boat leaves in an hour so we should probably be leaving now," Brock announced.

"Okay," May said. "Bye Mom and Dad, next time you see us, Ash will be with us."

"Bye May, we wish you luck," Caroline said.

"Don't get hurt," Norman replied.

"We won't, alright guys lets go," May yelled.

The four of them walked the harbor in search of their ship By the time they reached the ship, there was only five minutes left. They gave the man their passes and walked onto the ship.

"So do you really think that Sinnoh is the best place to look for him," Max asked.

"Of course, that was the last time we saw him remember," Dawn replied.

"Dawn's right, but we should probably save our energy for tomorrow cause we got a lot of searching to do," May ordered.

"Okay," Brock said while yawning. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm pretty beat too," Max announced while walking to his room. "Night."

Everyone walked to their room. 'I can't wait to see what happens next,' Max thought.

'I'm not sure we'll find him there but it's the best place to start,' Brock assumed.

Dawn was shaking with nervousness, 'I wonder what he'll say when we find him.'

May held her head up high, 'I know we'll find him, no matter what.'

… **The next day**

May opened her eyes. She was in a bed hugged tightly by the covers, she was very relaxed but very anxious at the same time. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed. She grabbed her pokeballs and walked outside where she was meet to the rays of the sun. She walked to the pool in the middle of the ship and saw Max in the water, Dawn sunbathing, and Brock unconscious with Croagunk standing in front of him.

Dawn was the first to notice May, "Hey, come on and lay down with me, we're not gonna have much time to rest when we reach Sinnoh."

May smiled and walked towards Dawn, "Yeah I guess your right," she said while laying down.

"So," Dawn said while grinning at May, "What are you gonna do when you find Ash."

May blushed, she really didn't know what she would do but she had an idea.

Dawn saw an opportunity to tease May, "You know what I'm gonna do when I see him," Dawn said.

"What," May asked while hoping that this story wouldn't go pearlshipping.

"I gonna tell him that I love him and then I'm gonna tel him I wanna be with him forever," Dawn announced.

May's face instantly went red with anger, "The hell you are, Ash is mine," May yelled.

All of the people around them instantly turned their attention to May and Dawn. Dawn instantly noticed this and tried to disarm the situation. "May calm down, your attracting a lot of unwanted attention."

May looked around and saw people staring at them, "Oh, sorry everyone, no need to worry," May announced to the crowd while Dawn cursed May for taking her catchphrase.

"May I was joking, I know you love Ash and I would never get in between you two," Dawn explained.

May was relieved to here this, the last thing she wanted was to compete with Dawn. "Phew, you scared me Dawn."

Dawn smiled, "Sorry May, I was just messing around with you. But I think it's obvious you have feelings for Ash.

May blushed again, "Well I guess it's no secret now."

"So, what are you gonna do when you see him."

"Well, I'll probably run to him and give him a big hug while I beg him to forgive me. And then I'm gonna get on my knees and..." May was saying before she was interrupted.

"Ew May, I don't want to here that," Dawn said disgusted.

May burst out in laughter, "That's payback for messing with me. But enough about me, what about you, you seemed pretty down when Paul left."

Dawn's face instantly turned red, "Paul, yeah right, as if, no way, not ever."

"Your face tells a different story," May said pointing to Dawn's blushing face.

Dawn instantly grabbed a towel and covered her face. She got up and quickly ran to her room, "Oh, sorry May I uh forgot something back in my room."

May laughed as she took in the sun, after a few hours she got up and looked for everyone. She finally saw them all at the food court eating.

"Hey guys," May yelled while waving at them.

"Hey May over here," Brock said while patting the open seat next to him.

May walked over the table and slid into her seat. She looked around at her friends and they all seemed a bit worried.

"Hey guys what's up, you all seem a little worried," May asked.

Brock took a deep breath, "Well we reach Sinnoh tomorrow morning and who knows how long we're gonna be looking for him. It could take months or years and even if we find him what makes us think that he's just gonna accept our apology."

May took a few seconds to think about what Brock had said and spoke. "Your right Brock, we don't no how long it will take or even where he is. But I couldn't live with myself if we just sat down and did nothing while Ash is out there thinking that we hate him."

Brock grinned at May's comment, "Your right May, I was wrong to doubt what we're doing," he said while standing up, "It's getting late and we're gonna need all the energy we have cause tomorrow our search begins. So lets get to bed," he said while walking away.

"We're gonna find him May," Max added while walking to his room.

This left Dawn and May the only ones still at the table. A devilish smile appeared across May's face. "So Dawn we never finished our conversation."

A confused look appeared on Dawn's face, "What conversa..." just then Dawn remembered it. "Oh yeah I'd love to but I need to get to sleep," Dawn yelled while running away.

May chuckled to herself, she then got up and walked to her room. She entered her room and instantly laid onto her bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

**… The next day**

A stern voice came out of the intercom, "We have reached the docks of Sinnoh, we are happy you chose to ride the S.S. Anne and hope you enjoyed your stay."

This announcement woke May up, 'Today is the day we start our journey,' May thought to herself. She jumped out of bed already dressed, grabbed her pokeballs and walked out of her room. She looked around to find Max, Brock, and Dawn all waiting for her on the docks.

"Hey guys," May said while running to them, "You ready to go."

"Yeah lets go," replied Max.

"Next stop, Celestic Town," Brock declared.

The four of them started their journey towards Celestic Town, that was the last place they saw Ash. It would only take a couple days to get there, but with the speed that May was walking they would get there in a day and a half. During the time they took to get to Celestic Town, they passed through a lot of towns and saw a lot of pokemon. After a day and a half, they were only ten minutes away from Celestic Town.

"We're finally here," May excitedly said.

"Wait May," Brock responded while taking in a deep breath, "Slow down we're exhausted."

"Ya sis, can't you just slow down a little bit," Max asked with sweat pouring down his face.

"I'm good," Dawn announced while she was on top of her Mamoswine letting it do all the walking.

"Guys come on, I can almost see the city from here," May said while pointing towards Celestic Town.

Since Dawn was on top of her Mamoswine she had the best view of the town. She stared at it and noticed something wrong. "Hey guys I can think I can see black smoke coming from the forest next to the town."

This got everyone's attention, "Steelix come on out here," Brock yelled. Steelix appeared out of his pokeball and stood there while Brock climbed up him to his head.

"Hey guys Dawn's right, the black smoke is coming from the forest, I think it's a fire," Brock announced.

"What, a fire we have to and try and put it down," May announced.

"Alright, lets go," Dawn shouted.

All four of them ran towards the fire, when they reached it they saw firefighters trying to put it out but the fire was getting to big to be put out.

"Guys we need to help them, call out all your water pokemon," Brock declared.

"Alright Wartortle get out here and use water gun on the fire," May announced.

"You too Piplup," Dawn ordered.

"Marshtomp you know what to do," Brock declared.

The pokemon and firefighters did there best to try and fight off the fire but it was too much for them.

"It's too much, we're not gonna be able to fight it off," May shouted.

"What are we gonna do, if this fire spreads anymore then it can burn down not just the forest but Celestic Town as well," explained Brock.

Suddenly a voice appeared out of nowhere, "Togekiss use water pulse, Gastrodon use muddy water, Milotic use surf, Roserade use sludge ball."

The moves made a big dent into the fire and in no time the fire was all put out.

"Phew that was a close one, you," the firefighter chief said pointing to a firefighter, "Look to see if there were any casualties in the fire."

"Yes sir," the firefighter said as he ran towards the burned woods.

"Thanks ma'am," Brock said while turning around. "Without you we would ha.." Brock stopped talking when he saw who helped them.

"It wasn't a problem at all Brock, it's good to see all of you," the woman replied.

May turned around and gasped when she saw her, "What are you doing here Cynthia?"

Cynthia just smirked, "Well this is my home town and I couldn't let anything happen to it. And what about you Brock, why aren't you at my feet telling me how much you love me," she asked.

"Well you see, Croagunk's poison jabs and Max's ear pulling is just too much, but if you wanna talk while they're not here," Brock suggested.

"This is no time to talk about this," Max said while pulling Brock away by his ear.

"But I didn't do anything this time," Brock shouted as he was taken away.

"So what are you are all doing back here," Cynthia asked.

"We're looking for Ash," May replied.

"I see, my greatest apologies once again for what happened," Cynthia said.

"It's okay, but we're not here to dwell on the past but to look for him," Dawn responded.

"Well if you do find him tell him that he can challenge me whenever he wants to," Cynthia claimed.

"We'll tell him that," Brock said, appearing out of nowhere with Max by his side.

"Hey Chief," the firefighter called out his superior.

"What is it, did you find anything," the chief asked.

A depressed look appeared on the firefighter's face, "We found a body that's burned beyond recognition and what looks like to be a burned up pikachu. We also found a couple of items next to it."

"Wait a burned pikachu and a body, you don't think," Max suggested.

Tears started to appear in May and Dawn's eyes," Shut up Max it can't be him," May screamed.

"Sir," Brock said to the firefighter, "Can we see the other items you found?"

"Yeah but it's not much," he said going back to the body and bringing the items.

He returned with a red and black hat with a semi blue circle and a full blue circle inside of it.

"Damn it," Brock screamed when he saw the hat, it was Ash's.

"No it can't be true," Dawn cried.

"Don't jump to conclusions guys, maybe he left his hat behind when he left," Max suggested.

"Let me see the other item," Brock demanded.

"Maybe this might mean something to you," the firefighter dug into his pocket and pulled out the final item.

Brock screamed out in anger, "This can't be how it ends, you were too good to die like this."

"Why did he have to go like this," Max cried out.

"It seems like we won't have that match, will we," Cynthia with tears forming in her eyes.

May saw the item and instantly fell on the floor crying harder then she ever had.

"No, this isn't right, why," Dawn yelled while falling to her knees with tears rolling down her face.

The firefighter chief looked at the crying group and went to the firefighter. "What's going on here, why are these kids all crying?"

The firefighter shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just showed them this and they all started crying," he said while holding it out.

The firefighter chief examined the item, "Well I got no clue why someone would cry over half a contest ribbon, but just put it with all the other evidence."

**… Present time**

May, Max, Brock, Misty, Gary, Ritchie, and Dawn entered the hotel where they were staying. The went to the front desk and got their room keys. They had reserved three rooms and their rooms were on floor nine, numbers 12, 13, and 15.

"Well lets go put our stuff in our rooms," Ritchie suggested.

"Alright, but then we're gonna train after we do that okay" Max said pointing at Ritchie

"Calm down Max, if anything you should be checking who's competing in the tournament," May said.

Max scowled, "Okay, lets just put our stuff in our room for now."

The seven of them walked to their rooms right before they were gonna enter Misty asked Gary something. "So Gary can you give us the keys."

"What do you mean, I thought you had it," Gary said.

"No I gave it to you to hold," Misty replied getting angry.

"Calm down you guys, there's no need to scream," Brock said.

"Stay out of this Brock," they both yelled.

Inside room 14, Alpha was gritting his teeth. "Who the hell is making all that noise out there? Alpha opened the door and walked outside. "Hey will you idiots shut up," he said with his head down, not looking at anyone.

They all stared at the man in black, they couldn't see his face due to the cloak but he had a mysterious vibe to him. An eery silence filled the air, but May decided to break it. "We're sorry sir, we'll try to keep quiet."

Alpha's head instantly went up when he heard her voice. His eyes scanned everyone there. He saw a beautiful girl in a blue tank top with a red skirt, her hair was brown and her chest and hips had gotten bigger over the years and she had grown a few inches. The next person he saw was an equally as beautiful girl with hips and chest not as big as the brunette but almost the same size, she was just as tall as her though and she wore a pink tank top and a white skirt that was as short as the one she wore back in Sinnoh. The other girl he saw wasn't as developed as the first two but she was still beautiful in her looks and she wore a yellow tank top with a green skirt. And then he saw all the other guys.

His face went red with anger, 'Well I never expected to see them here, but I guess I can have some fun here.' "Oh it's not a problem miss, you actually did me a favor. You see I had this nightmare where all my friends abandoned me and left me alone where a fire almost killed me. It would have been dead but thanks to you I woke up and I don't have to live in such an horrible place, am I right?"

May's eyes started to water, 'It's all my fault he left,' May thought while running down the hallway.

'That went better than expected,' Alpha thought. He decided to play dumb, "What's wrong with her?"

A depressed look appeared on all their faces, "Oh it's just something that happened a log time ago," Gary stated. "Here I found the key in my back pocket, lets go inside, May needs her space."

They walked into their rooms but Misty stayed back a bit, "We're sorry for causing you any trouble, it's just that she's been through a lot so if it wouldn't be a bother could you please not bring up betrayal or death around her."

Alpha smirked, "Oh don't worry, I'll try my best not to put her through anything else, I swear on my friends lives."

Misty smiled, "Thanks," she said while walking into her room.

'Too bad I don't have any friends to swear their lives on,' Alpha thought as he walked into his room.

'They seemed nice,' Lucario stated through aura to Alpha.

"Shut up Lucario you don't know anything about them," Alpha said annoyed.

'They seem to care about you a lot.'

"Shut up," Alpha screamed, "You don't know what they put me through, ask Pikachu he was there," he said while pointing at his starter.

Pikachu just nodded his head in agreement.

Lucario tried to reason with him, 'But Master...'

Alpha couldn't take it anymore, "Fuck you Lucario you don''t know me, your only useful to help me master my aura and that's it," Alpha said while grabbing his pokeballs. "I need to let off some anger, Pikachu you stay here, I'll be back in a while."

Alpha left leaving his two pokemon there. Pikachu just shook his head and went to sleep, leaving Lucario to think about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 6 of my story. This chapter was pretty hard for me because I suck when it comes to writing details to things and I'm sorry for my terrible job at trying to write how all the girls looked.<strong>

**The tournament starts in two chapters so send in OC's and I'll involve them in the story as much as I can and they'll also battle Ash in the tournament. Just give me a name, how they look, and 3 pokemon but no legendary.**

**See you next chapter and like I always say, you can review about anything you want.**


	7. A master ball

**Well hello everybody and welcome to chapter 7 of my story. Last chapter was the most reviewed chapter I've had so far so thanks. But three of those were OC submissions so in reality, it was only 6 reviews. I hope you guys review cause the more reviews I get the more I feel like writing. I have a new poll up to decide what story I should write about next but don't worry, this story isn't even close to being finished cause this story is going at least 100,000 words. One more thing, I'm not gonna fit all the OC's into one chapter thanks to some advice I got, so don't worry if you don't see your OC in the upcoming chapters. And mach68 if your still reading I think you'll like this chapter. From here on out this story will be beta read by** **Storylover Alpha 01- Dux Ducis.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, don't know why this is even necessary.**

* * *

><p>Alpha walked into the woods, still angry at Lucario for daring to question his motives. It was a dark cold night, and the stars came out in the hundreds. "I just need to let off some steam, and finding someone to take it out on is just the thing I need." Alpha thought.<p>

Alpha kept walking for a couple more minutes until he heard a group of voices coming from a clearing in the forest. "Now who do we have here?" Alpha whispered to himself while hiding in the bushes.

"Okay this is our first major mission for all of us so don't mess this up." a man said irritably.

"We got it, we'll attack all the trainers we can find and take their pokemon." a younger man responded. 'Looks like someone has the same job as me, but who are these people,' Alpha thought to himself.

"We won't let Jupiter down, and who knows what she'll do if we fail her? She might kick us out of Team Galactic," a taller man said.

An amused look appeared on Alpha's face, 'So Team Galactic is here. I guess Jupiter took it over with Cyrus gone. And here I thought it wasn't gonna getter any better but now I get to release my anger on these stupid little grunts.' Alpha was about to get up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey who the hell do you guys think you guys are, stealing pokemon like it's nothing. You guys are despicable and I'm gonna stop you!" a brunette said angrily.

Alpha just shook his head in frustration. 'Seriously, of all the times you had to get in my way it had to be now Bitch.' The man just grinned maliciously, "Well miss, as you can see it's five against one so if you think you can take all of us down at once good luck." May's eyes scanned the five guys in front of her and she instantly knew she made a mistake. 'I really need to think these things through.' "It doesn't matter I can take you guys.

The man just laughed at this, "Well if you were so smart then you would have seen that my buddy there behind you."

"Wait what?" she said while turning around. "Tangrowth, use Vine Whip to restrain her." ordered the man from behind. The vines grab May's arms and stopped her from grabbing any of her pokeballs.

"Aaah," she cried out as the vines tightened around her arms.

'Of course she just had to get herself captured. Damn it even when I hate them I still have to save them,' Alpha thought.

"A hostage will be a nice addition, or we could use her for other things." the man suggested while touching her face in a seductive manner.

Anger filled up Alpha, "That's enough," he screamed while running towards the Tangrowth with aura surrounding his fists. Alpha sprinted towards the Tangrowth and when he got close enough he slammed it into a tree. The force of the Tangrowth hitting the tree caused it to release May.

May looked at Alpha in disbelief, "Thank you, without you who knows what they wou..."

"Get out of here," Alpha interrupted in a cold voice.

May was stunned at what he said, "But I can help you."

"You'll only get in the way, now get out."

May looked at him with weary eyes and slowly started to back away. "Alright, but be safe," she said while running off.

Ash turned to the six guys in front of him. He started to surround himself with aura and looked at each and everyone of them, trying to decide who to take out first. "You," he announced while pointing at the big guy which made him shiver in fear. "You're first." He sprinted to him at a pace that not even a Deoxys could match. With one punch in the face the big man was sent a few yards back, knocked out before he even hit the ground. The other guys were scared and amazed at the same at the same time. His speed was incredible but they knew they would be in trouble if they didn't do something quick. They all reached for their pokeballs to try to defend themselves.

"Too late," Alpha said as he took all four of them down with one punch to face before they could take out their pokeballs.

Alpha stood there standing with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face. Six bodies littered the ground, each one knocked out. "Not even a challenge," he declared while looking at the bodies. "I was having fun too."

As Alpha was about to leave he felt a freezing feeling on his legs. "What the?" he said while looking down.

A woman appeared from the trees with a weird type of gun in her hands. "Well are you the famous Alpha from Team Rocket that I've heard so much about."

Alpha looked down and saw that he was frozen from the neck down. "Can't say that I'm not surprised to see you Jupiter, it's been a while."

Jupiter was shocked that he knew who she was. "Who are you and how do you know."

"Lets just say I'm someone from the past, but I'm impressed you have a freeze gun," he said while pointing at the gun. "I'm assuming that you harnessed the power of some ice pokemon and transferred it to the gun."

Jupiter chuckled to herself, "You'd be surprised at how much a Glalie's ice power can offer."  
><strong><br>**"So, you have me frozen here, what are you gonna do?" Alpha asked.

An evil smile appeared on Jupiter's face, "You're obviously gonna be a problem, so I guess the only thing I can do is eliminate you."

A weary look appeared on Alpha's face. 'Crap I'm in trouble, there's no way I can get out, not even with my aura,' Alpha thought.

Jupiter pulled out a katana from her sheath and slowly cut Alpha's cheek, letting blood slowly stream out. "That's nothing compared to what I'm about to do," Jupiter claimed.

"If your just gonna finish me, then get it over with," Alpha yelled.

Jupiter raised the sword to Alpha's neck, "Well your in a hurry to die aren't you. Well I guess this is it, goodb..." Jupiter fell to the ground, knocked out.

Alpha looked at Jupiter's body, stunned at what happened. "Hey who's there."

"You know you get yourself into a lot of trouble Ash, and I feel like it's my responsibility to help and protect you," said the guy who saved Alpha.

Alpha instantly knew who it was, "Do you just follow me around Paul."

Paul came out of the shadows and into the shine of the moon. "I have to keep my eye on you Ash, I don't know what kind of trouble you get yourself into."

Alpha glared at Paul in anger, "I don't need a babysitter Paul and I don't need to listen to anyone who isn't in Team Rocket so leave me alone."

Paul gritted his teeth in anger, "Well if you just listen to what I have to say and not blow up every five minutes I can tell you what I want to say."

"Well mister tough guy, what do want to want to tell me," Alpha sarcastically said while wiping the blood from his cheek.

Paul took a deep breath and spoke, "I want to take you up on your offer and join Team Rocket."

Silence filled the air for a few seconds, Paul looked at Alpha with begging eyes. Alpha just said one word, "Why."

"Because," Paul replied, choosing his words wisely. "I told you that I would do anything to get you back on the good side, and if I join Team Rocket then I'll have more time to show you why you need leave Team Rocket and rejoin your friends."

Alpha shook his head in despair, "You're following a lost cause, but I guess I could use you to get some more pokemon."

"So what's your answer Ash," Paul asked.

Alpha shrugged, "Sure I don't really care, just bring me ten pokemon a week and I won't have a problem with you."

Paul grinned in happiness, "Just don't forget, I will do everything in my power to bring you back."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say," Alpha said while walking back to the hotel.

Alpha walked a few minutes until he reached the hotel, his cut on his cheek still had a steady stream of blood coming out. As he reached the hotel, Alpha saw May, Brock, Max, Misty, Brock, Gary, and Ritchie all running towards him. 'Oh great, now what do they want.'

"Hey sir," May said while coming up to him, "I told my friends what happened but seeing that you made it back I guess you won."

Alpha groaned, 'Great, another person trying to help me.' "Don't call me sir, my name is Alpha and yeah I won, they were weak and useless."

Brock examined him from afar trying to spot any injuries but it was pretty hard because Alpha was dressed in all black and a cloak covered his face. What Brock could see was blood going down Alpha's uncovered neck. "Hey Alpha I think your bleeding," he said while pointing at the blood. "Take off the cloak so I can examine your injuries."

"No," Alpha responded coldly. "I can take care off myself and I don't need anyone's help. Now if you mind I'm tired and I want some sleep."

"Wait Alpha..." May said, causing Alpha to stop in his tracks. "I just wanted to say thank you," May said with her hands behind her back and a blush appearing on her face.

Alpha noticed her blush and instantly cursed himself for saving her. 'Great, if I knew this would come out of her saving her I would have just left her to the mercy of those Galactic guys.' "I don't want your thanks, I didn't fight them to save you because I could care less about you. I had some anger to let off and those Galactic grunts were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Dawn rolled her eyes at Alpha's statement, "Oh please, your way of acting is so obvious."

"Is it now, please tell me, I would love to know," Alpha asked.

"You're obviously playing the bad boy act. Just admit it, you saw a pretty helpless girl and decided you would play her in night in shining armor."

Alpha glared at Dawn, but after a few seconds he burst into laughter. Dawn looked at him, puzzled, "What's so funny?"

Alpha laid on the ground laughing harder than he ever had before, but after awhile he got up and spoke. "Well I must say your interpretation of me is very funny but you have me all wrong princess. Now I must leave for now cause the tournament does start tomorrow."

Max's interest instantly peaked at the mention of the tournament. "Wait your competing?"

"Of course but don't worry, if I face any of you I'll go easy on you," Alpha proclaimed

"Yeah right, you wish you were as good as me," Max boasted.

"And don't think I'm no push over either," Ritchie said.

"Yeah whatever you say, now I just want some sleep," Alpha said while walking toward the elevator.

Max looked at Alpha walking away and said one more thing, "I'm gonna win, not just for me but for an old friend that should be here, but couldn't make it."

Alpha smirked at Max's comment. 'So he's gonna win for me by beating me?' "Trust me kid, I could probably take all your pokemon myself, but I'd rather let my pokemon do the work. If you stay out of my way you just might make the top 16," he said while entering the elevator.

"Well we'll just have to see won't we," Max replied.

"Whatever you say brat," Alpha said right as the elevator doors closed. 'They're just as annoying as they were three years ago,' Alpha thought to himself.

Alpha wiped the blood from his cheek on more time before the elevator reached his floor. He slowly exited the elevator and walked to his room. As he entered his room he saw a sleeping Pikachu on his bed and a Lucario looking out the window. 'Hello Master,' Lucario said to Alpha through aura.

Alpha looked at Lucario with anger still inside of him from the conversation they had before he went into the woods. "Be ready for tomorrow Lucario, I'm using you first for the tournament."

'I won't fail you Master,' Lucario replied.

A smile appeared on Alpha's face. "I know you won't, your not weak. I trained you almost as hard as I have trained Pikachu. Get some rest, you'll need it."

Lucario was happy at what his master had said to him. 'Better get some sleep,' Lucario thought to himself. Alpha got into his bed quietly as to not wake Pikachu, and quickly went to sleep.

… **The next morning**

Alpha slowly opened his eyes, the room was dark because of the curtains covering the room. Lucario was sleeping on the couch and Pikachu was on the bed sleeping with Alpha. 'So today is the day that the tournament starts. I've wasted too much time getting annoyed by those fools, I need to fulfill my mission and take some strong pokemon.'

Alpha got out of bed and thought about which pokemon he should use for his first match. "I know I'm using Lucario and Pikachu for the first match but who should be my third pokemon," Alpha asked himself. "I'll just put my hand into my backpack and whatever pokemon I grab I'll use."

Alpha got his black backpack and reached his hand into it to pick out which one he would use. After awhile he gripped the pokeball he was gonna grab. He pulled out the ball and Alpha instantly knew which pokemon was in the pokeball without even opening it. A grin appeared on his face, "Well this is a surprise, I wanted to go easy on my first opponent but I guess this guy won't let me." Alpha walked over to the bed and nudged Pikachu enough to wake him.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Today's the first day of the tournament Pikachu so get up cause I'm using you second."

A face of determination appeared on Pikachu's face while he jumped onto Alpha's shoulder. He then walked over to the couch and woke up Lucario. "I'm gonna put you in your pokeball for now," he said while holding out Lucario's pokeball.

'As you wish Master, but can I ask you who else your gonna use,' Lucario asked.

"I'm using Pikachu and you," he said while pulling out a pokeball from his pocket. "And I'm using this guy."

Lucario was taken back at this, 'But Master he will bring to much attention to us and people might get suspicious.'

"I didn't ask for your advice now get in the pokeball so we can leave." Alpha ordered.

Lucario went up to the pokeball and tapped his finger on it, which caused him to get enveloped by a red beam that sucked him in. "Well Pikachu, let's go." And with that he walked away with Pikachu on his shoulder, Lucario's pokeball in one hand, and a master ball in the other.

* * *

><p><strong>To put more fan participation into the story I've decided to let you pick who Ash's pokemon in the master ball. It's gonna be a legendary so send in your requests but it's not gonna be Arceus or Mewtwo so make sure you don't request them and the legendary with the most requests will be the one Ash has in the story. Read, write, review do whatever you do.<strong>

**The next chapter the tournament starts so get ready.  
><strong>


	8. Let the tournament begin

**Welcome everybody to Chapter 8 of The Betrayed Champion. I'm honestly surprised at you guys. Last chapter was easily the most reviewed chapter I've had and that is awesome. To be honest my main goal in writing this story was to have double the amount of reviews than the words by the thousand so it's a real accomplishment to reach that and you know just because I don't have something for you guys to vote on doesn't mean you guys shouldn't review**. And to razor123, trust me, I'll make sure a main legendary wouldn't ruin the story.**  
><strong>

**Alright, it's the moment you've all been waiting for and the moment I've been dreading. The tournament begins this chapter and I'm apologizing in advance if the battle scenes suck cause I've never written about battle scenes. Just to clarify whenever Ash talks about May he calls her Bitch because if you read the story you would know why, but don't worry he'll be calling her May again later on in the story. Enough of my rambling, lets continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon I just write stories about them.**

* * *

><p>Alpha walked out of the hotel and into the glaring sunlight, still wearing his cloak to cover his face. He didn't usually get excited for a pokemon battle or really anything for that matter, but today was a different story. His palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy, and he couldn't wait to battle. But before any match could start, everyone had to go to the opening ceremonies and find out the brackets.<p>

"Great, Now I have to go see that old man Mr. Goodshow ramble about crap that no one cares about. He just needs to shut up and tell us what we want to know and quit wasting our time with his meaningless crap, am I right Pikachu?" Alpha asked his yellow friend.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed while nodding his head.

They walked for a few minutes until they reached the main stage where Mr. Goodshow was going to greet them all. Alpha's eyes scanned the room and saw some familiar faces, Ritchie and Max stood there with determination written on their faces. Paul just had his hands in his pockets with an 'I don't care about this' look on his face and for a moment their eyes locked onto each other but Alpha averted his gaze and saw some other people. After a few minutes Mr. Goodshow appeared on stage and spoke.

"Welcome everyone to the first ever Pokemon Championship Competition!" Goodshow said with a grin. His words were greeted with screams of excitement by some of the competitors and the audience watching.

"The rules are simple, since there are 1,024 of you, the Pokemon battles will be three on three up to the top 16 but after that it will be six on six. The competitors will be separated into four groups by random," he said while pointing to giant TV screen hanging from the ceiling.

The screen stayed black for a second but after a couple seconds an image appeared of the four groups. Alpha eyes went directly to the screen and checked to see who was in his group.

'Well it looks like I'm in group A with Max, he must have some bad luck seeing how he's in my group, but other than him I don't see anyone worth caring for. But I am going against some girl named Jessica so I wonder how much fun I can have with her,' Alpha thought to himself.

Alpha's eyes shifted to the other groups. 'Is there even anyone here that can at least give me a resemblance of a challenge?' Alpha wondered while checking the other groups. He searched the groups to find anyone powerful looking and his eyes instantly went towards a familiar name.

'Well well well, I would have never guessed that the Sinnoh champion Cynthia would have entered this tournament, I would have guessed she would have been too busy falsely accusing people for things they didn't do. But no matter, she can at least give me somewhat of a challenge if I play it easy.' Alpha thought to himself while grinning.

Other people in the other groups included Paul in the B group, Ritchie in the C group, and Cynthia in the D group. Alpha stood there grinning until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Max stood there with a smile on his face and his hand held out. "Good luck Alpha, I hope we can go against each other."

Alpha stared at his hand for a few seconds but just slapped his hand to the side. "Luck?" he said sarcastically. "Please, if you knew how strong I was you would understand that luck wishes it had the greatness that I had. But I would like to entertain myself with battling you so don't lose."

Max smirked, "I'm stronger than I look, So don't take me lightly."

Alpha was starting to get bored with the conversation, "Yeah I've heard that a million times," he said while walking towards Paul. "Now go win or lose, I don't really care."

Paul noticed Alpha coming towards him and smiled. "Looks like you got lucky."

Alpha threw his head back in frustration, "Why is everybody talking about luck."

"I was just trying to say that it's a good thing that you're not in my group cause I want you to make at least the second round," Paul said while showing his cocky side.

Alpha just shook his head, "Paul don't you remember that I beat you three years ago and that's when I was really weak. For the past three years I haven't been a nice guy or saving the world, I've been training my Pokemon and pushing them as hard as physically possible. So trust me, you don't want to face me."

Paul smiled at Alpha's remarks, "Well, at least you haven't fully changed."

Alpha was interested in this, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, You still love Pokemon battling and I know that inside that dark cold heart of yours, there's a kid who's hurt because his friends betrayed him. And all he wants is to be back with them." Paul claimed.

Alpha clenched his fists, "Paul, you haven't seen me in three years and now you think you know me. I've changed and I'm not going back, this life I have is my life and I like this way."

"I guess you're right, but just here me out, they miss you and would do anything to see you just one more time so why can't you do that." Paul pleaded.

Alpha thought for a second and spoke, "If I showed myself to them, then they would just beg me to come back and besides, I still hate them so if they think I'm dead then that's good."

The announcer then spoke, "Will Alpha and Jessica please report to stadium three?"

Alpha heard this and started to walk away, "Well, as much as I would love to talk about my former dumb friends, I have a battle."

Paul stood there thinking about what Alpha said and then he remembered that he was going to tell him something important. "Wait Ash I forgot, I need to tell you something." he yelled to get Alpha's attention.

Alpha turned his head for a second but kept walking, he didn't really care what he said, and he needed to get to his match.

"Why did I take this mission Pikachu, I could have been of on some other mission just relaxing and taking someone's pokemon, but now I have to deal with all this crap." Alpha explained to Pikachu

"Pika pi," Pikachu said while shrugging his shoulders.

They walked a few minutes in silence until they reached the stadium, it wasn't too big and only seated a few hundred people. Alpha smirked when he reached the front of the stadium and then entered. He walked through a dark hallway and as he reached the battle field he was greeted with a the rays of the sun.

'Looks like I'm the first one here, she better hurry up and not waste my time.' Alpha thought.

Alpha just stood there until he heard a faint sound of bad music being played. The sound was coming from the opposite end of the field but Alpha couldn't see who it was cause they were still in the dark hallway. Three people appeared from the hallway, a man who looked like he was in his forty's and had a gut, a woman who was in her fifty's who was still trying to look hot but it wasn't working, and a small fourteen year old girl with brown hair, violet eyes and dressed in in a dress.

"Jessica is number 1, she's gonna win!" the man said while hitting the drum.

"Jessica's the best, better then all the rest!" the woman said while playing a terrible trumpet.

Jessica walked with her head held up and a crown on her head. "Thank you my adoring fans but I must grace this competition with my presence."

Alpha just stood there puzzled, "What the hell is this?"

Jessica locked her eyes on Alpha, "Well I can see you're memorized by my presence and I can't blame you, I sometimes look at myself for hours."

Alpha looked at the referee, "Can we just get this match over with?" he asked the referee.

The referee snapped out of the trance and spoke, "Alright will the two competitors please get into position," he said while pointing at a red square.

They both walked into the red square, Alpha was quiet and had his head low, while Jessica waved to her two fans and all the other empty seats.

"This will be a three on three pokemon battle, on the left we have Alpha from... where are you from,?" the referee asked Alpha.

"The Depths of Hell," Alpha replied.

"Umm okay, we have Alpha from the Depths of Hell, and on the right we have Jessica Sanchez from Saffron City," the referee announced.

"Try and not lose to quickly," Jessica said.

Alpha laughed at this little comment, "I'll try not to."

"Alright," the referee yelled while holding up his flag, "Alpha call out your first pokemon and begin."

Alpha took out a poke ball and stared at it, "Don't fail me, Lucario show them your power," Alpha said while throwing his pokeball up in the air.

Out of the Poke ball came a powerful Lucario, 'I won't fail you Master," Lucario claimed while looking at Alpha.

Jessica pulled out a bedazzled pokeball and kissed it, "Vileplume win for me." Out came a nice and sweet vileplume.

"Plume," Vileplume said with a smile.

"Alright Lucario use..." Alpha was ordering before he was interrupted.

"Wait!" Jessica screamed.

Alpha's anger started to grow, "What is it!"

"Can I go first," Jennifer asked.

"Go ahead it's not like I care?" Alpha said as if he was defeated.

Jessica smirked, "Alright Vileplume use Attract." Small pink hearts started to go towards Lucario at a fast pace.

"Lucario break those hearts with Dragon Pulse," Purple circles started to come out of Lucario's mouth and broke all those hearts. "Anything else?" Alpha shouted while smirking.

Jessica's face started to get red with anger, "No more messing around, Vileplume use Energy Ball." An energy ball started to appear on Vileplume's hands and it threw it at Lucario.

Alpha looked at the very weak energy ball, "Lucario move three steps to the left." Lucario obeyed his orders and the energy ball barely missed him.

"Now we got him on the edge, use Razor Leaf," Jessica ordered. Vileplume shot leafs toward Lucario at a fast pace.

Alpha grinned, "Lucario catch them all." Lucario focused on the leafs and when they got close enough he grabbed them. After a few seconds Lucario stood there with no cuts and a stack of leafs in his hands.  
>Jessica jumped in frightfulness, 'How did he catch them all?' she thought.<p>

"Now it's my turn, Lucario use ExtremeSpeed!" Alpha ordered.

"Oh no you don't, Vileplume use protect!" Vileplume stood there with a shield of energy in front of it and it's eyes closed, bracing itself for the attack. After a few seconds passed it opened it's eyes and didn't see Lucario anywhere.

"Now finish it with Aura Sphere." Alpha ordered.

Vileplume looked for Lucario everywhere but it couldn't find him. "Vileplume!" Jessica shouted, "Behind you!"

Vileplume looked behind her and saw Lucario standing there with a giant aura sphere. Vileplume tried to run away but Lucario released his aura sphere and it hit Vileplume head on. The attack sent Vileplume right into the wall, dust and dirt clouded Vileplume.

"Vileplume!" Jessica shouted. The dust settled and showed a knocked out Vileplume.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, Lucario wins!" the referee announced loudly.

Alpha smiled, "You did well Lucario, return," Alpha said while a red beam enveloped Lucario.

* * *

><p>'Thank you Master.' Lucario replied while going into his pokeball.<p>

"Jessica call out your second pokemon!" the referee ordered.

Jessica smiled, "I know you won't lose, Umbreon win this for me." Jessica threw her poke ball up and out came an Umbreon.

"Alright Pikachu you take this one." Alpha told Pikachu. Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and went onto the field. "I'll start first this time, Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu shot a strong thunderbolt at Umbreon.

"Umbreon dodge and use quick attack!" Jessica ordered. Umbreon quickly moved out of the way and started to run towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu meet him head on with Volt Tackle," Alpha said. Pikachu surrounded himself with static and ran straight into Umbreon. Umbreon was sent flying back in pain but now down for the count.

"We can't lose now, Umbreon use Hyper Beam," Jessica screamed. A ball of orange energy appeared inside Umbreon's mouth and it shot it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu when it gets close enough use your tail to jump into the air!" Alpha ordered. The hyper beam came towards Pikachu at a rapid pace, and right as it was going to hit him, Pikachu jumped up into the air. "Now pikachu use Electro Ball."

"Umbreon get out of the way!" Jessica cried. Umbreon tried to move but his leg was injured and the ball of electricity hit Umbreon, shocking him. After everything was said and done, Umbreon laid there unconscious.

"Umbreon is unable to continue, Pikachu wins!" the referee announced.

"You were awesome Umbreon," Jessica said to Umbreon who was in its pokeball.

"Good job Pikachu, but know it's time to end this with my secret weapon." Alpha said.

"Jessica call out your final pokemon," the referee ordered.

"It's not over yet, come on out Weavile!" Jessica yelled. Weavile came out and had its claws out ready for a battle.

"Hey Jessica," Alpha called out to his opponent.

"What do you want," Jessica replied in a mean tone.

"I'm giving you a chance to give up, my next pokemon will easily beat your weak Weavile. So just give up if you care about your pokemon." Alpha explained.

"Ha yeah right, you're probably just scared cause you know that my Weavile can take out your entire team!" Jessica replied.

Alpha shook his head, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Alpha said while pulling out his master ball. "Come on out." Alpha threw his master ball into the air and out it came.

"Oh my Arceus..." the referee said while looking at the pokemon.

Jessica fell to her knees in disbelief, "How did you capture that pokemon!"

"You know I haven't really used this guy too much but it will fun to see how he does." The pokemon everyone was talking about was a flying majestic beast, it was in the air looking down at everyone. It's skin was sliver and its stomach was a purplish color.

"Well are you ready to win this, Lugia."

Lugia flapped its wings casually and it's eyes locked onto Weavile, which made Weavile cower in fear. 'Really Chosen One, you called me out for this?' Lugia asked Alpha through telepathy. 'It's bad enough that captured me... which I'm somewhat okay with, but now you make me go against a Weavile?'

"Oh come on Lugia, wouldn't you rather be out here with Pikachu and me instead of being cramped inside your pokeball?" Alpha asked.

'I guess you're right, lets just get this over with,' Lugia said.

Jessica was shivering in fear, "That's not fair, you're cheating."

"Where does it say that having a Lugia is cheating?" Alpha asked.

"How would I know!" Jessica yelled back with her hands on her hips.

"You know what, you're annoying me, so I'm gonna finish this quickly," Alpha claimed. "Lugia use Ice Beam on the entire field." Lugia shot it's ice beam almost hitting Weavile, after a few seconds the whole field was frozen.

"So what's that supposed to do," Jessica asked.

"Look at your Pokemon," Alpha said while pointing at Weavile.

Weavile couldn't even stand on the ice, it kept slipping and falling on it's face. "Weavile try and use your claws to stand your ground." Weavile did as it said and now stood straight up.

"You could have just given up but now look at your pokemon, Lugia use Aeroblast," Alpha said. Lugia shot a vortex of air at Weavile, the speed of the attack was unbeatable.

"No! Weavile you have to move!" Jessica cried. Weavile was too scared to move and its claws clenched even harder on the ice. The attack was a direct hit and it sent Weavile flying into the stands.

"Weavile!" Jessica screamed. Weavile was really beat up and it looked like he was knocked out.

"Wea," Weavile grunted while it slowly got up.

'That's one tough Weavile if it's still standing,' Alpha thought.

Weavile stood up on a chair while its legs were wobbling. It stood there just staring at Lugia until it fell face first, unconscious.

"Weavile in unable to battle! The winner of this match is Alpha, Straight from the Depths of Hell!" the referee yelled.

"Good job Lugia, return." Alpha said while the master ball sucked in Lugia.

'Next time you use me Chosen One, make sure it's something major,' Lugia replied.

"Weavile return," Jessica said while tears formed in her eyes. "It's not fair, you cheated," Jessica screamed while she was having a tantrum. She laid on the floor and swung her legs and arms while crying her eyes out, her crown on the ground.

The man and woman walked onto the field, next to Jessica, "Lets go home daughter." the man who was in the stands solemnly said. The man grabbed Jessica into her arms and they walked away.

"That was weird." Alpha declared.

"Pika," Pikachu replied.

"Lets just go back to the hotel." Alpha said while walking away from the field.

Alpha and Pikachu walked out of the stadium and through the woods, right as they were going to exit the woods, Alpha heard something.

"Golduck use water gun on the targets!" a trainer said while throwing plates into the air. The golduck accurately hit every plate straight on, breaking them.

"I'm pretty tired but I guess I can take this guys pokemon. Lucario come out." Alpha whispered. Lucario came out of his pokeball.

'Yes Master,' Lucario asked.

"We're gonna take this guys Pokemon so get behind him and when I give the signal you attack the guy," Alpha explained. Alpha walked up to the guy and spoke, "Hey I'm lost can you help me?"

The trainer looked up and saw Alpha, "Yeah I can help you, where do you need to go?"

"Well you see I just got some new Pokemon and I need to find a Pokemon center so I can transfer them," Alpha explained.

"That's cool, what kind of new Pokemon did you get," the trainer asked.

"Oh just a few random one's and a cool Golduck," Alpha said.

"Sweet, I have a Golduck, can I see yours," the trainer asked.

"Sure, it's right there," Alpha explained while pointing at the trainer's Golduck.

The trainer was confused, "But that's my Golduck."

Alpha smirked, "I know."

It took him a few seconds to understand what he was saying but when he did, he jumped back. "You're not taking my Pokemon."

Alpha grinned, "That's too bad cause I wasn't asking, NOW Lucario!" Lucario came running from the trees and had a bone of energy in his hands. He swung it at the trainer and it hit him right in the face, knocking him out.

Golduck stood there shocked at what happened, his trainer was unconscious and Alpha, Pikachu, and Lucario stood there.

"Now Golduck we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Alpha offered.

Golduck just stood there for a couple seconds but then started to charge Alpha.

Alpha shook his head, "I gave you chance, Pikachu, Thunderbolt." Pikachu shot a powerful thunderbolt at Golduck and it hit it dead on.

Golduck struggled to get back up and with the last of its power it shot a hyper beam right at Alpha's head.

Alpha moved his head to the right and it went right past him. "You should work on your aim."

The hyper beam that had missed Alpha's head hit a long tree's base that was directly behind him. The attack caused the tree to start to fall over and Alpha was directly in its line of falling. Alpha and Pikachu had no clue that he was about to be crushed by a tree but Lucario saw everything.

Lucario started to run towards Alpha, 'Master, watch out!'

Alpha heard Lucario but he didn't know what he meant, he looked behind him and saw a tree was about to crush him. Alpha had no time to move and he braced himself for the tree but felt someone push him. Alpha was pushed out of the way and he was safe.

The impact of the tree hitting the ground caused dust to fly up into the air, clouding everything around him. Alpha sat there not sure of what had happened with Pikachu by his side. After the dust settled he saw something horrifying.

"Lucario!" Alpha screamed.

Lucario was trapped under the tree trunk, not breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 8 of my story and I hope you liked it. I think this might be my first cliffhanger. Once again sorry if the battle scenes sucked, I'm new at them.<strong>

**Jessica is the first OC that you've guys sent that I've used. I'll go more into depth with other OC's but I didn't go too in depth with Jessica because I didn't have too much info to go on.**

**If you have ideas on what should happen in the story, send in some ideas and I might use them. Mach68 asked if Paul could join Alpha in Team Rocket and I had no plans to do that but because he suggested it, I did it.**

**So in the end Lugia was the legendary pokemon. Last chapter I said that the legendary with the most votes would be the one in the master ball and since Lugia and Dakrai were tied with 4 votes each I went with Lugia because Uber-epic said that if it's a master ball then it has to be a version mascot so I went with Lugia. And yeah razor123, a zoroark would be pretty cool, I might actually use that idea in my next story.**

**If you were wondering I'll go into more depth on how Alpha caught Lugia later in the story.**

**So that's all, read, write, review. And if you love puppies, kittens, Jesus, God, Buddha, Muhammad, or whatever, you would review.**


	9. Dinner time

**Welcome everybody to chapter 9 of The Betrayed Champion. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and hope you like this chapter. Also my new goal for this story is that by the end of chapter 10, I hope to have 100 reviews because only a few stories get that many and I hope I get to be one of them.  
><strong>

**I would like to start a new thing here called Its super effective's fanfiction club. Here I will highlight a pokemon fanfic that I think that deserves more reviews. All these stories will be completed and deserve way more reviews.**

**The first fanfic I will highlight is, Within Attraction by selh. One of the best stories I have ever read and the best story that involves May and Dawn fighting over Ash (no offense to The Shiny Gengar). It's a 110k with only 88 reviews so lets get it to 100 reviews because it deserves it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Lucario," Alpha screamed.<p>

Lucario was trapped under the tree trunk, not breathing.

Alpha jumped to his feet and sprinted to Lucario. "Infernape get out here and help me pick up the tree," Alpha yelled with his voice cracking and eyes starting to get watery.

Infernape came out of his pokeball and instantly went to Alpha's side to help pick up the tree. "Now get ready Infernape," Alpha said while getting a good grip on the tree. "Push up now."

Alpha and Infernape both started to use all their strength to lift the tree. Alpha's veins were popping out and aura started to surround his hands. Infernape gritted his teeth and sweat started to appear on his forehead. Slowly but surely they started to lift the tree off of Lucario, who was still not breathing.

"Pikachu," Alpha screamed.

Pikachu who was on the side, just watching what was happening in horror ran up to Alpha. "Pi."

Alpha had to make sure not to loosen up his grip on the tree while talking to Pikachu, "I need you to drag Lucario away from the tree but be careful," Ash pleaded.

Pikachu nodded his head with a stern face. He went up to Lucario and pulled him by his ears away from the tree. After Pikachu had dragged Lucario away from the tree, Alpha and Infernape dropped the  
>tree and went to Lucario's side.<p>

"Infernape return," Alpha said while looking at Lucario. Lucario seemed so peaceful under shine of the full moon. Alpha checked for a pulse from Lucario but couldn't find one.

Alpha picked up Lucario and held him like a dad holds his newborn and ran towards the pokemon center with Pikachu right behind him. "Don't give up on me Lucario," Alpha pleaded with tears going down his face. "We've been through too much. Damn it why did you have to push me out of the way, it should have been me that the tree crushed not you."

Lucario laid lifeless in Alpha's arms as he ran towards the pokemon center. After a minute more of running Alpha reached the pokemon center. Alpha crashed through the doors and ran straight to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy had her back to Alpha as she organized the pokeballs but she could here that Alpha was there. "Well hello and welco..."

"Nurse Joy," Alpha screamed in a dark voice. "Please help Lucario," Alpha said while crying.

Nurse Joy turned around and saw a trainer dressed in all black crying and a lifeless Lucario in his hands. "Oh my goodness, he needs medical attention right away." Nurse Joy called her Chansey over and lifted Lucario onto a stretcher.

As Nurse Joy was taking Lucario away in a stretcher she said something to Alpha, "We will do our best to save Lucario so stay in the waiting room while we operate," she said with sympathy in her voice.

Alpha was barely able to stand and resist the urge not to completely fall on his knees and cry, "Please, save him," he was able to choke out before Nurse Joy went into the operating room.

Alpha sat down on one of the chairs and sat their with a stoic look on his face while tears streamed down his face. Pikachu did his best to try and cheer up Alpha but nothing was working so all he could do is stay by Alpha's side.

Alpha took off his cloak and ran his hands through his hair, trying to relieve some stress. 'After everything we've been through,' Alpha thought, 'I can't believe that I might not see you anymore. I remember the first time we actually met, not with Giovanni but in the woods. You were so naive and happy, and maybe I worked you too hard at times but you never backed down. On our first mission together, you were like a professional and did everything to perfection, even when they were torturing me you knew where I was and you saved me. Besides Pikachu you were the one who was always there for me and would risk your life just to protect me. And in exchange I called you names and put you down, when I should have been praising you and spending more time together.'

After a few hours, Nurse Joy came out of the operating room. Alpha's head went up when he heard the doors open and he went up to Nurse Joy faster than Brock ever could.

"Nurse Joy," Alpha said with a weary voice, "Is Lucario?" Alpha couldn't get the rest of his sentence out.

Nurse was taken back by the young man's appearance, without his cloak on he was very handsome. "Well," Nurse Joy said while taking off her gloves, "The surgery was a success, and Lucario will survive, but we still need to watch him to see if any infections start to appear," she said with a grin.

Alpha's frown instantly turned into an uncontrollable smile. "Oh thank you Nurse Joy," he yelled while hugging her.

Nurse Joy blushed at the hug, "It was no problem, but Lucario still has 4 broken ribs and a collapsed lung, not only that but he will have to stay in the pokemon center for the foreseeable future so he can recover."

Alpha thanked her for her help, put his cloak back on, and Pikachu and him went to Lucario's room. They reached his room and quietly walked inside as to not wake anyone. When Alpha saw Lucario laying there asleep hooked up to all sorts of different machines he couldn't help but smile at the fact that Lucario was alive.

He gently shook shook Lucario awake and he slowly opened his eyes. 'Hello Master,' Lucario said weakly.

Alpha knelt down next to Lucario, "Hey Lucario, how are you feeling?"

'Besides the broken ribs and punctured lung that I heard Nurse Joy say, I could be better.'

Alpha laughed at his comment, "You didn't have to do that Lucario. If anything it would have been payback for all the times I treated you like trash.'

'Master you've never treated me like trash, sometimes you just have to show your dominance and if sometimes you pushed me hard I know it was because you knew I could do better,' Lucario explained.

Alpha shook his head, "No Lucario, I was mean to you and I know I was. I can't sugarcoat it, I'm sorry and I will treat you better, I just wish it didn't take a tree falling on you for me to see that."

Alpha's comments brought a smile to Lucario's face. 'It's okay Master, I will recover, but unfortunately I won't be able to fight for in the tournament anymore.'

"It's okay, you've saved my life once, the least I could do is complete the mission for you. But is there anything I can do for you while you're in the pokemon center?"

'I have but one request, just talk to them, they miss you. Think of the feeling you had when you thought I was dead, that's what they feel all the time.'

Alpha tensed up, "I hate them Lucario, but I guess the least I could do for you is talk to them, but don't expect me to like it."

Lucario chuckled at that, 'I expect nothing less from you.'

Alpha got up from his position and started to walk out of the room. "Alright Lucario, I'm gonna go back to my room and get some sleep. I'll try to visit as often as I can and when you get healthy," Alpha said with a grin appearing on his face, "Be ready because we are going directly back to work."

A smile appeared on Lucario's face, 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Alpha and Pikachu walked out of the pokemon center and towards their hotel. Both exhausted because of what had happened and it was already 9 pm so they needed their sleep for tomorrow's match. His legs were killing Alpha after all the walking and standing and all he wanted was some sleep. He reached his hotel, went into the elevator and reached his floor.

'I just want some sleep,' Alpha thought as he dragged himself to his room.

Right as Alpha and Pikachu reached his room, the two rooms next to Alpha's room opened up and reveled some familiar faces.

"Wow you were awesome Max, you easily beat that guy," May complemented.

"Yeah you too Ritchie, Sparky has gotten really strong and that guy was no match for you," Misty said with a smile.

Gary, Max, May, Brock, Misty, Ritchie, and Dawn walked out of their rooms all dressed up. They were all talking to each other while Alpha just stood there.

"And then I was like," Max said to the group while walking backwards, "That's not a Tentacruel, that's May." Everyone burst out in laughter at Max's joke, but as he was walking backwards he bumped into Alpha.

"Oh I'm sorr..." Max was going to say before he realized who he walked into.

Alpha pushed Max out of the way, "Just watch where you're going."

Alpha was walking away before Ritchie grabbed his arm, "Is this whole tournament just a little game to you," Ritchie asked in a threatening manner.

"First you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself," Alpha replied while throwing Ritchie's hand off of him, "And no this isn't just a game to me. It's a mission but why do you ask."

Ritchie's anger started to rise, "Do you honestly expect this to be a fair tournament if you have a Lugia on your team."

Alpha shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe you need to get some stronger pokemon and not get angry at me for having a Lugia."

"Well I don't need a Lugia to win, because a real trainer wouldn't rely on a Legendary to win every match for them," Ritchie commented.

Alpha threw his head back in frustration, "If I promise not to use Lugia for the rest of the tournament will you shut up?"

A smile appeared on Ritchie's face, "Yeah, that's sounds like a deal."

"Now if you don't mind," Alpha said while walking towards his door, "I'm going to my room."

Right as Alpha said that, two pokeballs opened up, releasing two pokemon.

"What," Dawn said while she noticed that Buneary had come out of her pokeball.

"Glaceon what are you doing," May wondered as Glaceon also came out of her pokeball.

Glaceon and Buneary started to run towards Pikachu. Pikachu, who wasn't looking ears went up when he heard the cries of the two female pokemon. "Pika?" That was all Pikachu was able to get out before they both tackled him.

They both tackled him to the ground hugging, it took them a few seconds to realize that they were both doing the same thing. Static shot out of their eyes as they glared at each other.

Pikachu just laid there, not able to move because of the two pokemon on top of him. He looked at Alpha for help but he was too busy laughing to help him.

"Oh I'm so sorry," May declared while returning Glaceon to her pokeball.

"Yeah Buneary is usually never like this," Dawn claimed as she also called her back to her pokeball.

"No it's fine," Alpha said while trying to hold back his laughter. "But now I'm going to my room."

"Wait Alpha," May called out, "We're going out for dinner, would you like to come?"

Alpha was about to go on a long rant about how he wasn't gonna go and he needed sleep, but then he remembered what Lucario request. Alpha sighed loudly, "I know I'm gonna regret this but sure, I'll go but is anyone else coming."

"Well," Dawn said with a blush on her face.

"Dawn's boyfriend is coming too," Brock announced.

"Shut up Brock, me and him haven't been going out that long," Dawn replied.

"Well come on, he's probably waiting for us," Gary said while walking away.

'Damn you Lucario, you could have had any request but you chose this,' Alpha thought.

Alpha put Pikachu in his room, and they walked to the restaurant. Alpha walked towards the back of the group as everyone was talking about something about contests.

'This blows, I wonder if I can sleep without them noticing?' Alpha thought. 'But I am interested in who Dawn's boyfriend is, but knowing her it's probably someone like Barry or Kenny.'

They walked for a few more minutes until they reached the restaurant. It wasn't too crowded so they were able to get to the receptionist without too much hassle.

"Hi, we have reservation for May Maple," May told the receptionist.

The receptionist looked through her book and scanned the pages, looking for her name. "Ah here it is, follow me."

She led them to a large table where someone was already sitting. "Oh there you are," Dawn said the guy at the table.

"What's Paul doing here," Alpha asked Brock as he saw Dawn give him a hug.

"Oh I didn't know you knew Paul, well Paul is going out with Dawn," Brock explained.

A shocked look appeared on Alpha's face. He stared at Paul for a few seconds before he decided to sneak up on him. He went behind Paul and he went up to his ear and whispered, "Boo."

"Oh my god," Paul yelled while he jumped up in frightfulness. "Damn man, you scared me."

Alpha crossed his arms, "You never told me you were going out with Dawn."

"Wait, how do you know Paul," Dawn asked.

"Lets just say we were rivals once, before I showed him how a real trainer fights," Alpha explained.

Just the mention of the punch Paul received made his jaw hurt. "Yeah we go back a few years, isn't that right Ash," Paul said Ash's name without even noticing it.

"Paul, why did you just call Alpha, Ash," May asked while tears started to swell up.

"Yeah Paul, you know my name isn't Ash, it's Alpha."

Sweat started to appear on Paul's forehead while Alpha was calm. "Well you see, I um."

"It's a nickname," Alpha said trying to cover it up. "He calls me Ash because when he first met me, I was next to a volcano and ash was all over me."

"Yeah, what Alpha said, and then after I met him we had a pokemon battle and I beat all of his pokemon easily," Paul lied.

"Don't push it," Alpha said through barred teeth.

"Oh alright, well does everyone know what they want," May asked.

While everyone was giving their orders Alpha whispered to Paul, "So how long have you two been doing it?"

Paul almost spit up his water at his comment, "We've only been going out for a couple months."

Alpha shook his head, "So you haven't."

"Well what about you, Dawn was telling me that May liked this mysterious guy who was dressed in all black," Paul explained.

"Yeah I have that effect on people, looks like she got over me pretty quickly."

"You're the first guy she's liked in three years, and do you know who was the last guy she liked?"

Alpha took time to think about this, "Brendan?"

A puzzled look appeared on Paul's face, "Who the hell is Brendan?"

"Well you've obviously never played Ruby, Sapphire, or Emerald or else you would know who he is."

"Are you breaking the fourth wall, just because you're dark and evil doesn't mean you're allowed to break the fourth wall," Paul proclaimed.

"I just broke it a little, it's fun but enough of that, who was the last guy she liked?"

Paul pointed his finger at Alpha, "You."

"Hmph, she really doesn't know how to get over guy," Alpha proclaimed.

"You just said she got over you too quickly and now your saying she didn't get over fast enough," Paul said.

"And what would you two gentleman like to eat," the waitress asked.

Alpha scanned the menu quickly, "Steak, rare. I like the taste of blood in my steak."

The waitress quickly wrote the order down, "And what would you want?"

"I'll take the ribs," Paul responded.

"Alright we'll bring your orders right away."

After the waitress left it got really quiet. Max was bored but he decided to break the silence. "So Alpha, where's Lucario cause he was awesome in your battle."

The mention of Lucario sent Alpha's mind back to when Lucario wasn't breathing. "Oh he's at the pokemon center getting better."

"Really? He didn't even get touched in your match, what could he need to get healed," Max asked.

"Well you see," Alpha explained, "He got this new disease called, 'why don't you mind your own business.' It's very serious."

"I've never heard of that disease but I hope he's okay," Max replied not taking the hint.

Alpha shook his head in hopelessness, "And you wonder why I left," Alpha told Paul.

Paul shrugged his shoulders, it was Gary's turn to speak up, "So Alpha, how did you catch Lugia?"

Alpha sat up in his chair, "Well."

**Flashback**

"Alpha," Giovanni said talking to Alpha through a video phone in his office. "Now that you're in Goldenrod, go to the radio tower and "convince" the manager to give you the silver wing. It's the only way we can get Lugia."

"Yes sir, I'm right next the radio tower so I'll inform you when I get it," Alpha replied.

"Good luck," Giovanni said while hanging up.

"Alright Pikachu, Lucario are you guys ready?"

"Pika."

'I'm ready Master.'

They walked into the radio tower, it was pretty empty so they walked for a while before they even saw anyone. Alpha avoided any contact with anyone and in a few minutes, he was in the mangers room.

Mr. Stone was doing some paperwork but he looked up when he heard the door open. "Hello, who's there? Is that you Gold?"

"Sorry, my name is Alpha and you have something I want," Alpha said while walking in.

"Well you're an ambitious kid, so what do you want," Stone asked.

"It's nothing really, just the silver wing."

Stone knew exactly what he wanted the silver wing for. "What do you want Lugia for?"

"He's a legendary, why wouldn't I want it."

Stone looked at the dark man, his Pikachu, and Lucario and he knew there was no way getting out of it. "Alright sunny, I know when I've been beaten," he said while reaching into his shelf. "But I bet you didn't think I had a handgun on me," he said while turning around with a handgun in his hand.

He turned around but they were gone. "I guess I scared them away." But he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Still here," Alpha announced before he knocked Stone out.

"Now where are you silver wing," Alpha said while looking through the room. He opened one of the drawers and there laid the wing. "Found it. Alright, next stop, the Whirl Islands."

Alpha swam to the Whirl Islands atop of Lapras and he entered the murky cave with Lucario and Pikachu by his side.

"This place gives off some weird vibes," Alpha said aloud to no one in particular. They walked for a few more minutes, going deeper and deeper into the cave until they reached a waterfall.

"I'm here Lugia with the silver wing so show your self!" Alpha screamed. The wing started to glow and pokemon cry came out from behind the waterfall. Slowly Lugia came out and he was surprised at who stood there looking back at him.

'Why have you woken me Chosen Me?' Lugia said through telepathy.

"I'm here to capture you, one way or another."

Lugia's anger started to raise. 'You woke me up because of your selfish need to become stronger? Well Chosen One, I didn't know you had a death wish.'

Alpha smirked, "On the contrary, it's you who should be ready to spend the rest of your life in a pokeball."

'How dare you,' Lugia said while shooting an Aeroblast at them.

"Alright let the plan begin," Alpha said to his pokemon as he dodged the attack.

Alpha started shooting Aura Sphere's at Lugia and Pikachu was shooting Thunderbolt's at him as well.

'Do you really expect those weak attacks to be able to take me down?' Lugia asked.

"Ha of course not, but this all a distraction because, NOW LUCARIO," Alpha screamed.

'What,' Lugia said as he felt himself being sucked inside a master ball.

Lucario stood their with a master ball bouncing around in his hand, but after a while a 'ding' sound came from the master ball.

"Good job Lucario, we just captured Lugia."

**End Flashback**

"I found him on route 18, he was just flying around, threw my pokeball and caught him," Alpha explained.

"Well that story sucked, I thought it was gonna be cooler," Max said with his arms crossed.

After the story everyone just had little conversations about different things. "Hey what ever happened to Drew," Misty asked May.

**In a bar at LaRousse City**

Drew was tipsy as he had already drank too much for the night. He saw a hot blonde chick just sitting by herself so he tried to use the Drew charm.

"Hey baby," Drew said as he sat down next to her, "What do you get when you cross a Pikachu with a pizza parlor?

"Um I don't know?"

"A Pizzachu," this cracked up Drew. He was on the floor laughing too hard at his own joke. After a while he got up and went back to the blonde. "So wanna go back to my house?"

"Babe," the blonde yelled.

A giant man who was mostly muscles walked up, "Yeah."

Drew looked at the giant man and gulped, "Babe?"

"Kick his ass," the blonde said while pointing at Drew.

"Wait," Drew screamed but that didn't stop the giant man.

"Sorry short stuff," the man pulled his arm back and slammed his fist right into Drew, sending him flying into the air. The punch left him unconscious, blood gushing out of his nose.

**Back at the restaurant **

May shrugged her shoulders, "Probably in some contest."

They ate their food but now it was Dawn's turn to start her plan. Dawn gave a hand signal to everyone involved in the plan and things started rolling.

"Well I need to go to the bathroom," Misty said aloud. "Gary don't you need to go?"

"Oh yeah, what about you Ritchie and Max, do you guys need to go," Gary asked.

"Yeah lets go," they both said.

"If I hurry fast enough I might see Nurse Joy again," Brock said as he left.

"Yeah Paul and I need to go to the hotel to get our wallets," Dawn claimed while standing up.

"What do you mean," Paul asked with his eyebrow arched, "I have my wallet right here," he said while patting his pocket.

"Shut up," Dawn whispered, "Just go along with it," she said through barred teeth.

Paul didn't know what was going on be he went with it, "Oh yeah she's right, hey Alpha stay here with May while we go."

Alpha gave Paul an 'I'm gonna kill you after this' face and cursed everyone who had left. After everybody had left it was only May and Alpha at the table.

"You know I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm May Maple," she said with her hand held out.

'I'm doing this for you Lucario,' Alpha thought to himself. "I'm Alpha," he replied while shaking her hand. Alpha had to restrain himself from not gripping her hand to hard and put off his hatred for now.

"So I saw your battle and you were awesome," May complemented

Alpha shrugged his shoulders, "It was nothing, I was just playing with her, I could have ended it in under a minute."

"So," May said as she got closer to Alpha, "Why do you always wear that cloak, don't you want people to see your face?"

"That's kinda the point of the cloak. So no I like it better if people can't see my face."

"Oh I guess your right," May replied with a laugh. "So what are your interests."

'How much longer is this gonna last?' Alpha thought. 'Wait I have an idea.' A devilish smile appeared on his face, "Well I can tell you what I don't like."

This peaked May's interest. "What are they?"

"Well, I hate bandanas, anything clothes that's red or orange, eating your food too fast, and I especially hate contests," Alpha replied with grin.

'I love all those things, maybe this guy isn't everything I thought he was.' May thought. "How can you hate contests, they're beautiful."

"Yeah right, it's just a bunch of people who aren't good enough for real battles so instead they make up fancy moves to win meaningless ribbons."

"How dare you, you're not the guy I thought you were," May said while walking off.

Alpha sat their laughing hard. 'I can't believe that worked, that's too easy.' Alpha started to stand up before the receptionist stopped him.

"So since everyone else in your party left I guess you're paying for the bill," she said while handing him the bill.

"Sure I mean how much could it be?" Alpha looked at the bill and his jaw dropped.

"And don't forget the tip," the receptionist said as she walked away.

Alpha stood their, his wallet already feeling lighter, "Son of a Bit..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 9 of my story and I hoped you liked it. I hope no one was offended by Drew getting knocked out but someone requested for him to be beat up again so I had to do it.<strong>

**Like I said last chapter, if you have ideas on what should happen in the story, send in some ideas and I might use them.**

**Next chapter is round two of the tournament and some more Paul and Alpha dialogue so get ready.**


	10. Darkness in its truest form

**Welcome everybody to chapter 10 of the Betrayed Champion. Only 5 more reviews until the hundredth review so keep it up. Well I hope you're ready for some more battling so get ready. And to RJO, since I can't pm you I'll say it here that your review was really touching and I will use the idea that you requested but I can't promise an Ash vs Paul battle.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alpha was walking home, anger steaming off of him. 'How the hell can Bitch eat so much? She should be fat ass sitting on the couch judging by how much she eats.'<p>

The midnight moon was in the sky. Alpha was in the woods and the trees made it so that he could barely see where he was walking.

'This would be a lot easier if I had some of my pokemon with me, but I left them all back at the hotel cause I thought I wouldn't need them. I swear when I see Paul I'm gonna give him more than a sore jaw,' he thought to himself.

Alpha kept walking until he heard something coming right at him. He turned around and threw his fist as hard as he could at the flying object. As he made contact with the object, it was broken into pieces. "Who's there, show yourself."

A 12 year old kid with a guilty face appeared from behind a tree, "Sorry mister, it's so dark out here I thought you were a pokemon."

Alpha's anger started to rise, "So you threw a pokeball at me?"

"Yeah I'm sorry," the kid replied while pouting. "But you must be really strong mister to break my pokeball."

Alpha looked at his muscular arms, "I guess you could say that."

"Well mister I hope you don't have to go against my brother Leo, he's really strong," the kid explained.

"Trust me kid, I don't care how strong your brother is, it won't be a challenge for me," Alpha replied while walking away.

"Yeah right, he let me borrow some of his pokemon and I bet there 10 times stronger than any of your pokemon," the kid declared.

'Wait, if he has some of his brother's pokemon, than I can easily take them from him,' Alpha thought. "Hey kid can I inspect your brother's pokeballs."

"Why should I let you do that?" the kid replied, unsure of what was going to happen.

Alpha quickly thought up of an excuse, "Well I need to inspect the pokeballs to see if they are clean."

The kid arched his eyebrow, "Do I really look that stupid that I would fall for that?"

"It was worth a shot," Alpha replied while shrugging his shoulders. Alpha in a blink of an eye was standing in front of the kid.

The kid was taken back by this, "How did you do that?"

"Enough small talk kid," Alpha said while grabbing his collar, "Give me your brothers pokemon, or else!"

The kid started to shake in fear, almost wetting his pants. He reached into his pocket and took out three pokeballs. "Here," he replied while holding his hand out.

Alpha was about to take the pokeballs but stopped when he heard a voice. "Let go of my brother you son of a bitch!"

Alpha turned his head and saw young man but due to the darkness he couldn't get a clear look at him. But Alpha could see that he had three pokemon beside him.

"Leo help, this guy wants to take your pokemon," the kid yelled.

"I'm giving you three seconds to get away from my brother or else my electric friends here, will shock you until there's nothing left of you," Leo said while pointing to his three pokemon.

'I'm so used to being hit by electric attacks that his attacks wouldn't even affect me,' Alpha thought. 'But I don't want to take any risks and besides, I don't have any of my pokemon on me.'

Alpha quickly swiped the pokeballs from the kids' outstretched hand and sprinted as fast as he could back to his hotel. By the time that Leo realized what had happened, it was too late.

Alpha was taking in deep breaths as he entered the hotel. 'That was too close, that guy Leo almost had me. But I can't wait until I see him next time, we have some unfinished business.'

Ash went to the elevator, reached his floor, and entered his room. 'Good, no sign of those moochers,' Alpha thought as he didn't see any of his former friends. As he entered his room he saw that there was an envelope that had been slipped under his door in the room. Alpha picked it up, opened it and read it.  
>'Dear Alpha, sorry that we left you with the bill so we all pitched in our money to pay you back.<br>Sincerely May.' Alpha thought that that was the end of the letter until he looked at the bottom of the page. 'P. S. Contests Rule.'

Alpha looked inside the envelope and saw a few hundred dollars in it. 'Well maybe they aren't as bad as I thought. But a few hundred dollars isn't gonna make me forgive them,' Alpha thought as he ripped the letter in half. Alpha quietly slipped into bed as to not wake Pikachu and went to sleep.

**The next morning**

Alpha slowly opened his eyes, the rays of the sun invading his room, hitting his face. His eyes went to Pikachu, who was still asleep on the edge of the bed.

He threw the blankets off of him and stood up. 'Man I'm so tired, I wish I could just stay in today. But I can't give up the opportunity to show my power,' Alpha thought as he woke up Pikachu.

Pikachu opened one eye and saw Ash waiting for him to get up. Instead if getting up he shook his tail and went back to sleep.

"You know you're getting lazy Pikachu, I'll give you the day off but only because you did so good in the battle yesterday," Alpha said to Pikachu as he grabbed his bag and walked out.

Alpha walked out of the hotel without any sightings of anyone important. He walked to the tournament board to see where he was battling. 'Field one? Mr. Goodshow must have been impressed by my battle since he gave me the major field.'

Alpha slowly walked to field one, not caring who he was battling. As he entered the battle field he noticed it was much bigger and more space. He walked out of the tunnel and into the field, He looked around him and saw that the stadium was filled with people watching his match.

Alpha scanned the whole stadium and saw some familiar people. 'Didn't think they would show up, but I guess they want to see what other pokemon I have.'

Misty, Brock, Gary, Ritchie, Dawn, Max, Brock, and Paul were all in the stadium, cheering for him. May was just sitting down with her arms crossed not paying much attention.

"Hey, how about you stop looking at your fans and get ready to be destroyed," a voice said from across the battle field.

Alpha's head perked up at that voice. 'I must be the luckiest person in the world,' Alpha thought as he turned to face his competitor. A lightly tanned trainer with a brawny physique stood across from him. His jet black hair in disarray but his black peak cap covers up his hair. His emerald colored eyes pierced Alpha. He is wearing a blue polo neck that has a yellow lightning bolt across the front and he uses an old wore out pair of black jeans. On his right hand is a black and gold fingerless glove.

"Hello Leo, you don't know how badly I want to face you," Alpha said with a smirk.

Leo laughed at this, "Please, you think you're so tough just because you have a Lugia? I can still beat you without a legendary."

The referee stepped up and spoke. " This will be a three on three pokemon battle, on the left we have Alpha from the Depths of Hell." The crowd exploded when they heard Alpha's voice. The fan girls were in a frenzy.

"And on the right," the referee continued, "We have Leo Bourne from Olivine City." Leo was greeted to boo's from the fan girls.

"Oh shut up this battles gonna be over in a few minutes anyways," Leo said to the crowd. He then turned to Alpha, "You're lucky someone took three of my pokemon or else you wouldn't even have a chance."

Alpha shrugged his shoulders, "It wouldn't matter."

"Alright," the referee said, "Alpha call out your first pokemon."

Alpha dug his hand into his pocket, "Show them your power, Charizard."

Charizard appeared from his pokeball, stronger than he had ever been. He had a determined look on his ace as he waited for Leo to call out his pokemon.

"Show them how it's done, Electivire," Leo said while throwing his pokeball into the air.

Electivire appeared and had a mean look on his face.

"Now," the referee said with his flag in the air, "Begin."

"Electivire use Thunder," Leo ordered. Electivire shot a thunderbolt at Charizard.

"Charizard, use your wings to blow that thunderbolt away," Alpha said. Charizard waited until the attack got close enough and he then flapped his wings, sending the thunderbolt to the side.

"Now Charizard, fly up in the air," Alpha yelled. Charizard flew up into the air and just stayed there.

'What is he up to?' Leo thought. "Alright Electivire, use Flamethrower," Leo screamed. Electivire shot fire at Charizard. As soon as Electivire shot it, Leo knew why Alpha told Charizard to fly in the sky.

"Wow this is too easy to dodge, Charizard just fly to the left a bit," Alpha said. Charizard flew to the side as the attack went by him.

"You told Charizard to fly in the air because you know that he can dodge almost everything I shoot up there," Leo said to Alpha.

A small smile appeared on Alpha's face. "You figured that out fast, but I rather finish this now rather than later. Charizard use Flamethrower on the entire field." Charizard shot fire out of his mouth, burning the entire battle field.

* * *

><p>A focused look appeared on Gary's face, no one noticed this except for Ritchie. "Hey Gary what's up?" Ritchie asked.<p>

"Well Ash used the same thing against me when we had our battle," Gary replied while focusing on the match.

Ritchie shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe it's just a coincidence," he said while turning back to the battle.

* * *

><p>The field had gone from a nice green field into a fiery wasteland. While Charizard was in the air, Electivire was jumping up and down, his feet getting burned.<p>

"So do you give up already," Alpha taunted.

Leo gritted his teeth, "Not a chance."

Alpha shook his head, "They never learn, Charizard fly at Electivire and use Steel Wing." Charizard's wings started to glow and he flew right at Electivire.

"Electivire," Leo yelled, "Use Light Screen." Electivire created a light screen in front of him as to protect himself from the upcoming attack.

"Charizard full power at the light screen," Alpha shouted. Charizard flew straight at the light screen, cracking it. But he wasn't strong enough and he was sent flying back onto the ground with bruises all over him.

"Crap, Charizard get up," Alpha screamed. Charizard gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up, pain coursing through his whole body.

"Now," Leo screamed, "Use Giga Impact." Electivire charged up all of it's energy and started to charge the weakened Charizard.

"Charizard grab on to Electivire when he gets close enough," Alpha ordered. As Electivire rushed at him with all of his might, Charizard was somehow able to grab and stop him.

Charizard and Electivire were at a stalemate, both tired from this match. Alpha smirked as he watched, "Now that you have him so close Charizard use Overheat."

"No Electivire get out of there," Leo screamed.

Alpha laughed at Leo's scream, "Too late." Electivire tried to escape but Charizard had a good grip on him. Charizard's body started to turn red and when he charged up enough energy, he shot white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at him. The attack hit Electivire right in the face, burning him in the process.

* * *

><p>Electivire was somehow still standing after the attack but was on the verge of fainting, "Now Charizard, finish this with Seismic Toss," Alpha screamed. Charizard grabbed the almost unconscious pokemon and soared up in the air.<p>

"Electivire try getting out by shocking him with your Thunder," Leo ordered. Electivire used everything that was left in him on the thunder attack. He shocked Charizard but he just brushed it off as he flew higher in the air. Once Charizard was high enough he flew in a circular motion and started his descent back to the arena. Once he got close enough, Charizard threw Electivire straight into the ground, dust flying up into the air as he made contact.

Alpha shielded his eyes as the dust enveloped him. He waited a few seconds to open them again and when he did he saw a very tired Charizard and an unconscious Electivire.

The referee saw this and spoke, "Electivire is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner."

The crowd erupted in cheers and everyone was cheering for Alpha. Alpha looked at the crowd and just shrugged his shoulders, 'Damn it, the last thing I need are people cheering for me, this is gonna make my mission much harder.'

"That was too close Charizard, return," Alpha said as Charizard was sucked back into his pokeball.

"Don't think this match is over yet," Leo claimed as he returned his pokemon.

"Leo call out your second pokemon," the referee ordered.

Leo smirked, "Well now it's time to show them how it's done. Come on out Ampharos." Ampharos appeared out of the pokeball with a determined face.

Alpha dug his hand out of his pocket and smirked, "Show them your power, Sceptile." Out of the pokeball came out Sceptile with his arms crossed and a twig in his mouth.

"Now," the referee said with his flag in the air, "Begin."

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed," Alpha ordered. Sceptile shot a barrage of seeds st Ampharos.

"Ampharos dodge and use Thunder," Leo yelled. Ampharos skillfully dodged the seeds and shot a powerful Thunder attack at Sceptile.

"Sceptile deflect it away with Leaf Blade," Sceptile's leaves on his wrist started to glow and when the thunder came, he deflected it away from him.

"Now Sceptile, Quick Attack," Alpha ordered. Sceptile started sprinted towards Ampharos with a white stream behind him as he ran.

"Ampharos meet him head on with wild charge," Leo said to his pokemon. Ampharos covered himself in electricity and sprinted right at Sceptile. They met right in the middle of the battle field, Sceptile was sent flying back while Ampharos stood proudly.

"Now Ampharos before Sceptile can recover, use ThunderPunch," Leo ordered. Ampharos started running at Sceptile who was still trying to get up with an electrified fist.

"Sceptile get up and use Leaf Storm," Alpha yelled. Sceptile was able to push himself up just in time to see Ampharos' fist slamming into his face. The attack sent Sceptile flying back into the wall, dust flew up into the air as he hit the wall.

"Awesome job Ampharos, there's no way he's getting up from that one," Leo claimed.

As the dust settled Sceptile was on his knees breathing heavily, but not out yet. "Alright Sceptile we can still win this," Alpha declared.

"Oh no your not, Ampharos finish this up with one more ThunderPunch," Leo yelled. Ampharos once again started to charge Sceptile with an electrified fist.

"Alright Sceptile wait until he gets close enough and use Bullet Seed on his eyes," Alpha ordered. Sceptile waited until Ampharos got close enough and right as it was gonna use another ThunderPunch, Sceptile shoot a barrage of seeds right at Ampharos' eyes.

The attack left Ampharos temporarily blind as he was sent back a few feet, trying to regain his vision. "Ampharos just stay in there, it's almost over," Leo pleaded.

Alpha saw that this was his opportunity to finish it, "Now Sceptile finish this with Leaf Blade." The leaves on Sceptile's wrist started to glow and he charged Ampharos.

"Alright Ampharos use Thunder Punch but only swing when I tell you," Leo ordered. He waited until Sceptile got close enough to tell Ampharos to swing. Right as Sceptile got close enough both trainers yelled the same thing to their pokemon.

"Now!" they both yelled. Sceptile swung at Ampharos' head and make direct contact, but at the same Ampharos made direct contact with his thunderpunch. Both pokemon were sent flying back as they had both endured a long battle.

The referee saw both pokemon laying on the floor, not moving and decided to make his call, "Both Sceptile and Ampharos are unable to battle, this battle is a draw."

The crowd was in shock of what had just happened, both Sceptile and Ampharos had knocked each other out.

"Wow that was an great battle between Sceptile and Ampharos," Brock said aloud.

Paul nodded in agreement, "Yeah I thought this battle was just gonna be another blowout but Leo guy is really giving Alpha a run for his money."

"Yeah, but I wonder where his Pikachu is, it's usually with him all the time?" Dawn wondered.

May shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but Glaceon and Buneary sure took a liking to him. I wonder why?"

"Be quiet you guys, no cares about your filler talk, lets just get back to the match," Max said trying to get this story back on track.

"Wait but I didn't get say that..." Misty was about to say before she was interrupted by the battle.

After both trainers had recalled their pokemon, the referee spoke. "Alright Alpha call out your next pokemon," the referee ordered.

Alpha smirked as he pulled the next pokeball out of his pocket, "Show them your power, Garchomp."  
>Ash threw the pokeball into the air and out came the purple pseudo legendary in all of its glory.<p>

Leo threw his head back in anger, "Really, a Garchomp!"

Alpha chuckled at this, "Oh come on, I promise he doesn't bite."

Leo dug his hand into his pocket as he grabbed his last pokemon, "Well lets go Jolteon." Out of the pokeball came the electric pokemon. Jolteon looked all around him but he couldn't find the pokemon he was battling. His eyes scanned the filed until he saw two long purple legs standing in front of him. He looked up those purple legs to see Garchomp with an mischievous look on his face. He looked back at his trainer for some support.

"Come on Jolteon, I know you can beat that Garchomp," Leo claimed.

"Now," the referee said with his flag in the air, "Begin."

"Jolteon use Shadow Ball," Leo ordered. Jolteon opened its mouth and a black and purple ball formed in front of it. After it was big enough, it fired it at Garchomp.

"Garchomp counter with Dragon Pulse," Alpha ordered. Garchomp shot purple circles at the shadow ball, at contact they both exploded, stopping each other.

"Now Garchomp, charge it and use Brick Break," Alpha yelled. Garchomp's hand started to glow white and it charged Jolteon.

"Jolteon dodge with agility," Leo commanded. As Garchomp swung at Jolteon, it disappeared and the only thing that Garchomp hit was the air.

"Now Jolteon, use Thunder Fang," Leo ordered. Jolteon appeared behind Garchomp and sung his electrified teeth inside Garchomp's leg.

Garchomp stood there unfazed, not affected by the attack while Jolteon hung on his leg. "Idiot, electric attacks don't affect Garchomp," Alpha mocked.

A concerned look appeared on both Jolteon's and Leo's face. "Damn it, Jolteon get out of there!"

"Oh no you don't," Alpha yelled. "Garchomp grab Jolteon and throw it into the air!" Garchomp grabbed Jolteon from his leg and threw him into the air.

"Now Garchomp, finish it with Hyper Beam!" Alpha ordered. An orange ball appeared in front of Garchomp's mouth and it fired it at Jolteon.

"Jolteon counter with your Hyper Beam," Leo screamed. While Jolteon was flying in the air, it straightened itself out and shot its own hyper beam at the oncoming attack. As the two attacks met, they stayed even for a few seconds until Garchomp's hyper beam overpowered Jolteon's attack and the hyper beam slammed into Jolteon.

"No, Jolteon!" Leo screamed. Jolteon crashed into the ground, just enduring a hyper beam head on. A loud thud could be heard as Jolteon slammed into the ground.

Garchomp stood smirking over Jolteon's unconscious body, he stared at him for a few seconds before he started to walk back to Alpha.

The referee saw Jolteon and decided to make his decision, "Jolteon is unable to..." the referee stopped when he saw what was happening.

Jolteon, covered in bruises slowly started to get up, barely keeping himself awake on pure adrenaline. Leo looked on as he saw his injured pokemon get up, "Jolteon it's okay. This match isn't worth you getting injured," Leo pleaded. Jolteon paid no attention to Leo and slowly started to walk towards Garchomp, who just stood there. Jolteon walked with a limp and slowly reached Garchomp. His eyes met Garchomp's eyes before Jolteon gave a weak tackle to Garchomp.

Alpha's attention was on what Jolteon was doing, the thing that Alpha was feeling, was respect towards Jolteon. "Garchomp, just put it out of his misery, he's put up a good fight," Alpha ordered. As Jolteon went for another tackle, Garchomp hand started to glow a weak shade of white and Garchomp hit Jolteon right in the midsection, knocking it out.

The referee knew that Jolteon wasn't getting up again and decided to call it. "Jolteon is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Alpha from the Depths of Hell."

The crowd erupted in screams as Alpha was declared the winner. "Good job Garchomp, return," Alpha said as he saw Leo return his pokemon and walk away. Alpha decided to say something to Leo and ran towards him.

"Hey Leo wait up," Alpha called out to Leo.

Leo stopped and turned around, waiting for Alpha to reach him. Alpha stuck his hand out, "Good match, you did better then I expected," Alpha claimed.

Leo stared at his hand for a few seconds until he slapped it away, "No thanks, I don't need your pity," Leo said as he walked away.

Alpha stood there shaking his head, "This is what I get for trying to be nice." Alpha looked at the crowd one more time before he walked out of the arena, leaving the 'Alpha' chants behind him.

* * *

><p>Alpha walked out of the stadium with surprisingly no one chasing after him. Of course as he walked past the entrance, a certain group of people saw him.<p>

"Hey Alpha, wait up," Brock called out.

Alpha turned his head to see his former friends once again rushing over to talk to him. 'Can't I get any breaks,' Alpha thought to himself.

"Wow that was a great match," Misty praised.

"Yeah I didn't know you had it in ya," Gary said.

Alpha looked at them and saw that May was in the back of the group, not paying any attention. "Hey Contest Girl, what did you think?"

May looked her eyes onto Alpha before she spoke, "First off my name isn't Contest Girl, it's May. Secondly I thought you did quite well, maybe you'd do okay in a contest."

Alpha smirked at May's comment, "I tried it a few times but they were too easy," Alpha replied while pulling out five ribbons from his pocket.

May stood there shocked opening up the door for Dawn to talk. "Whoa, where did you get those?" Dawn asked.

Alpha shrugged his shoulders, "I was bored so I entered a few contests. I breezed through them pretty easily and now I have five useless ribbons."

"Wow, I never pictured you even entering a contest let alone winning five," May explained.

"Well there's a lot about me that you don't know," Alpha replied with a grin.

Paul knew what Alpha was talking about and started to laugh. "Why are you laughing Paul?" Dawn asked with a puzzled face.

"Oh it's nothing, but right now I need to talk to Alpha alone so why don't you guys head back to the hotel," Paul replied.

"Sure," Dawn said while everyone started to walk away. "See you later," she said before they left.

Paul turned to Alpha and spoke, "Here's the pokeballs you wanted me to get," Paul said while pulling out six pokeballs from his pocket.

Alpha took the pokeballs in Paul's hand and quickly pocketed them. "Lets take a walk, I got nothing better to do and you have nothing better to do."

"Well actually me and Dawn have a..." Paul said before he was interrupted.

"Really, you'd rather hang out with Dawn?" Alpha asked.

Paul thought for a second and then spoke, "I guess your right, lets go." Alpha walked into the woods, the trees covering their every movement.

They walked for a while until Paul started to make small talk, "So Ash, have you heard about what's been going on with this new group of people?"

Alpha shrugged his shoulders, "Nope, and should I care?"

"Maybe, all they do is talk about pokemon liberation and how they shouldn't be confined to their pokeball," Paul explained.

Alpha shook his head, "I hate hippies. I don't really care what they do as long as they say out of my way."

As they were walking they heard a cry for help by the edge of the cliff. "What was that?" Alpha asked.

"I think it was someone yelling," Paul explained. "Lets go." Alpha and Paul ran to the edge of the cliff and saw a guy holding onto the edge of the cliff.

"Oh thank Arceus, I thought I was done for," the guy said when he saw the two trainers.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Well I was looking at the view from the edge of the cliff and the ground caved in beneath where I was standing," the man explained.

"Well it's okay, we're here now and we'll help you up," Paul said while walking towards the guy.

Alpha grabbed Paul's shoulder, "I'll do it Paul." Alpha walked up to where the guy was hanging and spoke. "Before I pull you up, toss up your pokemon."

The man got a confused look on his face, "Why?"

"Well," Alpha said thinking of an excuse, "What if they fall out while we're pulling you up?"

"Yeah I guess you're right," the guy replied while digging into his pocket and throwing his pokeballs into Alpha's hand. "There now an you please help me up," the guy pleaded.

An evil smile appeared on Alpha's face, "You know I like the old Paul better."

"What are you talking about Ash?" Paul asked.

"There's more to being a part of Team Rocket then just taking people's pokemon," Alpha explained.

"Ash shut up, you're telling this guy all of our secrets," Paul replied while pointing at the hanging man.

Alpha smirked, "Oh it's okay, he won't be here for much longer."

"Please just help me up, I'll do anything," the guy pleaded.

"Ash I don't know what you're getting at?" Paul asked.

Alpha pointed at the man's fingers that were holding onto the edge of the cliff. "Step on his fingers," Alpha ordered.

"What," Paul yelled with a horrified face. "I can't do that."

"Paul you have to know what if feels like to take a life. And I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you," Alpha said.

Paul walked to where the man was hanging on, not taking his eyes off of Alpha. Paul looked down and saw the guy shedding tears, shaking in fear.

"Please, I have a family out there that needs me," the guy cried.

"Finish him Paul, I want to get out of here," Alpha said.

Paul looked down at the guy and spoke, "I'm so sorry, but I need to this." Paul put his foot on his fingers and stepped on them.

"Aaah," the guy yelled as his fingers were being crushed. Slowly his fingers were loosening up and after a few more seconds, he lost his grip and started to fall.

"Noooo," the guy yelled before he made contact to the rocky outcrop.

"Ouch, that one hurt," Alpha joked as he saw the guy drop from a fatal distance. "What do you think Paul?" Alpha answer was left unanswered. Alpha turned around and saw Paul walking away.

"Hey Paul where are you going? We just six new pokemon," Alpha said.

Paul turned around with a cold look on his face. "I need some time by myself Ash. Just leave me alone for now," Paul replied while walking away.

Alpha stood their, thinking about what had happened. "Maybe I pushed him to far?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 10. I hoped you liked it and that OC was sent by fallen champion. I forgot to say that the OC from chapter 8 was sent by an anon named Oi so thank you to both of you. And if you want, send in your own ideas on how this story should go and I might use them. Hoped you liked the chapter and don't forget to review.<br>**


	11. Hippies part 1

**Welcome everybody to chapter 11 of The Betrayed Champion. I just wanted to take the time to say thanks to everyone who helped me reach 100 reviews and over 17,000 hits. It's really nice to know how you feel about the story, good or bad. And thanks to my former beta reader Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis even though it didn't work out you still made this story better then I could. But I just got a new beta reader and his name is Yin-Yang Yo-Yo and he will help with description of my story and what not.**

**And check out beastmode953 stories because if you like badass Ash that's not evil then check out Return With Avengeance. All of his stories are all really good and he's a way better writer than me.**

**Also fallen champion story because he reviews my story all the time and I do for his. His story deserves way more reviews and he has a really cool and evil OC that will make you hate him and in my opinion love him at the same time.**

**Also I've decided to play a little game with all of my readers and it's similar to what Gerbilftw does. In each chapter I will put the name of another fanfic in my story and if you figure it out then I'll spotlight you in my next chapter.**

**And don't forget to send in ideas about what you want to happen in this story because I've already used a few and you can make a difference with your suggestion.**

**And many thanks to the frequent reviewers: beastmode953, Shizuka Taiyou, fallen champion, gregonator1, rosierocks30, PhantoMNiGHT321, Mach69, Speedy-Fox-IV, .Godot, Ghost of Anonymous Past, GoldSyrup, A.M.P. 1008, and razor123 (aka hoennprototype) and to everyone else who reviewed. I would name everyone but it would take too long. Enough of my ass kissing, lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alpha was walking back to the hotel through the woods, his head down. 'I wanted Paul to open up his dark side again, but was making him step on that guy's fingers maybe was too much? No, it couldn't have, what the hell am I talking about?' Alpha thought to himself.<p>

As he neared his hotel he saw a crowd forming around a group of people. 'What's going on here,' Alpha thought as he walked up to the crowd.

"Who is this guy?" a random guy asked.

"I don't know but I think they're from Unova," another man answered.

An man in his thirties stepped up to the stage, with a younger man with long green hair and a cap right behind him. The man looked around and saw all of the onlookers staring right at him. A grin appeared on his face, "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." (exert from game)

Everyone looked at each other with weary looks. Alpha just threw his head back violently and let out a loud groan. "I hate hippies," Alpha said aloud.

Ghetsis looked into the crowd and saw Alpha with his head back. "Excuse me sir, but please do not refer us to as "hippies", we are just here to tell the truth of what is wrong with humans for keeping pokemon bottle in...," Ghetsis said to Alpha.

"Please." Alpha interrupted, "Don't you guys have anything better to do then talk about pokemon liberation. Wait I have an idea, it's called a job you psychotic hippies!" Alpha replied while everyone was looking at him.

N stood up from his chair and stood beside Ghetsis through offense, "We are not here to cause any trouble, let us say our piece of information and we'll leave," N responded.

Alpha tapped his finger on his chin in a thinking motion and after a few seconds, spoke. "I could let you talk for a few minutes," Alpha said while digging into his pocket. "But I've wasted enough time here and I really don't want to stand anymore. So leave before I call out my Garchomp and hyper beam you out of this region.

N gritted his teeth, "The reason we're up here preaching the truth is so that people like you don't make pokemon forcefully battle and feel like pieces of worthless crap!"

Alpha made a loud obnoxious yawn, "Yep, you've officially bored me through this whole fiasco, so I'll just end this now," Alpha replied with a pokeball in his hand.

"Well," N said while jumping of the stage, "If it's a pokemon battle you want," pausing for dramatic affect, "it's a pokemon battle you''ll get."

"That's enough!" Ghetsis yelled while putting his hand on N's shoulder. "We didn't come here to have a battle. Some people have different opinions about this, but that's to be expected. Let us be on our way, we have to prepare for the plan anyways, remember the name of Harmonia will cast a beam of light to show these trainers the light!"

N out his head down, "I'm sorry, I let my anger get the best of me." N then turned to Alpha, "Pokemon should never be in pokeballs, they should be free, empowered and able to live their own lives. And we will do anything to liberate pokemon."

"Just stay out of my way and we won't have problems," Alpha replied colder than a Sheer Cold while walking to the hotel.

N turned to Ghetsis, "When do we start our mission?"

"It would be best if we did it while everyone is asleep, we wouldn't want to wake anybody," Ghetsis said with a wide grin.

**With May, Dawn, and Misty  
><strong>  
>May, Dawn, and Misty stood in the hotel lobby, talking about miscellaneous subjects while the sun was setting in the background as the darkness of night took over.<p>

"Wow I never knew Max and Ritchie were such good trainers," Misty said.

"Yeah ever since they started traveling together Max has really improved," May explained.

"But they took out those trainers like they were nothing," Dawn added with a grin. "By the way where are those two?"

"There up in the hotel room talking about battling," May explained.

A devilish grin appeared on Dawn's face, "Speaking of battling, what did you think of Alpha's match this morning?"

A light blush appeared just at the sound of his name, their minds would start to wander in fantasies but the author wanted to keep this T-rated. "H-he was okay, nothing special."

"But...can you believe he has five ribbons," Misty said with a shocked face, "and you told us that he hated contests."

May's face blushed even more, as another fantasy popped in her mind, but she quickly dismissed it and used a counter remark. "Well that's what he said when you guys ditched us at the restaurant!"

Misty and Dawn both laughed, remembering the incident. "Oh come on May, just admit that you like him," Dawn replied.

Before May could respond Misty also added with a snide smirk, "And don't say you don't because every time you see or talk to him you start to blush."

"Well um, it's because," May started to try and explain until she saw a familiar face. "Hey Brock why don't you come over here and change the subject."

Brock's head went up at the sound of a girl saying his name but was depressed to see it was only May. He slowly walked over in a solemn way and the girls picked up on it.

"What's wrong Brock? Did Croagunk poison jab you again?" Misty asked.

Brock took in a deep breath and spoke, "No that's not it. It's gonna be three years in a few days," Brock explained. Even though Brock didn't explain, all the girls understood what he was talking about.

"Has it really been that long?" Dawn asked in a sad tone.

"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday that we were traveling through Kanto," Misty added.

May stayed quiet as tears started to swell in her eyes. Brock noticed this and tried to change the subject.

"So Dawn, has Alpha and Paul come back yet?"

"I think they're still out there hanging out I guess," Dawn explained, "But he should have been back by now, he promised me that we would go on a romantic date."

Misty shrugged her shoulders, "Don't worry, I'm sure Alpha and Paul can take care of themselves."

At that moment, Alpha walked through the door, is mouth open as he was yawning. He looked to the side of the lobby and saw his former female traveling partners and Brock all talking. Alpha let out a deep breath as he saw them start to point at him. 'Great what do they want now?' Alpha thought.

"Hey Alpha come over here," Dawn called out to Alpha. He slowly walked over with his hands in his pocket, his cloak still covering his face as to hide his identity.

Alpha reached them and spoke, "What do you want?"

"Okay I got two questions," Dawn proclaimed as she put her hands on her hips. Alpha stayed silent as she started to speak again, "Why do you always wear that hood? We've hung out with you long enough that we don't care how you look whether it's good or bad."

Alpha smirked as he spoke, "Please. Do you really think that the reason I don't show my face is because I'm some deformed misfit? No. That's not it, I just like to keep my identity a mystery."

A grin started to appear on May's face, "Oh come on lets just see what's under that cloak," she said as she started walking towards Alpha with her hand held out.

Alpha stood there stoically as May's hand moved closer to him. When her hand was in grabbing distance Alpha grasped her hand tightly and spoke. "Don't you ever try to remove my cloak. For if you try it again, I will be fiercer than a legendary and you wouldn't want to see that, would you now?" Alpha explained with no void of emotion as he threw her hand to the side.

May quickly brought her hand back close to her and started to rub it, "Damn it Alpha, I was only messing around you didn't have to squeeze my hand so hard!"

"Yeah Alpha," Brock declared as he looked at Alpha, "what's your problem?"

"Hey Brock isn't that Nurse Joy who just walked out of the hotel," Alpha said as to get rid Brock.

Brock's face started to turn red with anger, "Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that?"

"She was in a bathing suit?" Alpha countered back.

Brock started to cool down, "Was it a two piece?"

A smirk showed on Ash's face, "The smallest two piece I've ever seen!"

Brock's eyes went from his normal slit eye shape to wide open as he started to run outside in hopes of finding Nurse Joy. "Bye guys I got to go see my love," Brock yelled as he left the lobby.

Alpha started to laugh uncontrollably at this while both May, Dawn, and Misty glared at him.

"That's not funny Alpha," Misty declared.

"Are you kidding me that was hilarious, you people just don't know how to have fun," Alpha replied.

"You don't know us, we have fun all the time," May explained.

"What could you three possibly do that would be considered fun?" Alpha asked.

Dawn thought for a second and spoke, "Well we go on adventures throughout all the regions."

Alpha shook his head, "I've seen more legendary pokemon than any other person that has breathed a molecule of oxygen on this planet. A Ho-oh will come from the sky, do a cry, and keep doing that every time I start a new journey. Let's see, that's two resins why I'm better. Third reason, I am considered a god on the Whirl Islands, where I've died in the most impossible conditions to survive, but was revived by the most cliche plot twist in a movie, and finally, I have a Lugia, that is bent over and I'm the controller of it's own destiny. And the winner goes to...me. Any counters now?"

All three stood there shocked by what they heard, all amazed and a bit jealous at Alpha's accomplishments. An eery silence filled the group, and that Alpha's cue to leave.

"Now as much as I would love to stay and chat, fighting those hippies has really got me tired." Alpha said.

Alpha started walking towards the elevator, but before Alpha was out of Dawn's sight, she asked him one more question. "Wait Alpha, where's Paul?

Alpha stopped walking and he shook his head. "The Paul that you know, he is gone. But don't worry he should be back anytime now. He just needed to get his priorities straight." With that little speech, Alpha walked into the elevator and gave one last smirk to the girls before the doors closed.

After what seemed to be the longest minute of Alpha's life, which consisted if him fidgeting his fingers and grasping the pokeballs in his pocket, the elevator dinged as it reached his floor. Alpha straightened himself up and started walking to his room as his tiredness got the best of him and entered the room. As he slipped into his room, he was greeted by a restless pikachu who was sitting up on his bed and started looking up towards him.

"What do you want Pikachu?" Alpha asked.

Pikachu ran to the window and pointed to it, "Pika pikachu."

"So now you wanna go out? To bad you had your chance in the morning but you chose to sleep in," Alpha replied in a cold manner.

Pikachu's ears went down, "Pika pi."

"But don't worry," Alpha said while kneeling down, "I'm sure the author of this story will have something really exciting happen later on," Alpha explained trying to comfort Pikachu.

Pikachu's head went up at this, "Pika."

Alpha slowly got up and didn't even bother getting under the covers. He just flopped himself onto the bed, his consciousness gone before he even reached the bed.

"Pika..."

Pikachu just sweatdropped and started trying, and struggling to get his trainer's body under the covers.

**Around 2 A.M.**

Clouds covered the moon as the night progressed, it was so dark that if you tried waving your hand in front of your face, you couldn't even see it without some type of light source. The darkness covered anyone walking through the woods and the pokemon center, was in a panic.

A distraught Officer Jenny was in shock at what she had witnessed. "We thought we had the place secure, we even added reinforcements just in case," Jenny said to herself as she fell to her knees. "Impossible!" she then stood up and ran to the nearest building she could find.

After a few minutes of running she reached a hotel who's light could be seen miles away in the pitch black darkness. She raced to the entrance and was greeted by a hotel worker who got stuck with the graveyard shift.

The hotel worker noticed the very stressed Jenny and instantly knew something was wrong. "Are you okay miss?" She asked.

Jenny had to get her breath back after her long trek, and started screaming at the top of her lungs, "Yes! I'm fine but the pokemon center isn't!"

The hotel worker was shocked to hear this, but started to gain a calm composure and asked squeakily, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry but there's no time to explain," Jenny quickly said, "I need you to let me send a message through the intercom to everyone here!"

The hotel worker knew she wasn't allowed to let anyone other then the manager speak over the intercom but she knew this was urgent. "Say whatever you need to say."

"Thanks," Jenny replied as the hotel worker led her to a room where a microphone was. Dust was all over the small table the microphone was on because it was to be used in only urgent times and it had been months since the last time it was used, though it looked like it had been over 9000 weeks since it was used.

"Alright I'll tell you when it's on and your message will be heard throughout the entire hotel," the worker explained as she set everything up.

"Okay just tell me when," Jenny replied as she took hold of the microphone.

The hotel worker took a few moments to plug all the wires in correctly and when she was finished she gave a signal to Jenny.

Jenny cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone, making her voice project through the entire building, "Everyone please listen to what I have to say, I know that many of you are asleep, but there has been an attack on the pokemon center down the road a few miles down. During the night a large group of people stormed the pokemon center and attacked. After they had tied up everyone, they took all the pokeballs that the trainers, AKA you, had left and took all the injured pokemon that were outside of their pokeballs. I advice everyone to go down to the pokemon center and please assist any way you can. hopefully we can catch the bastards that did this!" Jenny put the microphone back on the table and let out a deep breath, and just kept continuing in a small cycle of breaths.

The hotel worker stood there was horrified at what she heard, she couldn't believe that anyone would do a heartless thing as to steal weak and defenseless pokemon. "Who would do such a thing?" She asked Jenny out of fear.

Jenny shook her head, "I don't know, but whoever they are, they better hope that they don't get caught. Because, if they do I'll make sure a life sentence isn't the only thing they get!"

"Miss are you sure you are alright?"

Jenny then turned around and stated calmly to the worker. "My mental health is fine thank you. Why do you ask?"

The worker just pointed at what was in the officer's hands. "Because you are squeezing the life out of that handkerchief."

Jenny just looked down to see that the piece of cloth had been tightened up white a bit and loosened her grip on it. The two started to hear people talking outside and it progressively got louder and louder. "Looks like your call worked perfectly," the hotel worker said.

A smile showed on Jenny's face, "Lets just hope it's enough," she said as she and the hotel worker walked outside to see hundreds of trainers trying to scurry out the small door and to the pokemon center.

A group seven people walked into the packed lobby, all awoken by the call of help from Jenny. They were all still tired but decided to take up Jenny's offer and help with the situation.

"Who do you think is behind this?" A very sleepy Max asked.

Brock shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but my bet would be on Team Rocket. They're always up to no good."

Misty nodded in agreement, "This is the perfect place and time to strike. You have powerful trainers from all around the world competing here, and the night is the best time to strike if you want a sneak attack."

"Well, I'm just glad none of our pokemon were at the pokemon center," Ritchie said.

"Yeah. but we need to help whoever got their pokemon taken and catch those criminals who did this," May replied.

"From the look of things, it's gonna be a while before we can even get out of the lobby," Gary said while pointing at the crowd.

Everyone was in a frenzy after hearing what Jenny had said over the intercom. But the chaos was unbelievable for many of the trainers in that hotel had left their pokemon back at the pokemon center. People wanted to rush out of there as fast as possible but the entrance could only let so many go out at a time. Pushing and shoving was happening, but the lobby was so packed that no one could even get an inch. It had stayed like this for a certain trainer then entered the lobby out of annoyance, frustration and anger.

Alpha stood with his hands clenched, his teeth barred, visibly showing anger coursing throughout his whole body. A blue aura surrounded his body as he stood and veins were popping out where people thought that they didn't even have veins.

May noticed him and decided to say something, "Hey Alpha, are you going to go help catch the people that stole the pokemon?"

Alpha paid no attention to her "Everyone get the hell out of my way or else you will all die!" Alpha yelled as a blue aura surrounded him, creating air around him

No one paid any attention to him as they were still trying to exit the lobby. His eyes then glowed blue, and lightning was sparking around him.

"I SAID MOVE YOU INCOMPETENT IMBECILES!" Alpha started to bash his way through all the people knocking them either to the side, knocking them out, or giving them a bloody nose. After a while he reached the lobby entrance and started to sprint towards the pokemon center, bodies littered all over the lobby thanks to Alpha.

All of Alpha's former friends just stood there in shock at what had just happened. "I never knew he was so strong," Dawn said.

"What was that blue light around him?" Gary asked.

May knew exactly what is was, "That was aura, it's something that Ash was able to control. But, I thought he was the only one who had that ability..."

Outside Alpha was sprinting towards the pokemon center, "You stupid hippies! I know it was you! when I find you, you better not have hurt Lucario!" Alpha said to himself, as sprinted.

"I'm going to kill you all."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 11 of The Betrayed Champion and as always I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry this chapter took longer than expected I had really bad writers block but I have overcome it and I will try to update as soon as possible.<strong>

**Don't forget to try and find what fanfic name I put in my story, it's kinda obvious but props to you if you figure it and don't forget you get to be spotlighted in the next chapter. Also don't forget to send in your ideas about what you want to happen in my story.**

**I know I don't say this enough but thank you everyone who has reviewed because it really does mean a lot regardless if you like or hate my story. So that's all I got to say don't forget to review because they really push me to write.  
><strong>


	12. Hippies part 2

**Welcome people to the 12****th ****chapter of The Betrayed Champion. This chapter took me longer than I thought it would but I'll try to update more often for now on. Anyways I'd like to thank everyone who took time out their day to review because it means a lot and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Well I said I would do this so here are all the people who correctly guessed the name of the fic: fallen champion, Speedy-Fox-IV, PichuAuraGuardian18, Supremking224, name, and Rider5001.**

**Don't forget to try to guess the name of the fanfic that I put in the story. I'll usually put the name of a fic that I like in the story and I really love this fic so go ahead and see if you can get it. And if you do get it I'll put your name in my fic like I did above.**

**Also, you can send in an idea for the fic and if it fits I can put it in. Al this hippie nonsense that I put in was all from a request so it can happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the OC's in this story so don't sue me. But if I did, well I would combine the anime world and the manga world together to make the greatest the anime of all time. And I would have NO fillers!**

* * *

><p>The wind flew through Alpha's hair as he raced to the pokemon center under the shadows of the night. Pikachu had to grab onto Alpha's shoulder with all his strength as to not fall off. The pokemon center was a couple miles down the road and for some it could 15-20 minutes to reach it if they were really in a hurry but Alpha he reach it in eight minutes. He was fueled by not only rage but guilt also enveloped him.<p>

'If only I had seen this coming,' Alpha thought to himself, 'Then I would have sent those hippies back to wherever they came from and Lucario would be okay.' When Alpha reached the pokemon center he found it in shambles. The windows were broken and glass was littered all over the the ground. The door had been knocked off its hinges and laid on the grass in front of the poke center.

Alpha started to walk towards the poke center when a tall man stood in the way. "Sorry kid but this area is restricted."

Alpha looked at the man with pure anger, "I would advise you to stay out of my way or else we're gonna have some problems."

The man looked at the shorter Alpha and started to laugh, "You crack me up kid but I wasn't asking," the man said as he put his hand on Alpha's shoulder.

Alpha just looked at his hand and smirked, "Fool." Alpha grabbed his arm and threw it to the side, when he regained his balance he turned to face Alpha but was instead greeted with a fist to the face that shattered his nose and sent him staggering backwards.

As the man staggered backwards he bumped into his friend who noticed his bloody nose, "Whoa Mike are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay," Ricky yelled as he felt the blood running down his nose. "I'm gonna kick that kids ass," Ricky said as he pointed behind him.

A puzzled look appeared on Mike's face, "What are you talking about Ricky, there's no one there."

Ricky quickly turned around to see that what he had pointed at was just open space and that Alpha was gone.

**Back with Alpha**

Alpha left the pokemon center and entered the woods in hopes of finding the people that had done this. He looked at the ground in hopes of finding any imprints of shoes on the muddy ground.

"Charizard come out," Alpha said as he threw his pokeball up in the air. The fire pokemon appeared and stood in front of Alpha.

"Alright Charizard keep your tail close to the ground so I can see if those hippies left anything," Alpha ordered. Charizard lowered his tail and put only inches of space between his tail and the ground.

Alpha's eyes widened at what he saw, "So all this time the trail we were looking for was right under us," he said as he looked at the shoe prints all over the ground. "It looks like there were more then I thought, around seven in total. And from the way the shoe prints are imprinted I'd say they were going east of this position."

Alpha looked at Charizard, "Alright Charizard fly me that way," he ordered as he pointed to the east. Charizard nodded his head in agreement and off they went with Alpha and Pikachu on his back.

Alpha's eyes scanned the woods as he looked for any sign of the hippies. After a couple minutes of searching he saw a bright light in the distance. The light was easy to see due to the darkness of the night and Alpha

"Alright Charizard we don't want to get too close to the lights so let's land here, Alpha said as he looked at the light. Charizard descended to the ground and was returned to his pokeball.

Alpha and Pikachu quietly made their way towards the bright light, using trees as cover and making sure not to snap any branches. When they reached the source of the bright light they were shocked at what they saw. A large abandoned warehouse was the source of the light as the brightness seeped into the sky through windows. Outside the warehouse were five people standing guard in front of the entrance.

Alpha stayed quiet as he looked on from the bush, "So it's a cult of hippies," he whispered as he laid low. "They all wear the same thing and I'm guessing the weird guy with the long robe is their leader.  
>Well then," he cracked his wrist a bit. "Lets make this easy," Alpha explained as he picked up a branch and snapped it in half with his knee.<p>

The five people all heard the branch snap and looked into the woods to see if anyone was there. "Well isn't anyone gonna go check it out?" one of the grunts asked.

One of the grunts then pointed at the person standing next to him, "Maybe you should."

"What, why me?" the grunt asked.

"Because the rest of us got injured when we attacked the pokemon center," the grunt explained as he pointed to everyone's injuries. "So go check it out!"

The man let out a deep grunt in defeat as he walked into the dark woods, pokeball in hand. The other four grunts stayed quiet so that they could hear any sound out of the ordinary. Everything seemed fine until they heard a scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" the sound of the blood curdling scream could be heard from miles away. Even though the grunts didn't want to believe it, they knew that the scream came from their comrade.

"Let's have a small moment of silence to respect his death," one grunt suggested

"None of us really knew him personally," another grunt responded

"Good point, but he's part of Team Plasma so lets go!" one of the grunts screamed. The four remaining grunts ran to the woods in search of their comrade, leaving the entrance wide open.

Alpha just quietly entered the warehouse, closing the door behind him as to not raise any attention to himself, shaking his head. 'These hippies are so easy to take,' Alpha thought to himself. 'All I had to do was let Garchomp give him a simple leer and the guy just screams and faints. Pathetic. What do they pay them?'

Alpha looked inside the warehouse and it looked just any other warehouse. The walls were all painted a dull gray color but what shocked Alpha was that it was completely empty, "Now why would someone guard an empty warehouse?" Alpha asked Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped off of Alpha's shoulder and started looking around, after a few seconds of looking around Pikachu led Alpha to a random bookcase at the back of the warehouse.

"This looks very promising," Alpha sarcastically with a grin as he moved the bookcase out of the way, revealing a door.

Alpha stood there for a few seconds examining the door when he heard someone talking. "To think, we had the chance to liberate all these trapped pokemon," a voice said.

Alpha put his ear against the door to be able to hear who was talking better. "It's a wonderful thing N. But this Lucario has been giving us a lot of trouble though," another voice said.

'So this is where these hippies have been hiding,' Alpha thought as he continued to listen.

N nodded his head in agreement, "The only way we were able to free Lucario out of that prison of a place was to increase the amount of morphine he was receiving. Not even a hurricane could wake him up now Ghetsis."

Alpha gritted his teeth, 'Those bastards drugged Lucario? I'll kill them!'

Alpha could take no more and he surrounded his fists in aura. "Pikachu, watch the entrance and make sure no one interrupt what I'm about to do."

"Pika!" Pikachu said as electricity was shooting from his cheeks.

Alpha turned to face the door and smirked, he then punched the door with all his might, knocking the door of the hinges.

N and Ghetsis jumped back at the destruction of their door. Their eyes both went to the figure standing where the door used to be.

Ghetsis couldn't believe who it was, "It's you."

N could barely choke out a few words as he struggled getting up off the ground, "What are you doing here, and what do you want?"

Alpha eyes scanned the small room and to the left of him were all the pokeballs that were stolen from the pokemon center. And to the right of him was Lucario, sleeping still in his hospital bed.

Alpha shook his head, "I told you guys to stay out of my way. But in the few precious seconds of me get some sleep, you attack the pokemon center and take Lucario!"

Sweat started to show on Ghetsis face as he realized what Alpha meant, but just cleared his throat to sound calm. "This Lucario is yours?"

"Why else would I be here? Do you think I care about all these other pokemon?" Alpha said in an angry manner.

Ghetsis took in a deep breath and spoke, "We are just doing what we think as right. To liberate all of the pokemon in this world is our dream."

"Do you think I care? To hell with your stupid hippie dreams!"

Alpha then started cracking his knuckles. "But talk is cheap, it's time to get down to business," Alpha replied as aura started to surround him.

Ghetsis and N stumbled back in fear as he looked into Alpha's eyes, "Please, you don't have to do this," Ghetsis pleaded

A grin appeared on Alpha's face, "Ooooh, it is too late for that. When I'm done with you, you're gonna need a ringer to replace you!"

Alpha slowly started to walk towards them with hate, and with every step that he took forward, N and Ghetsis took two steps backward. This continued until N and Ghetsis were up against the wall and a very angry aura user stood in front of them.

"What are you gonna do to us?" N asked nervously not wanting to know the answer.

Alpha grinned, "Well, now that I have Lucario I was gonna just leave you guys alone."

Ghetsis saw a glimmer of hope, "Oh thank Ar-"

"No! Idiot!" Alpha yelled while laughing. "I'm gonna kill you, do you really think I would let you two go? After kidnapping, drugging, and...basically that's it, but seriously!"

"Wha-what? No please we're sorry, we'll do anything!"' N pleaded.

"Silence N! When we decided to liberate pokemon, we knew the risks and we must accept them." Ghetsis said and he then turned to Alpha, "If you wish to kill us it is your choice. We are obviously no match for you but spare N."

"Now why would I do that?" Alpha asked.

"Because I was the one who had convinced him to aid me in the invasion. He's a good person and he shouldn't be killed because of something I caused," Ghetsis pleaded.

Alpha shook his head, "I don't care what you offered him, even a damn arceus, he helped you do it and that's all I need as encouragement to kill him as well."

N smirked, "Well I guess this is the end."

"It seems so. We tried our best." Ghetsis sighed in despair.

Alpha walked towards the duo and asked one last question, "I never do like to kill people without knowing their names. I feel like it keeps me from being completely overtaken by the darkness. So what is your name?"

"My name..." Ghetsis was saying until he was interrupted.

"Not you idiot, I already know your name," Alpha said as he turned towards N. "But what about your name? I know people call you N, but what is it really?"

"Might as well say it since this is the end." N responded as tears started to swell up. "My name, is Natural."

Alpha stood there silent for a few seconds until he burst out in laughter. "And you said you weren't hippies! I don't even want to know your last name, cause if it's as hippie as your first name I won't be able to control my laughter. It suits you, you are never natural!"

"Just get on with it!" N yelled.

Alpha laughed for a few more seconds and then cleared his throat and cracked his neck and knuckles. "As you wish." Alpha stood in front of two and was about to strike when he heard a voice.

"Stop Alpha!"

Alpha turned around and saw May, Brock, Gary, Misty, Ritchie, and Max all standing in the room. But for some reason, Dawn and Paul were no where to be seen.

"How did you find me?" Alpha said coldly.

"We saw you and your flying Charizard so we decided to follow you." May explained.

Alpha cursed himself for not being more discreet, "How did you get past Pikachu?"

Gary started to laugh, "Well..."

**With Pikachu**

_"Pikachu! Come back here you lonely bastard!"_a very pissed of ice pokemon yelled.

Pikachu was struggling to catch his breath, he wouldn't be able to keep up this pace pace for much longer,_"geh...huff...huff...can't...run...anymore..." _

Glaceon then pounced on him. _"Time for you to answer some questions."_

Pikachu then just Used Quick Attack, leaving her behind, causing another chase._ 'Must run, sudden burst of energy, means nothing, desperation, makes me faster,'_ Pikachu thought as he ran.  
><strong><br>"**_Get the hell away from me you crazy bitch!" _Pikachu said as he ran.

_"I'm letting you get away Pikachu. It's been three years and all you do is run as soon as I see you for the first time!"_ Glaceon yelled while chasing Pikachu.  
><em><br>_**Back to Alpha and co.**

Alpha shook his head in despair with a palm to his face, "Pikachu is a trooper. Let's hope he can survive a psychotic female who loves him more than any ravaging troller fan of pokeshipping."

Brock shrugged his shoulders and spoke, "We know that you might want to take your anger out on these two, but just let the police take care of it."

"Now why would I want to do that? I have them right where I want them," Alpha explained.

"If you attack them, then you're no better than those guys." Ritchie said.

A puzzled appeared on Alpha's face, "Who ever taught you that Tauros crap?"

"An old friend," Max added.

'Crap they're talking about me,' Alpha thought. "Fine I won't kill them, but I will beat the living hell out of them."

Gary smirked, "You know, if I was in your position, I'd probably do the same."

"But Gary..." Misty said before she was interrupted.

"Just let him Misty. It's better than the alternative, also known as death." Brock explained.

Alpha grinned and faced the duo, along with cracking his knuckles, wrists, and his neck. "Looks like it's your lucky day."

N and Ghetsis let out a deep sigh, "Thank you," Ghetsis thanked Alpha's former friends, until their faces froze in fear from the sadistic smirk on Alpha's face.

"Uh, can't we compromise something that won't kill us or destroy our bones?" N asked.

"Alright you guys might want to leave," Alpha said to his former friends, "it's not gonna be pretty."

They all nodded in agreement and left the room, leaving Alpha alone with N and Ghetis.

"Can we offer a deal?"

"Don't think so."

**Two ass kicking's later**

"My leg isn't supposed to bend this way! How is this humanely possible?" Ghetsis screamed.

"There is so much blood!" N screamed.

Alpha smirked at the pain that he had caused, "Now let this be a lesson to never take my pokemon ever again, or else I will finish the job the next time. Ah...I sometimes love being a sadist, sometimes."

Alpha picked up his unconscious Lucario in his arms. Although, many screams of pain could be heard from the room as Alpha exited it. As Alpha dusting his palms off, while looking around the warehouse. He just saw everyone just quietly stand there, waiting for him.

Gary looked up, "Are you done?"

Alpha nodded his head, "Well, basically, be careful, just don't step in any blood when you walk in, it's a little messy."

Everyone's face then went very pale.

"I'll...try not to," Gary responded.

Alpha started to walk away before he remembered something, "Hey, where is my Pikachu?"

"I don't know, last time we saw him he was getting chased by my Glaceon," May responded.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled as he jumped onto Alpha's shoulder.

"Did you have fun with your little reunion?" Alpha joked.

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu said while pointing at the oncoming Glaceon.

The ice pokemon busted into the room, sweating and her tongue was sticking out. "Glace! Glaceon!"**  
><strong>**  
><strong>She jumped up in the air in order to reach Pikachu but before she could, she was sucked back into its pokeball by May.

"I'm really sorry about this again," May apologized. "I'll make sure that she stays in her pokeball."

Alpha let out a big yawn as he started to walk away, "Yeah, whatever you say."

"Hey Alpha wait," Max called out.

Alpha slowly turned around and stopped walking, "What?"

"Aren't you gonna help us take these pokeballs back to the pokemon center?" Max asked.

Alpha shook his head, "You might not know this, but beating hippies within an inch of their lives is a very tiring and fun thing to do. I'm going to take Lucario back to the hospital and then go to sleep."

Alpha walked out the warehouse with Lucario in his arms and Pikachu on his shoulders. He looked to the side to see the Plasma grunts all tied up and knocked out. From a distance he could hear everyone scream like a girl when he found the two Plasma leaders both in the horrifying contorted positions.

Alpha let out a small chuckle.

"I love my job."

As he kept walking, light was already starting to show in the sky, brightening the once dark forest. After a few minutes of walking Alpha heard something that peaked his interest.

Alpha looked at two familiar faces talking, "Now what do we have here?" Alpha quietly said as he hid behind a tree as to not get caught eavesdropping.

"What's going on Paul? It's five in the morning and I find you attacking trainers." A blunette coordinator said.

Paul stood there, hands in his pocket just looking at the ground. "I'm doing my job Dawn."

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing, her eyes were starting to swell with tears. "You keep saying it's your job but what do you mean? You were never like this before, not even at your worst."

"I can't tell you," Paul said in a cold manner.

Tears started to stream down Dawn's face, "I just don't understand," she said as she stood in front of Paul. "I love you Paul, just tell me what's going on."

Paul looked brought his head up and looked into her eyes, "Well," he said as he took in a deep breath, "there's something important you need to know about Alpha."

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 12 of The Betrayed Champion and I hope you liked it. Don't forget to send in your answer for the fanfic name and send in your own ideas for the story.<strong>

**Tell me if you want Dawn to know about Alpha's true identity or if she continues to see Alpha as just some other trainer, you can change the way the story goes.**

**I like to put a cliffhanger at the end of every chapter but the Paul and Dawn thing will be answered next chapter and we'll have another tournament battle so you got that to look forward to. And don't forget to review because feedback is always good to hear.  
><strong>


	13. Lies

**Welcome everybody to chapter 13 of The Betrayed Champion. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially the repeat reviews. And I'm 11 reviews away from 200 so lets make it a goal to get to it this chapter.**

**I know that I don't update as soon as I should and I'm really trying my best to have a new chapter up as soon as possible. But the reason it takes so long sometimes is because of school but it's mostly due to the fact that I usually don't get home until 7pm because of the sport I do. But my sport is coming to the end so I'm really gonna try my best to update once a week. But enough about my personal life lets get on with the story.**

**The people who got the name of the fic correctly, congrats: PhantoMNiGHT32, beastmode953, Anthoneey, awesome magikarp, and Like A Boss2.**

**Don't forget to guess the mane of the fic for this chapter cause there's two this time! And I'm always looking for new ideas to put into the story so don't hesitate to send one no matter how stupid you think it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't understand why we even have to put this damn thing but I don't...You know what, screw this! I OWN POKEMON! Now let the lawsuits begin, come at me Pokemon Company, Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, I'm waiting. P.S. I actually don't own it so don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>Alpha's eyes widened as he realized what Paul was about to say. 'I can't let my identity be known by those idiots, especially not Dawn,' he thought as he stepped out of the shadows and towards Paul and Dawn.<p>

Paul not seeing as Alpha started to speak, "Alpha, the person you've come to know, is really..." he was saying before he was interrupted.

"Hey Paul, Dawn, what's up?" Alpha loudly said as he tried to keep his composure.

Both Paul and Dawn both turned to Alpha at the sound of his voice. "Figures you'd show up at a time like this," Paul said in a serious tone.

A puzzled look appeared on Dawn's face, "What's happening here? I feel like there's something about you two that I don't know."

Alpha let out a small chuckle as he looked to the sky, "Oh you don't have to worry about anything Dawn. But you see...I have to talk with Paul for a little bit so would you kindly leave?"

"What? There's no way I'm leaving after I found Paul attacking those trainers," she yelled as she glared at Paul. "And now he was about to reveal something about you Alpha. So now that your here, what is your secret? I'd certainly like a few answers!"

Paul decided to step in, "Look Dawn, I told you that..."

"No, it's okay Paul. You can tell her my secret," Alpha said as he looked at them.

"Really?" Paul asked.

Alpha shrugged his shoulders, "Sure why not." Alpha said as he put his hand on Paul's shoulder. "You can tell her that I'm actually a Pokemon Ranger on an undercover mission."

Paul looked at Alpha with a puzzled look until he understood what he meant, "Yeah, and Alpha hired me to help him catch suspicious trainers like the one you caught me attacking. He was looking at me funny."

Dawn stood there, shocked at what she heard, "So all this time, I was getting angry at you over a nothing?"

"Yes Dawn," Paul replied with a smile. "Alpha told me not to tell anyone and it killed me inside not able to tell you."

"So you see Dawn, there's nothing to worry about," Alpha added.

Dawn wiped the tears off her face and a beaming smile overtook her frown, "I can't believe I would ever think that you would do something as evil as attack random trainers for no reason. I'm sorry Paul and I hope you can forgive me."

Paul looked at her with a smile, but inside he wanted to tell her the truth, "It's okay Dawn. But I really do need to talk to Alpha alone so can you give us some privacy?"

"No problem," she said as she gave him a peck on the lips. She started to walk away but stop when she heard Alpha calling her.

"One more thing Dawn," Alpha yelled, "don't tell anyone about me being a Pokemon Ranger, alright?"

"No need to worry, your secret is safe with me," she said as she walked away.

Paul stood there with tears starting to roll down his face, "I love her, but after what I just did, how am I gonna ever be with her again?"

Alpha shrugged his shoulders, "So what, if she ever does find out the truth then you can at least tell her it was to try to fail to bring me back to those idiots you call friends."

Paul just looked into the distance, "Guess your right, but now I have killed a man and lied to the girl I love. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last?"

Alpha let out a loud groan, "You're still going on about that guy you supposedly killed?"

Paul turned to Alpha, "What do you mean by supposedly?"

"Oh yeah, I never did tell you that the guy you think you killed, wasn't really a person, but a pokemon," Alpha replied.

"I don't understand?" Paul said as he looked at Alpha.

Alpha started to dig his hand into his pocket, taking out a pokeball. "Let me show you the power of something from Unova." Alpha released the pokemon from the pokeball and a zorua appeared.

"Now Zorua, transform into the guy that Paul supposedly killed," Alpha ordered.

Zorua smirked as a white light surrounded it and it transformed into a man. Paul's jaw dropped as he recognized the face of the man he thought he had killed.

Alpha noticed Paul's expression and just shook his head, "You see now Paul, the man you thought you killed was actually this zorua."

Paul stood there, barely able to keep himself from falling down, "But how?"

"Well..." Alpha was saying until he was interrupted.

"Let me explain," the zorua in the shape of man announced.

"Wait," Paul said as he looked at Zorua "You can talk?"

"You'd be surprised what Team Rocket can do, they can even have a Clash of the Heavens," the zorua explained. "But what happened was that your 'good friend' Alpha here wanted to see if you were really committed to the whole joining Team Rocket thing."

Alpha nodded his head in agreement and Zorua kept talking, "So he hatched up a plan to have me hanging from a cliff in this human form and, well you know the rest."

Paul stared at Alpha and Zorua who were acting like it was nothing, but to Paul it was important. "So you decided to play a sick little game on me to...test me?"

"Yes, and it's safe to say that you passed," Alpha replied with a grin.

Paul stood there quietly until he started shaking with anger, "You just play with people's emotions like it's nothing, but have you ever once thought to think that maybe it's not all about you!"

Alpha noticed the way Paul was acting and started to act serious, "My number one priority is my life and my pokemon. Anything else is just an accessory and that's what you are Paul, an accessory."

"So all this time you pretty much have been using me, would you even cared if I died or not?" Paul asked.

Alpha shrugged his shoulders, "Obviously I would care, you're the only person I don't hate from my past."

Paul rubbed the back of his head as he thought about that, "So much has gone on since I found you that I wish I would have never even accepted that stupid invitation from Mr. Goodshow. But I can't change what's happened and at least I feel better knowing I didn't actually kill anyone."

"See Paul, don't look at the negative, think of the positive," Alpha replied with a smile.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Paul said as he started to walk away.

Alpha noticed Paul leaving and spoke, "Where are you going?"

"It's almost daytime," Paul replied as he pointed to the sun in the horizon, "if I don't hurry back I might miss my match." Paul walked away leaving Zorua and Alpha alone.

"I don't trust him," Zorua said as he stood next to Alpha.

"I was just thinking the same thing, I'll make sure to keep a special eye on him just in case he does decide to tell Dawn." Alpha responded as he turned his head to look at zorua's human form.

"But Paul was right," Alpha said as he examined Zorua's human form, "You do have a creepy face and body. You even have a pedostache."

"Hey it was the first identity I could think of," Zorua responded angrily.

Alpha let out a deep sigh, "Just try and go for something more casual next time."

"Please, you wouldn't know what casual is even if you looked it up," Zorua responded back.

"Yeah but at least I don't have to live in a pokeball," Alpha said as he returned Zorua back into it's pokeball.

After that Alpha walked back to the pokemon center where he safely returned Lucario so that he could recover. After doing all his he looked at the clock and realized something.

"Damn, it's already 10 o' clock, I'm really not in the mood for a battle right now," he was walking very sluglishly towards a nearby and convenient vending machine. "But I guess it's better to just get it over with," Alpha thought as he started to walk towards the stadium with a bag of ketchup flavored chips in his hand.

With Pikachu on his shoulder trying to steal some of his ketchup flavored chips and something to keep his appetite at bay, he thought as to what pokemon he should choose, "I already used all my flashy pokemon, but Infernape would kill me if he didn't get to battle in this match so I'm using him for sure. Buizel gets irritated every time I don't use him so I'm using him. And why not just use Snorlax cause he gets too lazy if I don't use him every so often." Alpha said to Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu happily agreed.

Alpha grabbed three pokeballs and put them in his pocket, ready to use them for the battle as he walked to the stadium.

Alpha was still walking and could barely see the stadium in the horizon. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice when a random girl started to walk next to him. Her voice was the only thing that brought him out of his trance like state.

He turned to the side to see a 15 year old girl standing next to him with her hand held out. She had black way hair and she stood around 5'4 feet. Her olive green eyes was the first thing that Alpha noticed and they shined in the sunlight. She had yellow a skin tone that was due to the tan she had and she wore gray shirt that hugged her body with skinny blue jeans and brown boots.

"Umm hello, earth to Alpha, is anyone there?" The girl asked in a playful tone.

Alpha raised an eyebrow at her, "How do you know my name?"

She let out a small giggle as she replied, "Did you not realize that you're the most famous person here! I've watched all your battles so far and I can't wait to test my strength against yours."

"From what you just said, I'm guessing that you're my next victim?"

"You might call me your next victim but you'll soon be calling me champion of this tournament," she proudly said.

Alpha laughed at how naive she was, "Please you don't stand a chance against me...What's your name?"

She cleared her throat and got some type of stance,"My name is Natasha Opal and don't forget it!"

* * *

><p>Brock, Gary, Misty, Max, May and Ritchie all groggily walked away from the pokemon center with dark black circles under their eyes. They had just finished returning all of the stolen pokemon back to the pokemon center and they were exhausted. They had planned to take N and Ghetsis to the police but after turning their backs for a second, the Team Plasma duo had disappeared.<p>

To make the time go by faster they all started talking to each other but it ended up Brock talking to Gary, Misty talking to May, and Ritchie talking to Max.

Brock and Gary were in the front of the pack while they spoke, "So, when are you gonna tell her?"

"Shut up," Gary whispered as he looked back at Misty. "I haven't gotten the right opportunity yet and I don't want to rush things."

Brock let out a small chuckle, "You know I always thought it was gonna be Ash who fell in love Misty, but it only makes sense that his old rival would take his spot in that."

"I guess after spending so much time with her and arguing with her so much, I guess I fell in love with her," Gary responded.

"That's good to know Gary, and if you don't know what to say I got some lines ready if you need them," Brock said as he held out note cards filled with bad pickup lines.

"Yeah I don't I'm gonna need those," Gary replied as he pushed the note cards away, "I'm just gonna speak from the heart, and if that doesn't work then I'm screwed."

Brock started laughing, "Don't worry man, she did reject Tracey a couple months back because of someone else, and I'm sure that someone else was you."

"I hope so Brock," Gary said as he looked at Misty, "I hope so."

In the back of the group was Max and Ritchie talking to each other about battling.

"I still can't believe that new technique that you thought of Ritchie," Max said with a smile.

"Well it was mostly Sparky here who came up with the idea," Ritchie replied as he petted his Raichu.

"But don't think that I'll go easy on you when we reach the finals," Max proudly said.

Ritchie let out a small grin at Max's comment, "I'm just happy to have been given an opportunity to even compete in this tournament. Especially you Max, you've only been a trainer for a couple years and you're way better than I was at your age."

"Well I was taught by the best," Max replied as sadness started to take over him, "I just wish he was here to see me now."

Ritchie noticed Max's drop in morale and put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Max, he'd be proud to see how much you've grown as a trainer and would root for you no matter what."

Max's head went up as he looked at Ritchie, "You always know exactly what to say to cheer me up don't you Ritchie."

Ritchie gave Max a big smile as he responded, "I guess that's just how I was raised Max."

In the middle of the pack were May and Misty talking about things of more importance.

"You know Dawn's been gone a long time," May commented.

Misty nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah I know, she ran off in such a hurry that we couldn't even find her."

"I think I heard her say something about Paul and then she ran off," May replied.

"That's weird, but that's young love for you." Misty joked.

"I'm just happy that they're finally together. It took years for them to confess their feelings to each other but now that they have I can finally sit back and watch all the ikarishipping right before my eyes," May said with a smile across her face.

"Ikarishipping?" Misty asked confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that that's what I call the relationship between Dawn and Paul," May proudly said.

"Where did you come up with ikarishipping?" Misty asked.

May let out a deep sigh, "It's a long explanation that involves an anime called Neon Genesis Evangelion and I really don't want to get into it right now."

"Umm...okay," Misty replied still confused. "Onto another topic, what's up with that guy Alpha? He's like a mysterious stranger or something."

"I know what you mean," May said very determined. "But think about it, he can use aura, he's had crazy adventures, and I heard him tell his pikachu that if he enjoyed his reunion with Glaceon which means that he night have met us before. He's hiding something under that dark persona and I think that we should find out what it is."

"But we have to make sure to tell Dawn about this cause the more help we get, the better chance we have at finding what Alpha's hiding." Misty replied just as determined as May.

May smiled as she saw a chance at figuring out what Alpha is hiding, "Yeah, lets do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 13 everybody, I hope you liked it. I saw Pichu do this so I thought I'd out this out there. I plan to do a Q and A chapter so send in questions about the story, about me as an author, hell you can even send in questions to the characters in the story. But just know that they'll be in character so go ahead and ask.<strong>

**I put the name of two fics in this chapter because one isn't as well know but I'll give you a hint, think pokemon crossover. But go ahead and search for them. And send in ideas for the story and I might just use them.**

**What's gonna happen in the battle between Alpha and Natasha? What plan does May and Misty have in mind? Nobody knows...except me.**


	14. Q and A

**Just a Q and A chapter so no name of fics in this chapter. Don't forget to review at the end and now, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Welcome everybody to the Q and A chapter. Now I will introduce one person at a time to answer these questions so why don't we start off with the least liked character in the fic, Drew!<p>

(enter Drew from the side) "Hello author, it's nice to meet another advanceshipper that loves to torture me."

I wouldn't say I hate you it's just that it had to be done for the fic.

"Sure, just get on with my question."

Okay this one is from gregonator1: What have you done in the years after you tried to frame Ash?

"Well after I tried to frame him I fell into a deep depression, I quit contests and now I hang around in bars and hit on girls."

Kinda depressing don't you think?

"Screw you."

Well that wasn't very funny, how about you leave the stage and lets bring Brock up.

"Oh yeah cause everybody loves him but every advanceshipper hates me."

(exit Drew enter Brock) "Hi it's great to be here."

Alright this question is from Yin-Yang Yo-Yo: Strip clup of Nurse Joy's, or strip club of Officer Jenny's, or getting (and this is in yin-yang's words) 'EFF'ED' by Lucy?

"What the hell man!

What?

"Why the hell would you ask me that?

I didn't think of it, it was yin-yang.

"The Lucy one."

I'd ask you to elaborate but I want to keep my T rating.

Alright Brock this question is from gregonator1: Why don't you go after Misty instead of Gary?

I'd actually like to know why, you hit on every girl but you've never made one attempt at Misty.

"Well I don't want to call Misty ugly but if you look at the anime, every girl I hit on is really hot and Misty not so much. Besides, I'd be breaking bro code if I tried to take Misty away from Gary."

Makes sense, now get out of here Brock and lets get onto everybody's favorite mouse, Pikachu.

(exit Brock enter an energetic Pikachu) "I'm getting paid in ketchup for this right?"

How are you able to speak english?

"This is a filler chapter, I can do whatever I want in it."

Umm okay well this question is from Creative Writer 2000: Do you support Ash's decision to join Team Rocket?

"Well I've been with him for so long that I couldn't abandon him in his weakest moment. But on the bright side I get to shock Jessie, James, and Meowth as much as I want and they can't do anything about it."

Very evil of you Pikachu but also they do kind deserve it. Another question from Creative Writer 2000: How does it feel that you have two girls who STILL fancy you, after all this time?

"Are they here!"

Calm down Pikachu I specifically told the bouncers to let no ice pokemon inside so you should be fine.

"That's a relief, and it's pretty creepy, I mean it's been three years! You'd think they'd get over me."

But your so cute, how could they not.

"Do you want me to shock you?'

Good point, your ketchup is in the back so get out of here and lets bring in the nerd you love but probably hate, Max.

(exit Pikachu enter Max) "If I was running this Q and A I'd have better snacks in the back."

Man you're all so needy, this is why I don't like you Max, and don't expect to be shipped with anyone.

"Not even Dawn?"

Especially not Dawn, why people ship you with her I'll never know. This question is from RJO: What's the one thing you can't stand about May?

"Well let me take out my list of complaints of May."

You have a list?

"Yes, 343 complaints to be exact."

Oh great, but you see the thing is that you're boring so just choose one.

"Fine, she's always complaining about how hard contests are but they look so easy. I could easily win one if I wanted."

Sure you could Max, you bore me so get out of here and ask yourself why you look so much like Conway.

(exit Max enter Gary) "Hey author, what's up?"

Great more people I don't like, when are we gonna get to the important character.

"Hey I was a main character in the anime for Kanto and Johto."

Until you got your ass kicked by Ash in the Silver Conference, right?

"Whatever just tell me the question."

This question was sent in by ampplaca1: When are you going to confess your feelings to Misty?

"Shut up about that, I'll do it when I feel like it."

You mean you'll do it when I make you, which shouldn't be too long from now.

"Don't make me look like a loser when you do it."

When I'm done with you you're gonna wish that all you looked like was a loser. Anyway, get out of here and lets welcome an important character to the stage, May.

(exit Gary and enter May) "Hi author."

Finally someone who has importance to the story. But lets get to the questions, this one is from Creative Writer 2000: Did you ever like Drew? I mean REALLY, TRULY like him, not just when you were deceived?

I'm sure all two of the contestshippers reading my story would love to hear the answer to this question.

"Well he could be a real jerk to me sometimes, but for some reason if he gives me a rose I suddenly start to blush so therefore I must like him."

That's stupid.

"Blame the pokemon writers, it doesn't make any sense to me either."

Alright this question is from RJO: What's the one thing you can't stand most about Max?

"He's always saying how contests are soooo easy but if he entered one he would be dead last."

Very true, plus he looks like Conway which is even creepier, next question. This one is from ampplaca1: How much do you miss ash and what would you do if you saw him again?

"I wake up everyday thinking about him, I go to sleep thinking about him, and if by some chance that I'm able to see him one more time then I'd cry my eyes out and tell him that I was sorry."

And you don't recognize anything similar with Alpha?

"No that guys a jerk, he's nothing like Ash."

I can't wait, alright this question is from gregonator1: Why do you think that Buneary and Glaceon keep going after Pikachu?

"Mating season."

I see, alright good job May now go to the back and lets introduce Dawn to the stage.

(exit May enter Dawn) "It's great to be here."

Alright onto the questions and this one is from ampplaca1: Are you going to tell anyone about Alpha being a pokemon ranger?

"Of course not, he told me to keep it a secret and that's how it will stay...or until the author makes me say something I shouldn't."

Hey I'm not that bad,look at Anthoneey, you've been seen naked in his fic a couple times already.

"THAT PERVERT!"

He's a good guy, now get out of here before I start thinking of some sapphirepearlshipping.

(exit Dawn enter Paul) "Hey."

What's up?

"Nothing much, you?"

Just writing a fic.

"Cool."

Alright lets get to Creative Writer 2000's question: What happened, man? You were always so vile, so mean, so heartless. I'm happy that you changed, but what MADE you change? Did Dawn say something? Do something? Did you mature? What made you so - relatively - 'caring', all of a sudden?

"Long question."

I know.

"Well after my battle with Ash, I started rethinking the way I did things and then Dawn and I started to hang more and the rest is history."

You were a pretty cool badass, next question is from RJO: Do you slowly find yourself going back to being the badass heartless Paul?

"I think I'm at the end of my rope, if Ash pulls some shit like he did with that Zorua I'm telling everybody who he really is."

Snitches get stitches, now out with you. Before I bring out Alpha I'd like to answer some questions that were directed towards me and this one is from Creative Writer 2000: Do you REALLY support that? I respect it as a Shipping, but I don't feel like Misty would even CONSIDER Gary as a boyfriend. At the moment, he feels like (what I call) a 'Forever Alone' character, because I don't feel that a character's been invented yet that's properly compatible with him.

I wouldn't say I support but it's more of a last resort shipping. And I think the nice Gary could be a match for Misty, he just needs to regain some of that cockiness that he once had.

Alright this one is from PichuAuraGuardian18: Where'd you get the inspiration for this story in the first place?

Well I never in my wildest dreams thought that I'd write a fic but after reading 'The Champion is Never Forgotten' I just had to write an Ash return story but with my own personal spin on it.

Alright now it's the person you've all been waiting for...Alpha.

(enter Alpha) "Why the hell am I here?"

Because you have questions to answer and this one is from RJO: Besides you know who *cough May cough* who is your most hated exfriend of yours?

"My brother."

Didn't even know you had a brother.

"You'll know more about him in the sequel of this story."

Alright this one is from Creative Writer 2000: How do you train your Pokémon these days? Do you train them like you used to? Do you train them like Paul used to? Or are you even crueller... I mean stricter? Please don't hit me.

"I hate this Creative Writer guy."

Oh come on Alpha, he's a nice guy and answer his question.

"I train them until they can't stand, and I don't force the to train, but if they don't then I put them through the worst thing I can think of.

What would that be?

"I make them read a high school fic with the same overused cliché plot that has all the character OOC."

You bastard, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. This one is another from Creative Writer 2000: Dude... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO TEAM PLASMA! I mean... Oh my good God! They sounded like total TRAINWREAKS. Please remind me to NEVER get on your bad side. In fact, you know what?... Sign me up to join Team Rocket WITH you. That way, maybe I'll get insurance coverage, if you ever flip out on me. Shudders

"I don't like to brag and you will never join Team Rocket! They have very bad insurance coverage, didn't even cover burns."

Can I join Team Rocket?

"No, try beating a pokemon game without just training your starter and then come talk to me."

Alright this one is from ampplaca1: Why did you leave your pidgeot with the other pidgey/pidgeotto, butterfree with the other ones and your squrtile with the squrtile squad if your turned evil?

"You don't think I didn't look for Butterfree? His mate was a shiny butterfree, you know how rare those are? I asked Pidgeot if he would come with me but he didn't like the path I chose so he stayed and same goes with Squirtle."

Sounds like they don't want you to be on Team Rocket.

"Just tell me the damn questions."

This one is from A.M.P. 1008: If given the chance, would you capture all rare & starter types from all the regions he hasn't yet caught? (torchic, mudkip, piplup, etc.) They can be evolved.

"Starter types are overrated, pseudo legendaries and legendaries are what I'm catching these days."

They are very powerful, and this is the end of the Q and A. I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought.

"Can I leave now?"

Yeah and watch out for May and Misty in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and tell me if it was good or not.<strong>


	15. Battle

**Welcome everyone to the 15th chapter of The Betrayed Champion! Don't worry people this isn't another Q & A chapter this is a real chapter with actual things of importance. So buckle up people and enjoy the ride.**

**People who got at least one of the names correct: Like A Boss2, anon, PhantoMNiGHT32, ampplaca1, fallen champion, gregonator1, and Anthoneey.**

**Don't forget to guess the name of the fic for this chapter! And I'm always looking for new ideas to put into the story so don't hesitate to send one no matter how stupid you think it is.**

**One more thing, there's a lot of things on this site that really piss me off like how every fic that contestshippers write are all cliched overused ideas. How many times can you write a high school fic before it starts getting old! But if you want to see my opinion on this and other dumb stuff check out my profile and scroll down to 'Super Effective Rants'. My hope that by the time you're done reading it you'll be pissed of and hate contestshipping even more.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon just doing this stupid disclaimer so that this chapter can have more words.**

**Important Notice at the End  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ash stood across from Natasha as they were surrounded by the roaring crowd. The stadium was shaking with excitement as they awaited the battle to begin.<p>

"You underestimate me Alpha, I won't go down so easily," Natasha yelled so that Alpha could hear her over the noise that the crowd was making.

"So naive, someone needs to give you a wake up call and I guess that person is gonna be me," Alpha replied.

The referee decided it was time to start the match and spoke, "This will be a three on three battle, on the right you have Natasha Opal from Olivine City," she was greeted by mix reaction of cheers and boos.

The referee took a deep breath as he said the next name, "And on the left you have Alpha from the Depths of Hell." There was no question who the fans were cheering for and it was evident when almost everyone in the stadium yelled at the top of their lungs for Alpha.

"Fans of yours?" Natasha joked.

Alpha gave her a slight smirk, "You could say so."

"Alright, Alpha call out your first pokemon," the referee ordered.

Alpha pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and looked at it, "Show them your power, Snorlax."

Snorlax appeared from his pokeball, he looked around to get a feel for the surrounding and then he got ready.

"Not bad but wait until you see Umbreon," she shouted as she released her pokemon onto the field.

"Now," the referee said with his flag in the air, "Begin."

"Umbreon use Faint Attack," Natasha ordered. Umbreon started to run at Snorlax using it's evasiveness to catch it off guard.

"Don't let it out of your sight and follow where it goes," yelled Alpha. Snorlax did his best to keep Umbreon in his sight but it was just too fast.

Umbreon weaseled it's way behind Snorlax and was setting for a hit from behind. "Snorlax turn around and use Mega Kick." Snorlax's foot started to glow white and it quickly turned around and landed the kick right in Umbreon's face, sending flying back.

"Umbreon regain your balance and use Shadow Ball," Natasha ordered. Umbreon after sliding back a few yards was loudly panting due to the kick. But after a few seconds of resting it Umbreon formed a dark purple ball in it's mouth and shot it at Snorlax.

"Snorlax just stand there and take the hit," yelled Alpha. Snorlax did as he was told and the shadow all hit him right in his midsection. The attack sent dirt from the arena flying into the air and it covered Snorlax.

"Yes, direct hit," Natasha cheered.

"I wouldn't be cheering so soon Natasha, you're forgetting one thing," Alpha said.

"And what would that be?" Natasha asked.

"Snorlax isn't affected by ghost attacks, now Snorlax use Hyper Beam," Alpha ordered. An orange beam shot out of the smoke and hit Umbreon dead on.

"No Umbreon!" Natasha yelled as she saw her pokemon sprawled on the ground looking lifeless.

"Guess that ends it, aren't you gonna call it?" Alpha asked the referee.

"Can't you see it moving," the referee said while observing the pokemon.

Alpha had just assumed that Umbreon was knocked out but when he turned his head he could see it on its legs but it was shaking. "You should know when to stay down, Snorlax use..."

"STOP," Natasha screamed. "I can see when my pokemon is beaten so you win this round. Return Umbreon," Natasha recalled her pokemon and already had another pokeball in her hand.

"That win left a bad taste in my mouth, alright no more messing around Natasha. I was being nice to you before but now I'm not holding anything back." Alpha responded with malice in his voice.

"Alpha call out your next pokemon," the referee ordered.

"Show them your power, Infernape."

"Lets go, Gastly."

"Now," the referee said with his flag in the air, "Begin."

"Gastly use Dark Pulse," yelled Natasha. Gastly shot a beam of black and purple circles at Infernape.

"Lets end this quick, Infernape use Flare Blitz," Alpha ordered wanting to end this match quickly. Infernape's body became surrounded by a blue fire and it started to charge at the dark pulse.

Infernape's flare blitz easily outmatched Gastly's dark pulse as he ran right through it. Infernape kept charging cause his real target was Gastly who just floated in awe at the spectacle.

'If that attack hits Gastly he's done for,' Natasha thought. "Alright if he wants to take us out then he'll go with us. Gastly use Destiny Bond." Gastly's body started to become outlined in purple but that didn't stop Infernape as he hit Gastly dead on, knocking it out.

After fainting two swirling purple lights came out of Gastly's eyes and it surrounded Infernape in a purple aura. Infernape slumped to the ground instantly, the referee saw this and decided to call the match, "Gastly and Infer..." he stopped as he heard laughter from Alpha and Infernape.

"Did you really think a simple destiny bond was going to defeat Infernape," Alpha said as he pointed to the fully conscious Infernape who was still laughing.

"W-What the hell are you?" Natasha asked trembling.

"Are you scared Natasha, I've trained my pokemon to perfection so to keep battling now would just be stupid on your part."

'He's right, and he still has that Lugia too,' Natasha thought. "I never thought you would be this good, but I guess seeing is believing and I forfeit the match," Natasha yelled to referee as she ran away, never to be seen in this fic again.

"Smart choice," Alpha said as he started to walk away with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Alpha was almost didn't hear the referee say that he won over the screams of the crowd. As he exited the stadium it was pretty quiet until hundreds of Alpha fan girls started to run to him.

"Holy crap, I need to get out of here," Alpha said as he grabbed Pikachu. "Pikachu Teleport," Pikachu looked at him as if he was crazy. "Oh yeah you don't know teleport... alright Charizard," Alpha released his pokemon as he could see the fan girls get closer.

"Fly me out of here," Alpha quickly got on Charizard's back and got out of there as soon as the fan girls had arrived.

In the distance was a man around the same age as Alpha staring at him flying off, under his red shirt was a black one with the letter R in red. "Keep a low profile was what Giovanni told you Alpha... guess Giovanni was right that I would need to help you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that was chapter 15. Yes this was a VERY short chapter and it was rushed. You see I'm not gonna be able to update for a month or two for personal reasons. But I will return so don't worry and sorry for the really short chapter but it's better than nothing I guess. And sorry to rosierocks30 I know I could have done better but I'm kinda short on time.<br>**

**Don't forget to name the fic and review.**

**One more thing, who do you think should be the new Team Rocket member that just appeared, throw out some names and I might use one of them.**


	16. RIP SSJ04 Mewtwo

Yes your eyes don't deceive you, I'm back and this is a new chapter. A lot has changed while I've been gone and I still need to review a TON of fics. I'm gonna really need some feedback on this chapter because it's been a month since I've written anything so tell me if I seem rusty and whatnot.

People who got at least one of the names correct: PichuAuraGuardian18, Speedy-Fox-IV and gregonator1.

Speaking of gregonator1 I'd like to take this to recommend his new fic, It's Never Too Late. The classic story of Ash following his heart but things don't go always go as you want. It's got advanceshipping, pearlshipping and contestshipping so check it out, he's really good.

Also check my profile to see a new Super Effective Rant and it involves the most overrated character of all time, Leaf. I'd like to thank Pichu and advanceshipping4ever for giving me the inspiration to write this rant.

Don't forget to guess the name of the fic for this chapter, I hid it really good this time and I'll give you a hint, the fic is an old one but also one of the best! And I'm always looking for new ideas to put into the story so don't hesitate to send one no matter how stupid you think it is.

One last thing (man I have some really long A/N) first, concerning the battle last chapter, when I wrote it my heart really wasn't in it but even if it was it probably still wouldn't have been that good. And to everyone who sent in an OC, I already kinda had someone in mind for the new character BUT since you took the time to send in your OC's then I'd hate to seem them go to waste so I will use your OC's in my fic, just in a different way.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to take this moment to say that SSJ04 Mewtwo has passed away. I remember that before I started writing this fic, I would see his fic Empathic Adventures whenever he updated. The thing that stuck out the most in my mind was the fact that he had so many reviews and basically all of them said how much they loved his fic and how awesome the fic was. Reading his reviews made me want that praise and approval for my own fic when I did write it. In a way my egotistical cravings to get that praise pushed me to write The Betrayed Champion. So now that I look back and think about that time I can't help but think that SSJ04 Mewtwo greatly influenced me, he gave me the drive to start my own fic, to get those reviews that I wanted, and to not give a half ass job and give it my all. It's tragic whenever an author passes away, but when it's someone who influenced me so much I can't help but feel depressed.<strong>

**I really wish that I had taken the few minutes it takes to send him a message, thanking him for influencing me into giving it my all. So if you're gonna take one thing out of this, it's to not push things off and say that you'll do it later because you never know if there will be a later. If there is someone on this site that has truly influenced you whether they know it or not, just send them a simple message thanking them because the last thing you want is regrets. This chapter and the rest of my fic will be dedicated to SSJ04 Mewtwo and I highly recommend that you read his fics and it might just influence you like it influenced me.**

**R.I.P. SSJ04 Mewtwo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The trees swayed as a slight breeze ran through the forest, it gave off a nice and peaceful atmosphere and was felt by anyone who was in the vicinity. One person who felt it was a young man that was on a mission, determined to fulfill it.<p>

The young man had a small spring to his step as he walked toward his objective. He embraced the peaceful atmosphere as he strolled through the forest, in no hurry whatsoever. "Why does it seem like every solo mission Alpha gets, he ends up getting himself into some sort of trouble?" The young man asked himself as he continued walking in the direction of where he saw Alpha fly off.

The young man wore a red and white sweater. Along with that, he had yellowish orange shorts and a hint of black where his pockets are supposed to be. He had his hat on backwards as he continued walking.

"I'm sure he went this way," the young man said as he continued walking towards the hotel that he assumed Alpha went to. The peacefulness of the taillow's chirping and the sound of zigzagoon rustling in the bushes of the woods ended as he looked at what could only be described as a walkway mosh pit.

Vendors were on each side of the street trying to accommodate the out of control crowds that mobbed their stands. Though the the vendors sold mostly pokemon related paraphernalia, the item that people were rushing to buy was anything Alpha related.

'I don't know how you did it Alpha, but in the few hours that I've been here, you've managed to become the talk of the town around here.' The young man tried his best to weave his way through the crowd but elbows from regular bystanders hit him from all sides, almost knocking his hat off in the process.

"Man, Giovanni is not gonna be happy about this," he just shook his head at all the attention that Alpha had received over the last few chapters and kept walking until he reached the hotel.

Walking into the hotel, he expected to see a nice and quiet entrance that wouldn't be too much of a problem. But what he did see was the exact opposite of that. Fan girls surrounded the desk of the hotel worker begging for the room number of Alpha. Security guards had to be brought in just to keep the fan girls from turning onto an all out mob.

"I guess asking the hotel worker what room he's in isn't gonna work," the young man slumped over in defeat, trying to come up with another idea.

The young man paced the floor of the hotel trying to come up with a solution when it suddenly came to him. The name Paul Slaid went through his head as he started to put the pieces of his plan together. 'I can vaguely recall Alpha talking about him before he left. Maybe if I can find this Paul Slaid, then he can take me to Alpha.' With that in mind he exited the hotel. He decided to take the less hectic route of the vender walkway and walked to his objective through the serene forest. After a few minutes of walking he reached his destination, it was a giant screen that displayed who and where people were battling.

The young man's eyes scanned the board and he spotted Paul's name and saw that he was currently battling on field eight.

'Field eight huh, shouldn't be too far away.' The young man walked down the grassy road and after a few minutes of walking he reached the stadium.

He quickly went up to the teenage vendor and bought a ticket from him. Just as he was entering, he bumped into a purple haired guy.

"Hey watch where you're going," the purple haired guy said in a casual manner.

"Sorry, I'm just in a hurry. But since you just exited the stadium I need to know if Paul Slaid is still battling here?" the young man asked.

"Can I ask why your looking for Paul?" the purple haired guy asked..

The young man let out a grunt of frustration out, "He might know someone I'm looking for, now can you please answer my question?"

"You can go inside but his battle is already over." the purple haired guy smirked as he saw the young man get so upset.

"Well do you know where I can find him?" the young man pleaded.

"Yeah, you're looking at him," the young man eyes widened when he realized.

"So, you're Paul Slaid?" the young man asked.

Paul gave a slight smirk, "Yeah, now can I ask why you're so desperately looking for me?

"Well you see, I'm looking for a man named Alpha. Have you seen him?"

"Is there a reason why you're looking for him?" Sweat started to bead off of the young man's head.

'I can't tell him the real reason.' The young man searched his mind for a believable excuse and after a few seconds he came up with one.

"One year ago, he promised that he would battle me. Once I found out that he was here, I knew this was my perfect opportunity," the young man continued to become more intense as his explanation went on. "I brought with me my six strongest pokemon, and after a full year of training I just know I can defeat him. In my eyes, I see this as the final challenge of my training."

By the end of the speak, the young man's face was red and he was sweating profusely from his forehead while Paul looked at him, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Alright I just wanted to make sure you weren't one of his fans trying to get his autograph or something like that. But sure, I'll take you to Alpha, his hotel room is right next to a few people I know anyway," the young man nodded and followed Paul as he led him.

After a few minutes of walking, Paul started to walk towards what the young man had nicknamed, 'Vender Hellhole'. The young man instantly remembered how he had narrowly survived the first time through and he clenched his fists in preparation of walking through 'Vender Hellhole' once more.

Paul seemed as though he had no problem getting around the masses of crowds while the young man kept his guard up for any flying elbows. After what seemed like an eternity he saw the hotel was less than a hundred steps away. His fists unclenched and right as he put his guard down he heard _her_ voice.

"Vincent if we don't hurry there's not gonna be any seats left for the contest!" the young man's head instantly went up at the sound of her voice. It had been years since he had heard it and he yearned to hear it again, but instead he heard another familiar voice, but the voice came form a male.

"Slow done Marina, the contest doesn't even start for another hour."

_Marina, _the young lady was a part of the young man's thoughts since he had last seen her.

"You can never be too sure Vincent, now lets go."

_Vincent, _the childhood friend of the young man that was usually there to help, or try to flirt with Marina.

By the time the young man could locate them, they were already off in the distance. The young man just stood their as memories of his old life rushed back into his mind, but he was brought back to the real world by an irritated voice.

"Hey lets go man," the young man looked up to see Paul waiting for him with an annoyed expression. "I turn my back for a second and realize you're all the way back there?"

The young man rubbed the back of his head and faked a smile, "Sorry Paul, I thought I saw something, but it won't happen again."

"It better not, now lets go!" the young man nodded and once again they were on their journey towards the hotel.

Paul started to talk to him about battling but all the young man could think about was the two people he had just heard. "Marina, Vincent, it's been such a long time. I can't believe you're both here," a warm smile went across the young man's face as continued walking while quietly speaking to himself in a soft tone.

Looking up, the young man saw that Paul had indeed kept his word and they were now inside the still fan girl populated hotel. The duo was able to squeeze their way through the fan girls and made it to the empty elevator.

"So," Paul said as the elevator doors closed, "who's this Marina girl that you couldn't stop talking about?"

The young man's face instantly started to blush as he tried to regain his composure, "What are y-you talking ab-about?" the young man just started to blush more when he realized that he couldn't form a sentence without stuttering.

"Well, when I realized that you weren't listening to me and that you were in your own little world, I noticed you were talking to yourself. It was too loud on that walkway to hear everything you said, but I did hear you say Marina continuously," Paul showed of a giant smirk to show how clever he was while the young man cursed himself for not being more secretive.

"You know you're smarter than you look Paul," the young man complemented.

"Yes, I've been told," the young man let out a loud sigh of defeat.

"Well you see..." just as the young man was about to speak, there was a loud "bing" sound that signified that they had reached their desired floor. As the doors slowly opened, their eyes went to a blue haired girl that looked like she was in a rush. Her hair was a mess and it looked like she just picked out the first skirt and blouse that she could find.

"Hey Dawn," Paul casually said as she rushed over to hug him.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't at your match. I didn't get much sleep last night and I just woke up, I was gonna run to the stadium right now but seeing you here means that it's already over," Dawn said with sincerity in her voice.

"It's okay, I battle better when it's just me and my opponent anyway. But I won though and I'm that much closer to the championship," Paul replied as he embraced Dawn.

"That's great," Dawn said as she noticed the young man standing next to Paul.

"Umm... hello?" the young man asked to break the tension.

"Hi," Dawn said as she broke her hug with Paul, "my name is Dawn."

The young man smiled as he looked at her, "Hello Dawn, I'm guessing you know Paul?"

Dawn let out a small laugh, "You could say that," she then turned to Paul. "Alright Paul I'm going to head down to the pool, you want to join me?"

"I need to take care of some business first and then I'll be right down," Paul replied.

"Alright then, I'll see you soon," she walked into the elevator while Paul and the young man walked into the hallway. "It was nice meeting you," she said as the doors closed.

"You're a lucky person Paul, she seems to really care about you," Paul nodded his head in agreement as he started to walk down the red carpeted hall.

"She different than some of the other girls that I've encountered over the years. When I first met her I didn't think much about her, she was traveling with my rival at the mine, so I never really got to talk with her. But when she went through some tough times, by some dumb luck I was the person she went to for comfort. From then on we talked a lot more and she changed me from the person I was, to the person I am today." Paul explained while the young man listened on, very intrigued.

"How were you before?" Jimmy asked.

"I was a lot colder back then, I was driven to have my pokemon become the strongest. I pushed my pokemon to places that I don't like thinking about, but she and and my then rival helped me change into the person you see now," by the time Paul had finished speaking, they were in front of Alpha's door.

"So here it is, the door to redemption. Are you ready?" Paul asked as he put his hand up to knock on the door.

"I'm ready," the young man said in a determined tone as Paul knocked on the door.

The duo waited for any sort of sound inside the room. Seconds passed by but still no sound. After what seemed like an eternity, they heard the sound of footsteps.

The young man stood in front of the door, determined as he heard the door unlock. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a sleep depleted Alpha.

Alpha looked at Paul who stood to the side with a smirk, he then turned his attention to the young man staring at him. Alpha instantly recognized the young man and the surprised expression that was on his face turned into an angry one.

"Hey Alpha," the young man said as if not noticing the anger on Alpha's face.

Alpha let out a loud grunt of anger as he stared at the young man, "If this mission wasn't bad enough, I have to deal with you now, Jimmy..."

* * *

><p>And that was the long awaited chapter 16. Yes if anybody is wondering that is the Jimmy from Pokemon Legend of Thunder which I highly recommend to anyone who hasn't watched it to watch it. I know it was short but believe it or not this took me weeks to write.<p>

Anyway don't forget to guess the name of the fic and send in your own ideas for the fic, they just might be used.

Oh and don't forget to tell me how this chapter was and if my writing skills are rusty after more than a month away.


	17. Dreams

**Welcome everybody, it's chapter 17 of The Betrayed Champion and it will have a lot more action in this chapter. Yeah I know it's been a while since the last update but that's what happens when life gets in the way.**

**People who got found the name of the fic in the chapter: Speedy-Fox-IV and that's it. Either I hid it really good or some people are getting lazy, but regardless don't forget to be on the lookout this chapter.**

**I have a poll up on my chapter on whether or not you read Pokemon Adventures or not. If you have some extra time to then can you vote whether you read it or not because it's more important than you might think.**

**A couple more things, if you're a new person on this site and want a sort of beginner guide to how to be successful on this site, message me and I can try and help you become successful.**

**And you can send in your own ideas for the fic and I might use them. Paul joining Team Rocket that was submitted by a reader so I do seriously consider every idea that I get.**

**Disclaimer:... Really?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Jimmy?" Paul looked at the two string at each other. It was as if they were having a conversation with only their eyes as they both stared at each other.<p>

Jimmy had an almost arrogant look to himself as stared at Alpha. The same couldn't be said about Alpha though, his eyebrows were furrowed and it looked like he was trying to kill Jimmy with his stare.

"Wait," Paul said as he put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "I had a feeling that I had seen you before but now I know who you are. You're Jimmy from New Bark Town, right?"

Jimmy broke his stare off with Alpha and turned towards Paul, "Yeah, it's been a while since I've been recognized by anyone."

"Well, I remember seeing you battle in the Silver Conference a few years ago, you weren't that bad." Jimmy laughed at Paul's somewhat compliment.

"So if you know so much about me, then you also must have heard about how I went missing over a year ago too." Paul look confused for a moment but after racking his brain for a few seconds the memory instantly came to him.

"I remember now," Paul remembered watching a news report on the Jimmy. "In the news report it was said that you disappeared while trying to protect your home town of New Bark Town."

Jimmy nodded his head in agreement as he turned to Alpha who looked like he was gonna fall asleep. "Yeah, I'd like to thank you Paul for leading me too Alpha but now I have to have a private conversation with..." Jimmy was saying until he was abruptly interrupted by Alpha.

"There's no point in excluding Paul from this conversation anymore. He knows my true identity, that I'm in Team Rocket, and he's actually a newly joined member of Team Rocket," Alpha casually said while he laid back on the frame of his door.

Jimmy quickly turned around to see if what Alpha said was really true and once he saw Paul nodding his head with a smirk, his fears were confirmed.

"How could you be so reckless Alpha? You revealed your true identity in less than a week?" Jimmy nearly shouted as he moved towards Alpha leaving only an inch of distance between the two.

"Do you really think I told Paul who I really was?" Alpha asked as he had his head down and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

Alpha shook his head in despair as he continued explaining, "Everything that Paul knows such as my true identity and that I'm a member of Team Rocket was things that he found out on his own. Even I don't know how he knew who I was to be honest?"

Alpha and Jimmy's eyes went to Paul who just stood there with a smug look on his face. "Like you said Jimmy, I'm smarter then I look."

Jimmy couldn't help but marvel at Paul's ability to recognize the situation so quickly. "And after hearing what you two just said," Paul started to say, "I'm assuming now that you Jimmy, you are member of Team Rocket."

Jimmy took a second to decide whether or not to try and deny it but he knew that he wouldn't be able to trick Paul, "Trying to lie to you will get me no where. Yeah I'm a member of Team Rocket, but it's not like I joined willingly."

Paul's interest was peaked at Jimmy's claim, "What do you mean?"

"I guess I finally found something that you don't know," Jimmy joked as he started to explain. "You see I didn't join Team Rocket... I was forced into it."

Jimmy opened his mouth to continue but stopped when he heard Alpha laughing. "Oh please, you didn't have to join, I gave you an option you know."

Now Paul was even more confused, "Wait, what did you have to do with Jimmy joining Team Rocket?"

"Just tell him the full story Jimmy," Alpha said as he started to get a headache from Paul's constant questioning.

"Fine," Jimmy replied as he started gearing up for a long story time. "It all started when I was walking home after my loss in the Silver Conference..."

* * *

><p>"I was so close!" Jimmy screamed in anguish as he walked through route 29. The sound of Jimmy's voice carried through the grass as sentret scurried away. The weather matched his emotion as the sky was covered with clouds giving off a gloomy atmosphere. The grass and trees was swaying back and forth as strong gusts of wind ran through them.<p>

A young blue haired girl looked at him with sympathy as he heard him rant about his loss. "But to think that you made it all the way to the finals when you were only expecting a top 16 placing at most. I think that's pretty impressive."

Jimmy thought for a moment and then started to laugh, "You always know what to say Marina when I'm at my lowest."

"Well I care about you Jimmy and I hate seeing you depressed like that," Marina responded.

Jimmy blushed a little as he continued to walk towards New Bark Town. As they were walking though, they noticed that something wasn't right.

"Hey Marina, have you noticed all the pokemon running past us?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah I've noticed that too. It's like they're running away from something, but what?" Marina asked as they thought about it.

Simultaneously, the duo both had an idea as to why all the pokemon were running past them and away from New Bark Town.

"Jimmy, you don't think-" Marina was saying as she started to fear the worst.

"There's no time to think. We have to get to New Bark now!" Jimmy yelled as he grabbed her hand and started to run off towards their home town.

As they ran for their lives, something peculiar had risen into the sky. "Jimmy, look!" Jimmy's head shot up to where Marina was pointing and saw the black smoke rising up and to the air.

Jimmy's greatest fears were met when he realized what was happening. He was at a lost for words, his usual cheerful expression was overtaken by one of great fear and sadness.

After a few more minutes of running, they reached New Bark Town, but it could now easily be mistaken as a war field.

Jimmy and Marina said nothing as they looked at what had happened to their New Bark Town. The once peaceful buildings and houses that he remembered running past as a kid were no more. They were now either just a pile of rubble, or sill burning with the fire of the person who had done this.

But the one thing Jimmy had noticed in all this chaos, was that it seemed that Professor Elm's lab was basically untouched. It hadn't one bit since he last saw it and knew that maybe the answers to everything that had just happened would be in there.

After a long silence between the two, Jimmy started to speak, "Marina, you didn't bring any pokemon with you, right?"

Marina was still taking in everything that had just happened that she didn't hear a single word Jimmy had said.

Jimmy gave her a slight nudge to get her attention and he got what he wanted. "Jimmy, this type of destruction...who could have done this?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that the answers to everything can be found in Professor Elm's lab," Jimmy said to a still shaken Marina.

"Alright Jimmy, lets go," she said as she was about to run to lab but was pulled back by Jimmy's hand.

"Marina, for all I know the person who did this could be in there. I'm not gonna let you get hurt, I'm going alone," Jimmy defiantly said to make sure that Marina got the point.

"But Jimmy what about you? This isn't a game, you could get killed!" Marina said as tears started to stroll down her face.

Jimmy's head went down as he gave a small smile. "Hey," he said in a soft voice, "remember when we helped save Raikou from Team Rocket?"

"Yeah, of course, but what does this have to do with anything?" Marina replied in a rushed manner.

"Well remember during that I told you what my dream was and why I battle?" Jimmy asked.

Marina instantly knew what he was talking about, "You said that the reason you battled was because you wanted to help and protect the kids of New Bark Town."

"Yeah and after the last tournament I finally feel strong enough to protect them, and that's what I'm gonna do!" Jimmy's charismatic self was back as he pointed to the lab with a determined smile back to his face.

"Jimmy..." Marina said quietly but didn't continue.

"Marina, you didn't bring any pokemon with you, right?" Jimmy asked once again.

"No, but now I wish I had them by my side," she replied angry at herself.

Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled out two pokeballs. "Here Marina, take these for protection."

"But Jimmy you might need them," Jimmy gave a slight smirk and shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about me, I still have four more just in case. Besides, I don't want you alone without some form of way to protect yourself," Jimmy said as he gave her the two pokeballs.

Marina grabbed them tight as she put them into her pocket, "Are you sure you'll be okay with only four pokemon?"

Jimmy gave out a small laugh, "Yeah I'll be fine, I think I'd be okay with just Typhlosion by my side."

"Jimmy don't mess around like that. Don't just rely on Typhlosion," Marina said as she tried to talk some sense into Jimmy.

"It was a joke Marina, of course I'll use my other pokemon. But I gave you Poliwrath so with Wani-Wani they should be able to help put the fires out," Jimmy replied in a serious tone.

Marina run to Jimmy and held onto him with everything she had. Jimmy was a little shocked at first but after getting over he hugged back trying to hold back the tears. After a few more seconds Marina broke the hug and pointed to the lab.

"Now go out there Jimmy, go be a hero again. And when you come back and save the day, we can go out and get some food," she replied.

Jimmy gave a slight smirk. "I'll look forward to that," he said as he started to run off towards the lab.

Marina stayed there, watching him run off as she held her hand over her heart. "Be careful Jimmy," she screamed to him. "And," she said in a low whisper that only she could hear, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Jimmy ran as fast as he could towards Elm's lab. He didn't pay the slightest attention to anything else, all he cared about right now was getting to the lab. After he sprinted will all the energy he had he reached his destination at an incredible pace.<p>

His heart was beating at a speedy pace as he grabbed the door knob and slowly started to turn it. The door creaked open as Jimmy peaked his head and was shocked to see what had happened to the lab.

Even though the lights had been broken, Jimmy could still see that the lab had looked like a civil war had taken place in there, the tables were turned over, papers were scattered all over the place, and there was a giant hole at the back of the lab.

Jimmy took a deep breath in and slowly started to walk into the lab as he tried to keep his composure. He's kept his eyes open as he walked through the lab, inspecting things while he had a pokeball in his hand just waiting to be thrown. As he walked past an overturned table he noticed man who looked like he was in and out of consciousness.

Jimmy and the man eyes looked and they instantly recognized each other. "Jimmy," the old man croaked out as he let a small smile.

"Professor Elm!" Jimmy rushed to his side as he laid slumped over next to an overturned lab table. "Professor Elm, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me Jimmy, It's the children you should be worried about," Elm said in a whisper.

"The...The children?" Jimmy clenched his fist at the thought of some low life scum hurting the children. "What happened to the children Professor Elm?"

"The man on his charizard, he attacked the town. So since all the kids were playing with the pokemon on my ranch, I rushed them inside the lab for protection. We had the door barricaded, but we never expected him to blow a hole through the back wall. But then we gave everything we had, but it was if it was just child's play too him. And then, he took all the children saying they would make nice Team Rocket grunts. The kids obviously tried to fight it but this dark person threatened them and they had to concede." Jimmy expression stayed stoic throughout the entire explanation.

Jimmy started to shake with anger as he said three little words, "Where...are...they?"

"Jimmy, this person is on another level, he's the strongest person I have ever-"

"Professor Elm," Elm looked and saw how much this had affected Jimmy. His face was red and he was shaking uncontrollably. "I'm not gonna stand back and watch the children of this town be kidnapped and be forced into Team Rocket! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try to stop this guy."

Elm used all of his remaining energy left and pointed at the hole in the back wall, "He went through there and into the forest. If you hurry you'll be able to catch him along with the children."

Jimmy was sprinting towards the hole before Elm had even finished, he was gonna give it everything he had, even if it cost him his life.

A group of around 20 young kids, some boys some girls were being marched into the forest. Most of them were either quietly crying or had already let there tears fall and their red eyes showed it.

The atmosphere around the kids was something that would make even the happiest man cry. Just as one young girl started to cry loudly, an aura sphere went over her head.

"What did I say about being quiet! Next time someone decided to make some noise, Lucario will start aiming for things other than the air above you. Now keep walking, we're almost at the check point." Alpha let out a loud groan and cracked his neck as he continued walking through the shady forest.

They had been walking for almost an hour now and the destination was not too far off. 'This mission is not worth the money I'm getting at the end of it. Having to deal with these kids is worse than the torture I was put through, but maybe I should have just left the kids there and told Giovanni it was a failed mission? But it's too late for the what if's, I just have to reach my check-' As Alpha was thinking he felt something very hot his back.

Alpha fell to the ground in pain as his back was now bare and it was almost completely burned by whatever had just hit him. Pikachu and Lucario stayed alert as they looked for the person who did this, not paying attention to the kids who had run into the forest and were in the process of escaping back to New Bark Town.

Alpha slowly worked his way back and cursed himself for getting lost in his thoughts and not seeing that attack coming. He turned around and immediately recognized the person who had burned his back.

"Jimmy Gold, do you know how long it took me to wrangle all those kids together? Now I have to go look through the forest trying to find each and every one of them," Alpha replied as he started to walk into the woods.

"Where do you think you're going? Typhlosion hit him with another flamethrower."

"Idiot," Alpha muttered under his breath. Right as Typhlosion was going to let out another flamethrower, he was hit from behind by a thunderbolt and an aura sphere.

It only took those two attacks to knock Typhlosion out cold, leaving Jimmy both amazed and shocked. "How did your Lucario and Pikachu move so fast? One second they're next to you and the next they're attacking my pokemon from behind."

"Quit your talking and call out your next pokemon, I hope the next one will be better than this," Alpha said as Lucario and Pikachu came back to his side.

As Jimmy was returning Typhlosion back to his pokeball, he thought of the conversation he had with Marina.

* * *

><p>Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled out two pokemon pokeballs. "Here Marina, take these for protection."<p>

"But Jimmy you might need them," Jimmy gave a slight smirk and shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about me, I still have four more just in case. Besides, I don't want you alone without some form of way to protect yourself," Jimmy said as he gave her the two pokeballs.

* * *

><p>'Sorry Marina, but I lied. I only had three pokemon with me and I gave two of them to you. But even now as I find myself outclassed against this guy, I still don't regret it. Knowing that you're safe is all I need to know and now that I'm out of pokemon, there's only one thing left for me to do.'<p>

Jimmy clenched his fists and started to charge Alpha with everything he had. "I'm not letting you take these children, and I'll die if it means protecting them."

Alpha looked shocked as he heard what Jimmy had said, he reminded him of his old self. "Pika...Pikachu use thunderbolt," Alpha said in a tone that not even Pikachu had heard before, one filled with indecision but also filled with respect.

Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at Jimmy and it hit him dead on. The electricity coursing through his body brought him to the ground, immobilized as he held back screams of pain.

As Jimmy laid on the ground he looked up and saw Alpha hovering over him...crying. "Why, why do sacrifice yourself for these kids?"

"It's...It's my dream to protect them."

This brought Alpha to his knees, as tears strolled down his face he couldn't help but smile at Jimmy. "You're so much like my old self that you wouldn't even understand."

"Do you have a dream?" Jimmy asked.

"I...Not anymore. I have long since closed my eyes, my only goals now are in the darkness." Alpha took a deep breath in and wiped his face.

"Alright Jimmy, I'm going to give you an option so think carefully before you decide." Jimmy nodded his head and Alpha continued to speak. "I won't harm your city anymore, I'll leave the children of your city alone and make sure that Team Rocket never touches New Bark Town on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Jimmy asked.

"You have to join me on Team Rocket."

"I accept." Jimmy said as soon as Alpha had finished talking.

Alpha was taken back by how quick Jimmy had accepted. "You must really want to protect your town, alright get up we're leaving."

Jimmy did as he was told and even though he was happy that he could fulfill his dream, he thought of someone. 'Marina, I'm sorry.'

* * *

><p><strong>There that was a little back story so I hoped you liked it. So don't forget to name the fic and it's a pretty good one.<strong>

**Also send in an idea for this fic and I might use it.**

**Oh and props to anyone who finds the quote that someone from a different anime said.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me how I did.**


	18. Conspiracy

**Welcome everybody to the 18th chapter of The Betrayed Champion. I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates these past few months, but now I have some more free time now so expect some quicker updates for now on.**

**If you look at the cover of my book and my avatar, you'll see what Ash looks like in my fic. It was drawn by an excellent artist called Lightning_Raichu so I'd like to thank him for his work.**

**People who got the name of the fic right last chapter: Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, Speedy-Fox-IV (who's gotten the most out of everyone), and The Shiny Gengar.**

**The poll is still up as to whether or not you read Pokemon Adventures and it's really important so if you can, can you take some time out of your day and vote.**

**Oh and I was wondering, do you the readers want to see me focus on some different characters for maybe a chapter or two? Because I feel like I've sorts neglected some of the characters in this fic so tell me what you think.**

**Don't forget to name the fic within the fic this chapter and also I'm always accepting new ideas for this fic so if you got one send them in cause last chapter I got some pretty good ones.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So, that's why you joined Team Rocket?" Paul asked after hearing Jimmy's tragic exposition.<p>

Jimmy, who's mind had wandered to another place just softly nodded as he stood there in deep thought.

"And did Ash really cry?" Paul asked in anticipation.

Paul's question brought Jimmy back into the conversation as he started to laugh, "Yeah, I sometimes wish I could have recorded it. A weapon like that would leave him defenseless, especially when he tries to act like an emo badass."

Both Jimmy and Paul started laughing as Alpha cringed, wanting to send them both blasting off. "So, if you two are done laughing I think I'll go back to sleep now."

"Well can I at take a peek at Lucario? I miss the little guy, he doesn't shock me like Pikachu does," Jimmy asked as he looked over Alpha's shoulder and into his room, hoping to get a peak of Lucario.

"Lucario was crushed by a tree and is currently being treated at the pokemon center," Alpha replied with no emotion.

Jimmy laughed at what he thought was a joke but when he didn't get a response he started to get scared, "What the hell happened Alpha! How did it happen?"

"I can't be bothered to explain every damn thing. If you want to know so badly go back and read chapter eight," Alpha replied.

"Chapter eight? What the hell are you..." Jimmy was saying but was interrupted by Paul.

"Ash has this crazy conspiracy theory that we're not real, and that we're being controlled by a random fanfiction writer," Paul explained.

Jimmy was left speechless but simply shrugged it off, "He was probably dropped on his head as a kid."

"Yeah that's the same conclusion I came up with," Paul replied.

"Well if you two are done talking I'll be heading back to sleep." Alpha started to walk back inside his pitch black bedroom but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I wasn't finished," Jimmy said as Alpha turned around with an irritated look on his face. "I also brought you some new clothes."

Jimmy held out a black long-sleeve shirt that was very thin and tight. "Instead of having that stupid cloak that only brings attention to you, this shirt will cling to you and will cover your face up to your nose."

Alpha disregarded the shirt, "As if I need some Kakashi like shirt to cover my face. Besides, I see no problem with my cloak."

Jimmy started to laugh, "Well then I guess you haven't seen this then." Jimmy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

Jimmy unfolded and showed it to Alpha, "It's a bounty on your cloak. People are really interested in seeing what you really look like."

"Well look at that, a $5,000 dollar reward to whoever can take that cloak of your face," Paul said as he looked in awe at the bounty.

"So you see now why you need to wear this. Your cloak is too easy and this shirt is the perfect protection for you. It's a lot harder to try and take this off then your cloak and a lot more cooler if I do say say so myself," Jimmy added, trying to get Alpha to agree to it.

Alpha let out a deep groan as he crumpled up the paper, "Stupid fan girls. Fine I'll wear the shirt."

"One more thing, I feel like your face is a little to bare so I got you present," Jimmy gleefully said as he reached into his pocket. "Do you want to guess what it is?"

"Is it a gun so I can put myself out of this misery?"

"Nope, you were always terrible at this game. It's some nice sun glasses I bought for you, they were black and I know how you have a fetish for the color black so I thought they'd be perfect for you," Jimmy said as he handed Alpha the sun glasses.

Alpha took the glasses and started to examine them. There were a slick black color and clung to the side of your head, making sure that they would never accidentally fall off.

"Now this is more like it," Alpha replied as he took his cloak off, slipped on the tight black shirt on covering everything up to his nose, and put the sun glasses on.

"After all these years Ash, your hair is the exact same." Paul said as he pointed to Ash's hair that was now visible.

"Yeah I'm so happy you noticed," Alpha said as the sarcasm was dripping of the sentence. "I kept a hat with me just in case anyway." Alpha said as he walked into his hotel room and grabbed a hat a lot like the one he wore when his dream was to be a Pokemon Master, but there was a lightning bolt at the front of it.

"Where'd you get that?" Paul asked.

"I picked it off some girl that I stole her Meganium from. She seemed really familiar and kept bringing up baseball." Alpha replied.

Paul and Jimmy looked at each other and just gave a casual shrug. Paul opened his mouth to talk when he heard two girls walking down the hallway of the hotel and towards them.

"Hey Paul!" All three of them turned their heads, Paul and Alpha immediately recognized the female duo but both gave different expressions.

"Oh great," Alpha said under his breath as he leaned on the door frame.

"Who are they?" Jimmy asked.

Paul gave a slight smirk as he saw Alpha's annoyed expression, "Hey Misty, May come over here and see Alpha's new outfit."

"Paul, I will murder you in your sleep," Alpha said through barred teeth as he awaited to be ganged up on by the female duo.

May's expression instantly turned into an ecstatic one as she rushed to see Alpha's new outfit, hoping that she might get a glimpse of his face while Misty tried desperately to catch up.

"Oh hey M..." That was all Paul got out of his mouth as he knocked out of the way by May as she yearned to see Alpha's face.

May's eyes locked onto Jimmy and she was more confused than anything, "I didn't imagine you'd look like this under the cloak but still it's nice to finally see your face Alpha."

Confusion was written all over Jimmy's face as he stared at the brunette, "Oh well you see..."

"He's not Alpha you genius," All of May's attention went to the young man leaning on the door frame.

May started to blush in embarrassment as she realized her mistake. "It's nice to see you without the cloak, although I wish I could see more of it."

"Save your wishes for a Millennium Comet," Alpha replied as he started to make his way back into his hotel room.

May was visibly hurt by Ash's response and Misty noticed it, "Hey what's your problem!"

Alpha stopped in his tracks as he was he heard that all too familiar voice, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"Yeah I'm talking to you. All May said was that she wished she could see more of your face, but you give her a response that was disrespectful and just mean." By the end of the rant Misty's face was red with anger and she had her mallet in her hand.

Alpha stayed silent for a few moments not moving, "You know what, I'm sorry."

Misty had a smug look on her face as she heard him apologize. Paul and Jimmy looked at each other, both shocked that Alpha would ever say the word sorry. May still had her head down and she didn't even notice that Alpha was only a few inches away from her.

"How about I buy you and Misty dinner for all the trouble I've caused, to show how sorry I am," Alpha said in the softest of tones.

May realized how close he was and started to blush, "S-sure, we would love that."

"Alright lets get going," Ash said as he, May, and Misty started to walk down the hallway.

Paul and Jimmy stared at each other for a few seconds until they both said the same thing, "What the hell just happened!"

* * *

><p>"You know this is actually perfect," Misty said as they walked out of the hotel. It was a bright sunny day, there wasn't a cloud in sight as they walked on the concrete pathway.<p>

"What do you mean?" Ash asked as they looked for the nearest restaurant.

"Well May and I were gonna ask you some questions to get to know you better since you're such a mysterious person."

Alpha nodded his head in agreement, "Alright then, shoot."

"Okay," May said as they sat down at a booth of an open air all you can eat buffet that look almost deserted, "what city or town are you from?"

"The Depths of Hell," Alpha replied in a stoic tone.

"Oh come on seriously, we won't tell anyone," Misty assured.

Alpha had gotten his plate and started to shovel food onto it, "I was born out of hatred and betrayal, I have no home as I am but a traveling loner."

"I see, alright then next quest.." May was saying but stopped when she saw how much food Alpha had on his plate.

"That's more than I can eat, how are you gonna eat all of that!" May wondered as the amount of food on the plate looked like a skyscraper.

"Someone that can eat more than May? I haven't seen that in a while, think you can keep up May?"

May clenched her fists and started to pile up just as much food as Alpha had, "If he can eat that much then so can I."

Misty chuckled to herself as she just got a small salad that barely covered her plate. By the time they got back to their booth, the two plates were equal in size and length, but it could hardly be considered food.

"It looks more like a glob of fat more than anything. I mean seriously you mixed everything together," Misty said as she looked at the piles in awe and disgust.

"Hey Alpha, race you," May said with a wink as she started digging into her food.

May was going at her food like she hadn't eaten in years, not even a snorlax could keep up with her rapid pace. She was so focused on her eating that by she hadn't even bothered to look up and see how Alpha was doing.

After a about a minute of nonstop eating, May was halfway done with the monstrous plate of food that was at once taller than her. She took a split second to look up to see how Alpha was doing and immediately stopped when she saw how he was doing.

Alpha had his legs stretched out as he relaxed, using the wall as a pillow of sorts. On his side of the table, there was nothing there but a white plate that looked like it had been licked clean. There wasn't even a trace of food near Alpha as he let out a small burp.

"B-but how?" May asked as her voice was shaking.

Alpha opened his eyes and sat upright, "I hadn't eaten in a couple hours so I thought that it would make a nice appetizer."

"Wow this is amazing!" Misty proclaimed as her salad remained uneaten, "You should've seen him May, in one bite he ate half of the pile. He was done by the time you were a quarter of the way done."

Alpha smirked as he looked at May's shocked expression, "So, are you up for round two?"

"I...um..." Alpha started to laugh at May's stuttering, which caused her to blush.

"I'll give you some time to give it some thought," Alpha said as he started to get up. "I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright but hurry back," Misty said as she watched Alpha walk off.

As Alpha left, May seemed in some sort of trance. She looked like she had just seen a ghost and it took a nudge from Misty to get her out of her trance.

"Hey, are you alright May?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that the only person that could ever eat more and faster than me was Ash."

* * *

><p>Alpha headed back to the hotel, his stomach filled and he was exhausted. 'I need a shower to wash away all the crap I just had to go through,' Alpha thought as he surprised himself that he was able to be that nice to them for that long.<p>

'Maybe I am getting soft. I should have put them through the same pain they put me through, yeah that sounds like a good idea,' Alpha thought as he saw a familiar face. Through all the people that were walking by, Alpha could see Jimmy hiding behind a vendors store, looking at someone.

Alpha let out a sigh and walked over to him. "What are you doing now?"

Jimmy jumped at the sound of Alpha's voice, "Damn Alpha, you scared the crap out of me. I'm just doing some recon on a target that has acquired my attention."

Alpha arched his eyebrow, "So basically you're just staring at that blue haired girl over there?"

"Yup and her name is Marina," Jimmy replied.

Alpha looked at Marina as she was casually buying some accessories a few vendors down. "So she's the girl that you can never stop talking about?"

"Yeah she's really something else, we spent some great moments together," Jimmy as said as he reminisced.

Alpha stared at her again immediately saw something unnatural, "What the hell is up with her hair?"

"What do you mean? Is it the fact that it's blue?" Jimmy asked without a clue.

"No that's not it. It's just that, well for lack of a better word it's gravity defying," Alpha explained as he looked at her hair in amazement.

Jimmy looked at for a second and just shrugged her shoulders, "You get used to it, besides some of your friends that I've seen already have the same problem."

"True, but they're not my friends. So are you gonna stalk her all day or what?" Alpha asked as he yearned to get home.

"Of course I'm not. Even though I'd love to talk to her again, I would just have to leave again and if she found out I was part of Team Rocket, she'd never forgive me," Jimmy explained as he continued to stare.

"You know," Jimmy said as he turned to face Alpha, "we're both on the same boat here."

"How so?" Alpha said as he started to get drowsy.

"Both of our old friends believe we're dead, and they haven't seen us in years. But now I'm probably just an after thought on their minds," Jimmy explained, his morale low.

Alpha's face for a split second showed compassion but immediately went away, "Yeah and I'd like to keep it that way."

Alpha started to walk away but was called back by Jimmy, "Wait Alpha, can you do me a favor?"

"Now why the hell would I help you?" Alpha asked with disgust in his mouth.

"Because we're partners, I've saved your life multiple times, you dragged me away from my home, and I would never bring up the fact that you cried ever again," Alpha didn't show any reaction to the first three but flinched at the last one.

Alpha let out a deep sigh, "Fine what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to go over there and just make sure she's okay and that if everything is going well in her life," Jimmy's request was met with a loud groan by Alpha.

"Fine, but you can't ever bring that up again alright!" Alpha replied with force in his voice.

Jimmy let out a small laugh, "You know I'm a man of my word Alpha, now go over there and ask."

Alpha put his head down and slowly started to walk towards Marina as she examined some hats.

Alpha walked up next to her and put on a big fake smile even though it wouldn't be able to be seen under the shirt, "Hey Marina, long time no see."

Marina turned around expecting to recognize the voice but was befuddled, "I'm sorry but I don't remember you. Can you tell me when we met?"

"You don't remember? We met up at the pokemon center a while back and you said that you'd never forget me," Alpha replied with sincerity in his voice.

Marina had a blank look on her face but decided to go with it, "Oh yeah I remember now, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great actually, but what about you. How has our life been since Jimmy disappeared?" Alpha asked.

"I'd...I'd rather not talk about it, just hearing his name brings back memories of that day," Marina replied as her went down in sadness.

"I understand, but I'm sure a tough girl like yourself has been able to pull through all of it," Alpha said with glee.

"Aw you're too kind. Yeah I'm a top coordinator now, it was something I had always wanted to be and I know Jimmy would have wanted me to follow my dreams," Marina replied with happiness.

"Well that's great, well it was nice to..." Alpha was about to conclude the conversation when a brown haired guy with a fohawk showed up.

"Marina the movie starts in ten minutes, it's called, The Champion is Never Forgotten, and if we hurry we'll be able to see make it," the brown haired guy said while he grabbed Marina by the shoulders.

Alpha was blocked from seeing Marina by the brown haired guy's body, and he knew that it wasn't an accident, "Excuse me man but I was having a conversation with Marina and out of nowhere you show up and interrupt."

"Whoops my bad there, didn't see you," the brown haired guy was clearly lying but had to try and hide it.

"Why don't you go stand over there and let me finish my conversation with Marina," Alpha said in a menacing tone that only a few people had heard.

The brown haired guy was left speechless and looked at Marina for support but she just shrugged her shoulders, "Alright but hurry please."

After the brown haired guy had left, Alpha cleared his throat and continued the conversation, "What the hell is his problem?"

"Oh his name's Vincent, he's a little overprotective to say the least," Marina explained.

"I don't think a little is the right word. I'm gonna take a wild guess here but is he your overprotective boyfriend?" Alpha asked.

"What!" Marina almost shouted but regained her composure, "no, he's not my boyfriend but he does like me."

"So you basically travel around with a guy who you know has feelings for you and acts like a total asshole to every guy you talk to?" Alpha asked.

The next thing that happened was something that not even Alpha anticipated, a slap to the face. "Who do you think you are insulting my friends? Vincent may have his faults but that doesn't give you the right to call hm names."

"Oh I'm sorry," Alpha replied as smirked, "what I meant to say that he's a whiny little bitch and that Jimmy would beat the shit out of him any day."

"You must not know Jimmy then because he would never hurt any of his friends!" Marina replied, her face red with anger.

"I know Jimmy better than you think and if he were here right now then your friend wouldn't have left without something broken," Alpha said with confidence.

"Then we must not be talking about the same person then and besides, Jimmy isn't with us anymore so this conversation is irrelevant," Marina responded through a red haze of anger.

Alpha started to burst out laughing, "What's so funny?" Marina asked.

"What's funny is how dumb and naive you are. Tell me this, was Jimmy's body ever found?" Alpha asked in a rhetorical way.

Marina was left speechless and Alpha decided he had had enough of the conversation, "Oh and shouldn't you hurry, you have a movie to get to with that overprotective asshole."

With that Alpha started to walk away but as he was Vincent went up to him, "Hey what's your..."

That was all Vincent was able to get out before Alpha's fist made contact with his nose. Blood immediately started to gush out and he was unconscious before he even hit the ground. Alpha casually walked away as bystanders crowded around Vincent to see if he was okay.

Alpha walked to where Jimmy was hiding and the first thing he saw was Jimmy's horrified expression. "Turns out she's a top coordinator, and she hangs out with a bitch of a guy named Vincent."

"What the hell happened!" Jimmy asked desperately.

"I called Vincent an asshole, Marina slapped me, and I knocked Vincent out," Alpha explained.

"Why did you call Vincent an asshole?" Jimmy asked.

"Because he acted like one, and he's in love with Marina," Alpha calmly said.

"So he's still in love with her? I thought he would've gotten over her already but I can't say I blame him," Jimmy replied.

"Alright well I did what you wanted me to do and now I'm leaving," Alpha said as he headed back to the hotel.

"You know I couldn't get a room and all the rooms were reserved so I was wondering..."

"Hell no." With that Alpha left Jimmy and headed off for that long awaited sleep.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity for Alpha, he had finally reached the entrance to his hotel. He almost started to cry with joy and as he entered the hotel he was greeted by another familiar face.<p>

"Hey Ash how did your dinner go with May and Misty?" Alpha hadn't even noticed Paul until he had heard him but when he he looked to the side of him he saw him just standing there.

Alpha hadn't the slightest clue what he was talking about but after a few seconds he remembered and instantly started to laugh. "Oh yeah I totally forgot about them."

"What do you mean by that?" Paul asked.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>May and Misty stood in front of a sink, their fingers wrinkled up due to the fact that they had been washing all day.<p>

"I told you he was no good May, and now look where he's gotten us!" Misty explained as she washed a plate.

"Well in hindsight we obviously made a mistake by trusting him, I just wish one of us had brought some money to pay for the food," May replied thinking about the purse she had left in her hotel room.

"He did say he would pay for us, but the bastard tricked us and now we're stuck here washing everyone's dishes," Misty said as she looked at the giant stack of dishes still left.

"Hey keep it down back there! I here another word out of you two I'll have you wash even more dishes," the owner of the restaurant screamed.

"Yes sir," the female duo said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Now it makes sense why you were acting so nice to them," Paul said as he put the pieces together.<p>

"Finally figured it out Einstein, it took you long enough. But now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep," Alpha said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Hey one last thing, have you seen Dawn anywhere? She said to meet up with her at the pool but I can't find her anywhere," Paul asked.

"I haven't a clue as to where she is," Alpha replied as he got into the elevator and pressed his floor.

Alpha leaned against the back of elevator and let his mind roam, 'I swear I have this weird feeling that something is gonna happen right now. I don't know why but something just doesn't feel right,' Alpha thought as the elevator reached his floor.

He pushed himself out of the elevator and into the carpeted hallway. He slowly walked to his hotel room that was near the end of the hallway and as he did he saw someone standing in front of it.

Intrigued, Alpha picked up the pace and started to speed walk towards his hotel room but after a few seconds he recognized the person standing in front of it.

"Why are you standing in front of my room Dawn?" Alpha asked, as her head was facing the floor and her hair covering her face.

Dawn just lifted her arm and motioned for Alpha to take the picture that was in her hand.

Confused, Alpha grabbed it and as he turned it around to see it, he immediately recognized it. "What are you doing with this picture!" Alpha said as he stared at her with hate as she was only inches away.

Dawn brought her head up and tears were streaming down her face, "Is that you...Ash?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 18, long overdue but finally done. Don't forget to vote cause it's really important.<strong>

**Don't forget to name the fic within the fic this chapter even though it's pretty obvious and also I'm always accepting new ideas for this fic so if you got one send them in cause last chapter I got some pretty good ones.**

**Also tell me if you feel that I've neglected any characters in this fic and what me to focus on them a bit more, you might think that it's not important but to me, if it will help my fic I'd gladly focus on someone else for a chapter or two.**


	19. Ash

**Welcome everybody to chapter 19 of The Betrayed Champion. I promised quicker updates so here it is and it was real fun writing it.**

**People who got the name of the fic right last chapter (probably the easiest one to find ever): PhantoMNiGHT321, TheCartoonFanatic01, PichuAuraGuardian18, Trainer Jayden, Speedy-Fox-IV (technically he didn't say it but he alluded to it so...), Cortega, Random Person, pkmaster777, Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, Ferosianinja, and ampplaca1.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who voted in the poll, you'll understand what I mean later on, but now I have a new poll so look it up after you've read this chapter.**

**Also to momo-x-11, I'd like to thank you for your contribution because it made me realize I need to focus on a certain character and that changed the way I planned on writing this chapter**

**Don't forget to name the fic within the fic this chapter, since the last one was so obvious I made this one extra hard. In fact, it's so difficult I'll give you a hint, it's only one word, it's a oneshot, and it's advanceshipping obviously. Also I'm always accepting new ideas for this fic so if you got one send them in.**

**Important notice at the bottom concerning fic, make sure to read the chapter first though.**

**Alright buckle up bitches cause we got a new chapter, and in the immortal words of Nick Diaz, "Train by day Joe Rogan podcast by night, all day!"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Silence filled the air as Dawn stood in front of Alpha's door, waiting for a response. Tears were streaming down from her red eyes as she stared at Alpha.<p>

Alpha on the other hand, was experiencing something he hadn't felt in a while. Little sweat droplets started to appear on his forehead and he was more nervous than he had ever been.

Dawn took a deep breath and started to speak, "Just answer the question," Dawn said as her voice started to crack as the tears continued to stream down.

"Is that you, Ash Ketchum?" Dawn asked again.

The initial surprise that had enveloped Alpha was starting to go away and his calm composure started to return, "Didn't hear, Ash Ketchum died three years ago in a fire."

"You think I don't know that!" Dawn replied, almost screaming at the top of her lungs. "Maybe I'm crazy for thinking that you're Ash but it all adds up when I think about it.

"Adds up? There's nothing to add up," Alpha replied defiantly. "Face the facts, you're looking for a ghost."

Dawn gritted her teeth as he looked at Alpha's smug expression, "I am facing the facts and they all lead to you being Ash. It all makes sense, you can use aura just like Ash could, Buneary goes crazy whenever she sees your Pikachu just like she used to do with Ash's Pikachu, and you have a picture of Ash with his mom."

"You're basing everything on coincidences, is it my fault you have a slutty Buneary that can't wait to get it on with the first Pikachu she sees? You know, they say that pokemon mimic the actions of their trainers," Alpha finished, hoping the insult would take her mind off of her accusation.

"So now you're resorting to insults just to make me lose my cool?" Dawn replied as the anger swelled up in her, "Well you've got your wish." With that statement she kicked Alpha in between his legs, with the speed and strength she had behind that kick, it could almost be guaranteed that Alpha wasn't going to have kids.

Alpha wasn't expecting to be kicked there, he was expecting a slap so he had no time to try and protect himself. The kick sent him to his knees as he bent over in pain. His stomach started to hurt and as he looked up at Dawn, he saw a beam of ice coming from her direction.

Alpha was in too much pain to do anything and he was slowly encased in the ice. Everything from his neck down was frozen and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Good job Buneary," Dawn said as she returned her back to her pokeball.

As the pain subsided Alpha gritted his teeth, "Why are people so obsessed with freezing me! Seriously this the second time this week."

"I didn't want to freeze you, but I know you wouldn't let me do what I'm about to do," Dawn said as she started to walk towards Alpha.

Alpha was horrified because he knew exactly what Dawn was gonna do, and he couldn't do a thing about it. "You don't want to do this Dawn, if I want to keep my face hidden it's my choice. You shouldn't decide whether you get to see my face, that should be up to me."

Dawn stood mere inches away from Alpha. Her heart was beating at an extreme pace and the stream of tears hadn't stopped. "I have to do this if I don't I'd live my entire life in regret."

Dawn's hands moved up to Alpha's face, one hand was on his shirt that was covering his face up to his nose, and the other was on his sun glasses. She took a deep breath and readied herself to see Alpha's true identity.

Alpha on the other hand was sweating profusely and the fact that he couldn't do a single thing angered him to no end. "Hey can you hurry this up, I have a match tomorrow and I could use some sleep."

In one swift motion, Dawn pulled down the shirt and threw off the sun glasses that was covering his face. Dawn's eyes widened at the sight of Alpha's newly revealed face and it was as if she had seen a ghost.

"...Ash!" Was all Dawn said as her tears of joy started to stream down her face. She grabbed him from the only place that wasn't frozen and started to cry on his shoulder.

"We looked everywhere for you," Dawn said as she held onto Alpha as tightly as she could, his shoulder now wet due to her tears. "We all thought you had died and we all regret what we said."

Alpha on the other hand was filling with anger every second and it was ready to spill out. "Dawn, can you release me from this ice."

Dawn let go and wiped her tears away as she showed off an uncontrollable smile on her face. "Anything for you Ash," she replied as she called out her Quilava. "Alright Quilava, use an ember hot enough to burn the ice off but not too hot that it burns Ash."

Quilava nodded it's head and spewed out a small fire that quickly defrosted Alpha and left him unharmed. "Good job Quilava, return."

After Dawn had returned her Quilava she turned to face Alpha and he just stood there with his head down, his fists clenched, and his teeth barred.

"Ash, I know nothing I'll say will make up for what happened three years ago," Dawn looked for any type of movement from Alpha but he was like a statue, not giving off any sort of emotion. "But we know how stupid we were for not believing you. We shouldn't have cast judgment on you so quickly, and the fact that we turned our backs when you needed it the most is the most painful part about it."

Alpha raised his head and glared at her with all the hate he had in him, "You talked about pain, but in reality you don't know a single thing about it. The fact that you have the audacity to talk about pain in front of me just shows that you and everyone else haven't changed at all!"

Dawn could feel the hate that was coming from Alpha's eyes but tried to continue on, "Ash believe me when I say we have..."

"Stop spouting your bullshit to me, you want an example of change, look at me. I was once a naive kid who thought that even in my worst moments, my friends would be there for me when I needed them the most. But when that time came, my so called friends all tuned their backs to me as if the moments we had together meant nothing to them. And ever since that day, the day I learned that the only person I should ever count on is myself, I had turned into a new person. The person you call Ash is dead now, along with his dumb, naive dreams, and in his place is the person standing before you, Alpha." By this time Dawn's tears of joy had all but vanished and a new feeling had filled her.

Fear, it was all Dawn felt after she had listened to Alpha's speech. Her legs had started to shake as she backed up against the wall, more afraid than anything. "Ash, that little kid that you say died, he's still there, he has to be there. This new alter ego that you've created, Alpha, nothing good can come from it and it's keeping the Ash I know, the one that would give his life for any of his friends blind to the world, blinded by the hate that you have inside of you."

"Stop pretending like you know me. You don't know a single thing about me! Now, why do you have my picture? I had left it in my backpack on top of my bed, so I guess the real question is how did you get into my room?" Alpha asked in a menacing tone as he suppressed memories of that day.

"If you think I broke into your room, you're wrong. I came back up here looking for Paul, but he wasn't here, but I did notice that your door was slightly ajar," Dawn explained.

"What? I didn't..." Alpha stopped mid sentence as he remembered that he left with May and Misty before he could close his door. "So you see my door open and your first instinct is to go inside and start snooping through me things?"

"Will you stop accusing me of things!" Dawn shouted as she tried to defend herself. "It wasn't me that barged into the room, it was Buneary."

Alpha thought her explanation made no sense, until he remembered something. "She smelled Pikachu didn't she?"

"Exactly, as soon as she got a good whiff of him she busted through the door and pounced on him. Pikachu didn't have any time to react as the two rolled together," Dawn started to laugh remembering the incident.

"So basically your Buneary tried to rape my Pikachu, and that's why you went into my room?" Dawn nodded her head in agreement. "But you still need to explain how you got that picture."

"Well, while Pikachu was trying to fight Buneary off, they knocked over your backpack that was on the edge of the bed. A few pokeballs fell out but the thing that really caught my eye is the picture that you're talking about," Dawn explained as she pointed to the picture in Alpha's hand.

Alpha thought for a second and came to the conclusion that the person who was blame for all of this was himself, "To think I was exposed because I overlooked the small detail of closing the damn door, but there's no point in moping about it now though."

"Ash, we've missed you, for so long we searched for you. We didn't want to believe that you were dead, but after a year of searching we accepted the fact that you had died in that fire," Dawn said as she put her hand over her heart.

"Oh yeah, I guess you don't know about the fire. Well you see..."

"You think I don't know about my own fake death?" Alpha sharply said as he interrupted Dawn.

It took a few seconds to register what Alpha had said, "Faked your own death, what do you mean?

"The writing's on the wall for that one don't you think." Alpha replied in a monotone fashion.

"Wait, are you saying that you that you're the one who made that fire," Dawn asked in shock.

Alpha had a sinister grin on his face as he began to speak, "In a way you could say it was me, but I think I'll give the credit to Team Rocket for that one."

"Team Rocket? What do they have to do with anything?"

Alpha let out a groan in anger but continued, "Do I have to spell out everything for you! They are the ones who faked my death. They were the ones that in my darkest moment, helped pull me through it and without them, I probably would be dead right now."

"Team Rocket did that? I didn't know they had it in them, but so how's life as a Pokémon Ranger?" Dawn asked.

"You still believe that bullshit Paul told you? Dawn, do you remember hearing how New Bark Town went up in flames?" Dawn nodded her head. "Do you also remember how the Celadon Department Store was stripped of all of it's items?" Dawn once again nodded with her curiosity rising. "Last one, and have you heard of all of the trainers being attacked and getting their pokemon stolen?" Dawn slowly nodded not knowing where all this was going.

"Well, that's what I've been doing the past three years." Alpha said as he awaited Dawn's reaction.

Dawn didn't move a muscle, her face was expressionless as there was an eery silence between the two. But what happened next surprised even Alpha.

Dawn started to laugh uncontrollably, tears were coming from her eyes as she tried to keep herself up, "That's a good one Ash. But do you really expect me to believe that you would ever do something like that?"

Alpha shook his head in despair, 'She's a lost cause,' Alpha thought to himself. "It doesn't make a difference to me whether you believe me or not. But just because you know who I am doesn't take away the hate I have for you and everyone else who turned their backs on me."

"I don't blame you Ash, we deserve all of the hate for turning our backs on you. But you have to know that we care for you deeply, and that we would have given anything to take back what we said three years ago," Dawn replied, speaking from her heart will all the emotion she had.

"It's too late for that Dawn. I've wandered down a trail that only leads to darkness, and you know what, I feel at home there. What I said before about causing all that mayhem was true, you might not want to believe it but it's the truth," Dawn was about to start to laughing again but she could hear the seriousness in his voice.

Dawn's eyes started to water, she didn't want to believe it, "No." Dawn defiantly said as she shook her head. "This isn't funny anymore so stop it, I know you Ash, and the Ash I know would never do such a thing.

"You're right Dawn, the Ash you knew would never do that, but like I said, I'm not Ash anymore, I'm Alpha. But you can take solace in knowing that I didn't do it for no reason," Alpha explained as he started to grin, "it was a mission."

"A mission, what sort of people do you work for that they'd make you do these terrible things?" Dawn asked as she started shaking.

Alpha inside was furious that he had to explain every little detail to her, "Team Rocket, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Dawn was about to open her mouth but Alpha stopped her, "Don't bother asking more questions, it's boring me. But why I'm part of Team Rocket, is because I owe them."

"How..."

"What did I just say. I'll explain everything so keep your mouth shut and your eyes on me," Alpha shook his head, it was as if he was talking to a preschooler. "I owe them because like I said, they helped pull me through my darkest time. So that's why I do those missions for them, but I don't mind it really."

Dawn waited for a signal for her to talk and Alpha nodded his head, "You should've started with that, but I knew you would never do it by choice."

"So now that we have everything straightened out," Dawn started to say, "how about we go over to May, Brock, Misty and everyone else and tell them the great news."

"No."

"Why not? They all think you're dead and the fact that everyone's last words to you were ones of betrayal is something that's killed them on the inside."

"Dawn, there's a reason why I faked my death, why I conceal my identity, and why I show no respect to all of you. I didn't want to be found and I still hate all of you more than anything on this world," Alpha explained through barred teeth.

"But..."

"There isn't anything that's gonna change my mind. When I look back at the days leading up to it you know what I do? I laugh, I was so naive that I fell in love with a girl that I thought was perfect. She was the nicest girl I had met and she made feel good whenever I was with her, but you know what happened? She turned her back on me and went into the arms of another guy as I stood there in pain. She believed Drew over me and that's what really hurts the most Dawn." Alpha's eyes had started to water but his persona wouldn't let him show any tears.

Dawn on the other hand, didn't hide her tears as they dripped off of her face and onto the carpet. She let her actions do her talking as she rushed over to Alpha and gave him a hug that had more emotion than the last one.

"I understand," Dawn softly said as she rested her head on his chest.

Alpha had a different reaction to this hug, the emotion in it had touched his heart like never before. Instead of just standing there without any emotion, he actually accepted the hug and reciprocated it, wrapping his arms around Dawn as well.

With all the emotion in the air, a few tears were able to slip out as they ran down his cheek. "Damn it Dawn, now you have me crying," Alpha said jokingly as he started to laugh with a soft smile on his face.

Dawn chuckled a little as she held onto Alpha, "I'm sorry Ash, about everything. And no need to worry about me asking questions anymore, I'm just happy to see you again."

"That's when I worry the most," Alpha replied as they broke the hug and stood in front of each other.

"So, are we friends again?" Dawn asked using her puppy dog eyes.

"I wouldn't say friends, but I don't hate you anymore."

Even thought it wasn't the response Dawn wanted she still smiled, "Well, it's a start."

Alpha cleared his throat, put his sun glasses back on, and raised his shirt to cover his face again. "Just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I don't hate everyone else. What's coming to them is what they deserve but I'll try to not involve you anymore."

"I understand and I swear, I won't tell anybody who you really are. It's the least I could do," Dawn replied.

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep, got a match tomorrow. But one last thing before I go," Alpha said as he made his way towards his room. "Paul knows my real identity too."

"What? But how does he..."

"Remember, you said you wouldn't ask me any more questions. If you want to know how, go ask him," Alpha replied, cutting Dawn off.

"Forgot about that. Once again Ash, we all regret what happened that day. As for May, even though she turned her back on you, she did love you."

Alpha stopped in his tracks and looked at her with a casual expression, "I know."

* * *

><p>Dawn sat in her bed, unable to go to sleep as she let her mind wander and register everything that she had just learned. In her room were two other beds, but they were vacant at the moment and Dawn was beginning to get worried.<p>

"Misty and May have been gone a long time," Dawn said to herself as she sat at the edge of her bed, "wonder what they're doing right now?"

As if on cue, the sound of footsteps outside of the room started to get louder and louder until the climax was two females opening the door, walking in exhausted.

"May, Misty, where have you guys been?" Dawn asked.

"Washing dishes because of that bastard Alpha!" Misty replied as she flopped onto her bed, her arms fatigued after all of the dishes.

"I still can't believe he did that!" May added.

Misty look dumbfounded after hearing what May said, "Oh come on, he's been a total ass to us since we've met him, and the fact that you have feelings for him is beyond me."

"Well, he did rescue me when Team Galactic had me," May replied as she blushed.

"That's the only nice thing he's ever done May. Besides that he could care less about you," Misty explained, her face red with anger.

Dawn, knowing what she knew couldn't help but try and play devils advocate, "But maybe there's something we don't know about him Misty. I mean maybe there's a reason why he acts that way towards us?"

"I doubt it, and May I suggest you give up on him. He's a jerk to all of us May, if Ash was here, he'd show that punk what's what," Misty replied.

Dawn couldn't help but laugh at Misty's statement, but stopped when she got weird looks from her friends. "Anyway, he has a match tomorrow May, you want to go?"

"Umm...yeah it sounds fun. You want to go Misty?" May asked.

"No thanks, I'd rather get some sleep than watch him battle," Misty replied as she pulled the covers over her head and disconnected herself from the conversation.

"So what's with the sudden interest Dawn? You've seemed pretty neutral about him but now you're encouraging me to go see his battle," May asked as she laid on her bed.

"Well I actually had a nice talk with him, turns out he's a really nice guy," Dawn explained with a smile.

"He's just trying to get in your pants!" Misty said, her voice muffled by the covers.

"Shut it Misty, if you had heard my conversation with him you'd know why that's probably the last thing he'd want to do. But like I was saying, we had a deep conversation and it's made me look at him in a new light," Dawn explained, trying to change May's perspective on Alpha.

"Well if you're gonna endorse him like that then I guess I'll give him another shot. But since you you got to know him so well, do you have any ideas as to get through that rough exterior he has?" May asked as she wanted to be fully prepared for tomorrow.

Dawn thought for a few seconds and in that time the perfect idea came to her, "Tell him stories about Ash, about all the good times you had together."

"Are you sure?" May asked, skeptical about it.

"I'm a hundred percent sure, it turns out that he was a big fan of Ash so he'd love hearing stories about him," Dawn replied.

May stayed silent for a while but slowly but surely, a big smile appeared on her face, "Alright sounds like a plan. Thanks Dawn, where would I be without a friend like you."

"No problem, alright we better get to sleep if we're gonna be on time for his match tomorrow," Dawn said as she turned the little lamp off that was next to her.

With Misty already asleep, May soon followed in her path as she was out minutes after the light was turned off. The only person who couldn't go to sleep, was once again Dawn.

Dawn's head laid on her pillow. As much as she wanted to get to sleep, her brain wouldn't let her. In defeat she threw the covers off and stared at the ceiling. She put everything into perspective as she thought back to a few days earlier, with the new found knowledge of Alpha being Ash.

But one memory was stuck in her head, and it was when Paul was attacking trainers at five in the morning. Dawn started to replay that memory in her head and she realized something.

_"What's going on Paul? It's five in the morning and I find you attacking trainers." _

_"I'm doing my job Dawn."_

_"You keep saying it's your job but what do you mean? You were never like this before, not even at your worst."_

_"I can't tell you." _

_"I just don't understand, I love you Paul, just tell me what's going on."_

"..._Alpha hired me to help him catch suspicious trainers like the one you caught me attacking."_

'Paul, I trusted you, but...but you lied to me. Why were you attacking helpless trainers?'

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 19 everybody, I hoped you enjoyed it. And I'm also glad everyone likes the cliffhangers, seems like it's my specialty in a way.<strong>

**Don't forget to name the fic within the fic this chapter, since the last one was so obvious I made this one extra hard. In fact, it's so difficult I'll give you a hint, it's only one word, it's a oneshot, and it's advanceshipping obviously. Also I'm always accepting new ideas for this fic so if you got one send them in.**

** IMPORTANT NOTICE: ****Alright I have a problem and I'm not sure how to do it. In my fic, I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind having Dawn be an alternate love interest for Alpha in the fic. The fic would still end advanceshipping but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having her as a small love interest for Alpha. So I'm letting you decide, I have a poll up on my profile to decide or you can just say it in your review whether you want it to happen or not. Majority rules so it's your choice.**

**So yeah, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review because well I like getting feedback. And like Joey "Coco" Diaz says, "Stay black cause that's the most important thing."**


	20. Tragedy on the battlefield

**Welcome everybody to chapter 20 of The Betrayed Champion. First of I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, I never thought my fic would get so popular and have so many reviews but I guess I've been proved wrong. 500 reviews is an amount I never thought my fic would reach but thanks to you guys, the readers it's happened so from the bottom of my heart I would like to thank all of you. But a special thank you to the people who have been with my fic since the beginning and have continuously stayed around and reviewed like Speedy-Fox-IV and PhantoMNiGHT321. They are both very nice people and I thank you for all things that you've done.**

**People who got the name of the fic right last chapter: Aurareader, TheCartoonFanatic01, Speedy-Fox-IV, and ampplaca1.**

**Don't forget to name the fic within the fic this chapter, and also I'm always accepting new ideas for this fic so if you got one send them in.**

**And something I haven't done in a while, Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon if I did I would have finished the whole GS Ball saga instead of handing it to Kurt and never hearing about it ever again.**

**Seeing as how I haven't updated in a while and some people might have forgotten what had happened last chapter, here's a small recap: Dawn found out that Alpha was Ash and they talked. After some talking Alpha forgave her (I should have done it in a better way but what's done is done) and they are now somewhat friends. Dawn went back to her room where Dawn and May decided to go to Alpha's battle and went to sleep. As Dawn went to sleep she remembered that Paul had lied to her back in the forest when he was attacking trainers and that will be a plot point in the upcoming future. Oh and you guys will decide if Dawn will have feelings for Alpha in the fic by voting on the poll on my profile page.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>May's eyelids slowly fluttered open as she woke up from her deep sleep. Under the blankets she felt like she was on a soft cloud that could keep her warm and comfortable forever.<p>

She turned her head to side to change her view from the ceiling to the sleeping duo known as Dawn and Misty. From the looks of things it seemed like they were both still asleep, their limbs sprawled across the bed as they slept.

May was about to take a page from their book and fall back asleep but stopped when she remembered the event that she and Dawn had planned to go to.

"Alpha's battle," May whispered to herself as she sat up on her bed, throwing the blankets off of her. Without a clock in the room, May hadn't the slightest clue as to what time it was and the fact that the room was in complete darkness due to the curtains covering the windows wasn't helping.

She slowly got out of her bed and tiptoed to the window to get a vague sense as to what time it was. From the window she could see people walking up and down the pathway while vendors were beginning to set up their booths to sell their merchandise.

By the look of things, May was able to conclude that it was early in the morning so she didn't have to worry about missing Alpha's battle.

'That's a relief, but now I have to wake up Dawn and rush over there if we're gonna get a good seat,' May thought as she reached the side of Dawn's bed.

May softly tapped Dawn's shoulder a few to times to rouse her up. After a few times, she woke from her slumber and stared right at May.

"Hey May," Dawn groggily said as she stretched her arms, yawning in the process. Dawn waited for a good morning from May but was instead given a moment of silence and a horrified look from May.

Dawn arched her eyebrow in confusion, "What's wrong May? You look like you've seen a ghost."

May shook her head, "No, it's your eyes."

Now Dawn was really confused, "What's wrong with my eyes? They're basically the same as yours except mines have a nice glint in the sunlight.

"First off, we're not having that argument again. We called a truce on the whole 'Who has Prettier Eyes' debate. No, it's the fact that they're so red and bloodshot," May responded as she was amazed and horrified at how red they were.

Dawn for a second started to get really scared. As she was wondering how her eyes has gotten so red, she suddenly remembered and it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Wait I remember now," Dawn replied in a somewhat depressed tone.

"Really? What happened?" May was full of her questions as she was deeply concerned for her close friend.

'I can't tell her I was crying all night in my pillow,' Dawn thought as May waited for the answer. "Well you see, my...eyes were really itchy. And um, I just could not stop scratching them last night," Dawn replied as she did her best to improvise on the spot.

Dawn looked at May, hoping she would buy it, "Well maybe you should use some eye drops next time, that should take the urge of scratching your eyes away."

'That was a close one,' Dawn thought as she rolled out of her bed and to the mirror that was attached to the wall in front of her. It was too dark in the room to see her reflection so she took out her Poketch and used the light from it to brighten up the part of the mirror she needed to see her eyes.

Dawn wasn't expecting her eyes to be too red but as she looked into the mirror and focused in on her eyes, she was shocked to see how red they were. 'Looks like May wasn't exaggerating when she explained how red they were.' Dawn thought.

The site of her red eyes brought back the recent memories of last night. She remembered the tears streaming out of her eyes and onto her pillow, the pain she felt of not only being lied to by Paul, but also the thought of him attacking trainers for what now seemed like no reason.

Dawn stood in front of the mirror for a few more seconds until she threw herself out of her trance, for being in that any longer and she would've been brought back to tears. She took a deep breath and tried to put Paul to the back of her mind as she started changing into her signature skirt.

May on the other hand couldn't be happier, she had a big smile on her face and couldn't help but be ecstatic for Alpha's battle. 'This is so exciting,' May thought to herself as she looked for something she hadn't wore in a long time. 'I know the perfect thing to talk to Alpha about and it's all thanks to Dawn.'

After about a minute, May had found the thing that she was looking for, observing if it would still fit. She put it on and it seemed like a perfect fit, even after all those years. 'It's been so long since I've worn this, the last time was when Ash and I said our goodbyes to each other back in Kanto.'

A warm smile formed on May's face as she remembered the times of traveling together with Ash. But slowly the memory of when she betrayed Ash crept back into her conciseness and her smile was no more.

She shook her head violently to force that memory out of her head and to the back of her mind, 'I can't keep thinking of the past, I need to move on with my live, it's what Ash would've wanted.'

After Dawn had finished getting ready, she looked over at May and started to smile as she recognized the thing that she was wearing, "It's been a while since you've worn that bandana."

May let out a small chuckle as she rubbed her red bandana that was placed perfectly on her head, "Yeah it has, but it just feels right for some reason."

"You know what," Dawn said as she rushed over to her suitcase, "I'll be there right with you." With that statement Dawn pulled out her old white and pink beanie that she wore all throughout Sinnoh.

Dawn easily slipped it on and looked at May, "So are you ready."

May couldn't help but smile at seeing Dawn with her old beanie, "Yeah, let's go."

The female duo both walked casually out of their room, making sure to stay silent as to not wake up Misty. Once they were outside of their room, Dawn checked her Poketch to see the time to make sure they would be on time but almost screamed in anger when she saw it.

"May, we need to hurry!" Dawn said grabbing May's hand and running towards the elevator.

"Why what's wrong?" May asked.

"It's 10:32, and Alpha's battle started at 10:30." Dawn replied.

May's expression turned into one of horror as she ran as fast as she could towards the elevator. They quickly reached the elevator but the wait for it to come back up felt like an eternity. But once it had finally gone up to their floor, they quickly skittered inside and pressed the button that would take them to the lobby.

They both stood there, waiting silently for the elevator to reach the lobby, and once it did they blasted out of there were outside as quickly as humanly possible. As they exited the lobby, they had a new challenge facing them, the Vendor Hellhole.

May put her head down and her arm in a battering ram fashion and was about to try and run her way through when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Dawn grabbing her shoulder with her Togekiss right next to her.

"Trying to fight our way through that crowd will take too much time, take Togekiss and fly to Alpha's battle," Dawn said as she grabbed May's hand and put Togekiss' pokeball in it.

May nodded her head in a determined fashion and got on Togekiss, but as they were about to leave she realized something, "But Dawn what about you? How are you going to reach the battle in time?"

Dawn gave a soft smile and her eyes started to water up, "Don't worry about me May, I have something else I have to take care of. Just make sure to go to his locker room after the battle is over and when the bodyguard asks what your name is, tell him my name."

"Your name? Do you think that'll work?" May asked as she started to realize Dawn's newly watered eyes.

Dawn nodded her head, trying her best not to start crying like she had last night. She quickly turned around to hide her emotion and pointed towards the arena.

May, slightly confused at Dawn's actions took her advice and started to fly away on Togekiss, "Thanks Dawn, I'll make sure to use your advice!" May said as she was in the air, heading towards the arena.

Dawn started to smile as May left, but it was quickly replaced with a dejected expression as thoughts of Paul and the incident filled her head.

* * *

><p>As May flew towards the arena, she looked down at the walkway she was about to try and force her way through and was shocked at what she saw, 'Wow how do people even get through there? It's so crowded that I can't even see the concrete ground, it's all just the top of people's heads.<p>

May just shook her head and kept her eye on the destination, the giant stadium that looked bigger and bigger the closer she got. After a few quiet minutes of May thinking of all of things she was going to say she had finally reached her destination.

May's eyes sparkled as Togekiss softly dropped its altitude and reached ground level. May hopped off in excitement and stood in awe of the giant stadium, 'I guess they want to put the main attraction in the biggest stadium they have,' May thought as she thanked Togekiss and returned it to its pokeball.

May let out a deep breath of air as she stood in front of the colossal stadium with her hands on her hips. From the outside it seemed very peaceful, the people were calm and quiet. But if you listened closely, you could hear the faint sound of cheering coming from the stadium, all hell breaking loose.

Quickly, May made her way to the ticket booth to buy her way in. Behind the window stood a normal teenager, he had short brown messy hair, he was wearing a white jacket, a black shirt, brown pants, black-and-red sneakers, a dark green waist pack, red, fingerless gloves, and black, tinted goggles that covered his eyes. Next to him was a small, pale yellow mouse Pokémon with black-tipped ears, it was the pre-evolution of Pikachu, Pichu. He had no idea May was standing there until she knocked on the window.

He looked up and once his eyes made contact with her he immediately perked up in his seat, giving her full attention to her, "You...you're May Maple, the Princess of Hoenn?" The teenager asked, blush across his face.

May gave the kid a big smile, "Yeah that's me, although it still feels weird being recognized."

"Oh wow I would've never thought I'd see such a great Pokemon Coordinator like yourself here," the teenager replied, star struck.

May let out small giggle as she soaked in all the praise, "I wouldn't say I'm that good, there's others out there that easily outmatch me like Soledad, Wallace, and even Drew a times.

Hearing Drew's name seemed to peek the teenager's interest, "Speaking of Drew, what happened to him? I don't think I've seen him in a contest in at least a year."

"What happened was," May said as she thought of a quick explanation, "he made a mistake and now he's paying for it."

The way May said it made the teenager not want to ask anymore questions about it, "So, I'm guessing you want to buy a ticket to Alpha versus Abilia?"

"Yeah what gave it away," May kindly joked as the teenage laughed and looked up the available tickets.

May silently waited behind the glass, she looked at the teenager's expression to get a read as to what tickets were left but when his smile turned into a grimace, she knew something was wrong.

"Well there's good news and there's bad news," the teenager said as she laid back in his chair.

"Well what's the good news," May anxiously asked, hoping for the best.

"The good news is that there are two tickets left in the entire arena. But the bad news, is that one is the most expensive seat we have, while the other is in the nosebleed section," the teenager sadly replied, not getting any pleasure from it.

May thought about it for a second and mustered up the courage to ask a question she really didn't want to know the answer to, "How much is your most expensive seat?"

The teenager to a deep breath in and said the number May was hoping it wouldn't be, "100,000 Poke dollars."

A few seconds of silence past after the May heard the outrageous price of the seat, "Did…did you just say 100,000 Poke dollars?"

The teenager softly nodded his head, feeling sorry for the young coordinator. May stood in shock as she debated if the tickets were worth it. "Are you sure that there's that many zeros?"

"Positive, but if you can't afford that we have the nosebleed seat at 1,000 Poke dollars," the teenager said trying to help May.

"You can hardly see anything from that seat though," May softly said as she came to a decision. "Alright even though I'll have to win three contests to make that money up, I'll take it."

The teenager saw how determined May looked and knew that there was something more to it. But instead of asking questions he smiled and gave her the ticket that she so eagerly wanted. "Have a nice day Ms. Maple," he said as he handed her the ticket.

"You too and you have such a cute Pichu…I'm sorry I don't think I ever got your name," May replied.

"The name's Gavin, I'm actually competing in this tournament with this little guy leading the way," Gavin explained.

May was taken back by this, "He sure looks like he can hold his own? But if you're competing, then why are you working here then?"

"Well you see the problem is that I sort of ran out of money and now I have to work so I can pay for my hotel room," Gavin said as he grinned to hide his displeasure.

"Oh I see, well when..." May was saying until she was interrupted by Gavin.

"Hey forget about me," Gavin joyfully said, "you have a match to watch and knowing that Alpha is battling it might be over by now."

Hearing Alpha's name seemed to remind May of how late she was, "You're right, thanks Gavin I hope our paths meet again."

Gavin had a big grin as he waved goodbye, as soon as May left his view he quietly muttered something under his breath, "Our paths will meet again May, but I do hope that you don't get in the way when the time comes."

* * *

><p>May ran into the stadium, ticket in hand and ambitions high. After getting past the big metal gate, she found herself near food stands, and close to where the battle was taking place. She could really hear the crowd cheering now, she could tell a great battle as going on but she still couldn't see anything.<p>

After running a bit more she finally found her way into the sunlight and into the view of the battle. From her view she could see Alpha with his usual determined look, Pikachu by his side, commanding what seemed to be a Quilava. But on the opposite side she could see his opponent, Abilia Victorien.

Abilia was 5'4, she had straight black hair grown to the small of her back and had gold-amber eyes that shined in the sunlight. She wore a black bomber jacket over a white wife-beater, dark blue skinny jeans and black and white converse and lastly a black messenger bag. On her hands were white fingerless gloves and a black belt to hold her Poké Balls.

In front of Abilia was her Emboar, standing tall but wincing due to some of the pain that was inflicted to it by Quilava. May looked to the giant screen that hung on the arena to see if she had missed anything and sure enough Alpha had already defeated Abilia's Espeon with his Tauros.

May, although angry at the fact that she had missed a battle just let out a big sigh as she made her way to her seat. May was actually a bit shocked when she had finally reached her seat, it was as close as she could get to where they were battling and it happened to be right behind Alpha's side of the field.

"Go Alpha!" May screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat in her seat, ready to watch the battle.

Alpha's Quilava had inflicted some serious damage to Abilia's Emboar, it was breathing heavy and it seemed like it's right foot had been injured in some way.

"Just give it up, I already took down your so called, "untouchable" Espeon and look at your Emboar, it looks like it's gonna pass out," Alpha cockily said with grin that would anger anyone.

Hearing Alpha talk about Emboar's state made her worry a bit, "Are you sure you want to continue to battling Houston?" Abilia asked as she called Emboar by his nickname.

Houston confidently nodded his head and that's all Abilia needed to get her confidence up, "Alright if your ready than so am I, Houston use Scald." Houston threw his head and back and then threw it forward, shooting scalding hot water as steam surrounded him.

"And they call me the bad guy," Alpha muttered to himself as he shook his head. "Alright Quilava run towards the Scald," Quilava obliged and ran head first towards it.

The whole crowd seemed befuddled by this, "What's he up to?" May asked as she watched in horror.

Just as it seemed the attack was going to hit Quilava, Alpha called out to it, "Agility." With that Quilava, which had looked like was going to get hit by Scald, disappeared and reappeared to the side of the attack and headed straight towards Emboar.

"Now meet Houston head on with Flame Wheel," Quilava nodded its head as flames quickly started to surround it, in mere seconds Quilava was surrounded by a wheel of fire that was coming right at Houston.

'This is bad,' Abilia thought as she tried to come up with something. "Houston, Grass Knot." Houston's eyes started to glow green which then caused two blades of grass in front of Quilava to glow green as well.

As Quilava reached the glowing blades of grass, the grass tied itself together in an effort to trip him. It seemed like it was going to work but just as it was going to trip him, the flames surrounding Quilava burned it up before it had the chance to fulfill its duty.

Abilia watched in horror as she saw that her plan had failed, "Houston get out of there!" Houston tried to avoid the attack but his injured leg wouldn't allow him to move. Just as Houston had looked up to see Quilava, it had made contact with him, hitting him right in the stomach.

The Flame Wheel sent Houston flying backwards and face first into the ground. The referee looked at Houston and he could easily notice that he was done for this match, "Houston is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner."

* * *

><p>The crowd roared in excitement at the battle, "Wow not only is he a great trainer but his pokemon's attacks are much stronger than usual," May said in amazement as she watched on.<p>

"Trainers, send out your next pokemon," the referee exclaimed.

"Alright, Kairyu lets go," Abilia threw her pokeball into the air and out of it came out a Dragonite, in all its glory.

Alpha laughed a little when he saw her pokemon, "Hey what's so funny?" Abilia asked, demanding to know.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how fun it will be to beat a pseudo legendary, maybe its great power stats will make up for your sub par battling skills," Alpha replied.

Abilia was filled with anger, right as she was going to respond Alpha opened his mouth again, "Who am I kidding, you trained him so he probably has the stats of a newly hatched magikarp."

That statement enraged both Kairyu and Abilia, "Kick some ass Kairyu."

"Show them your power," Alpha said as he let his pokemon out into the battlefield. Out of the pokeball came a Noctowl, sparkles surrounding it as it exited its pokeball.

The crowd all gasped at the site of a shiny Noctowl, "Wow a shiny Noctowl, the only other shiny I've ever seen was Ash's shiny Noctowl, what are the odds?" May asked herself as she stared at the shiny Noctowl.

"Now," the referee said with his flag in the air, "begin."

"Kairyu lets show him how strong you really are, use Twister," Kairyu raised her head and a light purple wind gathered above it forming a small tornado. After a few seconds of getting the attack ready she lowered her head and fired the now large twister at Noctowl.

The twister moved at an incredible pace as it closed in on Noctowl, but Alpha didn't look worried in the slightest, "Noctowl flap your wings and blow it back to Dragonite."

"Don't be so cocky that you'll get your pokemon hurt Alpha," Abilia yelled from across the battle field. "There's no way that flapping Noctowl's wings will..." Abilia stopped talking when she saw it happening.

The strong twister that had been heading straight towards Noctowl had been sent back by Noctowl flapping his wings rapidly. The crowd couldn't believe it, the fact that Noctowl could so easily send the twister back was a testament to how strong Noctowl was.

The twister that was coming back towards Kairyu was moving a lot faster than before and Abilia had wasted precious seconds not telling Kairyu to do anything. By the time she realized this, it was too late for her to say do anything as the twister hit Kairyu dead on.

The twister engulfed Kairyu as it was being thrashed around, it cried out in pain as it was helpless to its own attack. The attack eventually dispersed but not before leaving her in a bad state, bruises all over her body.

"Kairyu," Abilia shouted desperately, "are you okay?"

Although in pain, Kairyu nodded its head as it glared at Noctowl who looked more bored than anything. "I don't like to brag or anything but you can't say I didn't warn you," Alpha said from across the field.

"But to make things easier on you, how about I attack? Noctowl use Air Slash," Noctowl's wings started to glow white as he flapped them at a great speed. Suddenly, multiple white glowing saw like energy blades were shot out and headed towards Kairyu

"We're not going down that easily," Abilia confidently exclaimed as she thought of a plan, "Kairyu use protect," Kairyu created a bluish-green force field that covered her from every angle, rendering any attack useless.

As expected, the saw like energy blades harmfully bounced off and in the process gave Kairyu more time, but drained a bit of its energy. Although the two pokemon had been fighting for the same amount of time, it looked like Noctowl had just been released from its pokeball, while Kairyu was breathing heavily and looked like it could fall over at any time.

"You're boring me," Alpha said flat out, not sugar coating it at all.

"Boring you?" Abilia replied, a bit shocked by this.

Alpha shrugged his shoulders and let out a deep sigh, "Yeah, I truly expected a better challenge than this when I entered this competition but alas, it's been all too easy for me. I wish Cynthia was in my group, battling her would still be like a game to me, but a game of legends that's for sure."

Abilia didn't know what to say, she had such high hopes entering this tournament but right before her very eyes she could see her pokemon get picked off, one by one. "Well it's easy to see that you've raised your pokemon well, I never expected to fight a trainer of your magnitude but regardless it's good experience for me."

"Alright Kairyu put all your remaining energy into this next attack, if we're going out, it'll be with a bang," Kairyu eagerly nodded its head and awaited her command. "Alright, use Hyper Beam."

Kairyu opened its mouth and in front of it was a small white orb of energy with a pale pink center. As Kairyu was charging up her attack Alpha looked at Noctowl and gave a slight smile as he gave his command.

"Alright Noctowl use Sky Attack, lets see if you can finish Kairyu off before she uses Hyper Beam," Alpha eagerly ordered as Noctowl quickly flew towards Kairyu, a white aura surrounding it.

"It's too late, Kairyu blast it, now!" Abilia screamed.

It seemed like time slowed down as Noctowl was only a few feet away, covered in a white aura. Kairyu on the other hand had a fully formed hyper beam in front of her and it was bigger than anyone had ever seen. The attack was ready to go and Noctowl was right in its line of fire, so with all of its power it released the giant ball of energy straight in front of her, towards Noctowl.

Noctowl seemed like he was done for but at the very last second, he moved his body right under the attack. The attack barely missing him but in the process burning off a piece of his golden feathers.

With nothing to stop Noctowl he flew right into Kairyu's midsection, sending him back into the wall and knocking him out in the process. But while all that was happening the hyper beam that Kairyu had blasted was heading straight towards the crowd, with May being its target.

May's eyes widened as she stared at the white beam of energy heading right towards her. She was struck by fear and unable to move while the other people around her had already scattered away.

Other people in the stands screamed in horror, they covered their kids eyes, they did everything except try and help May.

May knew she couldn't do anything, the hyper beam was too fast and it was too wide. To try and soften the blow she put her arms in a X in front of her so that her arms might get the brunt of the attack. She closed her eyes as the attack was about to hit her, thoughts of her dad, mom, Max, her friends, and Ash filled her mind.

She stayed in this defensive position for a few seconds, by this time she thought that she would have been hit. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Alpha standing in front of her, protecting her by manipulating his aura into a sort of shield, holding the hyper beam at bay.

May rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining things, but the sight of Alpha stayed the same. "Alpha," May softly said as she looked in awe at him.

Alpha's muscles were straining, his veins were popping out , but the thing that took out the most was the fact that he was shaking heavily, keeping the attack from going past him.

"Get...out of...here," Alpha said, straining just to get out those four words out.

"But...but what about you?" May asked concerned.

Alpha stayed silent for a few seconds, mustering up the strength to say one word, "MOVE!" Alpha screamed as the aura shield was started to go away.

May took the hint and ran as fast as she could out of there, away from the blast radius of the attack. When she was far enough she turned around to see how Alpha was doing and it was not good.

Alpha gritted his teeth as he could feel his aura shield slipping away, 'I wish you could see this Lucario, you would be proud of me.' As the last of his remaining power went away, he smiled, accepting his fate. The smile was the last thing he was able to do as his aura shield went away and it left nothing to protect Alpha.

May watched as Alpha became engulfed in the hyper beam, she started to shake herself as she fell to the ground and started to cry and scream, "Alpha!"

* * *

><p><strong>That ladies and gentlemen was chapter 20, I hope you enjoyed it even after the long wait.<strong>

**For those of you who don't know, the character known as Gavin that showed up in this chapter is the same one that's in PichuAuraGuardian18's fic, Pokémon: League of Ultimates which I recommend reading because it's awesome.**

**Don't forget to name the fic within the fic this chapter, and also I'm always accepting new ideas for this fic so if you got one send them in.**

**And don't forget the poll is still open so gets your votes in on whether or not you want Dawn to have feelings for Alpha. I can tell you right now that one option is a good ways ahead but I can't say which one yet.**

**Oh and don't forget to review, I'll take any feedback you got or if you just want to tell me how your day went in a review that would be pretty funny actually, make your review like a diary.**


	21. Coma Theory

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 21 of The Betrayed Champion. First off I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, I've almost caught up to my favorite fic, "The Champion is Never Forgotten," which was the fic that inspired me to write my own fanfic so check it out if you've never read it.**

**Here's he people who git it right last chapter: Trainer Jayden, Dzchan94, Ravagerblade, TheCartoonFanatic01, Creative Writer 2000, and ampplaca1.**

**Don't forget to name the fic within the fic this chapter, and also I'm always accepting new ideas for this fic so if you got one send them in.**

**And if you'd like to chat and hang out about pokemon in general there's an awesome forum run by a guy named Makaidos called, "For those bored pokemon fans". I highly recommend checking it out on the forums section on fanfiction and you might see me there every once and a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, if I did, well I'd do something advanceshipping related, or maybe a harem, but then again harems are overrated in my opinion.**

* * *

><p>It had been six hours since Alpha had taken a head on blast from a hyper beam. He had been quickly rushed to the hospital after suffering injuries and some major head trauma in the process. He had arrived in an unconscious state, he was badly hurt with a few a little bit of blood coming out the back of his head.<p>

May had been allowed to go into the ambulance with Alpha, although she only got in the way as all she could do at the moment was cry her eyes out, hoping for Alpha's safety. While in the ambulance that was on route to the hospital, the paramedic motioned to pull down Alpha's shirt to reveal his face but as he did, he felt a strong grip on his wrist.

"He...keeps his identity secret for a reason," May was able to say through the tears, "promise me that you'll make sure that the doctors keep his face a secret, it's the least I can do for him."

The paramedic slowly moved his hand away from Alpha and stared right at May, "I promise."

When they had reached the hospital, they took him immediately to the emergency room for the MRI machine was all set to go. May obviously wasn't allowed back there with the doctors so she had to settle with sitting slumped over in the waiting room, crying her eyes out as the memory of the hyper beam engulfing Alpha was replaying in her mind over and over again.

The atmosphere of the waiting room wasn't helping either, the wallpaper that had been put up was peeling off, leaving the bare plain wall naked. The chairs were old and uncomfortable, it was a challenge just to be able to sit on it more then ten minutes due to the hard wood that provided no comfort.

The worker at the front office casually tapped her pencil on the desk as she rested her head on her hand, waiting for the next person to show up. Everyone else there either doing the same thing as May or silently sat in their seat, waiting.

After a few hours, the doctor came out from the intensive care unit and talked to May about Alpha's condition. It turned out that he had slipped into a coma, but the doctor was quick to reassure May that it wasn't anything too serious and that he should be waking up within the week.

May, who felt happiness and sadness at the same time just softly nodded as her eyes had far surpassed Dawn's in the terms of redness. She asked if she could see him and the doctor, seeing no problem with that, he obliged and led her to Alpha's hospital room.

As she walked in with the doctor by her side, she closed her eyes expecting the worse, but she eventually gained the courage to open them with the help of the doctors words, she was relieved to see that he wasn't in a worse condition.

Alpha looked peaceful in his coma state, the shirt as promised was still pulled over his face so that his identity would be kept a secret. To help stop the bleeding, the doctors had equipped Alpha's head with some bandages, leaving no trace of his hair as the bandages encased it. Around his nose though, he had a breathing mask that was attached to a Medical Ventilator that pushed air into his body.

Other than that, he seemed completely fine, as his chest went up and down under his hospital gown. May slowly made her way to the side of the bed, her hand feeling his head bandages while her eyes focused on the small part of his uncovered face.

She kept this pose for a while, her mouth wasn't forming a frown, but it also wasn't forming a smile either. It was somewhere in between, her mouth was in the shape of a straight line, not giving any insight as to what was going on in her head.

The doctor by this time had left, he had other patients to attend to and he also felt like this was a private moment she was having and he didn't want to feel like he was peeking in on something intimate.

May stayed in her trance like state as she grabbed a chair that was at the corner of the room and brought it to the spot where she was standing. She sat in the chair, grabbed his warm hands and wrapped her own hands around them while tears once again appearing in the process. But she shook them away this time, she had done enough crying for one day.

She stayed in this position for a few hours, had her stomach not growled she would've stayed even longer. She decided she needed a small break as she got up form her seat and out of the room, heading for the food court.

The world around May seemed blurry, her vision only allowing her to see what was in front of her. As she arrived at the food court, her head down, hair disheveled and her vision blurry, she saw a few familiar faces waiting for her.

"May," Brock, Max, and Ritchie all said at the same time.

The sound of the familiar voices broke her out of her trance and caused her to bring her head up. "Hey," May almost whispered as monotone of a way as possible.

The trio rushed to her side, they could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't doing too well either. "We saw on the news what happened to Alpha. How he saved your life by protecting you." Brock informed May.

"Yeah and look at him now! He's in a coma now all because I didn't get out of the way in time!" May said, close to almost screaming, making her the center of attention in the food court.

"Calm down May," Max reassured trying to get her to lower her voice. "He saved your life because he cares about you, this was his choice and he wouldn't want you crying about it."

May, who was on the verge of tears swallowed her pain and asked, "Do you really think so?"

"I know so!" Ritchie chimed in. "I haven't had much conversation with Alpha but I remember that he gave me his word to not use his Lugia for the rest of the tournament. You either have to be really good guy to not agree to agree to it or just really good, I think he's both."

May looked at them, the fact three of them there gave her a sort of comfort and safety that she had been missing. After a long hiatus, her smile returned her face and it brightened up the room.

"Thanks you guys, I really needed this," May happily said as she looked at them. "But now I need to get some food and head back to..." May was saying until Brock interrupted her.

"You need some rest May, you've had a long day," Brock said.

May was about to argue with him but then at that moment, it seemed like everything she had done that day had hit her all at once. Her knees started to buckler and her eyelids started to close. "But what about Alpha?"

"Brock and Ritchie walked forward, "We'll watch over Alpha," Ritchie said, "Max will take you back to the hotel."

Max heard his job and started to complain, "Aw what? I wanted to stay here with Alpha."

"Come one Max, if you do this I'll show you the cool move Sparky and I just created a few days ago," Ritchie responded.

Max's eyes lit up at the sound of that proposition, "Deal."

Ritchie laughed a bit at how eager and not jaded Max was, "Great, but May can you tell us what room number Alpha's in?"

"Oh I thought you knew, how did you even get into the hospital in the first place? I thought they would've stopped accepting visitors because most of them would be random fans of Alpha?" May asked.

Brock cleared his throat as he began to speak, "Well we rushed over here as fast as we could and it turned out that we made it in right before they stopped accepting visitors. The fangirls were fast but we were even faster," Brock bragged as he thought of all the cute girls outside trying to get in.

"But we didn't know what room Alpha was in but we knew that if we waited in the food court long enough, you were bound to show up," Ritchie explained.

"A lucky guess but you were right," May replied, she looked to the side of her and very close to the ground was a pikachu, his ears down and his eyes watery.

May crouched down to where the pikachu was and started to softly touch his head, "Your Alpha's pikachu, aren't you."

Pikachu softly nodded his head as he moped around, "We found him trying to get inside the hospital and realized it was Alpha's."

May nodded her head as she looked at Pikachu, she knew that he must be going through a lot of pain having seen his trainer be hit by a hyper beam.

May eventually got up from her crouched position and started heading towards the door, "He's on floor 3, room 43."

Brock and Ritchie nodded as they started to make their way to the room, Pikachu slowly followed the duo, excited and scared to see what were the effects of the attack. Max followed May as they started to talk about the long day she had just had.

It didn't take them long to get to the room, Ritchie let out a sigh of relief seeing Alpha's condition while Brock just closely examined him, he had a some knowledge regarding how to treat a human patient but he was always looking for more knowledge.

Pikachu on the other hand at the first sight of Alpha, jumped onto the bed and started trying to wake him. But after giving his all, he realized it was no use. "Pika pi," Pikachu sadly said.

"So I guess we just wait now?" Ritchie asked.

Brock nodded his head, "But think about it Ritchie, for once we're the ones people have to read talking. For once we have more than three lines!"

The sudden realization hit Ritchie, "Brock you're right! We can actually get some character development, we're living the supporting character dream right now. No one can steal our spot light, not even a main character."

As Ritchie and Brock's eyes lit up with the thought of having a speaking role, the door was busted open by a certain Team Rocket member, "Did someone say, main character?"

Their eyes went straight to their superior and they knew that their time was up, "Who are you?" Ritchie asked.

Jimmy, who had only focused on what was in front of him was surprised to see someone else was here, "Oh my apologies, my name is Jimmy. I'm assuming you're Alpha's friends?"

"Yeah, I'm Ritchie and this is Brock," the two names rung a bell in Jimmy's head.

"Oh yeah I've heard of you guys," Jimmy replied as he pointed at Brock. "You're the horny cook who gets rejected by every girl," he then pointed at Ritchie, "and you're the wannabe trainer that could never win the big one."

The comments sent the duo into a depression while Jimmy turned his attention to Alpha who had Pikachu right at his side. "Hey there Pikachu."

Jimmy went to pet him but stopped as static started to come from Pikachu's cheeks. "Still don't like me huh? Well by tomorrow I'm sure you'll love me."

Pikachu looked at Jimmy with a confused look but eventually went back to looking at Alpha. "Alright you guys can leave now, I can take it from here."

Jimmy speaking to them brought them out of their depression, "We hardly know you, we can't just leave you here with Alpha," Brock responded.

Jimmy thought for a second and realized something, "You know you're right Brock, which is why you should stay and Ritchie should leave."

"Wait what?" Ritchie asked surprised. "Why should I leave?"

"Look at the time, it's already 11 o' clock and do you not have a match at 7?" Jimmy replied, reminding Ritchie.

Ritchie, who had loss track of time quickly turned around to look at the clock on the wall and realized that he wasn't lying. "I do need to get some rest, so I guess if I leave you with Brock it'll be okay."

"See, it's a win win for all us," Jimmy happily said. Ritchie quickly said goodbye to Brock and got one more good look of Alpha as he exited the room and headed for the hotel.

"So, I guess it's just you, me, and Pikachu," Brock said as sat in his chair.

Jimmy nodded his head as he began to speak, "You know Alpha has a match tomorrow."

"I know but Mr. Goodshow will just postpone it," Brock reassuringly said.

"That's where you're wrong Brock. Mr. Goodshow was on the news earlier today saying that he doesn't know how long Alpha will be incapacitated, so to postpone his match would mess up the order of the entire tournament," Jimmy informed Brock.

Brock was shocked, "But that means Alpha will get eliminated from this tournament without even losing."

Jimmy nodded his head, "Bingo. But he says that out of respect he'll still have the match set up if Alpha can somehow make it on time."

"Well that's the least he could do?" Brock asked perplexed.

"You don't get it Brock. The only reason he's doing that isn't out of respect, it's to sell out a crowd and make more money off his golden goose for the last time," Jimmy explained, making the greediness of Mr. Goodshow clear.

It took a second for him to understand it but it made sense eventually, "Oh wow, I never thought of it like that."

"Exactly," Jimmy responded, "by the way I also have heard that you're not half bad at treating humans, right?"

"Yeah," Brock responded, very confused. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Jimmy simply smirked, "I have a plan, Brock."

* * *

><p>Paul furiously walked out of the Mr. Goodshow's office that was located in the tournament headquarters. He had a long extensive talk with him, trying to get him to postpone the match but alas, he wouldn't budge.<p>

He stuck his hands into his pockets and walked outside into the cold dark night. He walked down the dirt walkway, the streetlight giving off just barely enough light so that he could see what was in front of him.

Continuing walking, he expected to go back to the hotel without any distractions, he hadn't seen her since the day before and was worried about her. But that plan changed when he saw a certain Pokemon league champion walking on the same path.

Paul just shook his head in disgust as he saw her, "The Sinnoh league champion, what an honor," Paul said, sarcasm dripping off each word.

Cynthia couldn't tell who it was who said that by looking at him due to the darkness, but she knew that voice anywhere. "Paul, long time no see."

"It sure has. Hey have you accused any soon to be league champion lately?" Paul asked, referencing the incident of two years ago.

"Don't make me have this conversation again Paul! Under the circumstances, all things lead to him being the culprit," Cynthia explained.

"But he wasn't. And you know what, he would've beat you too," Paul replied.

Cynthia let out a deep breath and tried to steer the conversation to something else, "You sure seem worked up today Paul, something eating at you?"

Paul nodded his head, "Mr. Goodshow won't postpone Alpha's match, it's still gonna go on whether he's there or not."

Paul expected Cynthia to be outraged but instead shook her head, "Alpha is the most must see trainer in this tournament, but we can stand around and wait for him to recover. Who knows how long he'll be in that coma?"

"This is Alpha's only chance at redemption. I know he claims he has a different reason for entering this tournament but I know that he wants to continue in this tournament and beat you." Paul explained, pointing right at Cynthia.

Cynthia was taken back by this, "Me? So I'm his number one target?"

"You got that right. He talks casually about this tournament and everyone in it, except for you. He wants to beat you, he wants to prove it to himself that he could!"

"I never knew of his fascination with me. Regardless there's only two ways he's going to battle me. He either wins the Lily of the Valley Conference and gets past the Elite Four or he meets me in the finals of this tournament." Cynthia explained.

"The finals huh? Don't get too ahead of yourself, I'm not the same kid you beat all those years ago," Paul replied.

Cynthia just rolled her eyes, "Try not to get yourself knocked out before then," she said as she started walking past him.

Paul gave small smile as he started to walk back home, the trees swaying on each side. After a couple of minutes he made it back to where all the street vendors were and light illuminated the surroundings. It wasn't as crowded as usual so he had some free space and wasn't smashed in.

Casually walking down the street he wasn't paying too much attention and neither was the blue haired girl that ran straight into him, knocking them both down.

Paul was caught off guard so when he opened his eyes and saw blue hair, he thought it was a familiar face, "Hey Dawn."

The blue haired girl brought her head up and gave Paul a perplexed look, "Dawn? Who's that? My name is Marina."

Paul's faced started to heat up with embarrassment as they made their way to their feet, "I'm sorry, I saw the blue hair and thought you were someone else. You said your name was Marina, right?"

"You got that right," she responded.

"Now I remember you," Paul said as a memory came back to her head, "you beat Dawn in a contest back in Sinnoh."

Marina thought for a second until the memory came back, "Oh yeah I remember now, Dawn Berlitz, at the water festival. Yeah she's a really good coordinator, but I guess on that day I was better."

"But you don't look like the type of guy who would be a fan of contests," Marina examined.

"Yeah I sort of get dragged to every contest. Dawn makes me cheer for her at every opportunity so I hardly get time to train." Paul replied.

Marina let out a small giggle, "I can imagine, she's very competitive. And Dawn, she's your girlfriend?"

Paul subconsciously hesitated for a second but quickly shook it off, "Yeah, we've been together for a few months now, although I'm not sure I can stay with her."

"Why? From everything you've told me it seems like you two are the perfect couple," Marina replied.

"It's...I don't want to talk about it," Paul replied as he thought back to the time he lied to Dawn.

Marina noticing Paul's sudden mood change, got a paper and pen and quickly wrote something down, "Here." Marina said as she held out a folded piece of paper.

Paul looked at it, confused, "What is it?"

"It's my phone number. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can just call me," Marina happily responded.

Paul thought for a second as to whether to take it or not, but in the end he grabbed it. "Thanks Marina," Paul said giving off a rarely seen smile. "I think I should head off now, I have a match tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Marina asked, excited. "Where and what time?"

A small red blush started to creep across Paul's face, "9 o' clock at battle arena 12."

"Well I'm not busy then so I''ll definitely be there," Marina responded.

Paul for some reason started to feel excited inside, something he never really felt with Dawn, "Great, I'll see you there then."

Marina gave one last smile as she started to walk away, "Tell Dawn I said hi and that she should hold on to you. If she doesn't someone might just come and take you away from her," she said with a wink.

By now Paul's face was now completely red with blush and he had to quickly turn around so that Marina could see it, 'What the hell is wrong with me!? I hate this feeling, it feels so warm. I must never speak to that Marina girl again'. Paul thought as he subconsciously put the number in his pocket.

Without anymore distractions, he made it back to the hotel while the image of Marina fresh in his mind. He walked into the all too familiar hotel elevator, pushed him room floor, and waited a a minute until it finally reached his floor. He had to share a room with Gary and Brock but he was okay with that, as long as they weren't blocking the way to his bed he'd be fine.

He thought about checking the next room over to see if Dawn was there but decided against it as he unlocked his door and saw that the lights were already on. He figured they must have left it on and as he readied himself for a long slumber, he saw a red eyed, blue haired girl sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Dawn what happened," Paul said as he motioned towards her but was stopped by her out stretched hand.

"Paul," Dawn softly said as her eyes pierced Paul, "we need to talk."

* * *

><p>It was 3 in the morning inside the hospital. Everything seemed normal, the patients were asleep and the doctors pissed because they were stuck with the graveyard shift. It was a pretty quiet night, that was until it started.<p>

Smoke started to fill the hospital, causing a frenzy among the patients who were still awake and the doctors. The smoke was so suffocating that it caused the doctors to start uncontrollably coughing, bringing them to their knees.

Not only did the smoke incapacitate them, it was also so dark that they couldn't even see what was a step or two in font of them. Luckily, one of the doctors was able to find the phone and call the fire department to put out the "fire".

People outside, walking by the hotel could see smoke pouring out the open windows and began to worry. A few brave people were about to run into the hospital and try to help but stopped when they heard an explosion coming from the side of the building.

A vortex of air was source of the explosion, the result was a giant hole in the side of the hospital. Like a jet the Lugia blasted away, only a few people were able to see that on it's back was something, but they couldn't tell what.

After the Lugia flew away, the people started to put two and two together and realized that it was Alpha on its back and that he had awaken from his coma. People started to cheer as the Lugia was just a speck in the distance now, their favorite trainer was awake and they knew that he would be ready for his battle tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>And that everybody was chapter 21 of the Betrayed Champion. Things might seem a bit shaky but wait until the next chapter and it'll all make sense.<strong>

**Don't forget to name the fic within the fic this chapter, also I'm always accepting new ideas for this fic so if you got one send them in.**

**Alright I have a problem and I'm not sure how to do it. In my fic, I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind having Dawn be a side romance for Alpha in the fic. The fic would still end advanceshipping but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having her as a small romance for Alpha. So I'm letting you decide, I have a poll up on my profile to decide or you can just say it in your review whether you want it to happen or not. Majority rules so it's your choice.**

**Update announcement: Alright so the next chapter will be up next friday. From then on all chapters will be up every friday every week so remember check next friday for a new chapter.**


	22. Yo dawg, I heard you like return fics

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 22 of The Betrayed Champion. I really want to thank everyone once again for reviewing, my fic surpassed 600 reviews last week and I'm really surprised but happy at the same time.**

**People who got the name of the fic right: Speedy-Fox-IV and ampplaca. Speaking of which, there's no fic name in this chapter, but I would like to ask a question for you guys. Can you think of a good reward to the people who guess the name of the fic right, I want to make it more exciting but the best I can think of is that I'd review a fic they'd want me to. So does anyone have any ideas?**

**Anyway I'm always looking for some new ideas, I got a good one last chapter by AMP so does anyone else have an idea. And to TBC Superfan, I appreciate your review and I'll work on the depth of things, but also everything happens for a reason, you'll see soon enough.**

* * *

><p>The stadium roared in excitement as the highly anticipated match was about to begin. The match people thought would never happen was nearing it's start, Alpha vs Karl, a match that was sure to be one to remember.<p>

It was a packed house, there wasn't a seat empty and some notable people who watching were Mr. Goodshow from his booth and Cynthia who had front row seats. The sun was shrouded today by a multitude of dark gray clouds, ready to burst with water at any moment.

Karl had already gotten into position by now, his blue hair coming down his face and somewhat blocking his vision. He had his patented baggy jeans, orange head band, orange shirt with long cream sleeves coming out of it, and a black unzipped jacket over the shirt.

Coming into the battle he was very nervous, his stomach was a little uneasy and sweat was poring from his forehead. But once he took a step onto the field, it was as if he was a new person. Those fears went away and was replaced by a strong sense of confidence, but one that could accept the thought of losing as long as he tried his best.

The crowd eagerly waited for the man of the hour and their wishes were fulfilled when they saw a figure walking onto the field. It was Alpha alright, his hat covering the bandages that wrapped around his head, the shirt coming up and covering everything up to his eyes, and the black sunglasses that covered everything else.

Behind Alpha came a shiny Noctowl soaring from behind him that with a piece of paper in his beak. He made his way up to where the announcer was and dropped the piece of paper in his hand. The Noctowl flew off after that while the announcer opened the folded up piece of paper up and read it over the intercom.

The commentator cleared his throat and began to speak, "Due to the injury I sustained in the previous battle, I'm not at my strongest as of now so I won't be speaking for the duration of the battle, but really, do I have to say dodge for my pokemon to avoid the attack? Seems like common sense to me."

Alpha rolled his neck and waited for the referee to start the match, his eyes met with Karl's. Alpha gave him a slight smirk as he grabbed his pokeball in anticipation.

The referee decided it was time to start the match and spoke, "This will be a three on three battle, on the right you have Karl from Oldale Town." His name was greeted by mostly positive reaction, he gave the crowd no reason to dislike him.

The referee took a deep breath as he readied himself for the crowd's reaction, "And on the right, you have the man that couldn't even be stopped by a coma, Alpha from the Depths of Hell!" Immediately the crowd roared in cheers, the whole stadium shook as people screamed in excitement.

Cynthia stayed in her seat unlike everyone else, she had her legs crossed and a small smile on her face as she casually clapped. Mr. Goodshow on the other hand couldn't be more excited, his cash cow was alive and well and ready to put on a great show.

Once the cheers died down, the referee spoke again, "Let's begin, Karl call out your first pokemon."

Karl tightly gripped his pokeball, with his dreams on the line he threw it up into the air, revealing a Flygon. As soon as she was released from her pokeball, she flew around the stadium, very excited.

Alpha gave off a small watching the Flygon fly around, but now it was Alpha's turn to call out his pokemon. He casually grabbed a pokeball form his pocket and threw it onto the battlefield. Out of the red and white contraption was a intimidating, full grown Staraptor.

It stood on the grass battlefield, watching the energetic Flygon work off some energy. Before the battle began, Staraptor quickly turned around and nodded it's head, as if hiding something.

The referee took a few seconds and then loudly shouted, "Begin!"

Karl didn't waste anytime making the first move, "Flygon use Dragon Tail," Flygon's tail started to glow blue as it flew towards Staraptor at an impressive speed.

As Flygon went to attack him, Staraptor maneuvered quickly out of the way, it seemed troubled seeing as how he had to decide his own attacks for once.

Staraptor contemplated which attack he should use and decided to choose quick attack. It raced towards Flygon at an speed that no one had ever seen before, the only way you could see where it was by following the white streak coming of off him.

"Flygon use Substitute," Karl ordered. Flygon started to glow white and suddenly a copy of herself appeared next to her. "Alright Flygon 2, fly at Staraptor and hold on to him." The clone did as it was told, right as Staraptor was going to attack her, she used her claws to dig into him and kept him from moving.

"How unique," Cynthia said from the sidelines, "a smart way to make the most of substitution."

Staraptor did everything to try and escape her grasp, but it was locked in and there was no escaping. "Now Flygon, use Draco Meteor." Flygon's body glowed orange as an orange ball of light formed inside her body. After a few seconds, Flygon fired the orange orb to the sky where it exploded, releasing smaller orange spheres at Staraptor.

Alpha, unable to talk watched in fear as he saw his Staraptor about to be attacked. Just as Staraptor was able to break free from Flygon's grasp, one of the orange spheres made direct contact, hitting him right on the head.

The attack sent him flying to the ground, making a hard thump as he hit it. The crowd watched in surprise as Karl seemed to be able to hold his own, Karl stood confidently as he watched Flygon fly around in happiness, while Alpha looked on with weary eyes as Staraptor struggled to get up.

Staraptor made it back to his feet, but not without showing signs of pain as his legs wobbled.

Karl saw his opportunity to inflict some more damage and he took it, "Now Flygon, use Sonic Boom." Flygon's wings started to glow white as it started to quickly wave them, releasing multiple small shock waves at Staraptor.

Staraptor looked up as the sonic waves moved closer and closer to him, but thinking quick on his feat he used Quick Attack, taking advantage of the speed boost to move out of the way in time. As Staraptor flew his way to safety, he switched his attack to Brave Bird, aiming at Flygon like a missile while blue aura surrounded him.

Karl knew he had to act quick or else Flygon would be left in a bad shape, "Flygon, use Dragon Claw to try and stop him." The three claws that Flygon had on each hand started to glow a light blue as he readied himself for the impact.

As Staraptor was about to strike, Flygon stuck her claws into the side of him, using all of her energy to stop his attack. Flygon was pushed back by the initial impact, but slowly started to work her way back, holding Staraptor back as he slowly lost energy,

Staraptor was putting everything he had into this attack, he wouldn't stop as he tried to push back. The two had their teeth gritted as they were in mid air dead locked, the crowd watched on, inspired, seeing how tough these two pokemon fought.

As Flygon started to get the advantage, a shout came from the crowd reinvigorating Staraptor, "Come on Staraptor, don't quit now!"

Staraptor out of the corner of his eye could see that the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, cheering for him. The support from her gave him a new energy as he gave one last push for the attack. By this time, Flygon had nothing left, the blue aura had disappeared from her claws and that's when Staraptor took his revenge.

Staraptor focused the entirety of his attack into Flygon's midsection, causing her extreme pain. The trajectory of the attack sent Flygon flying to the ground, causing dust to fly into the air as she hit the dirt ground.

The entire crowd screamed in excitement as Staraptor had been able to overpower Flygon, Alpha smirked as he saw the sight, knowing that the match had been much to close. Staraptor took heavy breaths as he drifted to the ground, completely out of energy.

As the dust settled everyone expected to see Flygon laying there, knocked out. But instead what they saw was a small hole in the ground where Flygon would've been. Staraptor looked at it for a second and he suddenly realized it as his eyes widened in fear.

"Now Flygon, use Thunder Punch to finish this," Karl yelled in excitement. Staraptor felt the ground beneath him start to shift and before he could react, he saw Flygon pop out from underneath him and punch him with an electrified fist, sending him to the other side of the field.

Flygon had a few cuts and bruises on her but she still had enough energy to fly around a bit, waiting to see if Staraptor would get up. As the seconds ticked away, the referee had decided it was over, "Staraptor is able to battle, the winner is Flygon."

The crowd didn't know how to react, they never thought that one of Alpha's pokemon would be defeated. A silence filled the air in the giant stadium, but an unlikely person slowly started to clap for him.

Alpha, with an impressed look on his face gave a small clap, seeing Alpha give his approval made everyone followed his lead as people started cheering just as loudly as they did for Alpha, for Flygon and Karl.

After the cheering died down, the referee began to talk again, "Alright, Karl call out your next pokemon."

Karl, riding the high of the last match had a big smile on his face as he threw his pokeball into the air, releasing a Scizor. Alpha knew that he couldn't mess around and taking advantage of a type advantge it played out perfectly as he released his pokemon.

Out of the pokeball came Karl's worst nightmare, Scizor started to shake at the sight of him, knowing that her and fire don't work well together.

The red dragon known as Charizard breathed fire into the air as he stared down the shaky Scizor. Just like Staraptor had done before, he turned to Alpha and gave a slight nod, hiding something. Besides Lugia, Charizard was the scariest pokemon that Alpha had, trainers wished upon falling stars that they wouldn't have to face him.

Cynthia smirked as she saw Charizard, "What a truly amazing Charizard, it's much bigger than others and just the look on his face shows off how confident and scary he is."

"Alright," the referee said with his flag in the air, "begin!"

Scizor use Razor Wind," Karl commanded. Scizor, shaking off her fears crossed both of her arms, causing her claws to glow white. After a few seconds, she slashed the air in front of her, causing a powerful wind to appear in hopes of sending Charizard flying back.

Charizard saw the wind heading for him and recognizing the speed it moved at, he knew that this wind wasn't nearly strong enough to push him back. As expected, the wind felt like a breeze to the strong Charizard as it didn't even push him back a little step.

Karl saw the severity of the situation as he tried to come up with an attack, but before he could he saw Charizard firing a flame right at Scizor.

This is bad,' Karl thought, 'if Scizor is hit with any type of fire attack she's done for.' The fire that Charizard had let out was so big that it was almost like a wall of fire, you couldn't even see Charizard behind it.

"Scizor, dodge it by using your speed to fly straight up into the air," Karl screamed not able to think of something better. Scizor did as she was told and flew straight up to the sky, with her very impressive speed she was just barely able to avoid the fire.

Scizor's vision was no longer blocked from the fire, unfortunately for her, the first thing she saw saw Charizard a mere yard away from her with both of his wings glowing. Scizor's eyes widened as she saw this and having no time to react she was hit by the attack, sending her flying to the wall.

Karl gritted his teeth seeing Scizor make such a hard contact with the concrete wall, he hadn't the slightest idea as to whether or not she was okay. Cynthia saw how powerful the steel wing was and had a sudden realization as to how strong Charizard.

"I had heard about Alpha's Charizard but I assumed that there wasn't any possible way a Charizard could be so strong," she said in awe as she looked to see if Scizor was getting up.

Scizor, who had been quietly laying sprawled out, was able to sit herself up by leaning against the wall. The attack had done an extreme amount of damage to her and this was the best she could do.

Charizard, who was still in the air decided he wanted to finish this, releasing a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth aimed directly at Scizor. Scizor tried to move and fly away, but she was incapacitated and was unable to move out of the way.

As Scizor knew that the attack hitting her was imminent, she closed her eyes, she expected to feel fire hitting her body but instead she felt herself being sucked away, into her pokeball. She opened her eyes and saw Karl with a pokeball in his returning her.

Cynthia saw what Karl had done and had a new found respect for him, "Returning her will cost him this match up, but seeing her current state, it wouldn't have mattered anyway."

The referee saw this immediately spoke, "Karl has returned his Scizor, the winner of this match is Charizard."

Karl let out a big sigh of relief after returning Scizor, "That was too close, I want to win, but how far am I willing to go?"

After the trainers had returned their pokemon, the referee began to speak again, "Alright, Alpha, call out your..."

The referee stopped mid-sentence as he put his hand o his ear, someone was talking to him through his earpiece. Alpha and Karl both had confused looks on their faces as they waited to see what the ref had to say.

The referee nodded his head and informed everyone, "Due to an attack by an undisclosed group of people at another match, this match will be postponed and finished tomorrow."

The crowd started to scream in protest, they wanted to see this battle end and didn't want to have to wait for tomorrow. Karl especially had a problem with this, "Hey Alpha can you believe..."

Karl was saying but stopped when he saw Alpha running out of the stadium as fast as he could, "He must be in a hurry."

As Alpha ran out of the stadium he had one objective in mind and had to get there quick. He ran straight out of the stadium and into the woods where no one would see him. From there he called out one of his pokemon, "Alakazam," Alpha said finally speaking, "Teleport."

Alakazam's body glowed a light blue color as did Alpha's as he held on to him. It took a few seconds but slowly they disappeared from the forest and to another place, the hall of his hotel room.

Alpha looked around and saw that the hall was empty, he returned Alakazam to his pokeball and quickly made his way to his hotel room. Instead of just putting his key in and opening it as usual, he instead knocked.

Once he knocked he heard foot steps coming over to open the door, a loud sound was made from the unlocking of the door lock but slowly but surely the door opened revealing three people inside.

Brock, who had opened the door saw Alpha and without saying any words let him into the room. As Alpha walked in he saw May by the side of the bed and Pikachu right next to her. What they were surrounding was a body that was sprawled out on the bed with an oxygen tank attached to the body.

The man who had just had claimed he was Alpha, who had battled Karl took the bandages off of his head, the dark black sunglasses, and pulled down the shirt that was covering half of his face. "I don't know how Alpha wears this crap, it's suffocating."

"It looked nice on you, Jimmy," May said from the bed as she held Alpha's hand as he laid on the bed, still unconscious.

"It really was a pretty good plan though Jimmy," Brock responded, "busting Alpha out of the hospital and pretending to be him at the battle."

Jimmy started to blushed because of all these compliments, "It was really nothing, it just something that I came up with on the spot. But that Karl guy pushed me to the edge, he was actually able to knock out one of Alpha's pokemon.

Brock and May nodded their head, they had been able to watch the battle from the T.V. In the hotel room, "Yeah it was pretty impressive, but Staraptor having to decide his own attacks really hindered his abilities, it's a shame you couldn't talk during the battle," Brock said

"Well I told them that was how it was gonna go down before the match, had I spoken they would've known that I wasn't Alpha," Jimmy explained.

Talking about the battle reminded May of what she was gonna say, "But now that the match is postponed until tomorrow, maybe Alpha will be able to battle by then."

Jimmy nodded his head in agreement, "Speaking of which, why was the match postponed? What happened?"

"You didn't hear?" May said in shock, "a group of people called Team Plasma interfered in a few different battles, no one knows why though."

"Team Plasma huh? Can't say I've ever heard of them," Jimmy responded. Jimmy then turned his attention to Alpha. "So, how's he doing?"

"Fine as of now," Brock said, "He should be waking up anytime now."

"He's too strong to be kept in a coma for much longer, so don't worry too much May," Jimmy responded, seeing how worried May looked.

May gave a warm smile to Jimmy as she held onto Alpha hand, "Thanks Jimmy, I needed that."

"Alright then I'm gonna head out, maybe I'll give those Team Plasma guys what's coming to them," Jimmy replied with a sinister grin.

"Have fun," Brock said as Jimmy exited the room.

Jimmy stretched his limbs as he steeped into the hallway, the rush of battling had got him in a good mood and he was looking for something exciting to do. He took the elevator down to the lobby and exited the hotel, looking for a place to eat at.

While walking he saw a little game booth where people were trying to knock bottles over. But the thing that interested him most about the booth was the person standing next to it. It was a certain purple haired trainer.

Jimmy immediately recognized him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Paul, what are you doing here?"

Paul, recognizing Jimmy's voice turned around with a smile on his face, "Oh I'm just hanging out with this girl I met, she's just getting an ice cream right now."

"Sounds cool, what's her name?" Jimmy asked intrigued.

"Her name is Marina, and she's really fun to hang out with," Paul said with a big grin on his face.

Jimmy's eyes widened with fear as he realized the scenario he was in, "Does she have blue hair!?" Jimmy asked in a desperate tone.

"Yeah, how did you..Wait! She's the Marina you were talking about?" Paul asked.

"Yeah you idiot! Tell you her you have to leave and meet me behind that tree," Jimmy said as he pointed to a giant tree that towered above the others.

"Alright, hurry though, she'll be back any minute now," Jimmy nodded his head and ran for the tree, just in time actually as Marina returned just as he had left.

Marina had a big smile on her face as she savored the vanilla ice cream that she was eating, "Sorry it took so long, there was huge line."

"Yeah I saw, but the ice cream makes it all worth it," Paul replied.

"You got that right, and once again, great battle you had today, you looked so into it," Marina complimented.

Paul blushed at Marina's compliment, "Thanks, but I have to go now, it;s an emergency."

"Oh okay I understand," Marina replied a little depressed, "call me tomorrow."

"Yeah for sure," Paul said as he walked to the tree, "bye."

Paul quickly made his way to the tree where Jimmy was eagerly waiting, "What the hell is going on? How do you know Marina?"

"It's nothing to get excited over, we just bumped into each other and from there we started talking," Paul explained.

"Oh okay, and that wasn't a date you were on with her, was it?" Jimmy shyly asked.

Paul blushed at the idea of being on a date with Marina, "No man, I think I still have a girlfriend, so while I'm at least in some way with Dawn I would never cheat on her."

Jimmy had totally forgotten about Dawn, "Okay just making sure."

"But, she did mention you," Paul informed Jimmy.

Jimmy couldn't hide his excitement as he urgently asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, she never said your name specifically but she kept going on about her friend that was a great trainer and wished for anything to see him again," Paul explained.

"Damn it!" Jimmy said in anger.

Jimmy's response confused Paul, "Wait I thought you'd be excited by this?"

"No, I wanted her to forget me, not to dwell on my memory and move on with her life. But hearing that all she did was talk about me shows me that she can't get over a me, a dead man." Jimmy responded.

"Then go to her then!" Paul screamed in anger. " I only talked to her for a few hours and I can easily see that she's still in pain over your fake death."

"I...I can't. I'm still a member of Team Rocket and as long as I am, our home town will be safe," Jimmy replied in a soft tone.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds before Paul broke it, "Go show her that you're not really dead and leave as soon as possible."

"Didn't you just hear? I said..." Jimmy was saying before he was interrupted by Paul.

"I heard what you said, but I can promise you that I'll make sure your town will stay safe," Paul replied.

Jimmy shook his head in frustration, "How will you do that?"

"I know Alpha better than you think, I'll make sure your town stays safe, even if I have to die for it," Paul coldly said.

A bit of hope started to fill Jimmy, "Why are you doing this for me? You barely know me."

"Because it's the right thing to do. In my life I haven't always done that, I was a cold hearted bastard at one time but now I've changed and can see what the right choices are now," Paul emotionally replied.

Jimmy thought about it for a few seconds but finally came up with a response, "Alright...I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 22 guys, don't forget that next chapter will be up on Friday. And I live on the West Coast of the U.S. so that's the time zone I'm in.<strong>

**So I need some ideas for rewards for people who guess the name of the fic right so give me some please. Also the poll is still open, I didn't think I'd keep it ope for so long but it's just how it played out. **

**And if you liked the chapter why not review, I;m always willing to hear feedback good and bad.**


	23. Announcement

I'm sorry for not updating last week like I said I would, when I said that I truly intended to make the deadline. I've been going through a lot, family wise. I learned last week that my mom has breast cancer. So it's been an emotional past two weeks for me, writing has been pushed to the back of my mind and in my state of mind, I can't really write. I'm sorry for not updating and I'll try to get the real chapter 23 up as soon as I'm able to, it could be a week, a month, I don't really have a clue.

I'm sorry it's taken this long to put up a notice, I've been so caught up in all of this that I forgotten all about this. I just wanted to let you guys know, I'm not looking for pity or anything of the sorts, I would have rather kept this to myself but I thought that I had a sense of commitment to you guys so I hope that when the next chapter is up, you guys will still be here.


	24. I'm baaaack

**I'm back? Yes your eyes don't deceive you I've finally returned from my deep slumber and this is a new chapter of The Betrayed Champion chapter 23, the real chapter 23. I reached over 700 reviews during the break too, a feat I never thought I'd reach (I feel like I say this every hundred reviews). But it's good to see that many other advanceshipping fics have debuted and grown since I've been gone, hopefully I haven't been gone too long though.**

**Speaking of which, about last chapter and all the support that came in, to know how I'm feeling let me tell you a little about how I was raised. I was raised by my tough father who with all of his faults, was a tough man who always hid his feelings, I must have picked that trait up somewhere because I try to cover any sign of weakness I have. But I went against my better judgment and decided a few months ago to inform you of what had happened in my family.**

**Now I when I posted that update, I honestly wasn't expecting much if any response, I thought I'd get one or two reviews about the subject but that would be it. But to see so much support about what happened, it really shocked and touched me. That strangers, people I didn't know would actually take time out their day to say those nice things when they didn't need to is more than I could have ever imagined. It truly helped and right now my mom's fighting with all she's got and she's not going down without a fight. So truly from the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

**Alright enough sappy crap lets get onto what you guys came to see. I'd like to thank everyone who sent in ideas as to what to reward people should get if they guess the name of the fic right. Alright so it's the first person who gets the name of the fic right, I'll advertise of a fic of their choice and go into detail as to why you should read it. And you'll get an honorable mention if you guess it right but weren't the first.**

**I'm also always looking for new ideas for my fic so if you have send one in. Oh and the poll is almost over, if you haven't voted yet you better do it now.**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokemon, I forgot to mention that I'm actually Satoshi Tajiri, speaking of which does he actually own Pokemon because I know he's the creator but I'm not sure if he sold the right away or something?**

**Been a while since I posted a chapter so I'll do a DBZ style recap: Previously on The Betrayed Champion, "Alpha" and Karl battled each other, the outcome was that Karl knocked out one of "Alpha's" pokemon and vice versa. The battle had to be stopped though because of an unexpected issue so "Alpha" returned to his hotel where he was greeted by May and Brock who were with the actual Alpha and the person who actually battling Karl was Jimmy. The chapter ends with Paul talking to Jimmy as he decides to reveal his true identity to Marina.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So," Paul asked as he waited for Jimmy's answer, "you want to tell her tomorrow?"<p>

Jimmy shook his head, "I've made her wait long enough, it's time to reveal myself to her."

Paul smiled as he took out his phone and started to dial a number. Jimmy looked at him in confusion, "Who are you calling?"

Paul put his finger to his mouth, making a 'shh' sound as he held the phone up to his ear. A few seconds passed but eventually the person Paul was calling picked up.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" The voice from the phone asked.

Jimmy couldn't hear much but he knew exactly who it was from the sound of the voice, "Hey Marina, turns out I have some free time. Meet me back at the ice cream shop?" Paul replied as Jimmy eagerly listened in.

"Hmm I don't know. I promised Vincent we'd hang out later," Jimmy's heart sank hearing this, he didn't want to wait another day.

"Alright then, but I had a big surprise for you," Paul replied, hoping that it would convince Marina.

A few seconds of silence passed before Marina spoke again, "Sounds promising, alright I'll be right there. But it better be a good surprise."

"Oh, you have no idea," Paul replied as he ended the conversation. "So, she'll be here in a few minutes, do you think you're ready?"

Jimmy shook his head, "No, I'm not. I've been too selfish, always looking out for myself and no one else. But if I don't do it now, I'll probably talk myself out of it tomorrow and will just end up going back to Team Rocket.,

"It's an admirable thing you're doing Jimmy, you've earned my respect, just don't lose it by messing things up with Marina," Paul replied, grinning as he saw off in the distance, Marina walking to the ice cream shop.

Jimmy saw Paul looking in that direction and put two and two together, figuring that she was walking this way. "I don't even know what to say! Hey, I'm sorry I led you to believe I died but I'm back now?"

"You'll be fine, don't over think it, just speak from the heart. She said you always knew the right thing to say, unless you've been hanging out with Alpha too much and act like an ass," Paul joked as it helped lighten the mood.

They both watched as she stood there waiting for Paul, "You want me to go with you?" Paul asked.

Jimmy slowly shook his head as he started to build up the courage to go talk to her. Paul realized that it was his time to leave, quietly he walked away, not knowing what would happen next.

Jimmy stood alone as he stared at Marina form the tree, his stomach started to feel uneasy as the pressure was getting to him. He tried desperately to move forward but his body wouldn't allow him, fear constricted his body, leaving him helpless.

Jimmy gritted his teeth and shook his head as he started to walk away from Marina and back to his tent. He was on his out when he left a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Paul standing in front of him.

"I thought you left?" Jimmy asked in a soft tone.

"I had a feeling you might not do it," Paul replied as he started to walk him towards Marina. "There's no shame in asking for help, now come on, I'll walk with you to Marina."

Jimmy was speechless as they walked to Marina, each step increasing his fear more and more. When they were less than ten feet away, Paul spoke, "Alright, turn around and stay here, I'll call you over when it's time."

Jimmy shook his head as he turned away from Paul and Marina waiting for his cue. Paul on the other hand, casually made his way to her and grabbed her on the shoulder to get her attention, "Hey, long time no see."

Marina turned around and smiled when she saw Paul, "Alright Paul I'm dying to know, what's this secret you have for me?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure you're ready for it," Paul replied, dragging it on.

"Aww come on, please, "Marina asked, giving Paul her puppy dog eyes.

Paul smirked as he put his plan into action, "Alright, but you have to close your eyes."

"Sounds easy enough," Marina replied as she closed them, waiting for the surprise.

"Alright," Paul said as he started to walk towards Jimmy, "next time you hear a voice talking to you, you'll open them okay?"

Marina nodded her head as she waited, "Alright now's the time Jimmy, go over there and make a good entrance."

It took a push from Paul to get him on his way to Marina as he went back to the hotel, leaving Jimmy on his own for good. Jimmy subconsciously started to walk stiff as a board. Eventually he was only a mere few inches away from Marina as she had a smile on her face, eyes closed.

Jimmy took a deep breath in, readying himself for the first words he was gonna say. Paul's voice ran through his head as he thought of the advice he had given him.

'Well,' Jimmy thought as he cleared his mind, 'I guess I'll speak from the heart.'

"Keep your mouth closed and your eyes shut, I have something to say," the sound of the voice brought back memories into Marina's mind, she instantly recognized it, but she couldn't believe it.

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as she heard Jimmy begin to speak.

"A year ago, back at New Bark Town, I had a tough decision to make, a decision that would alter my life altogether. It was to protect our home town, so I took it, and given the same scenario, I would do it again." Jimmy replied as he winged it.

By this time Marina's lip started to quiver as she listened on, "I tried to comfort myself afterwards, telling myself that as long as I had fulfilled my dream of protecting the children of New Bark Town, that I would be happy and wouldn't need anything else. But I was wrong."

Tears started to stroll down Marina's closed eyes as she had an uncontrollable smile on her face, "The memories of hanging out with Vincent all the time and how he would always go after you. Battling in tournaments and advancing not only as a trainer but as a person. But most importantly, out of all of my memories, nothing stuck out more, than all of the time I had spent with you."

"All of the times we would fight, hung out, and your obsession of making me blush. Those were the things that always stuck, the things that I missed the most," Jimmy ended as he let out everything he needed to say.

Jimmy looked at Marina and was surprised to see her smiling and laughing as tears flowed down her face. Jimmy let out a deep breath as he said the words Marina had been desperately waiting for, "You can open them now."

Marina, instead of quickly opening her eyes, held them closed as she spoke, "You...You're not gonna leave me again, are you?"

Jimmy smiled as he responded, "I'm here to stay now Marina, I'll never leave you again."

That's all Marina needed as she slowly opened her and look directly at Jimmy, he had grown a it but he looked exactly like the same trainer she knew before. She had a big grin on her face as she stared at him.

"Hey?" Jimmy said as Marina tightly held onto him, not letting him go.

"I thought you were dead," Marina said as her emotions got the better of her while she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I knew, deep down that you were still alive, I never gave up hope that we would see each other again," Marina added as she had her head pushed into Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy was speechless as he stood there, shock hit him at first but it was quickly replaced with happiness as he reciprocated the hug, holding on to her as tightly as possible. It was almost as if time stopped for Jimmy, he had blocked off everything around him. The only thing he could hear was Marina's joyful cries muffled into his shirt, and after what seemed like a eternity, the hug was finally finished.

Marina tried to form sentences but she kept ending up just smiling and laughing hysterically as she saw Jimmy right in front of her eyes. Jimmy wanted to get to a more private place to talk so he grabbed her by the hand and led her through the woods as she continued to smile and giggle along the way.

Before long they reached a small tent that was in a small clearing in the forest, it was giving off a bright light thanks to the lit candles. They ducked their heads as they entered the tent and proceeded to sit down, side by side to continue the conversation.

"So Marina," Jimmy started off, "how's New Bark Town? Is everyone still okay?"

Marina whipped the tears off her face and nodded her head as she began to talk, "Yeah everything has been great since the town was attacked. It's been rebuilt and it looks better than ever, plus the kids you saved have been showing enormous growth when it comes to battling. They say they want to be just like you, you're a hero in their eyes, and in mine too."

Jimmy laughed and shook his head, "Me a hero? I've been called a lot of names this past year and hero isn't one of them."

"What do you mean?" Marina asked, confused, "you saved New Bark Town, you're a hero."

Jimmy shook his head, "I've done terrible things this past year, things that still haunt me to this day." Jimmy paused for a moment but continued speaking, "I heard a quote a long time ago,it was something I didn't understand at first, but now, I'm living proof of that alongside someone else I know, someone who can't see that everything he needs is right in front of his eyes."

Jimmy continued to speak, "The quote goes like this. You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

Marina was taken back by this, "Jimmy what's happened in the past year?"

"Nothing good," Jimmy replied as his expression became much more serious, "I've tried to forget some of things I've seen and more importantly, taken part in."

Marina recognized the seriousness of the situation and gently grabbed Jimmy's shoulder, "Please Jimmy just tell me, I know that whatever you did it had a reason behind it. Now lets start from the beginning, what happened the day you disappeared?"

So Jimmy told her about what happened, his deal with an undisclosed Team Rocket member that kept New Bark Town safe and having his dream fulfilled of keeping the kids of the town safe. From there he talked about his time as a member of Team Rocket member and all of the terrible things he was forced to do. All the while Marina just kept her mouth shut and listened, and after he finished explaining everything that had happened he took a deep breath as yes started to become watery.

"You probably hate me now for what I did, all of the lives I destroyed. It's okay you can leave if you want to, I wouldn't blame you," Jimmy said as his head was down, fidgeting with his fingers.

Silence filled the air for a bit as Jimmy waited to hear Marina stand up and walk out of the tent. But it never happened. Instead, he felt her warm embrace as she hugged him as best as she could while sitting down.

Jimmy was shocked by this, he turned and looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face. She had been holding them back the entire time but now the dam had been broken and there was no going back.

"All of that pain you went through," Marina said through her tears, "to give up your life to protect New Bark is amazing. You're a fool if you don't consider yourself a hero, and there is nothing more that I and the rest of New Bark Town would like than to have you come home."

A warm smile appeared across Jimmy's face, "Going home, there's nothing more I'd like than to go back."

"Then it's settled, we'll leave tomorrow for New Bark," Marina happily proclaimed.

Jimmy was nodding his head in agreement until the dark past of Alpha went through his head, "I...can't do that, not yet."

Marina in her own little world didn't hear Jimmy as she constituted on, "And the little kids you saved won't even believe-"

"Marina!" Jimmy screamed to shut her up and get her attention. "I said I can't go tomorrow, I have something to take care of before I can leave."

'Oh," Marina replied disappointed, "what do you have to do?"

Jimmy took a deep breath out as he thought about what he had to, "It's complicated but I have to tell my boss I'm leaving first, I know he has a bad history with betrayal and being left alone. So if I leave now even with help, it wouldn't end up good."

"Your boss?" Marina asked confused, "You didn't mention anything about a boss, who is it?"

Jimmy started to laugh as he began to speak, "You actually know him, he was the guy who called Vincent an asshole and punched him in the nose."

Marina searched her memory and it suddenly came to her, "Wait I actually know his name now, your boss is-"

"Yes," Jimmy calmly said, "my boss, is Alpha."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, while Brock spent his time watching T.V., May and Pikachu just sat by Alpha, looking for any sign of his awakening.<p>

Brock was flipping through the channels when he saw something interesting on a news channel, "Hey May, you know that group that interfered in those battles this morning?"

"Yeah," May said as she continued to softly hold Alpha's hand, "Team Plasma right?"

"Yeah, well it looks like the Jenny's caught them," Brock explained as he started to laugh, "you should see the looks on their faces, especially the green haired one. But it's strange though, two of them are rally bandaged up, looks like they took a beating from someone but I wonder who..."

May smiled as she turned her attention back to Alpha, the bandages on his head still there, covering his hair and his shirt on, covering the lower half of his face. She then looked at Pikachu who looked just as concerned, but it looked at the moment that he was in a deep thought.

May let out a deep breath as she continued to wait and she was content on doing this for as long as it took until, she felt Alpha's hand move. The motion from the hand scared her but that feeling was quickly replaced with happiness and overjoy.

"Brock come over here," May excitedly said as she kept her eyes on Alpha.

Brock knew there was only one reason why May would have that tone of voice in her speech so he rushed off the couch and over to where Alpha laid. The commotion also brought Pikachu out of his thoughts as he also waited for Alpha to make another move.

They all waited and slowly but surely Alpha's eyes began to flutter open, his vision a little blurry but after blinking a few times he could make out the people that were around him. He turned to his side and saw Pikachu standing there in excitement, then he turned his attention to Brock who had grin on his face as he stood with his arms crossed, and the he saw May. Tears were streaming down her face as she had the biggest smile of them all.

Alpha didn't even notice May was holding his hand as he brought himself up to a sitting position, he looked around and noticed he was in his hotel room. He felt a sharp pain in his head and brought his hand up to it, "What the hell are you guys doing in my hotel room and why are there bandages on my head?"

"It was during your match against Abilia, remember?" Brock replied.

Alpha thought back to his battle and it slowly came back to him, "I remember battling her, and then she used an incredibly strong hyper beam. Noctowl avoided it though, and then it was heading right towards the crowd. And I used an aura shield to protect someone I know, it must have been Dawn that I was protecting."

"Dawn?" May asked confused and a bit hurt. "No you saved me, you risked your life for me."

"What!?" Alpha said as he realized May was right. The moment hit him and started to play in his head again, he remembered how much he strained to tell May to get out of there and how he thought of Lucario right before he was engulfed by it.

"Wait no I take that back, you were right," Alpha said, quickly retracting his previous statement. 'Why the hell did I do that?' Alpha asked himself.

"But now you're finally awake." May proclaimed happily.

Alpha just shook his head as he turned to Pikachu, "How have you been buddy, must have been tough seeing your trainer get absolutely destroyed by that Hyper Beam."

Pikachu nodded his head as went into Alpha's arms, showing how happy he was that he was alive. Alpha took a second to think about how his aura failed him, 'My aura isn't at the level I want it to be, but that's an issue for a different story.'

"My match!" Alpha almost yelled as he remembered something, "I had a match today and I missed it, damn it I'm out of the tournament!"

What happened next confused Alpha as he saw May and Brock begin to laugh, "You don't need to worry about your match Alpha, somebody went in your place," Brock informed.

Alpha was about to ask who but he already knew the answer, "Let me guess, it was that idiot Jimmy, wasn't it?"

"Hit the nail on the head, he went disguised as you to your battle," Brock replied once again.

Alpha thought about it for a moment and a small smirk appeared on his face, "At least I don't have to deal with that match, on account of the most likely easy win Jimmy got."

"Well you see," May began to speak but from the tone of her voice Alpha knew something was up. "Right now you and your opponent Karl are each down to your last pokemon, the match had to be postponed though due to some unforeseen events. So you'll have to finish up the match tomorrow."

"So you're telling me that Jimmy lost against one of Karl's pokemon, while using my pokemon?" Alpha asked trying to figure it out.

May responded with a nod of her head as Alpha let out a groan, "Leave it to that idiot to lose using my pokemon."

Alpha sat there for a second before finally saying, "Alright it's been a blast talking to you guys," he said with obvious sarcasm, "but if you would kindly get the hell out of my room that would be great."

Brock just let out a small and shook his head, "Can't do that, someone needs to stay here and check your vitals from time to time, I think May would be a perfect choice."

Alpha let out another groan, "Looks like I have no choice really, fine May can stay but you Brock can leave."

"No problem," Brock said as he exited the hotel room, 'You owe me for this May,' Brock thought to himself as he headed back to his room but suddenly saw a cute girl and started running after her.

An awkward silence ran through the room as Alpha stared up at the ceiling, wishing that another hyper beam could take him out of his misery. But what was running through May's head was very different.

May was thinking about the advice Dawn had given her, to talk about all the great adventures she had with Ash. She knew it was either now or never and she went for it all as she pulled out a necklace and put it on Alpha's chest, looking to see the feeling he might have.

Alpha who wasn't paying attention felt something on his chest and turned to look at it. Alpha's eyes widened at the sight of it, it was something he hadn't seen in years.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the real chapter 23. Sorry for the long wait but I hope I made up for it with this chapter. <strong>**Don't forget to name the fic within the fic this chapter, you know the new prize now. Also I'm always accepting new ideas for this fic so if you got one send them in.**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll, it will be closed in one week so vote now if you haven't.**

**And don't forget to review.**


	25. The Front Page

**What's up guys and welcome to The Betrayed Champion chapter 25! I'm glad you guys liked the recent chapter, I thought I had lost my touch but I guess I still got it. So I thought I was ready to come back when I posted the last chapter but turns out I wasn't. But now I know I'm ready to come back full time and update regularly, I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long but finally I'm back and this time I'm here to stay.**

**I think I'm gonna stop with the whole "guess the name of the fic" thing, I've used up all the names I've wanted and so I think it ends here.**

**Don't forget I'm always looking for new ideas for my fic so if you got one don't hesitate to send it in. Oh and thank you for getting me to over 800 reviews, I know I say this all the time but I seriously did not think I would ever get this many but it's all thanks to you guys and girls so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I totally own it.**

**Recap of last chapter which I'm sure you've forgotten about what had happened: So last chapter we had Jimmy revealing to Marina what had happened and we saw how Jimmy and Marina plan to go back to their town but Jimmy has to tell his boss, Alpha first. Then we had Alpha awake from his coma and Brock leaving him and May alone where she pulled out an old thing from the past.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alpha hadn't taken his eyes off of the necklace that May had placed on his chest, it was something he never wanted to see again, something he threw away long ago. The memory of the last time he had seen it wet through his head.<p>

Ash had tears strolling down his face as the pain of betrayal was still fresh. He sat there as he contemplated Jesse, James, and Meowth's offer, to join them and be apart of Team Rocket. Accepting their offer would take his life down a path he never thought of taking before, but the situation had changed and the hatred and betrayal clouded his vision.

Ash brought himself to his feet and dusted the dirt off of himself. Before saying a word to the trio he dug something out of his pocket, something that had once held great importance to him. He looked at the object in his hand with disgust as he threw it as far into the woods as he could, with that signified a new era in Ash's life.

"Alpha," May said, noticing that he had spaced out. "Are you feeling okay?"

Hearing May's voice brought Alpha out of his head and back to reality, "Why would you care? More importantly mind explaining why you pulled out that ribbon?"

"I care about you Alpha that's why, so does everyone else but that goes without saying. But it's to try and tell you something. This," May replied as she held it up and extended it in the air, "is a necklace I made to remember someone I cared for. The thing that's attached to the necklace though, the ribbon that's cut in half is called the Terracotta Ribbon."

Hearing that name, Terracotta made Alpha grind his teeth in anger, "If my memory serves me right, I thought you had and Ash Ketchum shared it. I thought that the half of the ribbon was lost after he was killed in that forest fire."

May was taken back by Alpha's knowledge, "You know a lot more then you let on," she didn't get any reaction from Alpha so continued to speak, "but you're right, Ash and I shared it. But his half of the ribbon was recovered in the fire, so since then I've always kept the pieces with me, and only recently have I made it into a necklace."

"How foolish can you be," Alpha said as he shook his head.

May didn't really know how to respond to that so Alpha continued to talk, "I know what happened during Ash's final days, how you and everyone else betrayed him. You must be so caught up in your own feelings that even though he died, hating you for turning your back on him, running into the arms of that green haired traitor, that you have the audacity to keep that ribbon in your possession and make it a necklace to remember him? You might want to remember him but judging from the pain you caused him, he wouldn't want to remember you."

Alpha turned his head and stared at the after finishing his against May. He was shaking with anger and hoped that his words would make her leave, but instead he heard the sound of choked tears. But he felt no desire to turn and comfort her, she had inflicted pain to him and now he was returning the favor.

"Everything you said," May replied as a sense of realization filled her, "it's true, all of it. I hurt Ash and I hurt him bad. You would think that after everything he did for me and how he was always there for me that I would have been there in his time of need...But I wasn't."

Alpha shook his head, agreeing, "It's good to hear you accept it, give me that necklace and I'll have my Charizard burn it to ashes."

Alpha motioned his hand to grab the necklace but pulled his hand back after he felt May's hand push his back, "I know what I did was terrible but that doesn't erase all the great and fun times Ash and I had! We traveled through Hoenn together where I watched him conquer gym after gym while he become a mentor of mine, helping me become the coordinator and more importantly the person I am today. So even though Ash is gone I know he would want me to move on and not dwell over his death, he was the type of person you see once in a lifetime."

May seemed to have exhausted herself after her speech as she slowly took deep breaths as Alpha watched on, stuck in his own thoughts, "You told me know Ash, " May continued, "so you know how great of a person he was. Always willing to help others even at his own expense, he was my best friend and if I could just apologize to him and tell him how wrong I was, then I would be able to sleep happily and not be haunted by the nightmares I have."

"Living in the past," Alpha said slowly as he tried to focus, his determination shook by May's words of desperation, "that's...that's not a path Ash would have chosen, am I right by saying that?"

May nodded her head as she gripped her necklace tightly, "No, that's not the kind of guy he was. He could always find the good in people when it had seemed like there was no good to be found. Each day would be a new adventure for him, whether it was the day of the gym battle or helping out a person in need he would take it all in stride with the same enthusiasm."

Alpha stayed quiet for a second before he abruptly pushed himself out of bed while reaching for something to wear, "Where are you going, you only just woke up?" May cried out.

"May, your words right now confirms something for me."

"What do you mean," May asked puzzled.

Alpha took a deep breath and started walking to the door, "That Ash you knew and loved," the door opened and paused there for a second, "is dead." The door slammed leaving May all alone while Alpha made his way to a place to clear his head.

He remained calm as he took the elevator and exited the building, he stuck to the shadows, a place that always felt the most comfortable to him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his fangirls or paparazzi, he just wanted to be alone. Slowly after sneaking away without being seen he entered the woods and to a place he knew all to well.

In front of him lay a thick rotting tree that had fallen down only a few days ago. The blood was still visible on the forest green grass and Alpha cringed at the sight of it.

'Lucario...You saved my life right here. Had I died here would anyone really care? I know my place in Team Rocket and even as a high ranking official there I know I'm just as disposable as Jessie, James, and Meowth were,' Alpha walked slowly to the fallen tree and sat on it.

He looked up through the green leaves and into the clear blue sky, 'I have my pokemon but that's a given. But is there anyone out there that truly cares about me?'

Alpha let his mind wander for a bit and closed his eyes while something May had said earlier came into his head, "She said she and everyone else cared about me, but that's not the first time I've heard that. But am I ready to forgive them, for turning their backs on me when I needed them the most?' With Alpha so consumed in his own thoughts he didn't hear a person sneak up on him.

A tap on his shoulder took him out of his mind and he opened his eyes, expecting a fangirl but was instead met with someone much more than that, "Never thought I'd meet up with you here."

Alpha let out a small laugh, "Hey Dawn, what are the odds of us meeting up in this giant forest?"

"Not sure but it makes the story more interesting," Dawn replied as she sat down next to Alpha. "So what are you doing out here, I thought you were in the hospital."

"I was, or at least that's what I've been told. The last thing I remember is being hit by that hyper beam and the next second I'm in my hotel room with Brock and May," Alpha replied as he rubbed his head.

Hearing May's name peaked her interest, "Wow really, so what happened that made you end up sitting on this tree?"

"I just needed to clear my head, don't try to think too much about it," Alpha replied coldly. "Where's Paul been, I need to have a word with him?"

Hearing his name made Dawn clench her fists in anger, something Alpha noticed, "Alright tell me what happened."

Dawn look shocked for a moment that Alpha picked up on it but the "go on" look on his face made her open up, "I can't trust him Ash. I thought he had changed, that he wasn't his old self, but I was wrong. He hurt me bad Ash, but more importantly he hurt other innocent people, I just don't think things will work out between us." By now she had tears streaming down her face and she was filled with a mixture of anger and sadness.

Alpha lowered his eyes and embraced Dawn into his arms where she buried her cries into his shirt. "Do you remember the day after I beat Lucian, when it was just you and me in the woods all alone. It seems like a simpler time back then, but it's one I've never forgotten."

**Flashback**

Ash had a big grin on his face as he walked back to the pokemon center, Dawn had him just finished training and she was able to pus Ash to the limit. The slight breeze in the air helped cool them off as they walked down the beaten down dirt path.

"I had a great time Dawn, if you ever take a break from coordinating you should try out some gyms. You definitely have what it takes," Ash said with his usual enthusiasm in his voice.

A smile appeared on Dawn's face as she began to talk, "Thanks Ash, looks like if I ever become a wash up as a coordinator I'll always have that being a trainer dream in the back of my pocket. But when there's people out there like Zoey, Wallace, and even May out there, winning the big one seems like an almost impossible goal."

Ash's grin he once had faded away as his demeanor became serious, "In my trips through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and now Sinnoh I've had to grow through a lot of adversities and struggles. But there's one thing that always stayed the same through all that time. It was the confidence in myself, you don't think I get intimated seeing Cynthia up there with the title of a Pokemon Champion? It does but I have confidence in myself and my pokemon so I know that even if I lose I'll have left it all on the field."

No words were spoken for a few seconds as Dawn took everything in, "You know Ash, I don't know how you do it but you almost always have the perfect thing to say," Dawn replied in a light hearted matter.

"I just say the first thing that comes to my mind, and sometimes I get these rare moments when it fit perfectly," Ash stretched out his arms over his head but he accidentally hit the bill of the cap and hit it off his head.

"I got it," Dawn quickly said as she picked up from the dirt path.

Ash expecting to receive the hat back was met instead with a devilish look on her face that he knew was trouble, "Dawn..."

"Yeah Ash?" Dawn said still with the look on her face.

"What are you planning?" Ash replied getting ready for the worst.

Dawn looked around as if he was talking to someone else, "What your accusing me of planning? What happened to trust Ash, I think you know me better than th- OH MY ARCEUS IS THAT A HO-OH!?"

Ash being as gullible as ever quickly turned his head and looked up at the skies, "Damn you Ho-Oh why do you keep following me! Is it like in Matkin22's fic where you're my father!?" But as Ash scanned the skies he realized he had been tricked.

He turned back around and saw Dawn's blue hair disappearing into the woods and his along with it. Ash let out a deep sigh and sprinted after her, "You're not gonna get far Dawn!"

"Well we'll see about that!" Dawn was running as fast as she could through the brush and trees, she made a quick turn and almost ran off a ledge, "Not gonna go that way," she said to herself as she turned back but as she went back to her original route she was hit head on by a sprinting Ash.

The hat flew out of her hands and into the air as dust was risen from the two bodies hitting the ground. As the dust settled the image of two bodies, one laid on top of the other was clear to see.

Ash opened his eyes and felt a warm, comforting body on top of him. He and Dawn locked eyes and a bright red blush filled their faces but neither one moved a muscle.

"Y-you okay, Dawn?"

"Yeah," Dawn said quietly, "in your arms I always feel safe."

"We should umm...probably get back you know. I have May waiting for me and you have Paul."

"Yeah I uh guess you're right," Dawn said as she picked herself up and dusted off, "I guess we both have someone else. Maybe if the situation was different though..."

A confused look on Ash's face showed up, "What situation do you mean?"

Dawn let out a laugh as she picked up Ash's hat and gave it to him, "Oh Ash you're so dense, maybe you'll understand what I meant one day."

**Flashback End**

"I know what you meant back then, well I do now at least," Alpha said as he stroked Dawn's head.

Dawn started to cry even more now but it was for a different reason now, "I can't believe you remember that, I knew the old Ash was still in there. But the situation is different now though..."

Alpha didn't hesitate like he had done before, he pulled his shirt that covered his face down and pulled her back from his chest and made the move he almost had done all the time ago. Locking lips with her as he felt the warm radiation coming off of her, the tears streaming down her face as she reciprocated the feeling. It was as if they were in their own little dream, just Dawn and Alpha and who knows how long it would have lasted, but Dawn pulled away after a bit causing Alpha to pull his shirt back up.

"What's wrong?" Alpha asked.

"I-I can't do this, it's not right.," Dawn said trying to hold back the tears again.

"Is it because of Paul?"

"No," she replied quietly, "it's because May's in love with you."

The realization of hearing that took Alpha a bit back but he shook his head furiously, "I doesn't matter if she's in love with me because I don't care about her anymore!"

Dawn just softly shook her head, "Who are you trying to fool Ash, me or or yourself?"

"What are you talking about!?" Alpha replied almost screaming.

"I...I can tell you still have feelings for her, the writing has been on the wall the entire time but I just chose to not look at it," Dawn said as she began to recompose herself.

Alpha opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he heard Dawn continue to talk, "I can see the fake persona you put on around her, it may fool the others but it's translucent to me. You saved her at the battle, because you care about her. If you didn't then you would have just let her get hit instead."

"But the thing that stops me more than your hidden feelings for her, more than anything is that loosing you once drove her to the edge, why don't you ask her about that scar on her arm next time you see her. But now loosing the love of her life again to her best friend no less, I don't know how she would take it but I won't let it happen Ash!" Dawn had to take in a deep breath after her speech.

Dawn expected a lengthy response from Alpha but was instead met with silence. Alpha clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he stared Dawn down for a second and turned his back on her, leaving her standing there.

Dawn just stood there shaking her head as she sat back down on the tree and started to cry once again.

Alpha on the other hand was seeing all red because deep down, even though he would never admit it he knew Dawn's word had some truth to it. He didn't bother trying to avoid his fan girls or anybody that wanted to talk to him, he was on a linear path straight to his room.

He surrounded himself in his blue aura and while many photographs were taking the aura he was letting off made sure that no one would approach him. He made it somehow back to his room without killing anyone, May luckily had left his room and he was alone. The curtains were closed and everything looked neat and tidy, he sat on the edge of the bed and just thought about what had happened, what his next move should be.

He spent a lot of time in that position, a few hours to be more specific. In that time he had cooled off and was thinking more clearly now, especially about his battle tomorrow. He laid down on his bed and tried to fall asleep but he knew he wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.

**A Few Miles from the Hotel**

"So, how did the assignment I sent you on go?" A man in a long brown over coat asked.

"Oh you won't believe the pictures I got," the other man in a black over coat replied sliding him the pictures.

The man nearly jumped out of his seat, "Wow, these are going straight on the cover of the magazine that will come out tomorrow."

They both grinned as they looked over the pictures, "Alpha, the man that has taken this whole tournament by surprised, making out with the famous coordinator, Dawn Berlitz."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 25 for you, long over due I know and I am truly sorry. I'll try to go back to when I would update one a week or once every two weeks but sure it won't take nearly as long as it was this time.<strong>

**Holy crap I just checked and saw that I have had that poll up since the end of June wow. So you see now how the poll ended up, 73 wanted to Dawn to be a side love interest and 57 didn't want her to be, closer than I thought it would be.**

**A special thanks to Shadow-God-Time-Hunt-Ice-Tide, I laughed my ass off at that your review.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.**


	26. Extra Extra read all about it!

**SAVE_US. ISE**

**Your eyes don't deceive you this is a new chapter of The Betrayed Champion. There are many reasons why I haven't updated in such a long time but I'm much too lazy to delve into them. But anyway yes I'm back and I won't make any promises about the next chapter but I'm more focused and determined than ever now to write this fic. My apologies for the long wait I really do feel bad about it. Things came up and well... Anyway I'm back and here's a new chapter.**

**RECAP: So in the last chapter we saw Alpha awake and talking to May again and it ended not so well for May. He left the hotel and into the forest where he saw Dawn, they started talking and before you know it they were making out. Dawn pulled away, said it wasn't right since he still had feelings for May which in turn caused him to get pissed off and go back to his hotel room. The last scene of the previous chapter was a man who had pictures of the entire thing between Alpha and Dawn.**

**Welcome everybody to my story because this is chapter 26 of The Betrayed Champion. A few things I'd like to mention before I start, one is to congratulate Pichu on having his fic reach over 1000 reviews! The first real advanceshipping fic to do so not counting Blue Bongo's work of course, still if you like advanceshipping check those two out.**

**Okay so a 1 year and a half ago I started this fic, roughly. Now I was inspired to do so after reading the work of Gerbilftw's work, the whole betrayed thing just seemed like a perfect fit for me and so that's the route I took. But now in hindsight, I sort of regret it. I still love the whole betrayed angle it's just that I see so many of them now I can help but feel like I'm writing a cliché, nit that it wasn't one before I wrote mine but now even more so. What I'm trying to say is that if you're thinking about starting to write a betrayed fic, then consider all your options before you do. And if then you still want to write a betrayed fic, well then make it unique, that's what I aim for when I'm writing this fic.**

**Anyway onto the fic but first I'd like to thank Evie Warner for the flashback she wrote for this chapter. It's easily the best thing about this chapter so I strongly encourage to check her stuff out if you like Palletshipping, not my thing but I'm sure there's some of you out there who love it.**

**Disclaimer: Still own Pokemon and the new Pokemon game will take place in the Kingdom Hearts universe where instead of Pokemon it will be key blades but there 17 different types of keyblades, each representing one type. You know that's not a bad idea for a Pokemon/Kingdom Hearts crossover fic, who knows...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Snoring, it came from a orange haired girl. The ceiling, is what a brunette and blunette were looking at. Their blue sapphire eyes open, what they had gone through earlier was keeping them up, it was gonna be a long night. While May rested there, her head laying on her arms, she wondered if maybe it was time to cut her losses and move on. She would still forever be in his debt for all things he had done for her, saving her life twice in such a short amount of time.<p>

'I don't want my heart broken again,' May thought as she laid there, 'And I know that if I get any closer with Alpha he could just turn around and break it like a twig, but he wouldn't do that...right?'

On the bed next to her Dawn was taking her experience with Alpha a little harder, her fist were closed tight as she held back the urge to cry, 'So right as I get Ash back I lose Paul, I want to be with Ash but,' she turned her head to May, 'I just can't be the person who breaks her heart again. After what she did last time, I'm not sure what she'll do this time.'

As she was staring at May she let her guard down and a cry was heard from her, not loud enough to wake up Misty but loud enough to get May's attention.

The cry scared her at first as she thought that she was the only one awake but as she turned to face Dawn, she could barely make out that Dawn was staring right back at her.

"Dawn," May said softly, "are you okay?"

Dawn knew if she spoke that it would just release all the tears she had been holding back, so instead she hummed to her a sound and nodded her head.

May wasn't buying it, "What's wrong Dawn, is this about Paul? You know you can turn to me whenever you have a problem."

It was quiet for a few moments before Dawn's voice appeared from the darkness, "Lets go for a walk, if I'm gonna tell you then I don't want it to be in here."

With that the two got of their bed, changed into some presentable clothes and walked out at 5 AM. They traversed their way out of the hotel and onto the walkway where it was peaceful for once. Not a word had been spoken between them, they just kept walking as May waited for Dawn to explain what was going on.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Dawn opened her mouth, "May I need you to reassure me of something, I need you to hear your story again."

A confused look appeared on May's face, "Story? What are you talking about?"

Dawn let out a deep sigh as she grabbed May's arm and pointed to the gruesome scar that she had, "This story. I know it might be tough for you to re-tell it but it would really help me out if you did. Stop me making from making stupid decisions."

Their motion stopped as the two girls stood still, side by side. May just looked at her scar as if she had forgotten about it and Dawn had reminded her. Every time she looked at that scar she would think of Ash, the psychological pain from the scar still hurting her to this day.

May just silently nodded her head as she began walking again, "Alright Dawn, here's the story again just for you."

Flashback

May couldn't understand why everyone was whispering about her when she wasn't around, why they all gave her one of those looks whenever she walked past, or why they were treating her like a fragile glass ornament, as though saying or doing the wrong thing would make her shatter into something beyond repair.

She never noticed how the cold, untouched plates of food found their way into her room, laid out as though she was supposed to eat it, or how they'd disappear a while later, only to be replaced. She was supposed to be eating it, right?

Honestly, May didn't know anymore. Why should she eat it when she wasn't even hungry? Why did anyone ever eat when that hunger would return in a few hours?

There was a lot of stuff that didn't make sense anymore.

Like why, after everything that had been happening in the past week, she still felt nothing. She would have been scared, she knew that she should be feeling something, anything, but.. she just couldn't.

'Is this death?' She'd find herself musing in those long periods of darkness where she found herself laying on her bed, simply staring straight up at the ceiling. 'Am I dead?'

It was an absurd thought, but one that made sense. Was there emotion in death? No one could know. Not to mention, she was pretty sure she'd know if Team Galactic had somehow drained her emotions as part of an experiment, so the former seemed the only available explanation. Then again, in her mind, one minute it was light, the next it was dark, and in the spaces in between, all she could see was .. Ash. The expression on his face when she stepped away from him and into Drew's arms. When she betrayed him.

Turning over on the bed she didn't know she was laying on, not noticing the soft sunlight oozing through the chinks in her curtains, she pressed her face into her pillow as hard as she could, squeezing her eyes shut and clamping her hands over her ears, as if to try and drown out all of reality.  
>It wasn't real. It couldn't be. So why couldn't she just wake up from this unending nightmare?<p>

When her ears detected the gentle tapping sound coming from behind her, May opened her eyes to find the source. It was a fairly familiar sound, but not one that she could put a label on in her current state of mind.

Somehow, her mother appeared in her line of vision, her face still adorning that recently permanent look, and whispered, or rather, it sounded like a whisper, that jolted May back to her senses.

Today. It was.. that day. The one she'd forgotten about in her somewhat comatose state, and the one she'd been subconsciously dreading, but in another way, she'd almost anticipated this.

If she would be slapped in the face with the image of the cold, wooden box that contained what was left of the one she was in love with, maybe she could finally feel something?

Vaguely aware of the fact that she was being sat up, undressed, and re-clothed, May found herself staring at her mother's face in would-be envy. She knew exactly how she should feel, but those emotions wouldn't come.

She knew she'd be jealous at seeing Max's tears; how come he could cry when she couldn't? She knew she'd be angry every time she saw herself in the mirror -something she'd been avoiding lately-, overcome with grief at every mention of Ash's name, every glance at his face in photograph. Maybe she'd even be suicidal.

At that last thought, May touched the white bandage wrapped around her left wrist, a move that triggered an anxious look from her mother. And for a good reason.

It was a recent wound, one that May could only assume had been made a few days ago, when she had found herself wandering around the house in a spaced out, aimless fashion she'd somehow adopted lately, and came to a standing stop in the middle of the kitchen. It was as though her body was acting without confirmation from her mind, which wasn't doing anything to discourage the actions May was making, as she'd ended up with a steak knife in one hand, and her other arm held out in front of her.

She knew exactly what she was doing. She wasn't intending to die, she just wanted to feel something; the pain she knew she deserved, the punishment that had seemingly decided to spare her.

In a slow, hesitant movement, May watched the sharp point of the knife press against her skin. Nothing.

She pressed harder. Still nothing.

Had she still been connected with her emotions, she probably would have broken down into a fit of hysterics. Why couldn't she hurt? Why was she being granted the mercy of painless grieving?

But then she stabbed the point as far as she'd dared to go, and she yelped in pained shock. The sharp, searing jolt that raced up her arm made her shake violently from head to toe. She was paralyzed where she stood, blood dripping from the self made cut and landing with an ominous sound on the tile floor, but it was something May didn't see.

Her blue eyes were fixed upon the kettle, staring at her reflection in horror. Standing in her pajamas in the middle of the night, and holding a knife in her arm like an insane, suicidal maniac.

'What am I doing?!'

Tears fell from her eyes at a rapid pace, and she didn't jump when she heard the shriek from behind her, though the knife slipped from her suddenly slack fingers, clattering to the floor as someone enveloped "her in a hug, pressing something soft against the wound, while tears fell from their own eyes.

At some point Nurse Joy had been near her, stitching the shallow cut and bandaging it up, all the while saying that it could have been much worse if she hadn't been caught.

There would be a scar, but one easily covered. Nothing she couldn't pass off as an injury from training her Pokémon.

Flashback End

Her body language had visually changed, her arms were crossed tightly, her fists were clenched, and her expression on her face wasn't usual nice one that everyone was so used to.

"There Dawn, I don't know why you wanted to hear the story again but you got what you asked for," May said, her voice shaking a bit.

Although Dawn felt bad about making May re-tell her story and go through all those dark memories, she felt a lot better in resisting any feelings she had for Alpha, "I'm sorry May I know that didn't feel great for you, but you actually helped me out more than you'll ever know."

"Helped you out?" May raised her head a bit perplexed.

"Oh it's nothing," Dawn replied laughing it off as she looked up to the sky and saw the sun brightening up the sky more and more, "We should probably be getting back though, pick up Misty and then head to Alpha's battle."

The mention of Alpha gave May mixed feelings as they took the concrete path back to the hotel, "Yeah, hopefully I can get through to him. I've only known him for a few days but there's just something back him, I don't know what it is but I'm determined to find out!"

Dawn smiled at the passion in May's voice, "I know you will May, it's only a matter of-" she stopped mid sentence as she saw a giant crowd around the newsstand.

As Dawn looked around confused at the crowd May looked down and saw the newest issue of the tournament magazine, it captured her interest as she picked it up and began flipping through the pages.

"IT'S HER!" A man's voice shouted from the crowd and pointed at Dawn.

Dawn took a few steps back as she was scared about what was going on, "May lets get out of here, something weird is going on." She went to grab May's arm so that they could runaway but her hand was slapped away.

Dawn drew her hand back as it stung a bit, "Oww what was that for!?"

Shaking with anger she shoved the magazine into Dawn's face, the cover right there for her to see. Dawn grabbed it and looked at it, her heart dropping the moment she saw it.

"May..." It was all Dawn could say, she was so caught of guard it was as if all the words had been taken away from her.

Slowly the mob of people started to surround her, the paparazzi beginning to snap photos of the shocked blunette. She stood there as if she was in a trance as she saw May starting to walk away with her back to her and her head down.

May's movement pulled Dawn out of her trance as she pushed the crowd out of her way to get to May. Running to where she was as she put her hand on her shoulder, "I... I don't know what to say other than I'm sor-"

Dawn's sentence was cut off when May in a blind flurry of emotions turned her head and swung her hand back, slapping Dawn across her face. It was almost as if time itself had stopped as the mob of people stood in silence, the only sound that could be heard was the cameras taking photos and the rain drops hitting the ground.

May brought her hand back and began to run away as Dawn stood there, her cheek red from the slap although that pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt inside. Again the crowd reformed around her, asking questions but this time all Dawn did was stand there, as the rain began to pour.

* * *

><p>Alpha awakened, thinking that his alarm clock had gone off but he looked out his window and saw the sun was barely coming up. When he heard the pounding on his door he realized that someone else had taken the liberty off being his extra early wake up call, and her didn't like it.<p>

"It five in the damn morning, who the hell is assaulting my door at this hour?" He asked himself as he put on his disguise and walked towards the door. He slummed his way to the door, yawning and stretching as he casually opened it up.

In his early morning phase he wasn't as aware and wasn't really paying attention so when the fist started heading for his face, he had no time to react as it made direct contact, sending him off his feet and his hand up to his nose.

His still injured head had swung back and hit the floor of his room hard, blurring his vision and for the first time leaving him defenseless. From the floor he squinted up, trying to see who it was and when he saw the purple hair, he knew exactly who it was.

Trying to play down his injury he kept his cool, "You know if you wanted and autograph you could have just asked."

Paul was consumed by silent rage as he flung a magazine at Alpha as it landed right on his chest. Alpha, a bit perplexed by the whole situation picked it up and looked at it for a bit. Even with his blurry vision he knew exactly what he was looking at when he looked at the cover.

Alpha let out a deep breath of air as he rubbed his head and made his to his feet, leaning on the wall for support. "Well, I'm telling you man she was all over me it was like my lips were the key to winning the Sinnoh Grand Festival and-"

Just like May had been stopped mid sentence before it was Alpha's turn as Paul's fist had hit his midsection this time. The punch brought him to his knees as he began to cough of blood.

"What's the matter Ash," Paul said breaking his silence, "I thought you would have blocked that one."

Alpha, coughing up blood on his hand tried to get up and fight back but his body was too weak after his injury, "What can I say Paul," he said as if he was out of breath, "you got me beat. So you brought the great Alpha to his knees, go ahead take some more shots at me because when I get bet-"

"Well since you're offering," Paul said as he cut off Alpha again with a kick to the ribs.

That really hurt Alpha as his broken ribs had taken even more abuse, he couldn't even stand anymore as he began to have a bit of trouble breathing and left completely helpless as Paul stood before him.

It was at this point that Pikachu had seen enough and stood in front of his trainer, sparks flying out of his cheeks ready to protect Alpha.

"I'm done Pikachu," Paul sad as he lowered his fists and laid on the wall, "I just had to get a bit of anger out is all." He turned his attention to Alpha one last time though, "I trusted you Ash when no one else wouldn't. I even spent years looking for your sorry ass and this is how you repay me? By kissing the girl I love!? Remember what made you into this heartless, shell of a person that you used you to be? Well unlike you I'm not gonna pretend to be someone else just because I saw the love of my life with another guy, I'm not gonna ruin people's lives unlike you."

Paul started to walk to the door and just as he was going to close it he said one last thing, "Maybe it would have been better if you had been swept away in the fire."

Alpha laid there, the words were like a knife, cutting him deep and hurting him more than he would've thought. He didn't know what to think anymore as he thought about his life, May, Dawn and everyone else.

Alpha thought about his battle in a few hours but realized that he had something more important to do.

'Is Paul right?' Alpha thought to himself. 'I... I don't know what's right anymore but I need to get it sorted out. I know where I need to go and besides, this tournament means nothing to me.'

"Pikachu," he said as he started to regain his breath, "we're going home."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 26 I'm very sorry that it took so damn long. I'd like to once again thank Evie Warner for getting me back into writing and doing May's past.<strong>

**I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed, over 900 reviews, wow I thought I would be lucky to get 100 but it's really great that you guys enjoy my fic.**

**I can't promise anything but I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can and don't forget to review.**


	27. Paying Respects

**Finally, ITSSUPEREFFECTIVE HAS COME BACK, for chapter tweeennnttyyy ssseeevvviiinnn!**

**Welcome everybody to another chapter of The Betrayed Champion from yours truly. So hopefully this quicker update will be the first in the long line of updates so that I don't keep you on a cliff hanger for so long. Almost reaching the two year anniversary on this fic, you I think I actually said I was gonna update twice a week in one of my earlier chapters, boy was I wrong.**

**Oh I'd like to also mention that I will be doing a tiny bit of retconning as I've decided to take this fic in a whole new direction, just a heads up.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has had the patience with me to keep up with the story and for the people who reviewed, means a lot. So without further ado here's chapter 27.**

**Disclaimer: After my recent purchase of Pokemon I've decided to sell it to Funimation and have Chris Sabat do every voice, so basically expect a lot of Vegeta, Zoro, Armstrong, etc... Guy does a lot voices is what I'm saying.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alpha hobbled his way into the bathroom, his broken ribs not allowing him to bend over as he splashed water on his face from the sink. Cleaning his face of the dried up blood, he grimaced as he saw the stains of the blood on his clothes.<p>

After cleaning himself up he grabbed his backpack that contained everything that he brought with him and with Pikachu by his side he closed the door on his room, hoping to never have to see it again.

Although keeping his exterior strong and void of injury, inside he felt all the injuries that he had sustained while at the tournament. His vision still a bit blurry from his aching head, his re-injured ribs giving him a shooting pain and difficulty breathing, his face still hurt by the punch from Paul.

'Damn I came to this tournament at the top of my game,' Alpha thought to himself as he slowly made his way down the hallway and into the elevator, 'but now I can barely keep myself up and I'm caught in the middle of all this crap with Paul and Dawn... and May.'

The elevator was moving slower than he was as it felt like an eternity for it to finally reach the first floor. 'I guess I'm not all that unlucky,' Alpha thought as he saw and realized that he didn't have to deal with a crowd trying to get his autograph or picture because it was still so early.

He couldn't help but smile as he left the hotel, after everything that he had gone through in that place, if he saw fifty years from now it would be too soon. He took a deep breath in when he reached the outside, the smell of the rain along with the dark clouds was the perfect atmosphere for him.

Reaching into his backpack he found just the pokeball he was looking for, his Staraptor. Releasing from it's pokeball Alpha proceeded to climb on it's back, although a bit of a struggle he worked his way up there and with Pikachu right next to him it was finally time to leave this tournament, once and for all.

"Lets go home Staraptor," Alpha softly said. Where they were going shocked Staraptor at first but he knew never to question his orders so with a strong flap of his wings dust was sent up into the air along with Staraptor.

Alpha closed his eyes and relaxed once they were in the air, he finally had some piece and quiet but there was still something that made it so that he couldn't cut ties with the tournament just yet.

'Don't worry Lucario,' he thought to himself, 'I'll come back to get you.'

He was starting to drift away into sleep, his eyes were getting heavy and he didn't have to worry about anyone interrupting his sleep, or so he thought.

"Alpha." He arched his eyebrow in confusion but figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him as he kept his eyes shut.

"Alpha." Again he heard his name being called and it was a bit louder this time, he squinted his eyes shut and put his hands on his ears, hoping that if he would ignore it that it would go away.

"Alpha!" By now he realized that it wasn't just in his head anymore as he heard his name being screamed. He opened his eye lids and saw a beedrill at first but then he saw who was on its back and wanted to jump of his Staraptor when he did.

"What do you want Jimmy?" Alpha said in a loud tone.

Jimmy held up his finger to tell him to wait a moment as he flew his beedrill beside Alpha's Staraptor and jumped on it, putting his pokemon back into its pokeball and leaving him inches from Alpha.

Jimmy let out a deep breath as began to muster up the courage to tell Alpha, "We need to talk."

"It's gonna have to wait," Alpha responded sharply, "I have a lot on my mind right now and I don't have the mental capacity to deal with whatever you want to talk about."

Jimmy opened his mouth to speak but went against it, 'When I tell him I'm leaving Team Rocket I don't want him to be in a crappy mood like he is now, got to play the wait game is all.'

It was at that moment Jimmy realized something, "Where the hell are we going anyway?"

A few seconds went by before a single word came out of Alpha's mouth, "Kanto."

"Oh," Jimmy was taken aback by this at first but then figured it out, "going back to Team Rocket headquarters then huh? What was the tournament to tough for the big bad Alpha," he had hoped to get a tiny reaction from that comment but instead got nothing.

"What did I miss, why are we going back to Kanto?" Jimmy decided to press the subject further, hoping to get some kind of information out of Alpha. "We're teammates Alpha, I would even say friends in some weird twisted way, forget the mission I just want to know what happened to you."

Alpha's tough exterior was falling apart right before his eyes as he conceded to Jimmy's questions, "I've become what I hated, what caused me to become this. This shell of a person." He reached into his pocket and tossed the crumpled up magazine that Paul had so nicely given to him.

Un-crumpling the magazine he saw threw all the wrinkles and saw the familiar blue hair but then the even more familiar guy that she was kissing.

"Dawn," Jimmy said softly, remembering her name. "This is if my memory serves me right, Paul's girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Alpha replied in a whisper. "It took a beating to realize it but I see now what I've become. Drew. That feeling that I caused that I'm all too familiar with."

The openness of Alpha bewildered Jimmy but he was finally making some progress, "I know bits and pieces of your past Alpha or rather Ash I should say, but what was it that made you into this?"

"Betrayal," Alpha chocked out. "Do you know the feeling Jimmy, of having everyone you know and love just turn their backs on you, to see the girl you love just fall right out of your grasp into the arms of someone that's not even half the man you are. I was on top of the world... I just didn't realize how far I could fall."

Jimmy was speechless, he couldn't even begin to fathom how terrible that must have felt. As Alpha sat in front of him with his head down Jimmy spoke up.

"No matter what Ash," the words coming from his heart, "you could fall from top of the world or the top of the universe, when you get knocked down and can't get back up," he extended his hand out to Alpha, "I'll be there to pick you off your ass and we'll make that climb back up, together."

Alpha looked up and saw that extended hand, his voice was soft and a bit shaky, "Why are you doing this? You personally have seen just how far I've fallen, there isn't anything left of me to pick up."

Jimmy kept his hand there, "You're right, I know just how far gone you've fallen, but I also know how deep inside your fighting tooth and nail to get back up. I know all about how you saved May from Team Galactic, how you almost had a heart attack when you heard Lucario was kidnapped, how you put yourself in front of a hyper beam to save May."

Jimmy let that soak in for a bit and ended it with, "Everybody deserves a second chance, don't you think?"

Silence filled the air as Jimmy didn't move, his eyes directed at Alpha and his hand held out. Pikachu watched closely as he knew how important this handshake was. To either climb out of the ashes, or to keep falling for the rest of his life.

Alpha slowly brought his hand up but not to reach for Jimmy's hand, but to pull down his, revealing his full face. Next he took of his sunglasses, revealing his brown eyes. With his eyes he glared stared at Jimmy, as a smirk slowly started to envelop his face for the world to see.

Alpha extended his hand and grabbed Jimmy's, making the handshake complete. "A second chance huh, I sure as hell don't deserve one, but let's see if I can't go pick up where I left off."

Jimmy let out a laugh of happiness, "That's the spirit! So I'm guessing we're heading back to the tournament, right?"

Alpha shook his head, "No, there's someone I have to go meet, someone who I should have told I was alive a long time ago."

* * *

><p>A bell rung at stadium one as it was filled to capacity. Thousands of people had piled in to see the thrilling conclusion of Alpha vs Karl and as expected there stood Karl, eager and a bit sleep deprived seeing as how his excitement kept him up all night.<p>

Mr. Goodshow was there to personally restart the match and to wish each competitor good luck, but instead of a happy atmosphere he was greeted with a hostile one. The fans where screaming profanities, throwing stuff on the field because the star of the show, Alpha, was not there.

They had waited for almost an hour now and still he had not arrived. Goodshow looked over to the times keeper and got a shake of the head in response. His heart dropped when he saw that, in front of the hostile crowd he grabbed the microphone and in a scared voice he began to speak.

"Do t-to the fact th-that Alpha has not arrived," he took a deep pause as he began his running start towards the exit, "he i-is disqualified and Karl is the winner!" With that he was off, the screams of the crowd could be heard by anyone within a few miles.

While Karl celebrated his hallow victory the field slowly began to pile up with trash from the crowds, people even began jumping the fences looking for some way to get their anger out and before anyone knew it, fights started to break out in the crowds. Mass hysteria and chaos ruled supreme as the people turned into wild animals.

It seemed there was nothing anyone could do until a champion riding her Garchomp showed up. She looked at what was going on in disgust, how normal people could turn into savages over something as small as that.

"I will not stand for this any longer!" Cynthia ferociously said. "Garchomp fly down to the ground and use your strongest earthquake." It silently nodded its head as it flew as fast as it could down to the ground and made direct impact with it, sending an earthquake throughout the stadium.

The shaky ground brought everyone to their knees, the fighting had stopped and the stadium lay silent, waiting for Cynthia to speak, "This kind of blatant disrespect for the tournament is unacceptable! Alpha, no matter how great he is is just but one man. This tournament is a collection of the best trainers in all the pokemon world, yet you people choose to only focus, to only care about one. If you continue this childish behavior I, along with many other trainers still left in the tournament will quit because of how much of a popularity contest this has become. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence filled the before the disgruntled crowd reluctantly agreed with her words. Slowly but surely the crowd dispersed, leaving Cynthia there with a familiar face.

Dusting the dirt of his shoulder he slowly approached her, "Paul," Cynthia spoke first, "I'm sorry that you got caught up in that mess, people just lose their minds when it comes to Alpha."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Paul replied clenching his fists. "As much as I'd hate to admit it but with Alpha gone, this is anyone's tournament to win now."

"Are you implying that Alpha was a guarantee to win this tournament?" Cynthia was taken aback by Paul's lack of confidence. "He might have been able to beat you but I'm still the Sinnoh league champion and I can more than handle this rookie phenom known as Alpha."

Paul laughed a bit at Cynthia's remark, "Alpha is a lot of things but that man is no rookie, he's the product of what happens when you throw away everything else and focus solely on training, he was put on this planet to battle."

"You seem to know a lot about our mystery man here," Cynthia remarked, "what do you know that you're not telling me?"

Paul gave her a cold stare before he turned around and began to walk away, "I didn't come here to talk about Alpha, I came here to give you a warning. I am going to win this tournament!" He said with such passion, "So stay out of my way."

Cynthia looked on with admiration as Paul walked away, "We'll see Paul, we'll see."

As Paul walked out of the stadium and into the path of vendors, he was hardly paying any attention to what he was doing and instead he was caught up in his mind. This whole day had been terribly exhausting for him and he couldn't wait for it to be over.

He took a deep breath in as he ran his fingers through his purple hair. The rain had let up a bit but the dark gloomy clouds still remained, Paul looked up at the sun devoid sky wondering where Alpha had gone.

'I know my beat down on him wasn't that bad, so where are you Alpha?' Paul thought to himself as he started to walk to his usual training spot. 'It doesn't matter though, he was an ass and someone had to give him what was coming to him... But fuck why Dawn, out of everyone you were the one I trusted most.'

"Damn it!" Paul yelled as he punched the tree next to him. He immediately regretted that decision as he pulled back his hand in pain. His knuckles were bleeding at bit but he was lucky in that he had no broken bones or anything.

Paul just shook it off as he continued walking until he finally reached his training spot. 'I just need to get some anger out of my system is all, some time alone and-' His thought process was cut short by a familiar voice.

"Paul..." a voice came from behind the trees. There she stood, after having the paparazzi mob her for a hours upon hours she looked like a mess. Her clothes were a bit ripped and stretched out and her hair was disheveled.

The voice made no affect on her as he continued on ignoring the call of his name as he began going through his stuff looking for some pokeballs to start the training.

Dawn, driven to try and fix things moved closer to the Paul as she tried to keep herself under control, "I'm so sorry Paul I didn't mean for that to happen, it was just I had so much on my mind that I didn't know what was happening until it was too late!"

Paul continued to pay no attention to her as he picked out two pokeballs, he motioned to throw them into the air and release them to start training but the muffled sound of crying from Dawn stopped him in his tracks.

He looked at her and saw all the guilt and pain written all over her face, in a way he reveled in it. Seeing her experience the pain he felt, it made him feel better in a sadistic way, but it was completely out weighted by the love he still had for her and that it still killed him to see her like that.

Paul let out a deep sigh and dropped his head, "You want to talk, lets talk."

Dawn couldn't believe she had heard that, her stream of tears began to slow down as she wiped them away, took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Ash, he's broken, the way he is now I have a hard time just calling him by that name because he's a husk of what he was," Dawn started to say beginning to connect all of it together. "But yesterday, on that fallen down tree I saw something. I saw that deep down inside of this Alpha person he says he is, that he's still the same Ash that I used to know, that we all know."

"Where are you going with this?" Paul asked, his patience being tested.

A breeze flew through the forest as she began to explain, "I was still really hurt and in pain after what you did and Ash was there for me. Then he brought up an old memory between us and then he pulled me in for the kiss but I swear Paul that kiss meant nothing."

"No no it sure seems like to me that that kiss meant a whole hell of a lot to you. You had your white knight there to pick up the pieces and you were reliving the past." Paul's anger began to rise, "So tell me Dawn what's really stopping you from being with Alpha huh? I'm not an idiot you know, there's something else besides me that's stopping you and I can tell just by looking at you, the guilt all over your face that I'm right."

Paul's statement took Dawn back a bit, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She thought of something anything to say, "You know what those pictures don't show though," Dawn began to rift, "that I pulled away from that kiss. I'm the one who put an end to it."

Paul just gave a mean laugh and shook his head, "You sure look like you loved it in the picture." Paul quickly quipped back as continued to speak, "You know I saw May today, man she looked terrible. She already had her heart broken once before because of Drew's little scheme, but it must hurt so much more when you're best friend, the one who says she will always be there for you is the one that stabs her in the back." Paul could see just how much weight his words carried but he wouldn't stop, "You know the really funny part about all of this? She doesn't even know that it's Ash. If she ever found out that you not only hid that information from her but kissed him as well, for her sake, I hope she never finds out."

After that little speech Paul cleaned his hands of the entire situation and left. Dawn didn't bother trying to stop him this time as she was too shaken up by what he said. Paul walked away with a smile, but deep down he was hurting real bad.

* * *

><p>Alpha squinted in the distance and saw exactly what he was flying towards. "There it is," he said to Jimmy pointing at the place.<p>

Slowly but surely the place in the distance got closer and bigger until they were right at the entrance. Alpha wasted little time as he walked through the open gate and into the vast greenery of the place.

Jimmy was puzzled by the whole situation, "You said you were gonna go talk to someone, why are we in a graveyard?"

He got no response from Alpha as he continued to walk up a certain path that he was familiar with, so many different names littered the place but there was only one Alpha cared for.

After a couple minutes of walking he reached his destination, he brushed off some of the dirt and leaves that had fallen on the grave stone as he stood there emotionless. Jimmy, a few seconds behind Alpha slowly caught up to him as he stood next to him and looked at the grave stone.

Jimmy knew exactly what this meant to Alpha as he stood there with him, silently for as long as needed.

It seemed like no one had visited that grave stone in some time, the writing was bit faded but it was still easy to see the name on the grave stone.

Delia Ketchum.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 27 guys I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget if you got an idea about the fic like if you think that this or that should happen just tell me and I'll be sure to at the very least consider it if not put it in the actual fic.<strong>

**Next chapter will be up soon I hope and don't forget to review.**


	28. My Bad

**I feel terrible for not updating for so long, I really had planned updating earlier but I guess time slipped away from me. Four months is just unacceptable and it won't ever take that long again to update I promise. Now that I have the apologies out of the way welcome everybody to the long awaited chapter 28. Usually after a long hiatus or not writing I feel rusty but damn I feel like this is one of the better chapters so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, getting one thousand reviews when I first started this fic was an impossible goal to reach in my mind. I thought I would be lucky to get 100 so to get this many, damn you guys are the best readers I could ask for still putting up with my shit. Oh and I took Ritchie out of this story as I felt he added nothing and was just fodder at this point, although I doubt anybody would even notice that he was gone considering what little I did with him.**

**Disclaimer: Well turns out having Chris Sabat voice all the female characters wasn't a good idea, apparently Vegeta in a high pitched voice doesn't sound all that good.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was almost as if time stopped as the stood there. There was no breeze, no sun, no sound, just my butty overhead hovering over them as they stood in silence. It was like this for a while until the tiny sound of rain drops hitting the ground broke the atmosphere.<p>

Alpha let out a deep breath as he looked down at the grave marking, he knew one day he would see her name like this. With her birth date and her death right underneath it, but why did it have to be so soon.

Jimmy just stood silently by his side, it's all he could do as Alpha was doing what he needed to do. He could have stood there for in silence as long as possible but that wasn't necessary as Alpha broke the silence.

"Three years...Do you even recognize me now, Mom? Are you looking all around, wondering where your little boy went?" The more Alpha talked the harder it got for him and he began to struggle to get the words out.

"Yesterday I would've said that he was with you, that he's been with you now for three years. But I've stepped out of the darkness for once and into the light to see... to see that that little boy is still here. No fire or betrayal will ever make him go away because he's back now and won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Jimmy, shocked at what he was hearing kept it all inside as he stoically stood by Alpha's side. It stayed quiet for a while after that, the only sound he could hear was the trees swaying in the background. What caught his attention were the droplets of tears falling from Alpha's face onto her gravestone.

Jimmy opened his mouth to say something but no words came out as he gently placed his hand on Alpha's shoulder.

Alpha silently nodded his head as he used his sleeve to wipe away the tears remaining on his cheek, "Alright, I'm ready now."

Alpha's claim confused Jimmy, "Ready for what Alpha? You can't go finish competing in the tournament you missed your match."

Alpha took away everything that had covered his identity, the hat, the pulled up shirt that was up to his nose, the sunglasses, everything. "I'm gonna go do what I should've done a lot time ago."

As Alpha told Jimmy his plan his eyes widened in shock, "You're joking...right? I mean not even you..."

"Dead serious Jimmy," Alpha replied as he called out his Staraptor, "It's the only way I can redeem myself. It's the only way I can finally put it all in the past."

Jimmy took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair, "You're crazy" he said with a smile, "But I've never been one to turn down a fight, lets do this!"

"I knew I could count on you," as the words came out of his mouth it reminded him of something else, but we'll need more than just you and me you know."

The look on Alpha's face told the whole story as Jimmy read it like a book, "So is all that hatred gone?"

"...I don't know" Alpha said as he pulled out the hat he wore through Kanto and Johto from his backpack, "only one way to find out."

* * *

><p>The tournament had taken it's toll on the young group of friends. By now there was no avoiding the picture of Alpha and Dawn on the cover as everyone had seen it. The shock of it had been shared throughout the group as they one by one saw it.<p>

May sat almost emotionless in her room, the only sign that she that emotion had ever touched her face was her still red eyes. Sitting at the edge of the bed she watched in silence as the news kept talking about the disappearance of the star trainer. Alpha Watch 2013 is what the media called it with people calling in claiming they had seen Alpha in the woods, or at his hotel, or had even been seen running of with Dawn.

Brock, Max, Misty, Gary had all tried to console May and break her from her trance like state but it was no use. They left May by herself as they all sat in the food court, you could feel the depression jut by walking past them.

"I can't believe Dawn would do that," Misty said breaking the silence.

"Well maybe she didn't know just how attached May had gotten to Alpha," Gary chimed in.

"Oh come on it was obvious Gary," Max angrily said punching the table, "Dawn knew this was the first time that May has had feelings towards someone since Ash! I'm her brother, it eats me up inside seeing her like this."

"We don't know the full story yet Max, for all we know Alpha could've forced that kiss and the paparazzi was there at the right time," Misty spoke out, "I can't see Dawn doing that to May."

"Well then you're as blind as everyone else," the voice pierced through the group as they didn't even have to turn around to know who that was.

"I guess I wasn't invited to this little get together of yours huh," Paul remarked looking like hell. His hair was disheveled, face worn from all that had happened, and most importantly smelled like the aftermath of a spicy diet.

He pulled out a chair and took seat along with the rest of them at the table, leaning back and folding his arms he waited for the conversation to continue but no one opened their mouth. "Where's Dawn?"

They all shrugged their shoulders, "Haven't seen her in like a day," Brock said, "we're all just sitting her looking for answers."

Paul just shook his head, "Well your doing a great job at that. There's one thing that none of you understand, something that only Dawn and I do...The reason why she's on every damn magazine sucking face with that melodramatic punk you call Alpha."

Misty more confused than ever asked, "Wait, there's something we don't know that justifies what Dawn did?"

"Justifies?" Paul busted out laughing, "Hell no! If anything it would've given her more reason not to mess around with Alpha."

The rest of the room sat around feeling like they were out of the loop of something they had to know, "What don't we know, Paul?" Max asked.

Paul stopped his laughter and his demeanor changed to a serious one, "It's not my place to tell you, ask Alpha himself if your so concerned." With that he stood up from his chair, "The only thing I care about now is winning this tournament, Dawn isn't my problem anymore and neither are any of you." Walking away from the table he went towards the door but something in him decided to go to the elevator instead. Pressing the floor number he waited patiently before he finally reached it and walked towards one room.

He took a deep breath and opened the door knowing it was unlocked. As it creaked open he was that tissues littered the floor but that was about it as the room was almost pitch black except for the light emanating from the T.V. Making his way through the sea of tissues he saw May, or rather what looked like May.

The Hoenn Princess was anything but, her hair looked completely messed up, the dried mascara down her face, eyes red and puffy and the thousand mile stare that hadn't even noticed Paul.

Paul wondered why he even decided to go in their but it was too late now. He walked over to May and plopped down next to her as she didn't even bother looking at him. He tried to think of what to say but the sound coming from the T.V caught his attention.

The channel seven news was on and it was all about the disappearance of Alpha. 'Big surprise,' Paul thought to himself as he grabbed the remote that was next to May. Putting it on mute and his mind clear he opened his mouth and began to talk.

"May, look, what happened, I mean...I'm not very good at being there for people as you can tell," Paul finally said hoping to get something out of May.

May blinked her eyes and slowly turned her head to Paul, "I just got my heart ripped from my chest for the second time Paul, I look and fell like shit and my best friend betrayed me, I'm not in the mod for small talk."

Paul just let out a breath and put his head down, "I know I might not show it but seeing what you saw has hurt me more than I could've ever imagined."

Listening to Paul speak like this for the first time took May aback at first, "So your not the emotionless robot you try to convince people you are?"

A smirk was brought to Paul's face, "No I'm not nearly as good as that as Alpha is."

Hearing his name again brought May right back down as she simple responded with a quiet, "Yeah."

Paul cursed himself for saying his name as he put his hand on her shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better I beat the shit out of Alpha before he up and disappeared."

A small laugh came out of May from hearing the news, "Congrats you beat up a guy who had just come out of a coma, I think that's same as bragging about beating a quadriplegic in a race."

"You know for someone who looks like the dirty bum down the street you sure can talk trash," Paul replied adding to the joking air of the conversation.

"They don't call me the Princess of Hoenn for nothing," she said with an over the top hair flip.

"You got a rose to go along with that hair flip?" Paul replied alluding to a guy from the past.

"Nope but I have a fist if you don't get out of here and leave me alone," May responded, her face serious devoid of any humor.

Paul looked at her for a moment, shrugged his shoulders and started to walk back to the door, "I'm kidding!" He heard May said with a giggle. "Your nice company, even if you are an ass at times."

Paul smirked and walked back, seeing May like this really did make him feel happy, the first time he felt that all day. "Your not bad May you know that, your a lot better to be around than your little crew."

"I can see why you think that, pretty much everyone hated you at first," she said bluntly, "especially me."

"Well I sure do feel loved," Paul sarcastically replied.

"You didn't let me finish, that's how we all felt at first but you grew on us, we began to see you for who you really are, not that hardened exterior of yours. You're actually a really sweet guy."

Paul almost gagged from being called that, "Sweet? You do realize your talking to Paul right?"

"Oh I'm well aware," May said, "if you weren't sweet you wouldn't be here now would you."

He opened his mouth to counter but realized he had nothing to respond with except for a laugh. An awkward silence filled the air as they just sat side by side with each other.

"They treat me like I'm some piece of china," May said out of no where.

"What?"

"My 'crew', they talk to me like I'm so fragile and that any little thing will throw me off the edge."

"Isn't that mascara on your face kind of proof of that though?" Paul pointed out.

May let out a sigh, "What caused these I wouldn't consider something minor. No what I'm talking about is that any sign, or mention of Ash is quickly covered up as if if I hear his name I'm gonna go jump off a cliff."

She paused for a moment but continued, "I hate it. I want Ash to be brought up, to be remembered, not just some remnant of the past that's covered up for my sake."

Paul let that sit for a bit before he opened his mouth, "May no matter what Ash will never be forgotten, he's the reason you and your crew are together in the first place. Sure he could get on my nerves at times with his naïve outlook on things but he always there for anybody no matter what. A guy like him, he's more than just a name he's an inspiration, something to strive for something to one day be half as good as he was. Maybe one day I'll get there, maybe one day I'll see that Ash again."

Hearing Paul talk about Ash like that really made May feel better than she had in a long time, "I'd say that your way past the half way mark," she said with a smile.

Paul let out a laugh, "Thanks, talking to you has really helped me out. I just don't know what to do with Dawn."

"You and me both," May added.

"I guess in a way I can understand why she did it I mean looking back at it now it's clear as day, I don't even have any bad feelings towards her. I just have this nothingness feeling towards her."

May nodded her head, "I don't want you to lose what you had though," Paul said, "she had her reasons and I believe her when she said she pulled away from it, you'll understand soon enough."

May arched her eyebrow in confusion, "I don't want to wait for soon enough I want to know now. I know there's something about Alpha that neither of you are telling me and I need to know what that is."

Paul just gritted his teeth as he grabbed May's hand and squeezed it, "I'm sorry," he replied as he stood up and began for the door.

May instead of trying to speak out and force it out of him instead replied with, "You helped me out today, more than you'll ever know."

Having his back turn she couldn't see him smile when he said, "Likewise." That was the last word he said as he opened and closed the door to the room.

* * *

><p>"I know I keep asking this, but are you sure this is what you want?" Jimmy asked concernedly, "I mean maybe it's just the concussion talking?"<p>

Alpha just shook his head as he knocked on it, "Thing's as tough as nails, I'm sure of it." They had been riding all night going back to the tournament. The sun was just rising over the mountains and they were only a few minutes away.

Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, so how are we gonna build this impromptu militia of yours?"

"If I told you now it would ruin the surprise," Alpha said jokingly. "I can see our destination now."

Jimmy looked in the direction Alpha was talking about but didn't understand what he was talking about, "Is it behind the Police headquarters?"

Alpha turned to him with a devilish smile as they began their descent, "You're not gonna..."

"Yup."

"You really are one crazy son of a bitch huh Alpha," Jimmy replied with a smirk.

"And don't you forget it, oh and Jimmy." Alpha softly said.

"Yeah?"

"Call me Ash."

* * *

><p>Cynthia, Paul, May, Dawn, Max, Brock, Misty, Gary all received a call early in the morning. The call they got was vague but the orders were specific, meet up at the police headquarters as quickly as possible.<p>

Cynthia, intrigued by this took it in stride as she got dressed and made her way to the destination.

Brock, Gary, and Max, all being in the same room helped each other get up and all still a little drowsy started the trek, not without Brock hitting on the attractive hotel maid before they left of course.

Misty and May also both in the same room reacted differently to the call. Misty wanted May to stay as she had been through a lot yesterday but May wasn't having any of that as she insisted on going and so the off they went.

Paul, after getting the call knew what this meant. Eager to see what would happened her wasted no time getting ready and making sure he was the first one there.

Dawn, having rented out a room in a different hotel, her mind still all over the place from what happened didn't know what to do after getting that call. But the prospect of getting some fresh air and maybe clearing her mind convinced her to go ahead and go as well.

As expected Paul was the first to reach the lobby of the headquarters, he paced around for a bit until he saw Cynthia walk through the door.

"You got invited too huh?" Paul asked rhetorically.

"Lucky guess. Any idea why we were called here?" The Sinnoh Champion asked.

Paul just began to laugh, "Oh you'll find out soon enough."

Just as Paul said that May and Misty walked through the automatic door. Paul couldn't help but smile when he saw May, she looked a lot better than she did yesterday, he just hoped that she would take the news she was about to find out well.

"Didn't expect to see you again so quickly and I certainly didn't expect to see you here Cynthia," May said.

"Yes well it seems like we all got this mysterious call, I was tempted to not come to train for my match today but I couldn't pass up this mystery," Cynthia replied being rather eager.

"Well," Paul spoke out taking a seat, "I guess all we need now is Max, Gary, Brock, and..."

He was cut off as the trio of guys walked through the door, "And now the three musketeers are here," Paul said.

As soon as those doors opened Brock went immediately to Cynthia grabbing her hand, "Oh my lo-"

He got a hand to his face softly shoving him away, "Sorry Brock I'm usually one to entertain your love confessions but right now this mystery has really got my excited for some odd reason."

Brock a bit depressed walked away from her and back to his group, "So what are we all here anyway?" Gary asked.

Everybody just shrugged their shoulders except for Paul, "Well we're waiting obviously until everyone gets here," Paul said.

"Everyone?" Max wondered aloud, "But who's..."

He was cut off by the automatic doors opening for the last person to get there. Although she was a bit of a wreck on the inside it wasn't displayed on the outside as she had cleaned herself up and looked like her typical self.

Everybody just stared at her awkwardly for a moment before Cynthia, oblivious to what happened opened her mouth, "Ah Dawn it's so nice to see you, although considering how you've been all over the news and magazines I could say I've seen you too much."

Dawn, in a bit shock of seeing everybody hear just responded with, "Thank you... I think." She looked around and didn't know what to think, she cursed herself for not staying in bed and sleeping in.

She noticed Paul sitting in a chair and thought about sitting next to him but knew that it wouldn't be the best idea so she just stood their awkwardly.

Remembering what Paul had told her yesterday really inspired May to forgive Dawn for what happened to an extent. To what extent isn't known but it was enough for her to walk up to her and do the opposite of what she did to her last time, hug her. The embrace certainly caught her off guard at first but she quickly reciprocated it.

"May I'm so sorry," Dawn said echoing what she had said before as tears began to stream down her face.

"It's okay, I forgive you," May warmly said.

After a few more seconds the hug ended and everything seemed right, that was until Dawn turned and saw Paul staring at her.

"We'll talk after this happens and the shit hits the fan," Paul said as he heard a door in the headquarters open and a Jenny come out.

Jenny was white in the face as if she had just seen a ghost, "Follow me," is all she said as she led them down a hallway to a closed door.

The way Jenny looked and acted scared everyone as to what was behind the door, it was a giddy terror that they were all waiting for. She took out her keys and slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open and kept that way until everyone in the group was inside the medium sized room.

The room was pitch black, so much so that you couldn't even your hand if you waved it in front of your face. The group was filled with questions of, what's going or is this a trap.

It wasn't until Jenny flicked the light on that they knew what was happening. "Alpha." Brock said as he saw him sitting behind a table with his head down.

May's heart skipped a beat when she saw him, she didn't know how to feel seeing him but one thing's for certain a big smile appeared on her face when she saw him.

Paul smirked as soon as he saw him, confirming what he knew was about to happen. "So it's finally happening huh?" Paul said to Alpha expecting a response but getting none.

Seeing Alpha with Pikachu by his side suddenly made it click for Dawn as to what was happening. The blood drained from her cheeks as she knew what was gonna happen next but not what the reaction to it was gonna be. In her state of shock she noticed Jimmy standing not too far away behind Alpha with a stoic expression.

Cynthia, just as confused as to what was happening spoke out and said, "Well you have all of us here for a reason Alpha, what does the talk of the town have to say?"

Alpha cleared his throat, took a deep breath, raised his head and began, "I brought you all here because there is something I have to confess to all of you or rather most of you considering Paul and Dawn are here."

The group looked at the two in confusion but dare not interrupt Alpha, "First off my name is not really Alpha as you just called me by Cynthia. That's actually just my code name for the organization I work for... Team Rocket."

Their eyes opened in confusion at the shocking news, "I can't believe this," Gary sputtered out.

"Wait," Cynthia said trying to clear things up, "Just how high up are you in that food chain and what things have you done?"

Alpha clenched his fists as he began to explain the horrible things he had done, "On this food chain, I'm right behind Giovanni." He paused for a moment as even Cynthia was unhinged at hearing that. "As for the things I've done, I've..." He tried to spit the words out but saying them out loud was seemingly impossible for him.

"He destroyed my home town of New Bark," Jimmy spoke out, filling in the blanks of what Alpha was trying to say.

Everyone heard it but still turned to Alpha to get some form of confirmation from him and they got that in the form of a nod. Hearing this news pissed Gary off as he walked up the table and stood eye to eye with Alpha.

"Professor Elm told me what you did, riding on that charizard of yours destroying buildings, trying to kidnap kids!" Gary said red in the face from anger. He turned his attention now to the man standing behind Alpha, "Jimmy, that's your name right?"

Jimmy replied with a silent nod, "You haven't been seen since that day trying to save the kids, have you gone as crazy as he has that you've joined up with this monster?"

"Monster?" Jimmy took offense to that as he walked up to Gary until a mere few inches separated them, "You don't understand, you think I would still be here if he truly was a monster? Death sounds like a better alternative. No I'm here because I see something in him that none of you see. I see hope where there's darkness. I see pain where there's joy. I see love...where there's hate."

Gary was left speechless by this is as May walked up next to him, "He's right, hearing the thing he is and the things he has done doesn't change who he truly is. Your completely off when you say he's a monster Gary, I've only known him for less than a month and yet he's already saved my life twice."

She turned to Alpha who had hid head down once again, "You risked your life for me, you could've died." A few seconds passed but she spoke again, "You remind me of this kind, sweet, amazing guy that I once knew. His heart was as big as his stomach and you could always count on him no matter what. You remind me of him in many ways," she said as she grabbed and squeezed his hand, "he would accept your faults the same Jimmy did, the same way I do."

Alpha's lip began to quiver a bit but chocking it back he looked up, his hat on, glasses on, and shirt that covered half his face, he knew it was time. Releasing his hand from May's he began to talk.

"The reason I brought you here was not just to tell you I'm part of Team Rocket, but also who I really am and my name," Alpha said as he took his sun glasses.

'Wow', May thought, 'I never knew he had such brown eyes.'

"I guess you could say we know each other,been on adventures, fought countless groups," Alpha kept talking as he took off his hat.

'I know him?' May asked herself, 'But how and damn he needs a haircut his hair looks as crazy as A-' her thoughts were cut off by Alpha speaking.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about all of you, but I think it's time to let you know," Alpha said as slowly put his hand on his shirt. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pulled it down, revealing his identity.

May's legs gave out as the thud of her knees hitting the ground was the only sound in that room, tears began to flood her eyes as she looked at him with her big sapphire eyes.

Her voice breaking and in a state of complete shock the only word she could get out was, "Ash."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 28 guys it took a long ass time but it's finally here. More importantly then that though we are finally at the reveal the best part of these kinds of fics. I have been dying to get to this scene since I started this whole thing two years ago.<strong>

**Once again I really do apologize for the long wait but it's not happening again and I'm here to stay! If you liked it, didn't, thought it sucked thought it was great leave a review, any feedback is important to me.**


	29. Fallout

**Welcome boys and girls to chapter 29 the one that will go down in history as the time the shit finally hit the fan after two long years of this fic. To make up for my long updates he's a quick update on Christmas too! Consider it my Christmas gift to you guys. Oh and I had planned to post this on Christmas but my internet hasn't been working so yeah forgive it for being a couple days late  
><strong>

* * *

><p>May's voice echoed through the room, his name had been said, yet no one could actually believe that the name matched the face.<p>

"Are you really..." Brock's voiced trailed off.

Ash looked at his old pervert of what was once his friend and nodded his head.

As soon as he did he could hear footsteps race towards him and he didn't have to think to hard who it was as her arms wrapped around him and her brunette hair flew across her face.

Ash remained emotionless as he could hear now the chocked cries coming from May, "I'm so sorry," she cried out in between her hysterical crying.

Turning her attention away from her he looked up at his group of former friends, they all had the biggest smiles on their faces but also a bit of remorse. Though they couldn't be more happy that their friend was alive, they also remembered what had happened the last time they saw him three years ago.

"Let go May," Ash said with no emotion. Following his orders she released him and stood there wiping the tears away as the entire group surrounded the table.

Ash looked at them as they waited to hear him speak and so he cleared his throat and did, "A day doesn't go by when I don't think about what happened three years ago, the day you all turned your back on me and left me to die." By the time he stopped speaking the amount of emotion in his voice was easily notable and the hatred still lingering there.

"If you expected this to be some happy reunion where we all put the past behind us then sorry you've been mistaken," Ash said with a fire in his eyes, "Funny the group that cost me the most trouble ended up being the only one I could trust."

Their eyes darted to the ground hearing that as the guilt rose in them, "We didn't know what we were thinking," Brock solemnly said.

"It's just that Drew's plan was so convincing," Max blurted out.

A laugh came from Ash, "Obviously seeing as how the people I thought I could trust ate it up like a hungry snorlax."

"We tried looking for you," Gary cried out.

"But we thought that those charred remains belonged to you," Misty said finishing their excuses.

Ash chuckled to himself as he spoke, "I know, I didn't want anything to do with any of you."

A shock ran across May's face, "You mean you set it up?"

"Team Rocket did but I helped, just got one of their useless grunts to play dummy although adding that useless ribbon to the body was my idea," Ash said somewhat proud of his work.

"That's someone's life you ended!" Max almost yelled out. "Where's your remorse, compassion?"

For the first time Ash stood up and walked straight up to Max looking him dead in the eye, "The last thing that you or anybody else here should be doing is judging my actions. When you're alone in this world and you hit rock bottom, then you can come and say what you want but for now you better keep your damn opinions to yourself."

Max looked at him with his jaw clenched but did nothing as Ash went back to his seat, "Any other questions?"

"Well even though your not the same person you were once were," May said as her tears of happiness had dried out, "the fact that your here, alive is all I could ever ask for."

For the first time in that room Ash let out the slightest of smiles hearing her say that, "Yeah, I know we haven't always been on the best of terms Ashy-boy," Gary spoke calling him by his nickname, "I've just had to see too many Ketchum's die and with how your dad and brother disappeared, I don't know if I could take another one."

Hearing Gary say that him harder than he thought as memories of his mom flooded his head. "Ash, traveling with you was the best time of my life, you burning my bike to a crisp was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. But because of you I'm closer to my dream of being the best water pokemon trainer instead of just being a girl with a louder bark than bite."

Ash chuckled a bit at hearing all that, thinking back to the amount of times Misty had scolded him and yelled at him amused him to no end.

"After the scolding you just gave me," Max said having regained his composure, "I can see now what that day did to you. But that doesn't take away the fact that you were my first teacher, mentor, the guy I did and still do look up to. I've lost count of how many times I've watched you in the Silver Conference kicking Gary's ass."

Looking at Gary after Max said that he could see him get a little red in the face and it brought back memories of that epic battle, he never felt more accomplished than after he had defeated Gary.

"Well" Cynthia said breaking her silence a bit out of place, "I don't know you as much as everyone else here but I would like to extend my deepest apologies about what happened. I wasn't myself, my pokemon were hurt and it turned me into someone I'm not. I'm sure you know that feeling, either way though the offer to battle me for the Sinnoh Championship will always be on the table."

Tempting as it was Ash knew he would never take her up on that offer, but hearing her say how crazy she acted because of her injured pokemon reminded him of what happened to Lucario. How crazy he went when he was hurt and stolen by Team Plasma.

Finally it was Brock's turn to speak, he looked at his old friend with warm eyes as he began to speak, "You and me, we've been through a lot together, more than anyone else here. I've seen you grow up from that small, childish, naive kid to the point where you had matured and handled your problems, whether it was with Gary or Paul. There's not much to say that hasn't been said here already, I'm just happy that my best friend is alive."

Hearing Brock say that is what put Ash over the edge as fully formed smile appeared on his face. Brock had always been like a brother to him, closer to him than anyone else so to hear him say that, he felt proud and in a weird sense honored.

A hush fell on the room as they waited for Paul and Dawn to say something, Paul noticed the awkward glances directed at them. "Oh yeah I've known Alpha was Ash since this whole tournament started."

"And uh," Dawn awkwardly said, "I've known for a few days."

"Well why didn't you tell us!?" Misty asked in a not so polite manner.

"Ash told me if I told you guys that he would leave. It was killing me inside not being able to tell you guys though," Dawn solemnly said.

Paul just shrugged his shoulders, "After what happened way back when the guy had every right to keep his presence a secret. It wasn't my place to reveal this."

The duo were expecting some outcry because of it but were met with none, "That's completely fine," May gingerly said, "what's important now is that Ash is here, and Pikachu," referencing the yellow mouse who was hidden in the back.

Pikachu smiled as he rubbed the back of his head out of acknowledgment.

"Poor guy," Misty said, "he hasn't even been mentioned in a chapter in like months."

The calm air of the room was interrupted though as two pokeballs busted open one from May and one from Dawn. Pikachu didn't have to guess much about who it was as he was rushed by the duo of female pokemon.

Rather than fighting it he just let the onslaught happen as Buneary and Glaceon were all over him excited to him as Ash looked on shaking his head but amused at Pikachu's expense.

Clearing his throat but not forgetting about everything they had just said Ash readied himself in his chair and began to speak, "Now that we have everything trivial out of the way, I wanted to tell you the real reason why I'm here and why I even showed my identity."

"The room listened closely as he continued to speak, "I told you all how I was a member, in fact the top member of Team Rocket right behind Giovanni. I'm a treasure to them and in many ways I owe them my life, so that's why they would never see it coming that I would be the one to take down Team Rocket."

A mixture of puzzled and shocked looks were spread across the room and an audible gasp could be heard, but before anyone else could speak Ash said, "But I can't do it alone, even with my aura and pokemon it would be a death wish. I need help and well besides Jimmy back there I don't have much else support besides a few people."

"So you want us to help you take down Team Rocket," Cynthia exclaimed figuring out Ash's reasoning.

"If you would like. I'm not gonna lie to you, this mission is a dangerous one and the chances of someone getting hurt or worse...is high. I'm going to try and bring them down no matter what your responses are, but with all of you backing me up we might have a shot at taking down the biggest crime organization in all of Kanto and Johto," Ash said trying to sell his case to the group with the fire that had reignited in him.

The decision was unanimous as May spoke for the group, "Of course we'll help you Ash, you know that's not even a question."

Although he didn't show it Ash was cheerful on the inside as he built his rag tag army. "Though I have a question for you Ashy-boy," Gary exclaimed, "I'm happy that we're taking them down, but why the sudden change of heart about Team Rocket?"

Ash knew the answer to this, remembering the time he spent at his mom's grave, "I've had to do some awful things during my time, things that looking back on now seems inhuman. I have to right the wrongs but not only for me, but for my mom."

His response more than satisfied Gary as he smiled knowing that Alpha was gone and that Ash was here to stay. "I guess I should introduce you," Alpha said calling to Jimmy who was at the back of the room.

"And here I thought you had forgotten about me," Jimmy responded as he stepped into the forefront next to Ash. "Paul and Dawn already know my but I'm Jimmy, co-conspirator here with your buddy on taking down Team Rocket."

"Jimmy's place in Team Rocket is pretty high up there for a guy who has only been there for a year. With the both us we can easily bring you all in, take you as supposed prisoners and from there we take down the big man himself, Giovanni," Ash explained filling them all in.

Brock nodded his head hearing the plan, "Got to admit that's a pretty good plan you have there, so when are we leaving?"

"We'll be leaving in two hours," Ash said as he got up from his chair and stretched his legs, "get everything you need ready, pack some food and water, hell why not write a will while your at it. Just meet back here in two hours, I'll be waiting."

Hearing the plans Brock, Max, and Gary all left quickly to start packing things up while Misty and Dawn left together going back to their respective rooms to gather supplies. With all them gone the only ones left in the room was Ash, Paul, Jimmy, and May. Seeing May waiting for everyone to leave Paul took the hint as he grabbed Jimmy and dragged him out leaving the two alone.

Ash stood leaning against the corner unsure of what to expect from May as she walked towards him and stood next to him, "Everyone seems to be over the moon that your here, alive and in the flesh."

"I could tell from all those speeches of praise I got," Ash said inflating his ego.

An awkward silence fell between them as May struggled with her thoughts, "Your Terracotta necklace doesn't look too bad seeing it again," Ash exclaimed seeing the shine of the thing.

May smiled as she grabbed the ribbon wrapped around her neck in her hand, she put one hand on one side and the other had on the other side and with all her might broke it in half. With the left piece of the ribbon in her hand she held it out to Ash, "This part belongs to you, we did tie in that contest all those years ago."

Ash hesitated at first, just a few days ago he was ready to burn the thing into a crisp but now things had drastically changed. He slowly grabbed it from May's hand and pocketed it as the feeling of it back in his possession gave him a sense of pleasure, "Funny how things work out, the last time I had this thing I was throwing it on the ground filled with hate and rage, now it's back in pocket and right now I'm feeling...happy."

Hearing Ash say that made May smile like a fool, "It's the least I could do for you since..." May cut herself off alluding to the betrayal that happened three years ago.

Having been reminded of that Ash become annoyed and uncomfortable with May being so buddy buddy with him, "Don't you have some packing to do? You only have two hours and I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

Not trying to push her boundaries she stood up from the wall, "Yeah I guess I do have some work to do, I'll see you soon," she said as she began to make her way to the door.

Thinking he didn't have to worry about her anymore he shoved his hands into his pockets and put his head down, blocking his vision so that he couldn't see May coming up to him giving him another hug. Her arms were wrapped around him holding onto him tight as though if she let go he would leave again, holding for a few more seconds she eventually released her grip, "Sorry, I just had to do that one more time," and with that she was out of the room.

Ash stood there expecting to be mad but instead felt good and warm, "What the hell is happening to me?" he asked himself as he could still feel May's arms around him.

The door to the room seemed to be a revolving one as Paul now entered the room. The memory of what happened the last time the two were alone together in the room was still burned in his head as his bruises and cuts were also a nice reminder.

"What, are you here to go round two with a wounded man?" Ash asked as he was readying his aura just in case.

Paul let out a small laugh as he nodded his head, "Nah I think I've kicked your ass enough for one day, besides consider us even for when you knocked me out a few days ago."

Hearing Paul joke around let Ash put his guard down a little as he kicked back and watched the clock tick away, "Glad to have you on my side Paul, I'll need all the help I can get to take down Team Rocket."

"Well I'm not one to back away from a fight," Paul responded eager to fight them, "but is it just us that are taking them on?"

Ash couldn't help but hear that from Paul, "Lets just say I have a little back up ready."

* * *

><p>Jimmy sat next to Marina as he had decided to spend his two hours dedicated solely to her, the sun was beating down on them as they sat across from each other soaking in the sun.<p>

"I really wish I could've told Ash I was leaving, but right now he needs me more than ever," Jimmy explained.

After hearing everything that had happened from Jimmy she gave him a warm smile, "I know but you're doing the right thing being there for him helping atone for the horrible things he has done in Team Rocket.

Jimmy nodded his head in agreement, "But just be safe," Marina cried out, "I lost you once before I can't bare to lose you again."

Jimmy looked her dead in the eye with a very stern look on his face, "Nothing bad is gonna happen to me there. Death itself couldn't keep me away from going back to New Bark, seeing the kids grow up... being with you."

The stern look on his face turned into one of happiness as they both were smiling at each other as Marina's big blue eyes seemed as though they were shining in the sunlight. The warm moment was interrupted though by the sound of Jimmy's wrist watch going off.

"Guess it's time to head back," Jimmy said with a sigh now wanting to leave Marina.

"So soon?" She asked wanting nothing more than more time with Jimmy.

Jimmy solemnly nodded his head but an idea rang through it, standing up and taking of his hat he walked over to her and held it out for her, "Here, take care of it while I'm gone."

The gesture almost brought her to tears as she grabbed the hat and wore it backwards the same way Jimmy did, "There you go, hell you wear that old thing better than I do."

A giggle emitted from Marina as she stood up with an idea for a gift for Jimmy, "Close your eyes."

Jimmy, a bit confused raised his eyebrow, "What for?"

"Just do it," Marina happily said, "you told me to close my eyes when you came back, well now it's your turn."

"Can't argue with that logic," with that he stood up straight and closed his eyes, wondering what her plan was as he could hear the trees swaying in the background.

What happened next he was certainly not expecting as he felt the light touch of her lips on his. It was soft and sweet and it made his face as red as a tomato as she whispered, "Good luck" into his ear after the kiss.

He was so in shock that by the time he opened his eyes she was no where to be found. He put his fingers up to his lips as he was still in disbelief of what happened as he began to make his way back to the place with the biggest grin in the world.

* * *

><p>Eventually the room piled up with everyone there, all ready to head off. Everyone had a bag of sorts to carry the supplies they had decided to bring whether it be food, drinks, pokeballs, or any other assortment of things.<p>

Not many words were spoken as everyone was focused on taking down Team Rocket no matter how high the odds seemed to be stacked against them. With a flying pokemon out and ready to leave Ash, Paul, Max, and Cynthia looked back at the tournament one last time as they were all saying goodbye at the chance of winning it all. With that they set off to the Team Rocket headquarters, Celadon City.

It seemed like in no time they were there, the quiet time had given Ash a lot to think about something that he had desperately needed. Now with his mind clear and his goals set he was ready to fulfill the promise he made to himself and his mom.

"Alright," Ash said as they had all returned their flying pokemon and were just on the outskirts of the city, "if we're gonna do this prisoner thing we gotta do it right." Opening up his backpack he took out handcuffs, one for each.

"Were gonna bring you into the headquarters as prisoners so what Jimmy will do is take you to the jail cells but he'll unlock you guys before he does and from there you guys have to raise hell. Keeping the grunts busy that will lead me having Giovanni all to myself and once I take care of him the grunts will be like a torchic without its head."

Although they weren't necessarily comfortable with being handcuffed the plan made enough sense to them where they agreed to it. With Jimmy in the back and Ash at the front leading the way they marched into the game corner and knew exactly what to do as he moved the poster and activated the switch that made the stairs appear.

As the stairs appeared a few of the group were shaking, being in the heart of enemy territory, one misstep and they could all be dead. Once they made their descent to the headquarters they were met with a grunt.

"Alpha sir," the grunt said respectively, "welcome back. I see you brought some prisoners wi-..." seeing the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia in handcuffs made him cut himself off. "Wow, so umm would you like me to take them?"

Ash shook his head as he motioned to the other Team Rocket member, "Jimmy here will take them to the cells, as for me I'm heading to see Giovanni."

"Ah that's good the boss himself has been expecting you," the grunt nonchalantly said.

A smirk ran across Ash's face as he heard that, "We're gonna have some fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone that was chapter 29 of The Betrayed Champion I stayed up all night writing this so I could get it out on Christmas.<strong>

**Don't forget to review I mean with being Christmas and all and well this is the only time I can be a shill for reviews haha. Merry Christmas!**


	30. The end?

**So okay I actually have an excuse this time for the late update! Okay so I originally thought that I was gonna be going away for a long time and wasn't gonna be able to write this fic so I had decided to let someone else finish it. Turns out though that I wasn't really gone for as long as I came back and when I eventually did come back I had realized that this site had stopped me from sending my email, who knew? Anyway there should've been a chapter out a while ago but because of my incompetence it didn't happen. But now I'm back and ready to kick some ass or as you'll see in this chapter, someone's gonna be kicking ass. I apologize though for the long wait, like I said now that there won't be any mix ups and that I'm here to stay expect more updates as this fic is reaching it's end pretty soon.**

**Before I start this fic though I'd like to ask something. I've been writing this fic for about 2 years and a half, what I want to know is when did you start reading my fic? I want to find the person that's been around for the longest because I really want to thank and apologize to the person that's stuck around since the first few chapters, although considering my erratic updates I'm pretty sure I've lost all of the originals like Phantomnight and Speedyfox. Sorry haha I went off on a tangent, here's the fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The whole atmosphere of the walk to Giovanni made Ash feel something he hadn't felt in years, nervous. The normally lightly lit hallway had a different tone to it on that day as some of the lights were flickering on and off. Half dead plants were on each side of him as it looked like they hadn't been watered in a while. Regardless though this wasn't going to deter Ash away from his goal of taking down the big bad Team Rocket once and for all.<p>

After what felt like an eternity he finally reached the big oak doors. Calming himself he moved his hand over the doorknob and twisted it open. Upon looking inside he felt a rush of nostalgia from it all, the familiar red carpet that was all over the room, the seemingly endless amount of books that enveloped the room, and the big black desk that a certain older gentleman was sitting behind.

Giovanni quickly looked up from the big he was reading and although he wasn't always the happiest guy in the world but he always had a grin on his face when he saw Alpha after a mission.

"Welcome home," Giovanni said closing his book but staying sat behind his desk.

"It's great to be back," Ash replied, lying was pretty much second nature to him now after all the things he had done for Team Rocket.

"I assume everything went well with your mission, Alpha?"

Hearing himself being called that name stung in same way being called Ash used to sting, "As if there was any doubt otherwise."

Ash tossed his backpack onto Giovanni's desk who instead of opening it, just held it up in his hands, "It's quite heavy, these pokemon will be in much better hands for a much better cause, you've done well."

"Thanks boss," Ash said as he waited to find out when the group would break out and start attacking.

"Why don't you take a seat," Giovanni suggested pointing to the open seat that sat across from his desk.

Without saying a word Ash slithered his way into the seat and sat a mere couple feet away from the man that was his boss, his mentor in many ways, and now would be another victim of Ash's, at least in this case it would be for a good cause.

"I've been informed that you brought some rather high profile prisoners with you, is that correct?" Giovanni asked already knowing the answer.

Ash nodded his head, "Three Kanto gym leaders, Two high profile contest participants, and the Sinnoh Champion, I'd say that's deserving of a raise if I do say so myself."

A light laugh emitted from Giovanni, "Very well done, I would say I'm impressed but it seems like I end up saying that every time you come back from a mission. You've been a great agent for me, that's why it pains me to do this."

Before Ash could respond he felt the cool touch of metal confining him to his seat. Metal bars wrapped around his wrist and ankles as he was completely stuck. It happened so fast that he didn't even register what had happened but when he did his face got red with anger and he looked at Giovanni with cold, dead eyes.

Not trying to lose his cool in the sticky situation he kept his composure, "How did you know?"

A small laugh arose from Giovanni, "I've run the biggest crime organization in Kanto and Johto for many years, you think I'm stupid enough to not have some precautions with you?"

Ash kept silent as Giovanni stood up from his chair, "My most powerful agent, Ash Ketchum. Oh I've had you bugged from the moment you stepped into my headquarters all those years ago." Taking the backpack from his desk he picked off a bug that was so small you could hardly see it with the naked eye.

"You take this thing with you everywhere, so much so that I heard all about how my oh so tough and brave Alpha turned back into the weak, pathetic child you once were," he said with venom spitting out of his mouth. "And when you were crying that your mommy was dead, oh I laughed like I hadn't laughed in years."

Ash's veins were popping out at any place they could, the fact that he mentioned his mother in any light had pushed him over the edge. He let out a primordial scream as he put all of his energy into trying to break free. He could feel the steel digging into his skin as blood started to pour from his ankles and wrists but he couldn't do anything, not even his aura could help him out here.

Giovanni, seeing Ash's failed attempts at escape just looked on with an evil grin, "I gave you a home, I let you into my family! Nobody wanted you but I took you in anyway, molded you into the person you were, gave you a new lease on life and what do you do? You decide that the same people who turned their backs on you and left you for dead are the ones that you want to stand by as you come and face me." Giovanni had finished toying with Ash and was now speaking from the heart, even he couldn't hide the betrayal he felt from Ash.

"You were like a son to me, I was ready to hand you the keys to Team Rocket!" Giovanni in a fit of anger slammed his hand down and open a drawer, pulling a a pair of brass knuckles. "But you threw it away just like your brother did before you."

As Giovanni was equipping the brass knuckles the sound of hearing about his brother made him interested, "What does he have to do with any of this?"

Giovanni looked up at him with a straight face and began to walk towards him, "Let's just say you're not the first Ketchum to join Team Rocket."

With that he swung back, brass knuckles armed and connected right on the cheek of Ash's face. The punch made his head fly to the opposite side as the pain seemed almost unbearable. It took all the strength in him to not scream out in pain.

"You broke my heart Ash, now I'm gonna break you." Ash had never heard Giovanni speak like that, the tone of his voice sent shiver down his spine as another punch connected to the other cheek.

Ash couldn't hold back let out a whimper of pain after that punch, his cheeks began to puff up and went from the normal tan color he had to a sickish purple color and his eyes began to swell up so much so that he could barely see anymore.

Ash hung his head as he could barely withstand the pain, by this time Giovanni's brass knuckles were dripping with blood and he felt no remorse. "I never wanted it to come to this... but forced my hand, twice to the cheek," he said as he pulled back again, "and once in the stomach!" He said almost screaming as he simultaneously hit in him in the abdomen. A choking sound came out of Ash's mouth as he coughed up blood on the ground. His breathing became wheezy and his consciousness began to fade in and out.

The once great Ash had been reduced to a husk of his former self, the only reason he hadn't collapsed on the ground was for the mere fact that the chair kept him up. Giovanni kept silent as the only thing that could be heard in the room was Ash's wheezing.

Giovanni, instead of continuing the onslaught pulled Ash's head up by his sweat drenched hair and was mere inches away from him. From so close up Giovanni could see all the damage he had done, the sweat pouring down Ash's face, the blood trickling from his mouth, his face as pale as a ghost, his eyes so swelled up that he couldn't even see them.

"Do you realize now that you never had a chance. How futile your attempt was, I'll let you in on a little secret though. Once I'm through with you, I'm gonna capture your friends and give them the same treatment I've given you, starting with that brunette your so in love with. Now how does that sound?" Giovanni said with an evil grin.

Ash replied but it was lost in between his wheezing, "Say that again I'd like to at least hear your last words," Giovanni casually said.

"I...said, fuck...you," he gathered as much spit as he could as it was mixed with his blood and spit right into Giovanni's face.

The spit hit him right in the way, temporarily blinding him and he realized he had found his opening and with the last bit of strength he had he screamed, "NOW YOU IDIOTS!"

At that moment a big explosion came from the left wall of the room, dust butted the room as the explosion flung Giovanni back and caused the chair that confined Ash to lose it's balance and land on it's side.

With all the dust in the air Giovanni was coughing up a lung, he tried to see through it all but could only make out three silhouettes.

"Who is that!?" He screamed violently.

Silence filled the room as he awaited a response and after a couple of seconds he got it, "Prepare for trouble."

Giovanni's eyes widened at hearing those three words, "I thought I had fired you three incompetent fools years-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as out of the dust a barrage of glowing charms made contact with him. Moving at incredible speed the charms didn't leave a place untouched as the force of them pushed him back into his bookcase, causing books to cover his entire lifeless body.

After a couple of more seconds the dust settled and standing the giant hole in the wall was the three former Team Rocket members. Jesse, James, and Meowth.

"Looks like we finally got the oss something that swept him off his feet," James joked.

"Not now ya idiot," Meowth said running to the aid to the fallen trainer. "We got to get da twerp out of this chair."

The trio huddled around Ash's near unconscious body and grimaced as they saw how bad of a shape he was in. Ash could barely make out what was happening as hit sight was damn near gone and he could barely get words out of his mouth.

"Get, Sceptile...from my pocket...and break off these...metal constraints." Ash said, fighting to get those few words out.

"On it." Jesse determinedly said as she reached into his pocket and picked out the one pokeball that was in there that belonged to Sceptile.

Bringing the ball out of it's miniature size she threw it up in the air and in a flash of white, appeared the grass starter. Coming out of its pokeball Sceptile had his cool demeanor with the twig in his mouth but once he saw his trainer in bad of a shape he was the twig fell out of his mouth in shock as he rushed to his aid.

"Sceptile..." Before he could say any more he began to cough up blood, Sceptile went to try and help his trainer but Ash shook his head, "I need you...to use leaf blade...on these metal constraints."

Sceptile nodded his head as he sat Ash up picking him off the ground and took a deep breath. He knew he had to put all of his energy into these four leaf blades if he was gonna free Ash so he closed his eyes as the two leaves on his arms began to glow white.

They kept glowing brighter and bright to the point that James had to squint his eyes to see and in a white flash Sceptile had hit all four of the metal constraints.

At first nothing happened but slowly but surely the metal began to crack and kept cracking until the constraints fell apart, releasing the blood stained wrists and ankles of Ash.

Ash smiled at the sight of this but couldn't keep himself up as he began to fall face first toward the ground. Luckily though Sceptile caught him on the way down and flung him over his shoulder.

James let out a deep sigh of relief as their plan had gone according to plan, "I'm glad we made it on time."

Jesse nodded her head, "You're just lucky we happened to be in the area twerp," she said directed to Ash who let out a grunt in response.

"Now to get da former boss," Meowth said as he looked at his crumpled body beneath the books.

Giovanni was almost out of it as the charms had dealt him a great deal of damage but he still had the wherewithal to think of an escape plan. "I guess I underestimated you Ash, to think you would actually turn to those three for your plan. I don't know if that was genius or just really stupid."

"You're the one laying on the ground finished, you tell me," Jesse responded in a sassy tone.

Giovanni nodded his head as he looked at his predicament, "While that's true you have forgotten one thing."

"Oh," James wondered, "and what would that be?"

A grin spread across Giovanni's face, "Attack Persian!"

Appearing out of thin air his Persian jumped out from behind his desk and caught the trio off guard. Opening it's mouth in air it used swift, shooting out stars from it's mouth heading directly towards them. Unable to counter the surprise attack the trio along with Sceptile carrying Ash dove to the side to avoid the attack.

The stars hit the ground sending the dust back in the air and causing the trio to close their eyes to keep the dust out and cover their mouths as to not cough up a lung. When the dust settled there stood Persian with its teeth barred and ready to put up a fight.

James widened his eyes in shock as he looked in shock as he saw the pile of books that were on the ground but Giovanni's body no longer under them but could hear footsteps running down the hallway.

"Giovanni has escaped," James quickly said, "we need to get rid of this Persian and get him!"

Before anyone could make a move Meowth stepped up, "You leave dis to me, da rest of you catch up to da former boss."

James and Jesse looked at each and nodded their head as they along with Sceptile carrying Ash ran into the hallway after Giovanni.

The two pokemon stood directly across from each other, eyes locked and ready to go. The charm on Meowth's head began to glow as Persian's fangs began to glow the same bright white color. Meowth just smirked as the battle between the two had begun.

* * *

><p>The trio ran down the dimly lit hallway, the metal silver walls made for an eery atmosphere as they couldn't see Giovanni but could hear the direction he was going thanks to the sound of his footsteps.<p>

"We have to hurry," Jesse said, "knowing Giovanni he's probably already has an escape plan set up and we cant let him get away with it."

"I know, for an old man he's surprisingly fast though," James remarked.

As they kept running down to the two way hallway they saw they had to male a turn into another direction but just as they were they saw a familiar face running towards them.

"It's another one of the twerps," Jesse said as she saw the brunette.

May was running down the hallway to where Ash was but stopped in her tracks when she the people that had tortured them through out Hoenn. "Are you here to stop us too?" May asked with her hand next to her pokeballs ready for a fight.

"No, for once we're on your side," James quickly responded. "We're chasing Giovanni and the twerp here got himself a bit roughed up."

May's eyes widened when she realized that the lifeless body flung over Sceptile's shoulder was Ash. She ran to him as fast as she could to check up on him and almost fainted when she saw just how bad he looked.

"Ash, are you consciousness?" May urgently said and got a quick weak groan in response.

'Okay,' May thought in her head, 'he's not completely out but at this point he can't help us.'

May wanted more than anything to go and have Ash treated at that moment but she knew Ash would want them to chase Giovanni.

"I came running over here when I thought I had heard an explosion," May said as she left the rest of the group who were dominating the Team Rocket grunts.

"Let's hurry after him!" May said in a loud voice as the chase continued after the momentary stop.

As they ran towards Giovanni May thought back to how Ash's plan had worked perfectly. Jimmy had been able to secretly unhand cuff everyone without any of the grunts noticing and all at once they let out their pokemon. The grunts out numbered them ten to one but the element of surprise was with them as their pokemon mowed through them like nothing.

In the midst of their fight May could just barely hear an explosion from far down the hall and she knew something was up. Seeing that they were doing so well she told Paul what she had heard and ran down the hallway, confident that they had everything under control.

May smiled as they ran, she knew the end of this was near and eventually the hallway ended and led to a door in the end, they quickly opened it but were not expecting what was to come.

The door led to a dimly lit giant room that was high and wide, it seemed like a dead end at first but May could just barely squint and see stairs leading up at the end of it.

The group was ready to run to those stairs but the lights were turned on and they stopped in their tracks as they saw two Team Rocket members waiting for them.

"Well well if it isn't the Team Rocket rejects," a hoarse voice said.

"Don't you losers know when to give up?" A feminine voice was said.

Jesse and James gritted their teeth at the sight of the two, "Cassidy," Jesse angrily said.

"And Chuck," James furiously said.

"YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR YEARS DAMN IT IT'S BUTCH!"

"Calm down Butch we're not here to argue with them about your name. We're here to finish what we started all those years ago back in the academy," Cassidy malevolently said.

The four of them locked eyes with each other as May could jut about feel the hatred coming off of them, Jesse and James both let out a deep breath as they dug into their pockets taking out a pokeball.

"If it's an end you want then it's an end you'll get, go Seviper!" Jesse screamed as she let out her pokemon.

James nodded his head as he threw his pokeball in the air, "Come on out Carnivine!"

The two pokemon stood in front of their respective trainers and in response Butch sent out his Mightyena and Cassidy sent out her Raticate.

"Go twerp," James said, "follow Giovanni and stop him from escaping, you're our last hope."

May looked at the former Team Rocket duo and nodded her head as she and Sceptile who was carrying Ash's lifeless body started running towards the stairs at the end of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Cassidy screamed, "Raticate stop her!" Raticate began to run at May but just as it was about to reach her but was stopped as a spray of purple darts got in between them that came from Seviper.

"Leave the twerp alone," Jesse defiantly said, "This is between you and me."

Cassidy looked at Jessie and grinned as she kept her mouth shut as May and Sceptile made their way to the stairs and began climbing up.

"Alright, Jesse," Cassidy said, "lets do this."

* * *

><p>Running on pure adrenaline May raced her way up the seemingly endless stairs. With sweat beading down her face and the light at the top of the stairs getting closer and closer she knew that Giovanni was within her grasps.<p>

Sceptile, a bit worn out was keeping up pace with May as the body of Ash weighed him down. Ash hadn't made any movements since being carried and aside from a grunt or moan he hadn't been completely silent.

After what felt like an eternity they finally reached the top of the stairs and the sun in the sky was blinding at first but their eyes slowly adjusted but they didn't like what they saw.

They instantly heard the sound of the blades of a helicopter spinning around, twenty feet above them. Sticking half his body out from the open door Giovanni looked down on him with a sick grimace. "Aww you kids are just a bit too late, and you were so close too."

Giovanni was in a fit of laughter, so much so that he didn't realize what was about to happen next. Ash, finally making some movement pushed himself off of Sceptile's shoulder and just barely able to stand on wobbly legs. Looking up at his former boss and feeling the pain he had caused him with each passing second he pulled out a pokeball from his pocket.

Ash tapped the center of the pokeball releasing the exact one he needed. "Muk," Ash calmly said barely able to see his pokemon, "use sludge bomb on the blades."

Just as Giovanni had wiped away the tears from all his laughing he looked down to get one last look but was instead greeted by gobs of brown sludge that just barely missed him.

"Is that all? Pathetic!" Giovanni yelled as he faced his pilot, "take us out of here, I'm sick of looking at him."

The pilot went to fly off but they were stuck and slowly losing altitude. The sludge had caused the blades to malfunction and slow down to the point where they completely stopped. Giovanni's eyes widened at the realization as he felt the helicopter touch back down on the roof.

In a fit of anger Giovanni grabbed the pilot by his throat, "You incompetent fool do you realize what you have done!?"

The pilot was in too much fear as his mouth was open but no words came out as Giovanni let him go. With his back to the opening of the helicopter he pulled out his bloody brass knuckles from his pocket and reequipped them.

Ready to finish what he started he turned and saw the face of death right in front him. Surrounded in his blue aura Ash stood there, beaten and broken, yet still on his feet. Giovanni looked at him and with a primordial scream went for another punch to his cheek but just as he was gonna make contact he was stopped.

Ash caught Giovanni's brass knuckled fist with ease, he looked at Giovanni with his head titled and just shook his as threw his fist to the side and punched him right on the nose with his aura infused fist.

The punch sent him flinging back into the wall of the metal helicopter, effectively knocking him out and causing blood to pour out of his nose like a faucet.

Ash looked at him and just let out a small laugh as he turned around, got off the plane, and walked straight into May's arms.

"We did it," he softly said, leaning on May so that he wouldn't fall down.

She broke out in a big smile, "We sure did, you saved the day though...Just like you always have."

Ash grinned as his head went limp on May's shoulder and was finally completely out cold.

So that it the end to chapter 30. Sorry about the long wait I had an excuse for once and it won't happen again!

* * *

><p><strong>So, is this the end of The Betrayed Champion? Have we finally reached the closing part of it all? I mean the tournament is but an after thought now as Team Rocket has been defeated and Ash is back, somewhat. I believe the story is all but wrapped up...except for one, big thing.<strong>

**With the story having like five more chapters I think it's time to give a little hint of what my next story shall be. A war. Aura. And for all you self inserters a lot of OC's so be ready for that!**

**Oh and for all you pearlshippers out there I have a oneshot coming out tomorrow that's pearlshipping so if you want to check it out come by my profile tomorrow and read it. **

**If you liked the chapter don't forget to review or if you didn't tell me how much you hated it I'll take either.**


	31. La Familia

**What's up guys and welcome to another chapter of The Betrayed Champion with none other than yours truly. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and especially those who informed me how long they had been around for it was nice to see how long people have actually stuck around for and how I was even proven wrong. Anyway I hope you like this chapter as this two and a half year long journey is coming to a close soon.**

**Disclaimer: I now own Digimon and Pokemon and pokemon can now de-evolve and talk and whatever the hell else Digimon did differently as I haven't seen that show since I was a kid.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ash's eyes fluttered open. He didn't know what he was looking at as everything was blurry to him but what he did know was that he was immensely sore. He lifted his arm quickly to go and rub the blur away but the shock of pain he got from it instantly put his hand back to his side.<p>

Blinking his eyes some more he finally got back his clear vision and saw he was in a dull hospital room. The walls were a blank canvas of white as the few uninteresting pictures hung on them were the only things that gave it a bit of character. Slowly turning his head to the side he saw the machine that was attached to him, checking his pulse and supplying him the nutrients he needed during his slumber.

Feeling comfortable he smiled and closed his eyes again for a bit more sleep until he remembered the last image in his mind before he passed out.

"Giovanni!" Ash yelled as he pushed his body up, a decision he quickly regretted as the pain of another sudden movement made him almost scream in pain.

"You know the nurses told me to tell you when you wake up to not move too quickly," a voice from the shadows said, "I told them that you weren't stupid enough to do that, but now you just proved me wrong twice."

Ash rolled his eyes at the familiarity of the voice, "You know usually I'm annoyed by your voice, but hearing it now means we won, huh?"

Paul stepped out of the shadows and stood to the side of Ash, "If by won, you mean completely annihilated the biggest crime group in all of Kanto and Johto, then yes. We did."

"I like your phrasing of it better," Ash complimented as he moved his hand slowly to the bandages that covered most of his face. "How long was I out?"

"About a month," Paul causally said.

Ash looked bewildered at his response, "A month!? Damn, I guess Giovanni did more damage to me than I anticipated."

Paul took one look at Ash and nodded his head in agreement, "That's what happens when you tell us that you didn't need back up and that you had a secret weapon. If you had told me that those three imbeciles were your ace in the hole I would have gone in there and kicked Giovanni's ass myself."

"And feed your giant ego even more? I couldn't let that happen," Ash jokingly replied, "besides, it worked didn't it?"

"Barely," Paul remarked, "Meowth was damn near dead when we found him stood upon that Persian and Jesse and James managed to barely handle Biff and Cassidy."

Ash silently laughed happily at the thought of the former Team Rocket trio finally coming out on top. "A win is a win in my book. So where is everybody else? Unless you're the only one who decided to show up for my great awakening?"

"And I'm the one with the big ego. Your little group decided that there should be someone with you at all times, so that when you wake up you have a familiar face to wake up to," Paul said acting annoyed at their plan.

"And I just had to wake up to your ugly mug," Ash disappointingly said.

Paul bit his tongue to keep his mouth shut but smiled when he responded with, "Oh that's right, you wanted it to be May who you saw when you woke up didn't you?"

Ash started to laugh at the ridiculous notion but was surprised to feel his face feel a tiny bit hot at the thought of that, "Who I woke up to makes no difference to me," he said covering his tracks, "what matters to me is talking to Giovanni."

Paul was surprised by this, "Why do you want to talk to him? The guys already captured and locked up, let the Jenny's take care of the interrogation."

Ash shook his head as he had his mind set on one thing, "No, he knows something about someone I once cared about and I need to ask him something the Jenny's would never ask."

"Quite the ominous tone you got there," Paul remarked. "Everything will be done in due time don't worry. But I forgot to tell you one little thing."

"I always knew you were gay!" Ash happily explained. "What with Dawn being a front and all, don't worry man I accept you for you just as long as you don't try to change this fic into a comashipping one."

Paul opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out as he dropped his head in despair and went over to the door and quickly opened it. The open door revealed the open hospital and a familiar group of faces coming that way.

"Paul you bastard!" Ash said as he saw the cheer in their faces as they started to move quickly towards Ash.

"Surprise bitch," Paul said with an evil smile as the group finally made their way to the room.

Pikachu was the first to get there as he leaped onto Ash's bed and right on his chest. The force of Pikachu's body knocked the wind out of him as he slowly went to pet Pikachu with shaky hands and a weak smile.

Turning his attention away from his electric mouse he looked up and saw six big grins staring right at him. There stood May, Brock, Max, Dawn, Misty, and Gary all seemingly as happy as could be but looking very worn down as their hair was a mess and their eyes a bit bloodshot.

Ash noticed this and commented, "Wow, I don't know who looks worse, me or you guys that look like you just got off a week long crack binge."

The group responded lightly to it as May stepped forward, "Just be lucky I didn't have a mirror on me when we were on that roof. I'm surprised they managed to fix you back to your former self, they even put a bow on your head," she said snickering.

"What?" Ash confusingly said as he moved his hand to his head and ripped off a pink bow that was taped to him. "God damn it Paul," he said as he crumpled it up.

"You know pink ain't a bad color on you Ashy-boy," Gary remarked, "it's a lot better than that emo all black outfit you were sporting before," he said taking a jab at Ash's dressing.

"You know you would think a guy's friends would be a lot nice to someone that just woke up from a month long coma," Ash replied feigning being hurt.

An unexpected silence filled the room for a few seconds as Misty said, "Glad to know we're your friends again," she said with a cocky smirk.

Ash realized what he said and cursed himself as he quickly tried to change the subject, "So what the hell are you guys doing here anyway? Don't you have contests to win or gyms to run?"

"It's a called a vacation Ash," Dawn interjected, "you know a time to relax and enjoy life. It isn't all about pokemon you know," she said light hardily.

Ash in response let out a big yawn, "Are we done here? I would really like to get out of this hospital."

"I guess we probably should have called a doctor in here to check on you when you woke..." Max said realizing his mistake.

Ash just put his head down and shook it in defeat as he yelled, "Hey doc! Your favorite patient is up!"

Almost immediately a tall brown skinned man walked in, looking tired from a long shift he put on a smile when he saw his awoken patient.

"Happy to see that you're awake Mr. Ketchum," the doctor said grabbing the clipboard attached to Ash's bed. "Judging by the treatment we've given you and the fact that you were in your own little self induced coma, I'd say you're as fit as can be."

Ash smirked at the doctors diagnosis, "So am I free to go now?"

The doctor shook his head, "We would like to take some tests on you first, but first thing tomorrow you're free to leave."

Ash casually nodded his head as he agreed to what he was saying, "Alright, thanks doc." The doctor smiled and was out of the room leaving Ash to groan, "A whole day? Wait, there were more of you the last time I saw you guys, where's Jimmy and Cynthia?"

"Unfortunately, Cynthia had to leave," Brock said looking very sad, "being Sinnoh Champion ain't an easy job. As for Jimmy, he's down the street at the police station. The Jenny's are using him to get as much information out of Giovanni as they can, he'll be happy to know you're awake though."

"Wait," Ash responded focusing one thing Brock said, "Giovanni is down the street?"

Brock nodded his head, "But don't worry, they have that place locked down with heavy security, there's no way he would be getting out."

Paul looked at Ash's eager expression and laughed, "He's not worried about Giovanni getting out, apparently Giovanni knows something that Ash personally wants to find out."

Ash looked at Paul with wide open eyes as May butted in, "What do you wanna know that the Jenny's won't get out of him?"

"It's something personal." Ash flatly responded as he slowly sat himself up. "We'll talk more about this later alright, I just want to be alone right now."

Although they didn't want to leave, the group understood and started to file out of the room, saying nice words as they left and soon enough the room was empty except for Ash and Pikachu.

"They'll be the death of me one day buddy," Ash said exhausted.

"Pika," Pikachu replied jumping off the bed and to a small table that was a few feet away from Ash. On the table Pikachu pointed out Ash's old clothes that he wore through Kanto and his backpack filled with his pokemon.

Ash looked at it perplexed for a moment but realized what Pikachu was alluding to as he looked at the items and the open window next to him.

* * *

><p>"I wish he wasn't so private all the time," Dawn said pouting after being kicked out of his room.<p>

The group of seven had been relegated to the food court where they sat glum, wanting to spend more time with Ash but the feeling had not been reciprocated.

"Can you blame him though?" Brock responded. "He's been on his own for so long that being with other people must feel like second nature to him."

Gary nodded in agreement as he looked down at his sickly looking hospital food, "I don't know about you guys but I can't take this food any longer. I'm gonna go out to grab a bite, who's coming with me?"

Misty and Max pushed their plates away from and said at the same time, "I will."

"We'll bring you guys back something," Max said as the trio walked off leaving behind Paul, Dawn, May and Brock in the food court.

The quad sat together at a small table as the guys sat on one side and the girls on the other. Awkward glances were shared between Paul and Dawn as the cover of that magazine was still in each of their thoughts. Brock and May could easily feel the tension between the two as they kept silent.

"Hey umm May," Brock nervously said, "We should go get some fresh air, this hospital is really stuffy."

May instantly agreed, "Of course, there totally isn't any ulterior motives, just fresh air. Have fun you two." Before Dawn and Paul knew what hit them the two were gone and out of sight.

Paul let out a deep breath as he sat hunched over the table looking directly into Dawn's blue eyes. Dawn was dreading this conversation but she knew they had to talk as she cleared her throat and opened her mouth.

"So, you said we would talk after the "shit hit the fan", well I'd say we past that part already," Dawn softly said.

Paul nodded his head as he tried to start the conversation, "Look I'm not used to showing my emotions and all that type of mushy crap so this is a bit tough for me," he looked at Dawn after saying that and felt her sympathetic eyes looking back at him. "But when I first found out about this I went straight to Ash's room, and beat the shit out of him."

Dawn let out a gasp as she had never known this before, speechless Paul continued to speak. "I look back on it now and maybe I went too far, maybe I should have kept my cool and been the bigger man. Held back on the words I said, but I didn't, and I don't regret it. Then there's you, when we talked in the woods...that I regret. For the things I said, I took it too far with you and I never meant to hurt you like that."

"Paul," Dawn tenderly said as she grabbed his hand and held it in hers, "You have no reason to apologize, I was the stupid one here. I tried to excuse my actions before but reflecting back on it now there just was no excuse for it."

Paul softly nodded his head as squeezed Dawn's hand, "We both did stupid shit, you more so but like everything in life we have to move on. I can't hate you for what happened I never could hate you."

She smiled hearing that, "So where do we go from here?" Dawn asked dreading the answer.

Running his hand through his hair he looking stern he looked right at her as he said this, "The past few weeks of you and I has been a disaster, poisonous to ourselves. It's been a weight on my shoulders that has been bringing me down further and further and its become unbearable. Maybe you didn't feel like this but I did."

Dawn kept silent but her face said it all as she looked very sympathetic as Paul was talking about how he felt, she felt terrible as Paul continued to speak, "Because of all that and everything we've been through over the past couple of weeks, I think it's best if we take a break from each other. Evaluate everything and then we'll see from there if it's worth picking back up from where we started."

Dawn's head immediately hung at hearing that, biting her tongue to keep strong and her emotions in she squeezed Paul's hand tightly one last time and let go, "You're right even though it hurts me to admit it. Taking some time off is what's best for us. We both got lost in the whole Alpha and Ash situation and it turned us into people we're not."

After finishing she stood up from her chair and walked over to Paul's side of the table, grabbing his hand she instructed him up out of his chair as the two were a mere couple inches from each other.

Paul could feel the air Dawn breathed out and didn't know what to expect as the blunette looked at him expressionless. In one quick sudden movement though Paul felt her arms tightly wrap around him and her head buried into his chest. The motion caught him off guard at first but he quickly caught on as he reciprocated the hug by holding her just tightly, not wanting to let go.

The two stood interlocked for minutes but the two didn't seem to notice as they were in their own little world. It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat next to them that they were brought back to reality and the arms loosened and let go.

Turning to their side a bit embarrassed at being caught like that they saw the same tall dark skinned doctor that they had seen about an hour ago in Ash's room. Looking at him they could tell he look flustered and a bit nervous.

"Sorry to interrupt you two," he said quickly, "but it appears that your friend Ash has disappeared from his hospital bed."

"Really?" Dawn asked concerned, "Do you know where he is?"

"Well that's kind of why I'm here, I was wondering if you two might know. Like if he said anything about going somewhere," the doctor replied.

Paul and Dawn looked at each other and just let out a deep breath, "Yeah, we know where he is," Paul casually said. "Don't worry about it we'll go get him and bring him back, I'm sure you're very busy."

The doctor looked rejoiced at hearing that, "Great, have him back soon, someone in his condition should definitely not be out walking out there on his own."

After saying that the doctor left the two by themselves as they knew exactly where to go, "Police station?" Dawn asked.

"Police station." The duo grabbed their things and exited the gloomy lunch room. Taking some twists and turns they found the exit to the hospital and as they stepped outside the sun almost blinded the two as they hadn't left the hospital in weeks. Rubbing their eyes clear they started to make their way down the street to the hospital but they ran into a couple of familiar faces as Brock and May stood out there chatting.

"How was it getting some fresh air?" Paul mockingly said.

Brock let out a nervous laugh in response, "It was okay, I mean I thought I saw Nurse Joy which was nice."

Dawn rolled her eyes as she told Brock and May where they were going. "Why did we think that he would actually listen to the doctors?" May asked.

"You really think we would know better by now," Dawn responded, "but no point in dwelling over it now. Lets just go to the police station and see why Ash was so desperate to talk to Giovanni."

The trio nodded their heads as they made their way to the police station.

* * *

><p>Ash stood in front of the police station, sore as hell and in a bit of pain but he didn't notice as he had only one thing on his mind. Having escaped from the hospital, tearing off the bandages on his face to reveal that his face was back to normal, through the window on his Swellow he felt confident in himself as Pikachu was right by his side. Although his clothes from Kanto felt a bit tight they fit well enough that wearing them felt like a trip down memory lane, from the hat to the gloves.<p>

Taking a deep breath he started to make his way up to the police station one step at a time. After an eternity he finally reached the top but completely out of breath and sore due to his previous injuries, brushing them off though he walked through the glass doors and into the cool air of the police station.

His eyes immediately began to scan the room and decided his best course of action would be to go up to the front desk and talk to the Jenny that was there. Keeping calm he walked over and put his hands on her desk and began to speak, "Lets make this short. I'm Ash Ketchum, the guy who took down Team Rocket. I know Jimmy is here and interrogating Giovanni and that's great and all but I need to do this myself. So can please direct me to where you're holding him?"

Jenny nodded her head as she left her desk position and started to make her way towards a door to the back of the police station, "We've been waiting for you to wake up," Jenny said as they made their way through the door. "I mean you were basically Giovanni's right hand man, I couldn't think of anyone better to interrogate him than you."

Ash kept silent and didn't respond to Jenny's words as after a minute of walking they finally reached their destination. A solid steel door that she opened and it revealed a one way window into another room, one that contained Jimmy and Giovanni.

Ash looked directly at Giovanni and the cast on his nose from the punch that Ash delivered to him. He sat there relaxed seemingly without any worries as Jimmy on the other hand looked tired and worn out.

"Happy to see you're awake," a man said from within the dark room. "I'm Sargent Gonzalez and I'm the head of this investigation." The Sargent held his hand out to be shaken.

Ash examined the man, he looked to be in his mid forties, the gray had already overtaken him as his scruffy mustache and receding hairline showed. Grabbing his hand and shaking it Ash kept looking at Giovanni, "Why does he look so calm?"

"I figure he knows there's no point in interrogating him as there is no way he can get his way out of this one," the police man remarked, "he's just been toying with Jimmy in there not giving any real answers and asking for you."

Ash nodded his head , "That makes sense, but since Jimmy isn't making any progress how about you take him out and let me handle this."

The officer shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds reasonable, just go in from that door right there and pull out Jimmy and he's all yours."

Ash smirked as he went to the door, his anticipation was rising as he slowly turned the doorknob and revealed himself to Jimmy and Giovanni.

"You're awake!?" Jimmy asked rhetorically, "It's about damn time."

Giovanni didn't say a word as he saw the two interact, "Why don't you let me take it over from here Jimmy, you get some rest."

Jimmy was going to deny it but started to yawn right as he opened his mouth, "Guess you're right man, been here for way too long, good luck with old man."

Ash nodded his head as Jimmy left the room and he slithered into Jimmy's seat. Neither said a word as they stared each other down, just waiting to see who would make the first move, and it would be Ash.

"You know why I'm here Giovanni," Ash defiantly said.

Giovanni smirked at this, "I suppose it's because you want to see your old boss who took care of you like a son, saved your life, so unless you're here to thank me then I really haven't a clue."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ash replied through gritted teeth. "Where. Is. He?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific," Giovanni said with his legs crossed and an evil smile across his face.

This set Ash over the edge as he threw the small table that was in between them to the side, hitting the wall and shattering as Ash stood inches away from him, "Where is my brother!? You talked about him like you knew him now tell me!"

Having seen Ash throw the table and become so infuriated seemed to jog Giovanni's memory a bit, "Oh yes, the other Ketchum who has caused me problems. The one who turned down the exact proposition I was going to offer you, yes I haven't seen or heard about anything of him in three years."

Ash smiled at this information, "Now we're talking. How and where did you see him three years ago?

"If you're asking me if I saw him in person, I didn't," Giovanni informed Ash, "I saw him on T.V. You see."

"T.V.?" Ash said very confused, "Where was he on T.V. At?"

Giovanni's smirk began to grow, "He was in Sinnoh, doing a job."

Ash's fist started to clench, "Stop being vague and tell me why he was in Sinnoh, on T.V., doing what kind of job!?"

Giovanni just looked at Ash with a giant smirk, "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

Giovanni started to laugh like a madman, "You still haven't figured it out huh? Does the name, Romeo Echo Delta mean anything to you?"

"No, it doesn't," Ash's breathing started to get heavy and now as he didn't know what Giovanni was gonna say.

"That is the name your brother uses as a man for hire and guess what kind of job he got hired for," Giovanni tauntingly said.

Ash just looked at him perplexed and mad but as the seconds ticked away Ash realized what Giovanni meant. His eyes widened as the realization hit him and Giovanni took note of it.

"I see you finally understand what I'm saying," Giovanni said in between his laughs, "your brother is the same guy who was hired to attack Cynthia and frame you, all those years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>And that everybody is chapter thirty one of The Betrayed Champion I hope you liked it. The final story ark is starting to take place and loose ends are starting to be tied up.<strong>

**Once this fic is done be ready for a new, giant fic of mine to come out and don't forget to review on your way out.**


	32. Don't call it a Comeback

So here we are again, chapter 32 of The Betrayed Champion. I got into a little, lets call it a funk and stopped writing for a while but I'm sure as hell am not gonna let this story die as I have some big things planned soon that you might be interested in.

**If you're into Pearlshipping an nonsensical conversation then check out my one shot, Shadow of the Day and tell me what you think, I'm trying to branch out with my writing with a more care free style.**

Recap since you might have forgotten what happened last chapter: Ash wakes up from his coma as he has just defeated the big bad Team Rocket once and for all. But he still has some unfinished business with Giovanni. His group of friends though are happy to see him as they rejoice and once given some time Paul and Dawn work out their relationship. With no eyes on him Ash escapes the hospital and goes to the police station where Giovanni is being held. After talking for a bit Ash realizes where his brother is and that he was the one that attacked him.

**There is an important announcement at the end of the chapter regarding my fic and several things I have planned so look for it in big bold letters at the end of this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ash blanked out. The audible sounds of Giovanni's maniacal laughter sounded muffed to him as he walked out the door, not thinking anything and letting his limbs move on their own.<p>

Jimmy went to talk to Ash as he noticed how robotic he was and how his eyes looked glazed over. "Ash you okay? "What's wrong?"

In Ash's state of mind though he didn't hear a single thing Jimmy said as he just kept walking. Jimmy knew he couldn't let him go like that so he stood in front of Ash and grabbed him by his shoulders, trying to shake the life back into him.

"Come on Ash wake up, tell me what's going on," Jimmy said very concerned and worried.

The shaking shook Ash's limp head like a rag doll but slowly he was brought back to the human realm where he looked at Jimmy with eyes that screamed uncertainty and fell onto his knees.

Ash's breathing began to get heavy as sweat started to drip off of his forehead and onto the ground, with his skin as pale as ever his arms that kept him up started to get shaky and wobbly as he was ready to fall straight first onto the police ground.

Just as his arms gave way he felt himself get pulled up by Jimmy and Paul, throwing his arm over each of their shoulders they helped him to his feet and to a comfortable chair where he could regain his senses.

Ash just leaned back into the chair as he gripped the armrests for dear life as his panic attack slowly subsided. Taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair he tried to think straight, form a sentence, but he couldn't, he could only think about what Giovanni had told him.

"What the hell happened?" Paul asked, looking at his friend in the horrible shape he was in.

"I don't know!" Jimmy replied emotionally, "I left Ash there with Giovanni to interrogate him as I went to get a bottle of water. Next thing I know I see him walking down the hallway like a zombie."

May, Dawn, and Brock looked on in horror as they couldn't think of anything to do to help cure him of his ailment. "How are you feeling?" May asked trying to get a read on him.

Ash, with his head down started to breath more normally and his senses slowly started to come back to him, "Better," he choked out.

Hearing that put a small smile on May's face as Brock walked up to Ash and held out to him a small water bottle, "Here Ash, drink some water. You certainly need some after all that."

Ash nodded in agreement as he grabbed the water bottle and chugged it down in a couple of gulps. Drinking that made him feel as refreshed as ever as his sweating stopped and his skin went back to it's normal tone of color.

"Thanks," Ash commented as he tossed the water bottle up in the air.

"Alright now that you're okay," Jimmy said calmly, "what the hell happened back there!?" He asked, being the opposite of calm.

Ash's tossing of the water bottle stopped as he held in his hands and squished it at hearing Jimmy's question, "It's... personal."

"Cut the mysterious shit Ash," Paul violently replied, "this isn't Team Rocket anymore the time for keeping mysteries is over. We're you're friends and we want to help you and seeing you hunched over like that means you definitely need our help."

Ash looked at Paul and gritted his teeth, wanting to fight back, but he unclenched his jaw and turned his eyes away from him, "You're right, sorry."

Hearing Ash say sorry caught Paul off guard a bit, "It's cool man. Listen, we just want to help is all. Whatever it is that you need help with whether it be defeating Team Rocket or opening a jar of pickles, we're there for you," Paul responded kindly. He started to smile until he got a confused look on his face and started to shake his head, "Jesus man I've turned into the you of three years ago!"

That comment helped lighten the mood as everyone laughed hearing that, "I thought that way of talking sounded familiar," Dawn said making Paul feel embarrassed.

The light hearted mood reminded Ash of how things were back before everything had happened. Hanging around his friends just having a good time, even if he never admitted it Ash knew that he missed that feeling.

As the laughter ended and the smiles went away, Ash let out a deep breath as began to speak, "What Giovanni told me, is something part of my past that I've never told any of you. Something I thought I could just move on from and forget. But now I realize that I can't avoid it any longer, I have to face the one person, the one monster I fear."

They all listened intently to what Ash had to say, they didn't know what it was gonna be but judging his serious tone and the way he walked out of the interrogation room they knew it was gonna be something big.

"Do you guys remember a trainer named Red?" Ash asked them.

"Of course," Brock spoke out, "The champion of Kanto, people say he was the best trainer that ever lived."

"But," Dawn butted in, "He threw it all away when he killed his mother, got caught red handed, no pun intended. There's still a reward out for him but it's as if he has all but disappeared."

Ash bit his tongue hearing all of that, opening up old wounds, "Well, what Giovanni told me involved Red and what he did."

Paul raised his eyebrow in confusion, "How does Red or anything he did relate to you in any way?"

"It relates to me in more ways than you can even imagine," Ash said with an expressionless face.

Jimmy was starting to get a bit fed up of Ash's vague statements, "What are you going on about? Just say it."

"Don't you guys get it?" May's voice sounded shaken as she looked sympathetic towards Ash. "How this is all relates back to Ash?" May said as she emphasized on the word relates.

The trio thought for a moment but no one could come up with answer. May gave a sad look as she said, "Red, is Ash's brother."

Paul, Jimmy, Dawn, and Brock eyes widened in shock at hearing this. How they had known him for years and yet they never knew just how dark his past was.

After the realization of hearing that Red, Pokemon Master and champion of Kanto is Ash's brother, another realization hit them.

"So you mean," Jimmy started to say as he began to shake, "that he's the one that..."

Jimmy couldn't finish the sentence as Ash just silently nodded his head to confirm what he was trying to say. The entire room went silent after hearing and learning all of that, no one knew what to say but the truth had hit them like a sack of bricks.

After a while of silence Ash spoke out, "As much as I hate him for the monster he is, I've tried to forget him. Searching for him would be a lost cause as even now I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to beat his pokemon, even after all of my training."

Ash just stared down at the floor, completely drained and not his usual self, the whole room seemed to share the same emotions but Brock stepped up to try to end it, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I don't have anything better to do than to find some old has been of a pokemon master."

Dawn noticed what Brock was doing and picked off where he left off, "Has been? More like never was, with all of us there to be there for you then this wannabe pokemon master doesn't stand a chance."

Ash slight smirked at hearing that, the wheels in his head slowly started to move as Pikachu nudged him arm. Looking down at Pikachu he saw how determined he looked and the sparks were just shooting out of his cheeks.

"So what do you say Ash," Paul said as he extended his arm out to Ash, "You ready to kick some Ketchum ass?"

Ash looked up and saw all five of them standing right in front of him, May, Brock, Dawn, Jimmy, and Paul standing there waiting for him to make a decision.

Ash looked at the extended hand of Paul's and knew that he would probably regret it but grabbed his hand in return and was brought out of his chair, "It's time for him pay for what he did."

Paul smirked at hearing that, "Good, now lets just wait for Misty, Gary, and Max and we'll be-"

"WAIT!?" Ash screamed, "I'm way too hyped up now to wait," Ash said as he ran towards the exit of the police station.

The group of five looked at each other in confusion, let out a sigh and chased after him, "I guess he's becoming more Ash now and less Alpha," Brock examined as they after him.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," May happily said.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the exit they could see Ash picking a poke ball from his backpack, "Ash wait!" Jimmy yelled.<p>

"What are we gonna tell the others? Dawn asked.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders, "Please, not only does everyone think I'm dead but I'm also the guy everyone hates because they think I attacked Cynthia three years ago, I'm sure I'll pop up in the news somehow."

The group of five couldn't argue with that logic as Ash brought out his Charizard and following what he was doing Dawn brought out her Togekiss, Jimmy his Beedrill, Paul his Honchkrow, and since May and Brock didn't have a pokemon to fly on Ash let them use his Staraptor and Swellow.

With all of them ready and set they took off with Ash at the front and the rest following his lead. Although they were excited for the adventure they wondered about how long it would take to find Red.

Eager to find an answer May had the Swellow fly side by side with Ash but before she had a chance to say anything Ash spoke first, "You know I never got to thank anyone for helping me out back there at Team Rocket headquarters, especially you."

May smiled at hearing that, she could tell that Ash was staring to soften up again, "No need to thank us Ash, it's the least we could have done for you, I mean helping you out and taking down Team Rocket? Can't say no to that."

Ash nodded his head smiling a bit at that, "I guess I owe you a fresh new set of clothes since I kinda got blood on your old ones."

May laughed, "Kinda? It's a good thing you didn't see your reflection back there," she jokingly said. "So, where are we headed?"

"Well if I told you it would ruin the surprise," Ash replied with a devilish smile.

May opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't think of anything to say so she just shrugged her shoulders and kept quiet.

The whole trip took a few hours and the stars in the sky slowly faded into the light as the sun came up and greeted the group. Just as they had reached their limits and were gonna ask Ash for a break Ash's voice broke the silence.

"We made it," Ash yelled as the flying pokemon began their descent.

The ground looked like a blur at first to the group but as they started to reach ground level they all instantly recognized the surroundings. A place that they had been at three years previously.

The forest still hadn't fully recovered from the fire that lead them all to the believe Ash had died, the charred remains were still there and it overall looked like a barren wasteland. The group, unsure of why they were there looked at Ash and waited to see his reaction of their surroundings.

Ash bent down on one knee and used his hand feel the ground beneath him, "We're close."

That's all he said as he got up and started walking again, Dawn looked at May in confusion looking for an answer but May just shrugged back at her, they were at the mercy of Ash.

As they walked past all charred ground into the forest it felt like they were walking down memory lane. The Pokemon Center where they had stayed was still there, the cabin where Drew had locked Paul in was abandoned but there, although they kept quiet their minds were racing up and down.

May and others were beginning to feel like Ash was just making them walk through all of this to remind them of the horrible mistake that they had made, even Jimmy was getting a bit fed up with all of it.

"We've been walking for over an hour now and the heat is killing us," Jimmy complained as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, "maybe a break would be a good idea?"

Surprisingly Ash stopped and turned around, nodding his head in agreement, "For once I agree with you, in fact we should hang out at this inconspicuous bar and not go interrogate some green haired bastard!"

The group seemed in agreement with Ash, smiles and happiness all around, but it took May a couple of seconds to understand that last part.

"Green hair bastard? What are you..." The realization lit May's sapphire eyes open as Ash sprinted down the street heading straight for the bar.

"Ash wait!" May yelled as the group followed not sure what was going on.

He was too fast for him as he was inside well before they reached him but they could still certainly hear his voice as he reached his target.

"WHERE'S MY FAVORITE GREEN HAIRED COORDINATOR!?" He yelled in a dark tone sending shivers down people's spines. The bar was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from the candles lit on the table. The candles though didn't distract anyone from seeing how dirty and how much of a dump the bar was and the customers were no better.

Suddenly a chair was pushed back and a man stood up. Even in the darkly lit room Ash could see the green hair and knew that he had found what he was looking for.

"K-Ketchum?" The voice sloppily said, "Ash...Ketchum!?" Immediately the crowds attention was grabbed, the boy they thought was dead, Ash Ketchum was there in that bar. People started to pull out their phones and cameras to record and take pictures of the event.

Ash was unfazed by his taunt as he slowly walked over to him, "It's been awhile, Drew."

Drew's eyes widened at the sound of Ash's voice as his body tensed up, "No...no that's not possible, you're supposed to be dead!" Drew said as he began swaying his way away from Ash.

Ash smirked as he saw his prey get closer and closer, "I'm supposed to be a lot of things, Sinnoh Champion should've had been one of them, remember that," he asked rhetorically.

Drew kept walking his way back until he hit the wall of the bar and realized he was trapped, "I'm sorry Ash I've changed now! I'm a better person now I've even gotten over my rose addiction!"

Ash said nothing as he stood less than a foot away from Drew, he opened his mouth to speak but realized something about Drew. His face was worn, dark bags under his eyes, his clothes reeking of vomit and alcohol, his hair unkempt, he was just an overall mess.

At that moment all the anger for Drew that Ash had had for him was gone. The pretty boy that he remembered Drew as was not the same person he was looking at. Instead of hate Ash looked at him with pity as he grabbed him by his dirty clothes, picked him up, "Come on," Ash gently said to get him to follow him.

Drew was reluctant to agree at first but seeing as he had no choice he obliged, still shaking in fear of what Ash may do to him. They made their way through the bar amid flashes of photography, Ash gritted his teeth as he knew that this would be all over the news later.

The sun felt foreign to Drew, blinding him as he tried to readjust himself from the dark bar that he had called home for so long and out into the outside world where he had been avoiding. Once he could finally see he saw Ash standing to the aside away from him and to the front of him were some faces he was hoping he would never have to see again.

"May..." Drew was barely able to get out as he hadn't seen her in three years. He expected to see the hate in her eyes that he saw all those years ago but instead when he saw May and looked at her he saw none of that. In the sunlight May could see what had become of Drew, how bad he looked and how much it seemed like he needed help.

"Drew, is this what you've been doing for the last three years?" May said as she looked sadly at Drew, or rather what had become of him.

That sentence was like a knife through his heart as he couldn't even look at May, "Is this why you came over ever Ash? To show me off like some kind of side show?"

No one said a word as Drew just stared at the ground hoping that they would just leave, he didn't even notice May walking up to him until he felt her hand on his shoulder, "What happened Drew? You look so..."

"I look so what?" Drew angrily said cutting her off, "I look so terrible? Like a shell of my former self? Yeah, losing the girl you love and thinking you're the reason a guy is dead sure does a put a spring in your step in the morning. I look into your eyes and I see pity, like I'm some kind of wounded dog that needs to be taken behind the bar and put out of his misery," Drew was getting louder and louder and tears coming from frustration were staring to appear. "Well I'm not! I was doing just fine before you all showed up and ambushed me."

"Calm down Drew we didn't come here to get in a fight or argue," Ash said trying to play the situation down.

Drew laughed at his statement, "Calm down? I've been drinking for three years now to calm myself down, to numb away all the pain and look where it got me? You and everyone else might see me as the bad guy of this story but that's because you only see things through your warped view. Where's my happy ending huh? I went through losing the girl you loved just like I did Ash, I had to live with the fact that I was the reason you were supposedly dead in those woods, I couldn't go back to normal life after all of that. So where do all of you come off with the audacity to look at me the way you do, to tell me to calm down?" Taking a deep breath he lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "Sometimes life doesn't give you that fairy tail ending, maybe you'll get that Ash and May, but I won't, it's too late for me."

No one knew what to say after Drew's long rant, even Ash for once had nothing to say. May looked at him and still saw that nice, helpful guy she knew way back when and she wanted to open up her mouth and try to help but she knew no words could help him. They stood their awkwardly for a couple of more minutes until Drew spoke again.

"Just tell me why you came here so I can leave?" Drew asked somberly.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, feeling bad about putting Drew through all of this for his request, "I'll make this short. I'm looking for Romeo Echo Delta, the guy you hired to pretend to be me to attack Cynthia."

Drew nodded his head in recognition of that name, "Yeah, he hangs around the bar, well he did until he left a couple of weeks ago saying it was time to go home."

"I wonder what made him come to that decision?" Dawn asked to no one in particular.

Jimmy broke his silence as he put two and two together, "Seems obvious really, what happened two weeks ago that would have made him leave?"

Hearing that lit up a light bulb in everyone's head as they looked as they were about to say it but saw Ash's face in deep thought trying to figure it out. Ash could feel the eyes on him as he looked up and saw them staring at him.

"Well don't look at me for answer," Ash said defensively, "I was in a coma for about two wee..."

The group let out a laugh as they saw Ash's realization, "Yeah yeah laugh at the guy who was in a coma you sons of..."

"Alright!" Brock loudly said cutting of Ash, "I think we should head out now, thanks for the time Drew, we appreciate it."

Drew said nothing but nodded his head as a response and began walking away to the sad place he called home. May yearned to go up to him and say something, anything to try and help him but she knew that he would only see it as pity and it would only make things worse.

"I'm sorry you had to see Drew like that," she heard Ash say as he put his hand on her shoulder, "you know me and him, we're not so different. Drew chose to drink his pains away and I tried to kill my past to get rid of my pain. He's just the product of what I could still be if I didn't have you guys."

May said nothing for a little bit as she watched Drew get smaller and smaller into the distance until she could no longer see him, "Thanks Ash, I needed that." Her sad gaze changed as she smiled and looked at Ash, "now lets go find your brother back at Pallet Town."

Ash nodded his head trying to smile and keep cool but he couldn't get his mouth to follow his demands. He just stood there stone faced as he started to get his Pokemon out to fly off.

"You know hanging out with you guys has really taught me something important," Jimmy said breaking the seriousness of the situation.

"Friendship?" May guessed.

"How to hit on girls?" Brock asked.

"Being evil is okay just as long as you have friends who don't care that you've ruined thousands of people's lives for no real reason other than for the fun of it as long as you say you're sorry?" Ash inferred.

Ash's deadpan response stopped him in his tracks as he opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, "Let's just go to Pallet you bunch of weirdos."

Paul grinned hearing that, "Now we're talking," he said smashing his fist into his hand, "Hey Ash I got first dibs on showing your brother what a real trainer is like."

"I'm not sure there will be much Pokemon fighting," Ash calmly replied. "Now aura on the other hand," Ash grinned as an aura sphere in his hand appeared, "that's a different story."

Even though they had seen him use his aura already it still impressed each and every one of them, "You got to teach me how to do that one day," Paul said as he stared into the blue ball of aura.

Ash chuckled for a second and made the sphere in his hand disappear, "I think it's about time we head out now."

No one questioned Ash with his serious tone as they all began getting on their flying Pokemon and heading for Kanto. Everyone was either too tired or felt the heaviness of the situation to really speak all that much, especially Ash as he had his eyes set on Red.

'It's been ten years since I last saw him,' Ash though to himself, 'he used to be my hero, the person I wanted to be, but now after what he did, I have no problem doing to him what he did to m-'

"Hey Ash," Jimmy's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "what's the plan when he see him?"

"You know I've asked myself that question every day for the past ten years, but Red, he's unpredictable. I don't know what kind of sick twisted thing he has in mind, but what I know for sure is that worst comes to worse, I can take him down with my aura, I just don't know about a pokemon battle."

Jimmy nodded as he spoke again, "Don't do anything to hasty when we get there, you're not alone in this one."

"I'm never alone as long as I have my pokemon," Ash replied tapping his pocket where his poke balls were. "Now get some rest, we got a long day ahead of us."

With that the rest of the flight was silent, no words spoken just the sound of birds chirping in the wind. After hours of flying and the sun starting to go down they could finally see Pallet Town in the horizon. They had finally reached their destination and it was time to get down to business. Beginning their descent they touched down right on the outside of Pallet Town with Oak's lab in the far distance and Ash's house even further than that.

Touching the ground with their feet and returning their pokemon to their poke balls they were all sore and tired from the long epic journey that they had experienced, stretching their limbs they were ready to do what must be done.

"This dirt path leads right to my house," Ash proclaimed as he stared down the path, "which is where he should be."

"Are you ready Ash?" Brock asked trying to see what was really going on behind that stone faced expression of his.

Ash didn't respond at first, in fact barely even heard Brock he was so focused but he got himself out of his 1000 yard stare, "I don't know and that's what scares me."

"Scares you?" Paul said shocked, "you're Ash Ketchum, you were a cold, fearless bastard in Team Rocket for three years, how could you be scared?"

Ash gritted his teeth at Paul's ignorance, "There's a difference between doing a job and fighting random people than going against your own brother. He's a Pokemon Master, the very best like no one ever was, that's what I wanted to be and he did it! He might be too much for me."

"Well that's why you have us!" Dawn gleefully said not skipping a beat.

"Exactly," Paul added, "who cares if your the best pokemon trainer in the world when you don't have anyone to share it with."

Ash opened his mouth to debate that but he couldn't think of anything to say and rather than talk a faint smile appeared on his face.

May looked at him confidently, her eyes filled with determination, "With all of us by your side there's no way Red stands any chance against you, you can beat him, I know it and everyone here knows it, now it's time for you to know it."

The feeling of companionship he got from them was almost overwhelming for Ash as he smiled as he looked at each and every one of them, "Thank you," he chocked out.

"But I'm sorry."

With that single sentence Ash called out his Bulbasaur and Meganium, "Meganium wrap them all together using vine whip and Bulbasaur use sleep powder!"

"What the hell!?" It was all Paul was able to get out before he was caught in the vine whip wrapped with everyone else in the group.

"I'm sorry you guys," Ash sincerely said as he saw the sleep powder slowly fall on them, "I don't want any of you to get hurt, and I have to confront my brother on my own, maybe it's just stubborn pride but it's got to be this way."

Once he saw the sleep powder hitting them and their eyes getting droopy he recalled his two pokemon and began walking away leaving them on the ground to take a nap while he took care of business.

Almost everyone was out in an instant, hitting the ground being dead asleep, everyone except for May. She used the last of her energy to slowly try to crawl to Ash but the powder was too much, she opened her mouth to scream his name but nothing came out as she saw him walk into the horizon. Her eyes began to slowly shut and her vision became blurrier and blurrier until Ash was just a big black smear in her eyes and then nothing, she was out.

* * *

><p>Ash whipped the sweat off his brow as he made his way to his house, memories of all the times he shared with his brother were flashing through his head and he could do nothing to stop them. Each step felt like an eternity to him and he couldn't take walking anymore as he began to full out sprint to his house with Pikachu right behind him following him.<p>

Slowly but surely the house started to get closer and closer, his heart pounding and his lungs burning he didn't slow down at all and at this rate he was gonna barrel through the house.

There Ash was, out of breath and sweating like a pig but there he was, only a few feet away from his door. He knew what opening this door would do, what it would cause and lead to, he could still turn away, run from Red and never have to face him. But no, Ash had done enough running in his life and it was time to end this once and for all, to face his brother and make him pay for what he had done.

With his hand shaking he extended it towards the door knob and grabbed hold so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Staying in this position for a few seconds he began the next step of twisting the door knob and slowly opening the door inch by inch.

There was no turning back now as he pushed the door open with all his might sending it flying open and revealing the inside of the house to the world.

Ash's mouth was agape and his body shaking with fear, hatred, and excitement. His eyes fixated on one thing and one thing only.

The house was fully dark except for the only light coming from the sparks of a pikachu's cheeks. The light wasn't much but it was enough to see what Ash wanted, no needed to see.

Leaning on a wall on the back of the house illuminated by the sparks was him, with his red and white hat covering his somewhat long black hair, his red and white flannel with the black shirt under it and the blue pants to top it all off there he was with his head down and back on the wall.

"I've been waiting for you, Ash."

Red.

* * *

><p>So that was chapter was the long awaited chapter 32 I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like. Etc...<p>

**Important Announcement: So I want to get back into the groove of writing besides just this fic so starting this Monday, I will be releasing a One-Shot a day from Monday-Thursday and then on Friday I will be putting out a new chapter of The Betrayed Champion. What I want to know from you guys is though that should it all be Advanceshipping One-Shots or should I write a couple Armourshipping One-Shots as well? It's up to you guys depending on the feedback I get. So yeah don't forget that from August 4th - August 7th I will be releasing a One-Shot on each day and if you want some Armourshipping thrown in there then I will be happy to oblige. Plus on August 8th I will be releasing a new chapter of The Betrayed Champion so keep your eye out for that!**


	33. Two Faced

**Welcome everyone to the 32nd chapter of The Betrayed Champion, the three year odyssey that I thought would have ended like two years ago is just now coming close to the end. My apologizes for getting this chapter out a day late though but my computer crashed and I lost all my work and I hated the world. But here I am now, better late than ever with the next chapter. Also I would like to note that not counting this chapter there are only two chapters left of The Betrayed Champion so the end really is near.**

**Also I'll say again, be ready for my next fic because I am gonna need a lot of OC's, some will play big parts and others won't but just be ready for that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>One hour earlier<span>**

Red sat at the table, putting the finishing touches on the letter that he had written. With how much he had written it seemed like he had written a whole novel there was so much to read. Making sure he dotted his i's and crossed his t's he put his pen down and admired his work.

"I'm done," Red said as he held out what he had written and his pokeballs to the man beside him.

The man that stood there look dejected, he stared at the stack of papers not wanting to take them, "There's got to be another way Red," the man pleaded.

Red just shook his head remorsefully, "You know the situation, you know that he wouldn't allow it to be any other way."

Just then Red felt a sharp pain in his head as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as to keep it in check, "I'm having a hard enough time as it is, please just do as I told you."

The last thing the man wanted to do was do what Red had told him to do because he knew what it would entail, but there was nothing he could do as he took the papers and pokeballs from Red's hand. "If only I had known the truth, it would have never come to this."

Red chuckled as he thought about it for a second, "A little to late for that now isn't it."

The man said nothing in return as he looked out the window, "How do you know that he won't just take control and completely go against his plan?"

Red sat there for a second staring at the roof as if it had all the answers, "I don't know. If he does what he plans on doing then you won't ever see me again, it will have been too late and all this would have been for nothing."

The man furrowed his brow as he stared at Red, "Seems like you're taking a big gamble here aren't you, on both of your lives."

Red looked at the man depressed as he nodded his head, "It's the only way he will stop his reign of terror, once and for all. Now you should head out now, you won't want to be here when this all happens."

The man said nothing as he simply nodded and headed for the door with his spirits low. Just as he went to close the door and head off Red's voice brought him back.

"Hey Oak," Red said talking to the man who had given him his first pokemon many years ago, "Thank you."

A faint smile appeared on Professor Oak's face as he looked at him, "It's been a pleasure."

Shutting the door he headed off for his lab, in the background though he could hear the screaming coming from the house, the battle waged. He tuned out Red's cries as he made sure that what had been written would get to the right person.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Time<strong>

Time stopped for Ash at that moment, he couldn't even move a muscle he was so immobilized at the sight of his older brother Red. The two had locked eyes and the contrast in them could be seen by a mile, Ash's eyes glared with shock and anger, his nails dug so deep into the palm of his hands that he managed to break the skin and bleed a tiny bit. Red on the other hand looked at Ash calm and collected, seeing his brother had no affect on his psyche.

The stare down lasted for quite some time before Red smirked leaning his head to the side, "My baby brother, I haven't seen you in-"

"Three. Years." Ash said through bared teeth cutting Red off.

Red seemed confused for a second but the memory came back to him as he snapped his finger in recognition, "If there's one thing you're better at than me it's remembering silly dates like that."

"Silly!?" Ash was flustered by how nonchalant he was, "You ruined my life three years ago, what's so silly about that?"

Red just shrugged his shoulders, "Don't flatter yourself Ash, framing you were just another job to me. You're nothing special, no matter how many times our dear old mother might have told you otherwise."

This set Ash off as he couldn't stand to hear another word come Red's mouth as he sprinted at him. Running full speed he jumped at him with no restrictions but just before he could get his hands on him he bounced back, hitting something he was quite familiar with.

Red laughed seeing Ash fall unknowingly cause his own pain, "Now now Ash you of all people should know that I'm always prepared for every scenario."

Rubbing his head Ash looked at Red with widened eyes as he realized what had happened, "An aura shield..."

"Aura runs through the Ketchum blood line," Red explained, "You should know that since you used it at the tournament to protect that girl, what was her name again? April? June?"

"May." Ash replied with no emotion on his face, glaring daggers at Red.

Red nodded his head, "That's what it was! Pretty girl too, maybe once I'm done with you I can find her and-"

Now it was Pikachu's turn to have his cord struck as he, in a rage of furry shot a thunderbolt at Red. Instead of it just hitting his aura shield, his Pikachu rather jumped in front of the way and took the full attack himself. What shocked Ash and Pikachu both though was that the attack, even though it hit dead on, did almost no affect to Red's pikachu. It just stood there as casually as his trainer, waiting for the next attack.

"You must be wondering why my Pikachu just took that thunderbolt for no real reason," Red started to say as he read Ash's face, "I wanted to see how strong you've become, I wanted to know if I was just wasting my time here...and I am."

This shot at Ash hurt him more than he had thought it would, Ash didn't know what to do as he stood there a few feet away from Red. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him because if he did, he would be dead. Ash's best course of action then, was to get it all out, even if it delayed what Ash had come here to do.

"Why are you hear, why did you care to come back to the scene of the crime to face me when all you've ever done in life was run?" Ash asked not hiding the venom in his words.

Red didn't let Ash's words get to him the same way he had gotten to Ash, he merely looked at Ash expressionless and responded, "To do what I should have done all those years ago."

Ash's eyes narrowed as he realized that only one of them was walking out of this. He looked at him and eyes started to water and for the first time Red looked surprise, "What happened to you Red? I wanted to be just like you growing up, and now here we are in a fight to the death. Even though I've hated you for what you did I still never wanted it to come to this."

For a moment the cold and ruthless look on Red's face went away, replaced with sympathy as he held his hand out, "Ash," Red's voice was soft as he seemed conflicted, "I'm sorr-"

Red wasn't able to finish his sentence as a sudden pain stuck his head, sending him to his knees. He cried out in agony as he seemed to be almost in battle with himself, Ash looked on in fear as he had no idea what was going on and thought it might be one of his mind games. His Pikachu went to his aid nudging him as his pain slowly subsided and the cold and ruthless Red had returned.

"Forgive me for that, inconvenience," Red smirked wiping the sweat off his brow. "So where were we? Ah yes I remember now, you were crying because you never knew who your brother truly ever was. I think you saw exactly who I am, when I killed our mother."

Hearing that single sentence sent am image back through his head that he wouldn't ever forget. He remembered every little single detail about it no matter how much he wished he could forget, the knife in Red's hands, the blood that covered the floor, the look on his dead mothers face, it was all there. He remembered how much he cried over her dead body, how he was so helpless to do anything. Now here they were in the same place, the conclusion to the story that started all those years ago.

Ash stood upright, dusting off his pants and throwing his hat and flannel to the side. He stood before Red with just his blue jeans and black shirt as he opened his mouth to talk, "You might still see me as that young little kid who couldn't do anything when you took my mothers life away from her. Crying as you stood there, feeling helpless, and if that's what you truly see me as then you have horribly underestimated me. My name his Ash Ketchum, and I'm gonna be the best Pokemon Master in the world, better than you ever were!" Ash yelled as he started to feel the energy flow through him, "My eyes are dry now Red and I have trained for years to rid myself of that helpless feeling, I'm a man now. I'm a man who knows that my story doesn't end with my throat slit in the house that I grew up in because of my older brother. I'm a man that knows that I still have plenty of chapters to live through because I have people worth living for, a whole group of people that are counting on me not to die here, that's why I can't let them down, that's why I know I won't die here. And I'm the man, who will end you once and for all."

Airing that all out immediately took a weight off his shoulders that he had carried for quite some time, he was feeling energetic and pumped up. The Red he knew as a kid and the Red that killed his mother were two different people in his eyes and to rescue the good Red he had to kill the one that inhabited his body.

Ash waited for Red to respond and he was on his guard when he brought both of his hands up together but he just began to clap for Ash. Laughing quietly at first but it louder and louder with each second that passed to the point that he threw his head back and screamed in laughter, leaving Ash frankly creeped out.

"I love it!" Red screamed with a big smile on his face, "The passion, the intensity, that's what I've been looking for! The fire that burns in your heart, the fire that I'm gonna blow out."

Finishing that sentence Red finally moved off from the wall that he was leaning on and started to walk towards Ash with no emotion on his face. Ash didn't know why he was walking his way but he had a pretty good idea as he got into his fighting stance with Pikachu by his side with sparks shooting out his cheeks. As he got closer and closer Ash's heart started to beat harder and harder with his muscles starting to tense up, just as he had decided that he wasn't gonna wait anymore and attack him Red broke his silence.

"Ever used one of these before?" Red asked as he handed him a long sharp sword.

Ash furrowed his brow as he didn't take his eyes off of Red, not even for a second. "Yeah, I have."

Red smiled, "Good," he said tossing it to him as he pulled out his own sword, "then give me a challenge, give me the scars of battle on the canvas that is my body so I can remember you by how hard you fought and how close you came."

Catching the sword he stared into the broad side of it, looking back at his own reflection, "Pikachu," he said calmly to his riled up pokemon, "don't interfere, no matter what happens."

Pikachu looked at Ash with his eyes widened, wanting to make a case about how stupid he had been but he knew how dead set he was and nothing would change his mind, Pikachu simply nodded and stood out of the way of the impending battle.

"Too afraid to do a Pokemon battle?" Ash said with a smirk.

Red laughed as patted his pockets, "Only have Pikachu with me."

Ash was too focused to put too much thought into that as he swung his sword in front of him, hearing it slice through the air. "It's time!"

Red screamed as he started to run at Ash with sword in hand, swinging his sword he clashed with Ash's making a loud metal clang as they stood deadlocked, each using all their strength to overpower the other one.

With their arms shaking they looked at each other as they stood inches way from each others, Ash looked into his eyes and didn't understand what he was looking at, but all he knew at that moment was that he was fighting for his life.

* * *

><p><strong>That everyone was chapter 32 of The Betrayed Champion. I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry for the wait and shorter than usual chapter. Expect a new chapter soon as there are only two left in this story. <strong>

**Don't forget to review, always happy to get some feedback.**


	34. Battle on the Inside

**Well here it is, chapter 34 of The Betrayed Champion, the second to last chapter. The three year journey is almost over people, it's been a long ride.**

**Look at the end of the fic to see when the final chapter will come out, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Knowing he couldn't overpower Ash, Red pushed off of him, using that momentum to get a bit of breathing room but Ash didn't give Red any space at all. He hadn't had much training with a sword but he thought logically and meticulously with each swung he took, making sure he didn't leave himself open for a quick counter attack.<p>

Ash kept swinging and thrusting his blade at Red, with each motion pushing him back as all he could do was block his attacks. Flicking his wrist he swung at his arm, _blocked_. Thrusting at his heart, _dodged_. Anything to push him back and eventually Red found himself out of space and sweat beading down his face from deflecting all the blows.

The continuous strikes took a lot out of Ash as he already felt his arm getting weaker with each strike, but he put that aside for now as he saw his opportunity to strike Red down. With both hands on the hilt gripping it so hard that his knuckles had gone white Ash swung his sword over his head and brought it down with full force on a downward strike.

Red knew exactly what Ash was doing though as when they blade came down on him, instead of just trying outright block it he angled his blade so that he caught Ash's sword on his tsuba, the base of his sword. Shifting his legs to give him better leverage with Ash's sword caught in his tsuba, Red parried his sword around so Ash's defense was wide open for an attack. Unable to defend himself Ash saw right where Red's attack was gonna strike and just before it could get hit him in his heart he was able to shift his body enough to catch the sword in his right shoulder.

Ash's eyes widened in pain as he kicked Red straight in the chest to get a bit of space, sending him into the wall and with him, his newly red colored sword tip. Having a few seconds to breathe Ash touched the sword wound with his hand and felt the warm blood seeping out from it. He had to bite his lip from screaming in pain as his breathing was heavy from a combination of the strikes he had dealt and the injury he had just been given.

The fatigue on Red's face was evident was well as he pushed himself off the wall that he had been kicked into. Pieces of it chipped as he got up from it as he dusted off the foot imprint that was left on his chest. "Better than I thought."

Not wanting to let the adrenaline that pumped through his veins go to waste he went right back to work except this time going on the offensive. Almost catching Ash off guard he took a swing at him, testing to see how much was still left in his tank. As he blocked Red could see his motions were getting just a bit slower and not as forceful as before. He lost strength in his right arm after that hit and Red knew now that it was only a matter of time.

Taking advantage of the situation Red took a quick hard swing at Ash's right injured shoulder. Ash gritted his teeth as he had to use all his force to block that one as the sweat poured down his face. Without a moments notice Red was at it again as he swung at him again but this time it was different. Hearing the same clank noise that started the fight Red got them right back into the same position they had started with.

Deadlocked once again with each of their swords at an impasse Ash had to use everything he had to keep Red from overpowering him. Suddenly Ash could feel his arm shaking and along with it his sword, he could feel the momentum shifting towards Red. All Red did was smirk when he noticed this and instead of pushing off like he did last time he did something new.

_Thunk_

That was the sound Ash heard when Red headbutted him when they were deadlocked. Sending his head swinging back, sweat from Ash's hair flew all over the room as he staggered back in pain.

With his vision a bit blurry Ash could just barely see Red begin another attack and even though he wasn't sure if he could block this one, he was determined to try. That's when it all began to fall apart.

Just before Red had made contact with Ash's defense that consisted of a shaky sword he used his aura to his advantage. Infusing the strength of his aura with the steel of his sword the attack was all but unstoppable.

The effect of that swing made Ash for a second forget about all the pain he had gone through as he saw Red break his sword in half with his. The force of it sent Ash off of his feet and onto the ground with the hilt flying out of his hand and the other half hitting the wall.

With an injured shoulder that was covered in blood and a big bump on his forehead, Ash lay there with his chest going up and down, maybe doing that for the last few times. The gas on his tank lay empty as he tried to push himself back up but was instantly pushed back down by Red's foot stepping on his chest.

Looking up at Red's face and that smirk that was across his face he realized he never had a chance at all at beating him. He was just a form of entertained to Red and one that would soon be canceled. Holding his sword up to Ash's throat with his blood still dripping off of it he realized that he was only a few centimeters away from death at that moment. It would only take one thrust and then it would all be over. As soon as Pikachu saw just how dire of a situation it was he knew he couldn't follow Ash's orders anymore as he charged himself full of electricity and went in for a volt tackle.

_Thunk_

Pikachu hit the same aura shield that Ash had hit before him. The recoil sent Pikachu flying back as it was quick to regroup but realized what Red had done. Ash was trapped in there with Red, and there was nothing Pikachu could do to stop it.

Ash's mind was running at a thousand miles a second at this point, he thought about how confident he had been, how everything he had done had led up to this point, but the thought that went through his head the most was how his friends would feel seeing him laying there, gone in a pool of his own blood at the hands of Red.

Paul, how persistent he was and how he was the first one to realize who his alternate persona Alpha really was. Dawn, who's upbeat attitude and cheery personality made even him smile. And May, the person who he had hated more than anyone else, who hurt him more than anyone before her had, and yet seeing her now and during the invasion of Team Rocket, keeping his broken and beaten up body going. Somehow after all of this he still lov-.

Ash's inner monologue was caught off short as Red pushed his shoe further into Ash's chest, making it hard for him to breathe, "You might call yourself Alpha but let me introduce myself. I am Omega. I," Red started to say as he made sure he was looking right into Ash's eyes, "am the end, to your beginning"

Just as Red finished saying that his sword started to shake and his wrist started to tremble. He still made sure to keep one hand on the sword at Ash's throat but his other hand went to his head, feeling the immense pain shoot through it.

"You're...not taking over...now." Red was able to cry out as his face was going red and his eyes were squinted. Ash saw what was happening and realized that this was the second time something like this happened. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening but he knew that there was a battle going on inside Red.

Red's fingers curled up and he swung his head back, screaming into the heavens as slowly once again, the pain subsided and the same cruel and cold Red was back.

"What are you fighting Red?" Ash croaked out with Red's foot on his chest,wanting to at least know the answer to this before he died.

Getting his breathing back to normal Red cracked his neck and looked at Ash, "I was fighting you, but as we can both clearly see, that's over." Inching the blade even closer to his neck Ash took a gulp of air to try and ready himself, "Anything else left to say?"

Ash stared at Red, looking for the brother he once knew but he couldn't find anything. Letting out a sigh of disappointment and accepting his fate he opened his mouth one last time, "Just hurry up and send me to where I belong."

Red let out a little laugh at his response, "My pleasure."

Ash shut his eyes as he didn't want to see the final motion of that blade slit his throat. Just as Red motioned to finish the job and went in for the kill he stopped. Raising his head into the sky like a dog who just smelled something he started to look around him, searching for something.

"What is th-"

The wall next to them exploded open as an aura sphere shot right through it not only taking down a piece of the house but heading right for Red as well. Catching Red off guard he didn't have enough time to pull back his sword as he dropped it on Ash's chest and flew backwards just able to avoid the attack as it broke through his aura shield.

Tired and weak Ash turned his head to the side to see who had done that and in the dust he saw a figure that made his jaw drop. A voice rang through his head that he hadn't heard in a while as his eyes started to water up and the dust settled.

"Lucario." Ash grinned ear to ear seeing his friend back and healed from the injuries from the tree that fell and crushed him.

Red stood there speechless as Lucario walked through the hole with no emotion on his face towards Ash, 'It's been a long time, master.' Holding his hand out Ash took it and was helped up to his feet by Lucario as Pikachu ran towards them, standing by their side.

"It's been too long Lucario," Ash said as he picked up Red's discarded sword, "You missed a lot that I'll need to catch you up on after we take care of Red."

Red realized now that the odds were stacked against him as he looked at Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario all standing in front of him. "Pikachu come over here and help me out." He waited for his pokemon to stand by his side but he never came as he just stood by the side and watched on with dismay.

Red was gritting his teeth, the tables had been turned on him and now finally it was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine. "Come on Ash I'm sorry about the whole, killing our mom thing. Can't you find it in your heart to forgive your older brother?"

Ash looked at Red giving his pleading no thought as he began his counterattack, "Pikachu, thunderbolt."

Red's eyes widened as he had to dive to the side to quickly avoid it but just as he did he was met with an aura sphere to the chest, flinging him against the wall. Quickly getting back to his feet with a hole in his shirt now where the aura sphere had hit Red decided to take his final stand.

"So you think you're tough just because you can triple team me!?" Red screamed losing his composure. "Well say hello to what real power is!"

Holding out his arms in front of him and his hands spread open he started to put whatever energy left into this last aura sphere. Slowly but surely the tiny little ball of aura got bigger and bigger to the point where if it where to hit them then death would be sure to follow, but Ash wasn't just gonna stand there and take it.

"Ready Lucario?" Ash asked as he went into the same form as Red.

Lucario nodded his head as he stood by Ash with his hands held out with them combining their aura. Not waiting for them to get ready Red shot his aura sphere at them with everything he had, looking for the kill shot.

Ash and Lucario weren't fazed by Red's aura sphere as with their combined powers were able to make one even bigger than his. With the adrenaline pumping and the pain non existent for now Ash screamed as he released all of his power into the attack and right for Red.

Red's aura sphere met head on with theirs but unfortunately for him all his power wasn't enough as his aura sphere was enveloped by Ash and Lucario's and headed right for him with no way to stop it. Red was staring into his own death.

The panic and hysteria left Red's body at that moment, the hate and anger was gone as a smile ran across his face. Opening his arms Red took the aura sphere head on, letting it take him in with no hesitation. The attack went through the house and into the green grass outside, sending Red's lifeless body out there.

No one said a word. Instead the silence spoke for the situation, the trio stood there, afraid that Red would once again get back up and continue the fight, but they all knew that there was no way he could have survived that.

Barely able to move his legs Ash walked through the hole that their attack had created and to Red. Slowly walking up to his brother he didn't know what to feel, relief? Happiness? Sadness? He was too tired to even think of any of that.

What he didn't expect to do when he saw Red's dead body though, was smile. Not because he was happy that he was dead, but rather the look on Red's face, the last expression that he had. He looked exactly how Ash remembered he looked from before all of this before everything happened.

Finally though a combination of the blood he lost and exhaustion caught up with him as he collapsed on the grass right next to Red. With only a few inches separating them, Ash's vision started to get hazier and hazier. His eyes struggled to stay open but he couldn't fight it but he took one last look at Red's expression before he let himself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Before Ash could even open his eyes he could feel the ache in his muscles, just breathing caused him pain. He didn't want to open his eyes, he wanted stay in his dream land where nothing hurt and his mom was still around. But he had to face reality, and opening his eyes was the first step to doing that.<p>

Opening his eyes he saw a familiar group of people waiting for him to wake up, it was like deja vu for Ash.

"Please tell me I wasn't in another coma," Ash said sitting up as he had just more or less announced that he had awoken.

In the white room he was in was Paul, May, Dawn, Jimmy, Brock, Lucario and Pikachu and they all turned their heads at the sound of his voice, realizing now that he was awake.

They all stood still, not moving a muscle or saying a word, except for May. Calmly she walked up to Ash with a big smile on her face, a little bit too big for Ash's liking.

"May," Ash said as he started to get a bit freaked out, "you know how sorry I am about knocking you guys out, right?"

May just kept smiling and nodded her head until just as he got into arms length she pulled her hand and back and slapped the taste out of his mouth. "SLEEP POWDER!?" She screamed as she got right in Ash's face.

"We went in this as a team! Us against Red, not you trying to be the hero again!" May explained, being the voice for the entire group. "Lucario already told us everything, you were so close to not being here right now you know that?"

Ash opened his mouth to respond but May kept going, "We could have done this as a team just like we went around Hoenn as a team. And another thi-"

Ash put his hands on each side of May's face and pulled her head in closer to his as he met her lips with his. Ash's touch surprised her at first as she had widened her eyes at the abruptness of it all but feeling his warm lips on hers made her close her eyes as she took in the moment and the feeling of it all.

After what felt like an eternity to Ash and May but in reality was only a few seconds, the kiss ended as May was left speechless afterwards with her face as red as her bandana. With a smile on his face and looking deep into her big sapphire eyes he began to speak.

"I'm sorry, for everything," he said in a soft, quiet voice. "I realize now that my days of doing things on my own are in the past now," he turned his eyes away from May for a second as he looked around the room at the people that were there. "Surrounding yourself with people that love and care for you is what matters and I'm not gonna ever forget that again."

The room was silent for a bit as they let Ash's speech sink and it was Paul who finally broke the silence, "Well we were gonna let May rant for a while but that kiss shut her up good didn't it."

They all laughed as May's face went even more red as she still couldn't believe that the thing she had been waiting for for years had finally happened.

"Red sure did a number on you though," Brock said looking at Ash's bandaged up shoulder, "Lucario told us everything that happened."

"Yeah," Ash somberly replied as the image flashed through his head of his brother, dead on the grass. Shaking his head to rid himself of that image he turned to Lucario who was standing by his bed, "You remember what you told me at the Pokemon Center?"

Lucario smiled and nodded his head as he saw all of Ash's friend around him, "It would have never happened had you not told me to talk to them and give them a chance, thank you Lucario."

'It was my pleasure Master.'

Stretching out his arms and legs Ash decided to question this white room he was in, "Where the hell are we anyway?"

Almost as if on cue Professor Oak opened the door with one hand behind his back and explained, "Why you're in my lab of course."

"Professor Oak!?" Ash almost jumped out of the bed he was so caught off guard.

Oak chuckled at Ash's reaction, "Yes Ash, it's been quite a while hasn't it."

Ash nodded his head, "Three years to be exact, you guys told him everything already?" Ash asked his friends.

Jimmy shook his head, "He already knew everything actually, that you were Alpha and how you fought Red, yet he won't tell us how he knows all this."

Ash furrowed his brow at Professor Oak as now he wanted answers, "What's going on Professor Oak?"

Oak's smile went away as he slowly walked up to Ash and held out in front of him a few sheets of paper with words written on them. "This should explain everything, now lets give Ash some time and space to read this on his own."

"Wait what?" May cried out, "But he just got up."

The serious look Oak gave her sent chills down her spine, "After he finishes reading that, then you can continue speaking and catching up.

No one else said a word as the fear of Oak struck them down as they all filed out, leaving Ash confused and alone in the plain white room. The stack of papers lay right next to him on a desk and he was a bit afraid to read it as Oak seemed pretty serious about it all. But he knew he wasn't leaving this room until he did so he grabbed it and started to scan the first page.

All there was on the first page was the words, "To Ash". A bit confused Ash turned the page and that's when he realized who this was from.

Ash's calm and cool demeanor went out the window as his heart skipped a beat and his jaw dropped as he saw what was written at the top of the page, "No, this can't be," Ash said to himself as his hands started to tremble, reading the first paragraph.

_'If you're reading this, then my plan worked and you're sitting in Oak's laboratory recovering from our battle and my death. I don't have much time to explain as I don't know how long I can keep my head under control, but I wanted to tell you about the true story of our mom, and how she really died.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>And that, was chapter 34 of The Betrayed Champion, I hope you liked it. Man, I can't believe there's only one chapter left. I started this stupid thing almost three years ago and now it's gonna be over, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and stuck around, it really really means a lot. <strong>

**The next and final chapter of The Betrayed Champion will be next Friday 8/22/14! So look for that then and see the conclusion to this fic.**

**Don't forget to give me some feedback, now's a good time since I'm almost done.**


	35. The Omega of the Alpha

**So here we are, chapter 35, the last chapter of The Betrayed Champion. I'm gonna be honest, wasn't always sure that I'd ever be writing those words, there were times when I didn't think I would finish this fic and other times where I would just keep shelling out chapters for as long as they let me. But all good things must come to an end so here it is folks the last chapter, enjoy.**

**Important announcement at the end of this chapter regarding my new fic.**

**Disclaimer: Do people still do this, it's pretty stupid huh?  
><strong>

**Oh and feel free to check out my tumblr, I made it on a whim and well I'm a bit lonely on there so check the link on my profile page :D **

* * *

><p>Ash wanted to keep reading the rest, he knew he had to, but those first two sentences alone had him in shock. "The...true story?" Ash thought to himself as he rook a gulp of air to steady himself. Shaking his head and not letting his mind run too wild he kept on reading.<p>

_'Reliving all of those memories and putting it on paper is harder than you can imagine, but you deserve to know the truth Ash, and it's why you'll get it all. I guess I should start from after I became the Champion of Kanto, I was on top of the world and I was untouchable, people even said I was a Pokemon Master. Any normal person would be happy about all of that right? Fulfilling your dream, becoming the best of the best, you saw how badly I wanted all of that. Yet once I had the whole world in my hand, I felt like it wasn't enough. Those titles of Champion and Master were just that to me, a title. What I really wanted, was to get better, even more stronger and powerful than I already was and this was more than just a goal of mine, it was an obsession. It ate at me day in and day out, kept me up at night, but the worst thing it made me do, was make a deal with the devil.'_

Ash took a deep breath as he finished reading that paragraph, as a kid Red always seemed so upbeat and happy about it all, yet he realizes now that he couldn't see past the mask Red wore. That those dark circles under his eyes and sometimes irritable behavior was because of the fact that he wasn't satisfied with what he had, Ash had to keep reading.

_'I was out training one morning, in a place where I only knew of, where I could have some time alone, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her voice. It was cold and and hard, her silver hair matching her icy demeanor, I didn't know why she was there, but I would soon find out. She never gave me her real name, rather she went by the name, Hunter J. Nothing about her seemed right and I was just about ready to kick her out when she offered me a proposition. She said that she had been watching me for the past few weeks and saw fire and passion in me to become better and stronger, that it was admirable and that she could help me. I brushed her off at first, not taking her seriously, but the more I thought about it, the more it crept into my head and corrupted it. Power the likes of which no one had ever seen, all I had to do, was trust her. I couldn't pass that up, I'd never get any sleep if I did, so I took her up on that offer, but she wanted me to do something for her first. By this time she had me hook line and sinker and she knew that she could get me to do almost anything in exchange for the promise of more power, so when she told me that all I had to do was catch a Pokemon called Celebi that I had never heard of, I took it in a heartbeat.'_

"Hunter J..." Ash knew personally how she was never up to any good and with her involved he knew she had something to do with all of this. He had never come against anyone as ruthless and vile as her, he continued reading.

_'She sent me to the Ilex Forest and gave me a picture of the little green thing and a unique pokeball called the GS Ball to capture it, I wasted no time as I raced over there, neglecting my duties as champion. But that didn't matter to me as I searched up and down, day and night for that thing. Just the snap of a branch would get my heart racing and my blood flowing. But after two weeks of searching 24/7 for Celebi I started to think that maybe I had just been played, that there was no such Pokemon. I started to give up and decided to just keep training, that's how I would get better, that was until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. There on a branch eating a berry was the Pokemon that had tortured my mind, Celebi, I had to capture it. Not being noticed by it I silently but quickly called out my Venusaur and Pikachu having already told them my exact instructions they knew what they had to do. Pikachu went and stood on the opposite side of me so that we had Celebi covered from it's front and back, that's when the plan started. With a combination of Pikachu's attacks and moves I was able to distract Celebi enough where by the time that it realized that I had told Venusaur to use Sleep Powder, it was too late. With its eyes droopy and senses dulled Pikachu was able to hit it with a volt tackle, knocking it out just long enough for me to catch it with the GS Ball.'_

All of this information that Ash was receiving was messing with his head, Hunter J, the GS Ball, he was connected to almost every part of Red's story in one way or another. He remembered being so frustrated with that thing, nothing they could do could ever get it open and since he had dropped it off with Kurt he had received he had heard no word of it which didn't seem like a good sign. Bracing himself for what was written next he calmed himself down and continued reading.

_'Finally having Celebi captured in that gold colored ball was a relief like no other, I could go back to J and claim that power that was rightfully mine. Everything seemed right for once, at least that's what I thought until I heard a voice in my head. I couldn't believe it when I heard Celebi talking to me while in the GS Ball, I thought that maybe the lack of sleep was getting to me, but no, it was really Celebi and boy was I in for a treat. It talked about how it had encountered J before and that giving it to her would lead to nothing good as she would use its powers for evil. I was blinded by my thirst for more power that I thought that it was just saying that to get me to release it, I wasn't buying it so I kept on my way until finally I reached J's hideout. She seemed surprised but pleased with my accomplishment, I was all but ready to hand her the keys that she needed to take over the world, but Celebi's words stuck with me so I had to at least ask what she was gonna do with it. She started rambling on and on about nonsense and things to try and convince me but I realized in that moment that Celebi was right, the good of humanity outweighed my selfish needs of power. I tried releasing Celebi from the GS Ball but it was hopeless, only J could get it open. Slowly but surely I realized that J had brought some grunts of hers as company and I was completely surrounded. I would have been all but dead had the wall beside me not exploded to reveal Team Rocket and with it Giovanni in the flesh.'_

_'There was some obvious bad blood between Giovanni and Hunter J and I didn't want any part of it. Giovanni said that he knew what J was up to and that if anyone was gonna take over the world it was gonna be him. He told me to run and get as far away as possible as he took care of things. I took that offer in a heartbeat as I ran through the hole that had been created and fled the scene. Still though in the distance I could hear J's evil maniacal laugh as she said that no matter how far I ran, Celebi would be hers. I didn't even take a second to look back as I ran and ran until my legs were numb with pain, the lack of sleep and the exhaustion that my body had taken physically and mentally overwhelmed me. Without even a seconds warning I passed out in the middle of the forest, far away from all the trouble behind me.'_

Reading all of that sent shivers down Ash's spine, even till this day he could still hear J's voice ring through his head even though she was long gone by now. But what piqued his interest the most was hearing about Giovanni, "So that's how they met," Ash said to himself as he pictured Giovanni in his head and wondering how he was holding up in that jail cell. Taking a deep breath he delved right back into the letter.

_'Waking up after my body forcefully shut itself down wasn't any fun, everything was hurting and I could barely move a muscle. I tapped my pocket just to make sure the GS Ball was still there and safe and I was relieved when I could still feel it. Forcing myself up to my feet I realized at that moment, more than anything even the power I so desperately desired, I just wanted a nice home cooked meal and a bed to sleep on. Calling out my Charizard I flew directly back home to see you and our mom. It didn't take long to get back and just the thought of a nice home cooked meal made my stomach grumble, I was just about ready to go to sleep too but that all changed when I opened the door and saw what was inside waiting for me.'_

_'The first thing that caught my eye was the light of blade gleaming right at me. I just wish that was the only thing worthy of catching my eye at that moment, but I saw just as I opened the door our mother sitting down in a chair with a knife to her throat with J holding the damn thing. My heart skipped a beat at that moment, my selfish actions had caught up to not only me but my family as well. J looked at me right in the eye as she pressed that knife to our mom's skin and demanded the GS Ball. I'll never forget how our mom cried out, begging me not to do it, that J had told her what she was gonna do and that to not comply with her even if it meant her death. Those few seconds of uncertainty were toughest of my life, clutching onto that ball so tightly I had her life literally in my hands. Even though I knew what the repercussions would be, I couldn't just let J kill her while I kept the GS Ball to myself. Agreeing to J's demands I tossed the ball to her lobbing it so that it was almost like a sky hook it went so high, that's when I started my plan.'_

Ash's eyes started to feel the affect of all of this as they slowly started to water up as he had kept reading. At this point it was almost as if Ash's whole life had been turned upside down, all he ever knew was that Red killed his mother, but reading what he wrote, maybe he had been misled this entire time. With his hands that held the papers in front of him beginning to shake he shook his head and cleared his mind as he set his eyes back on what was written.

_'As J had her eyes set on the ball I called out Pikachu, my quickest pokemon and told him to Volt Tackle without any hesitation. Well...it didn't work. I'm so sorry Ash. J was too quick and I thought Pikachu could get to her in time, but he didn't and she slit our mom's throat.'_

Ash sat there, still, not moving a single muscle. He wanted to read more but his eyes wouldn't let him at that moment, all this information was something he could barely handle, the hatred and grudges that he had lived for, how could they have been wrong all this time? Or maybe this was just Red's one last time at messing with him, nothing seemed right in his head as he didn't even try to make sense of all of this until after he finished reading, so that's what he continued doing.

_'Everything at that moment moved in slow motion for me, seeing Pikachu running at J, our mom falling to the ground with blood pouring out of her neck, and J's evil grin as she looked so satisfied of herself. I didn't care about the GS Ball anymore as I ran to our mom's side as Pikachu was able to get a direct hit on J, flinging her back onto the wall. I held her in my arms, not able to do a single thing, I felt so hopeless. Tears were streaming down my face as I screamed and cried about how sorry I was. With whatever energy that was left in her she put her finger on my lips to quiet me down and she smiled one last time as the life in her left her body. She was gone. Holding our dead mothers body and covered in her blood, that moment broke me. I screamed into the heavens releasing every feeling inside of me and everything I had, at that moment though, something unleashed inside of me that had laid there, waiting for its opportunity to take control and it did. For the first time my aura had been activated as I was surrounded in it's blue glow, almost robotically I got up from that position and picked up the blade that J had used to strike down our mother. I remember seeing the fear in J's face as I walked towards her, deep down I loved seeing that and wanted to see her suffer. She cried and pleaded with me but I didn't pay attention to a single word she said. With all the rage and hatred inside of me I slammed my fist into her face, her blood gushing everywhere as she was sent into the wall, that wasn't even close to being enough. I grabbed her by her throat and held her up against the wall, gripping that knife so tightly I went to end her life but that's when you and Oak showed up.'_

_'You screamed my name, breaking me from the rage filled trance I was in, giving J just enough time to escape past me. She started running towards you two and I was afraid she would do the same to you guys that she did to our mom, but she didn't. She played the victim card and cried that I was the one responsible for everything. Suddenly I was aware of how bad everything looked, my blood stained clothes, holding J by her throat, the knife in my hand, everything pointed to me. I turned and saw Oak already calling the police, and then I saw you. Kneeling beside our mother, crying your eyes out, I went to comfort you, I wanted to tell you the truth, but you looked at me dead in the eyes with hatred spewing out of them, calling me a monster and all sorts of bad things. I was crushed, destroyed, in less than a few moments I had lost my entire family, everything that was important to me was gone. I had to get out of there, I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Calling out Charizard with Pikachu by my side he busted a hole in the roof and flew out of there, I remember seeing you there, one last time before I turned my head and looked away, knowing I had failed you as an older brother. I wasn't thinking straight at all at the moment so when I noticed Pikachu holding the GS Ball in his hands I grabbed it and chucked it into the ocean as far as I could, just looking at it made me sick.'_

_Splash_

That's the sounds that were made when the tears running down Ash's face hit the paper. He remembered everything Red had said so vividly, how he walked in and saw him holding up that silver haired girl by the throat, the knife in his hand, the blood, so much blood. He hadn't realized that Hunter J was the same person he saw all those years ago, he thought about how much he hated him, how he kept that with him all the way to his death, he had been wrong the entire time. But he still had one more question in his head that he needed answered, why did he work for Drew three years ago and why did he fight him to the death? Wiping away the tears he knew the answer was in here somewhere so he just had to keep reading until he found it.

_'That's the true story of what happened to our mom, I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to tell you the truth. Now you might be wondering, why didn't I say any of this earlier? Why did I screw you over three years ago? And why did I agree to a fight where I planned on dying? Because I needed your help, because I knew you were the only one that could stop the other side of me that needed to be stopped. I told you earlier that seeing our mom died broke me, it made me snap and it unleashed a part of me that even I can't control. A sick, dark twisted part that takes control and does evil things like frame you and even work for Team Rocket for a time. That sick part of me has wanted to take you out for a long time but I wouldn't let it do it, that's the only thing I could stop it from doing. But I knew you were gonna come looking for me, so I took it as an opportunity for you to get all your hatred out and for me to get rid of this evil part of me, and myself. This might not make much sense to you, but trust me when I say this was the only way for me to finally be happy, and you did that for me Ash, thank you. There's so much more I wish I could have done for you, but I guess the best I could do was give you closure to thing I caused. I'm proud of you Ash or Alpha or however you want to call yourself, for doing what I never did and surrounding yourself with people who love and care for you, power doesn't matter hen you don't have anyone to share it with. Goodbye Ash, and thank you.'_

For once while reading this Ash didn't feel sad, angry, confused, not of that, his eyes were dry and his face had a smile across his face. That last line of Red's letter had really resonated to him as he looked outside the window and saw them all on the ranch. A sense of relief and finality washed over him as he jumped out of bed and left the pieces of paper on the stand next to him as he stretched out his aching limbs and walked outside to greet them. The group instantly saw him walk out and ran to him as they had been waiting.

With his hands in his pockets on this nice sunny day he smiled and looked at the group as they waited for him to speak, "Look, a week ago I was a loner who didn't care about anyone except himself and his pokemon, I thought that that was all I needed. But now, I stand before you all and realize that the life I was living before wasn't worth living, this life right here, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. You guys have stuck with me through all the crap that I've put you through, you're all either idiots, or the best friends I've ever had."

The group was taken aback by Ash's comments, they were caught a bit off guard but they all couldn't help but smile, "Through thick and thin, we're always here," Brock proclaimed.

Ash chuckled lightly a bit hearing that, "So what's next Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," May chimed in, "gonna finally have that battle with Cynthia that you're long over due for?"

Ash furrowed his brow for a moment and afterwards shook his head, "Nah, I'll always have that offer on the table for later, besides I don't want to be tied down as the Champion, at least not yet."

"Well what do you want to do then?" Jimmy asked.

Ash smiled as he looked at Pikachu and Lucario, "You guys up to travel a new region, I here Kalos has some tough competition right now?"

His two pokemon happily agreed, salivating at the idea of battling gym leaders. "What about you guys?" Ash said taking his eyes off of his pokemon and to the rest of the group. "I could use some company."

May didn't hesitate for a second as she walked up from the group, "Traveling around with you again? I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Yeah," Brock exclaimed, "I've been through four regions with you, lets make it five."

Paul thought for a second and shrugged his shoulders in response, "Might as well go with you to show you how things really are done."

Hearing that Paul was going Dawn's head instantly picked up, "We have two trainers, a breeder, and a coordinator in this rag tag group of yours, well make that two coordinators," Dawn happily joined in.

They had all walked over and stood by Ash, everyone except Jimmy who was just looking at the ground, "What's up Jimmy?"

Jimmy quickly pulled his head up as grinned a big goofy smile, "Well I really haven't had the chance to tell you yet but I can't be apart of your little team that you got hear cause I got someone back home waiting for me."

Ash instantly remembered who he was talking about, "Marina, right? Well then what are you doing wasting your time here?" Ash said with no malice in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess I should head out now," Jimmy said calling out his flying pokemon. "See you around Alpha...I mean Ash, still getting used to calling you that."

Ash laughed nervously as he saw his partner in crime depart from them into the sky until he was nothing more than a tiny speck in the distance.

Looking into the distance Ash could see his old house, all broken down now from the battle that had been engaged in it, looking even further back he could see the grave that held his mothers body and unknowing to him right next to it was another freshly dug up grave, one that contained Red. Ash took it all in and went to open his mouth to say one last thing but a newspaper sticking out of Paul's back pocket got his attention.

"Hey Paul," Ash calmly said.

"Yeah Ash?" Paul replied.

Pointing to the newspaper, "What's that headline on the newspaper say?"

Reaching his hand behind him Paul pulled it out and unfolded it, "Oh yeah, the media figured out thanks to Cynthia the truth about what happened three years ago. They're calling you, The Betrayed Champion."

Ash furrowed his brow for a moment, "The Betrayed Champion...well that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

* * *

><p><strong>So finally after three years, it's over. I'm gonna be honest this is actually hard for me to write, to say goodbye to this fic and all of you guys that have supported it. Seriously, thank you to anyone who has ever reviewed good or bad and that has stuck through my inconsistent updates, you guys are the best. I had more planned to say, but this feels right just leaving it like this, thank you everyone.<strong>

**So regarding my new fic, I'll be posting the first chapter next Friday on August 29th and I'll be needing plenty of OC's so be on the lookout for that. To give a quick synopsis it'll involve a lot more aura than in this fic and expect a rebellion to uprise led by Ash and another aura user. There will advanceshipping and amourshipping, which one it will end in, who knows.**

**Oh and one last time, if you haven't reviewed yet, now would be the best time. Tell me how you thought of this fic as a whole and all that jazz good or bad. Was it worth waiting for three years to see the end? Thank you everyone and look for my next fic next friday.**


End file.
